Hoʻoipoipo
by euphoria814
Summary: AU, gdzie Danny nigdy nie został członkiem Five-O i nadal drą ze Stevem koty. *** Dla multifandom bingo 2015: 9. związek BDSM *** Kiedy podejrzany wchodzi do miejscowego klubu, Steve'owi nie pozostaje nic, tylko podążyć...
1. Chapter 1

**betowała cudowna McDanno_Rulz :***

* * *

Steve spojrzał na rozstawiony oddział SWAT, który przyjechał dosłownie w sekundy po nich. Lou Grover przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie, jakby tylko czekał, kiedy piekło wybuchnie. Nie mieli jednak jak wejść do środka. Drzwi zostały zaryglowane i niestety środki bezpieczeństwa banki skutecznie odcięły im drogę ewakuacji zakładników. Potrzebowali minut, aby dostać się do środka, a mieli zaledwie sekundy. Potem musieli od razu zdjąć trzech mężczyzn i kobietę, która jako jedyna była na tyle sprytna, aby zasłaniać się zakładnikiem, kiedy z nimi rozmawiali.

\- Co mamy? – spytał Williams rzeczowo, pojawiając się znikąd.

\- Danny, mój ulubiony krawężnik – ucieszył się Steve. – Przenieśli cię do SWAT, gdy nie patrzyłem.

\- Nikt nie chce pracować z maniakiem – odparł Williams, nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem.

Steve mógł zaczepiać go ile chciał, ale Danny rzadko dawał mu satysfakcję. Przeważnie gadał mu do słuchu, a potem robił co chciał. Może dlatego tak dobrze im się współpracowało, ponieważ Steve również lubił niezależność na polu bitwy.

Danny nazywał go notorycznie maniakiem, szaleńcem i sporadycznie popaprańcem, kiedy nikt nie słuchał. Możliwe, że zaczęło między nimi wrzeć, gdy za pomocą gubernator odebrał mu sprawę. Nie wiedział wtedy, że Williams miał tak przerąbane w jednostce. Przeniósł się niedawno w kontynentu i nie cierpiano go na posterunku. Tylko Meka zgodził się mu partnerować i Steve wykorzystując swoje kontakty tylko pogorszył jego sytuację. _Haole_ \- tak go nazywali. Danny jednak nigdy nie spuścił głowy, nadal chodząc w tych cholernych koszulach i krawatach, które doprowadzały go do szaleństwa.

Nie znosił go również pasjami. I Steve podejrzewał, że kapitan wysyłał Williamsa do spraw kolidujących z interesami Five O z czystej zemsty, żeby sprawdzić, kiedy Danny pęknie i wróci do swojego ukochanego New Jersey. Williams jednak zawodził ich wszystkich, nie tylko stanowiąc idealnego łącznika, ale zarządzając nimi z precyzją i doświadczeniem człowieka, który jest doskonały w swojej pracy. Z profesjonalnego punktu widzenia nie miał prawa się do niczego przyczepić. Williams po prostu wkurzał go tym, że nie chciał się dostosować i nie krył się z tym.

Sytuacja się zmieniła jakoś w przeciągu roku, gdy słowo _haole_ policjanci zaczęli wypowiadać z pewną dozą szacunku. Meka zginął i chciano go wrobić w łapówkarstwo. Danny jako jedyny nie uwierzył w to i po godzinach przeprowadzał śledztwo, którego rezultaty zaskoczyły wszystkich. Oczyścił imię swojego byłego partnera, zwrócił godność wdowie i Steve musiał przyznać, że był pod wrażeniem. Przede wszystkim jednak wszystkie te gliny w HPD zobaczyły to, co on wiele miesięcy wcześniej – Danny był cholernie dobrym, nieugiętym i lojalnym policjantem. Może dlatego tak bardzo wkurzało go, że Williams odrzucił jego propozycję wstąpienia do Five O. Widział go jako swojego partnera już w chwili, gdy Danny postawił mu się, nie zważając na różnicę wzrostu. To było jakieś dwie minuty po tym jak zastrzelił jego jedynego świadka, samemu będąc rannym. Steve nie myślał wtedy trzeźwo, nadal w żałobie po ojcu. Williams mu jednak nigdy nie wybaczył późniejszego upokorzenia.

\- Dwudziestu trzech zakładników, czterech napastników – odparł Lou, nie tracąc czasu.

\- Myślimy o wejściu przez dach – przyznał Steve, Danny jednak nawet na niego nie zerknął.

\- Nie jestem tutaj, żeby powstrzymać cię przed kolejną samobójczą próbą, Steven – poinformował go Williams i sięgnął po specjalnie zabezpieczony telefon, który SWAT zawsze mieli z sobą.

Numer banku był już wprowadzony.

\- Będziesz negocjował? – zdziwił się, ponieważ nie sądził, że Danny ma jakiekolwiek doświadczenie.

\- Muszę wiedzieć coś jeszcze? Znamy ich dane? Wiemy skąd pochodzą? – spytał Williams, ignorując go ponownie i to było nieprzyjemne.

Jeśli mieli negocjować, więc Five O nie było potrzebne. Oni byli od rozwiązań siłowych. Chin uniósł brew, pytając co jest grane, gdy zobaczył Danny'ego z telefonem. Wzruszył ramionami, bo sam chciałby wiedzieć. Sądził, że SWAT mieli własnego negocjatora, ale nigdzie nie widział tego miłego staruszka.

\- Trzech mężczyzn ma azjatyckie akcenty. Kobieta wydaje się stąd – odparł Lou.

\- Kobieta – powtórzył Danny. – Świetnie, ktoś rozsądny – stwierdził i wybrał numer.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, ale ruch przy oknie powiedział mu, że są obserwowani. Danny cierpliwie wybrał ponownie numer i tym razem ktoś odebrał.

\- Detektyw Danny Williams z HPD – przedstawił się mężczyzna bez zająknięcia. – Z kim mam przyjemność?

Był tak cholernie kulturalny i spokojny, że Steve miał ochotę wyć. Ci ludzie siedzieli tam zamknięciu dobre dwadzieścia minut. Nie chciał, aby jakiś samozwańczy bohater wywołał w środku masakrę.

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie jesteś idiotą – odparł Danny spokojnie. – Jesteś szefem, prawda? – spytał ciekawie. – Muszę was jakoś rozróżnić – dodał. – Jasne. Numery też są dobre. Osobiście wolę prezydentów – ciągnął dalej Danny i nawet się roześmiał. – Monica Lewinski. Dość dobre, muszę przyznać – dodał Williams i Steve zorientował się, że Danny właśnie żartuje z uzbrojonym mężczyzną, który trzymał na muszce dwadzieścia osób.

W tej chwili nie był do końca pewien kto tutaj jest maniakiem. Danny nie wydawał się nawet odrobinę spięty, jakby miał wszystko pod kontrolą, ale szeroki uśmiech zdradził go, gdy w słuchawce odezwał się kobiecy głos.

\- Twój szef kazał nazywać mi ciebie Monicą – przyznał Williams. – Ile dzieci i kobiet jest w środku? – spytał, a potem wynotował liczbę na marginesie kartki. Wydawał się dziwnie zadowolony. - Nie będę cię też okłamywać. Sytuacja nie jest dobra. Napadliście na bank. Sądzimy, że to nie jest pierwszy raz. Wpadliście, bo któryś z twoich kolegów jest idiotą. Nie możemy spełnić waszych żądań, ale jeśli zabijecie zakładników czeka was śmierć. Five O wejdzie tam. Albo jak was złapiemy żywcem, a wierz mi, że ten maniak z Five O tylko cudem przeszedł testy psychologiczne, traficie na krzesło elektryczne – poinformował go Danny i Lou spojrzał na niego spanikowany.

Sam nie do końca wiedział co z tym zrobić. Poprzedni negocjator kupował im czas. Danny chyba próbował zabić wszystkich w promieniu dwudziestu kilometrów.

\- Tak, rozumiem w pełni. Nie jestem negocjatorem. Przysłali mnie, żeby McGarrett nie wystrzelał wszystkich jak kaczki. W tamtym tygodniu chciał wysadzić ratusz – odparł Danny spokojnie. – Mógłbym przysiąc, że połowa mojej pracy to powstrzymywanie go przed zatopieniem tej cholernej wyspy.

Nie słyszał co odparła kobieta, ale Danny wydawał się cholernie zadowolony.

\- Wasz szef przygotował już na kolanie jakieś żądania? – spytał ciekawie Danny po chwili. – Tak, wiem, że nie jest przygotowany, ponieważ nikt nie zakłada planu B, co zrobimy, gdy nas złapią – dodał, a Steve zdał sobie sprawę, że Danny faktycznie nawiązał porozumienie z tą kobietą.

Uczono ich, że terrorystki powinno się zabijać jako pierwsze. Kobiety działały instynktownie i nigdy nie można było być pewnym jak zareagują. Lepiej było zagrożenie zdjąć, a negocjować z mężczyznami. Danny popełnił kardynalny błąd i nie potrafił w to uwierzyć. Mężczyzna odłożył telefon ze stoickim spokojem.

\- Kiedy drugi kontakt? – spytał Lou.

\- Nie zadzwoni – odparł Danny z pewnością w głosie.

\- Zwariowałeś?! – wrzasnął Steve, tracąc kontrolę. – Tam jest… - zaczął i zamarł, bo w banku wybuchły strzały.

SWAT ruszyło do środka, więc odbezpieczył swój pistolet biegnąć tuż za nimi. Zakładnicy zatarasowali im przejście, zamieszanie było tak wielkie, że nie wiedział, w którą stronę patrzeć. Ku jego zaskoczeniu jednak trzech zamaskowanych mężczyzn leżało martwych niedaleko telefonu, a obok ich ciał klęczała kobieta, której pistolet spoczywał w bezpiecznej odległości od jej dłoni. Nie wydawała się przerażona, spoglądała na nich pewnie i pozwoliła się skuć.

Williams wszedł do środka bez kamizelki kuloodpornej i skinął w jej stronę głową, jakby doskonale rozumiał co się stało.

ooo

Kamekona słuchał ich z otwartymi ustami. Grover nie tknął swoich krewetek, ale Danny ze spokojem zabrał się za jego porcję. Kilku policjantów z HPD nie bardzo chciało im wierzyć, ale z drugiej strony Steve sam nie nadążał.

\- Skłonił ją do rozwalenia swoich kolegów – powiedział Lou z niedowierzaniem. – Myślałem, że zaraz wejdziemy tam i znajdziemy dwadzieścia trupów. Pewnie wdalibyśmy się w wymianę ognia, ale ona klęczała tam, czekając aż ją skujemy – odparł.

\- Kobiety są niestabilne. Podjąłeś niepotrzebne ryzyko – warknął Steve, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Wszystko w nim buzowało od chwili, gdy usłyszał strzały. Na jego warcie nigdy dotąd nie zabito zakładnika i nie chciał, aby to się zmieniło.

\- Kobiety nie są niestabilne – odparł Williams. – Są bardziej racjonalne od ciebie. Potrafią realnie ocenić swoje możliwości. W głowie mają kilka opcji na rozwiązanie problemu. I przede wszystkim nie myślą jednotorowo – wyjaśnił Williams. – Poza tym wiedziałem, że ona nie jest zimną suką – dodał.

\- Nie mogłeś tego wiedzieć – warknął Steve.

\- Poprawka, mogłem. Wiedziałem, że nie zabiłaby dzieci. Martwiła się o nie. Nie chciała ich jako zakładników. Zwolniłaby je, gdyby nie było innej możliwości – odparł Danny. – Nie była jedną z terrorystek, które wysadzały się za wiarę, o których cię uczono McGarrett – dodał cierpko.

\- Nie mogłeś tego wiedzieć, Danny. W tym problem. Najpierw nazywasz mnie maniakiem, a potem…

\- Zapytałem ile dzieci i kobiet jest w środku. Wiedziała dokładnie, ponieważ miała je na oku. Nie chciała, aby żadne weszło na linię ognia. Wiedziała też, że jej koledzy zasłonią się jakąś biedaczką, ponieważ najczęściej się wybiera kobiety, ponieważ w odróżnieniu od mężczyzn nie stanowią zagrożenia – wyjaśnił mu spokojnie Williams i to miało sens.

W tej jednej sytuacji się to sprawdziło, ale przy dziesięciu innych mieliby przerąbane.

\- Nikt też jej nie skaże za to, że zabiła swoich kolegów, ponieważ ława przysięgłych spojrzy na nią jak na bohaterkę – ciągnął Danny spokojnie. – Nie jest wyrachowana, tylko logiczna. Gdyby groziła ci kara śmierci za to, że jakiś przerośnięty fiut zastrzeli dziecko z zimną krwią, trzymałbyś z takimi kolegami? Jeden z nich popełnił błąd i miała za to odpokutować. Uwierz mi na słowo, że kobiety nienawidzą odpowiedzialności zbiorowej – dodał, wymownie patrząc na Kono.

Steve zerknął na Kalakauę niepewnie, ale ona tylko skinęła głową.

\- Danny ma rację. Gdybym była w tej sytuacji, zastrzeliłabym ich i położyłabym się na ziemi. Nie dostanie więcej niż dziesięć lat, zostanie szybko zwolniona. Jestem pewna, że przynajmniej jedna z tych kobiet zacznie ją odwiedzać w więzieniu – odparła Kono i Williams uniósł dłoń do góry, oczekując piątki, która zresztą została mu przybita.

Steve zamilkł, nie bardzo wiedząc co powinien teraz powiedzieć. Może nadal był w szoku, ponieważ takiego rozwiązania sprawy się nie spodziewał. Nie wiedział też jakiej magii Danny użył, aby skłonić tę kobietę do współpracy. Przysłuchiwał się tej rozmowie i Williams nie zmuszał jej do niczego. Spytał o dzieci, to prawda. Oraz o kobiety. Powiedział jedynie prawdę i to wydawało się działać jak kryptonit.

Koledzy Danny'ego patrzyli na niego z jeszcze większym szacunkiem niż wcześniej i to chyba wkurzało go najbardziej, bo HPD wygrało. A raczej Williams przechylał szale nie w tę stronę, w którą on chciał. Gdyby pracowali razem, byliby jeszcze bardziej wydajni. Nie chciał na to patrzeć stereotypowo – jego mięśnie plus instynkt i umysł Danny'ego. Williams strzelał wybornie i potrafił przywalić – czego akurat był odbiorcą. Jednak w ich zespole brakowało zdrowej energii. Kono była zbyt młoda, a Chin miał doświadczenie, ale też za dużo cierpliwości.

Nikt się też nie przeciwstawiał jego pomysłom, które nie zawsze jednak były doskonałe.

ooo

Nie spodziewał się, że gubernator zadzwoni do niego osobiście w niedzielę, ale kiedy przyjechali do jednej z kilku willi na wybrzeżu, nagle nie mieli wątpliwości co jest grane. Ciało kongresmena leżało nadal spętane sznurami. Wyglądał jak nieprzydymiona szynka, ale na szczęście był w połowie okryty. Ślady na jego udach wskazywały na to, że był torturowany i Steve nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że nie dostrzega szerszego obrazu. Nie widział niczego, co wskazywałoby, że walczono w tym pokoju. Jedynie łóżko wyglądało na zabałaganione. Przede wszystkim przez ilość substancji, które pokrywały pościel i nie musiał się długo zastanawiać nad tym czy na pewno widzi spermę.

Krew, ślina, nasienie – Max znalazł to wszystko. A podczerwień wskazywała na to, że znajdowało się tego o wiele więcej. Stare blizny na ciele kongresmena jasno mówiły, że to nie był pierwszy raz. Musiał naprawdę wiele ukrywać pod garniturem. Lubrykant między jego pośladkach nie zdziwił Steve'a aż tak bardzo jak powinien.

\- Ojej – powiedziała tylko Kono, ponieważ taka sprawa oznaczała tylko kłopoty.

Musieli rozwiązać ją po cichu i szybko, co się trochę wykluczało, ponieważ zadawanie pytań zawsze oznaczało rozgłos. Przynajmniej pod wille podjechali cywilnym autem Kono. Prasa nadal nie była powiadomiona, ale wdowa po kongresmanie, która przypadkowo znajdowała się na kontynencie już tak, bo gubernator uprzedziła o przyjeździe kobiety. Mieli jej delikatnie i bez szczegółów wyjaśnić przyczyny śmierci męża.

Steve nie wiedział nawet od czego zacząć. Ślady palców na szyi mężczyzny wskazywały na to, że był podduszany. Jednak zaczerwienienia na udach i żebrach mówiły jasno o użytym prądzie. W cokolwiek bawił się ten facet, nie było dla amatorów. Nie chciał też nawet myśleć o tym jaki reaserch będą musieli zrobić do tej sprawy.

Tych usług musiał dostarczyć profesjonalista, ponieważ wszystkie zabawki, które zostawiono na łóżku, nie wyglądały na groźne. To co spowodowało obrażenia, zostało zabrane. Jakoś go to nie dziwiło. Podobnie jak fakt, że Max nie znalazł obcego DNA.

\- Musimy porozmawiać ze służbą. Kono? – rzucił i dziewczyna wyciągnęła notatnik z kieszeni.

ooo

\- Nikt nic nie widział. Do domu jest boczne wejście, a lokaj pracuje do dziesiątej wieczorem. Zakładam, że kongresman wpuścił do środka swojego gościa sam, a następnie udali się wprost do jego sypialni. Nie znalazłam żadnych śladów w kuchni, które mogłyby wskazywać na to, że zjedzono tam kolację we dwoje. Nie ma śladów podejrzanych przelewów – ciągnęła Kono. – Asystent kongresmena nie wie nic. Podobnie jak jego żona.

\- To profesjonalista – odparł Steve, ponieważ od samego początku miał takie wrażenie.

\- No nie wiem, coś poszło nie tak – stwierdził Chin. – Kongresman nie żyje, a miał mieć trochę z tego zabawy.

\- Musimy założyć, że to morderstwo – odparł Steve. – W innym wypadku nie wyczyszczono by miejsca zbrodni. Zostałyby zabawki czy choćby jakieś inne ślady. Wszystko co znaleźliśmy wydaje się być prywatną własnością kongresmena. W jego tajnej skrytce Fong zabezpieczył jeszcze kilka rzeczy, ale ewidentnie wszystko zostało zabrane i uprzątnięte. Gdyby to był wypadek, próbowano by ratować kongresmena, ale nie ma śladów po resuscytacji. Max znalazł ślady wskazujące na to, że podduszano mężczyznę dość długo, ale nie możemy być pewni co pochodzi z czego. Co jest pozostałością po morderstwie, a co po praktykach kongresmena – przyznał Steve.

Sprawa nie wyglądała na łatwą, ale gdyby taka była – HPD dostałoby ją pod swoje skrzydła. Nie bardzo wiedział gdzie powinien ruszyć dalej, ponieważ bez DNA, odcisków palców oraz osób, które wyglądały podejrzanie z otoczenia kongresmena nie mieli nic. Nawet w prywatnym kalendarzu faceta nic nie było. Żadnego wspomnienia o cotygodniowych sesjach. Nikt nie podejrzewał, że mężczyzna był fetyszystą, a co jeszcze dziwniejsze – przewodził komisji do spraw etyki, więc to nie mogło wyciec do mediów, bo po tym skandalu nie podniósłby się już nikt. Temat wałkowano by przez tygodnie.

Musieli wykluczyć morderstwo na zlecenie, ponieważ kongresmen nie zajmował się niczym szczególnym. Popierał to co prawe, chodził do kościoła i był mężem swojej żony przez dwadzieścia pięć lat. Rocznicę mieli obchodzić za dwa miesiące. Facet był czysty jak łza, dlatego mocno zaskakiwało to, że poddawał się podobnym praktykom przez tak długi czas i nikt tego nie zauważył. To musiało się jakoś ujawniać. Steve nie potrafił za bardzo myśleć o tym inaczej.

\- Gdzie na wyspie możesz wynająć takiego profesjonalistę? – spytał i było to czysto retoryczne, ale Kono odchrząknęła nerwowo.

Spojrzał na nią, nie bardzo wiedząc, czego oczekiwać. Nie chciał się dowiedzieć, że jedna z kuzynek klanu Kalakaua-Kelly biegała z biczem w dłoni i na kosmicznie wysokich szpilkach roztaczając wokół siebie zapach skóry i seksu. Znał te dziewczęta doskonale. Miewali grille na jego lanai!

\- Jest taki klub – przyznała Kono. – 'Hoʻoipoipo'. To trochę jak tajemnica Waikiki, ponieważ nikt tam nigdy nie był. Nikt nie wie nic, ale jednocześnie wszyscy wiedzą wszystko – wyjaśniła i wzruszyła ramionami, jakby to miało mu cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- No to jedziemy. Jeśli nie znajdziemy tam swojego podejrzanego, to może przynajmniej powiedzą nam jak rozszyfrować tę mapę obrażeń – zdecydował Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve zapewne nie powinien być zaskoczony, że budynek klubu wyglądał tak konspiracyjnie. Fasada nie różniła się niczym od innych w rzędzie, które mieściły się w jednej z bocznych uliczek. Turysta nie miałby szans tutaj zabłądzić, a normalni mieszkańcy wyspy nie mieliby czego tutaj szukać. Sklepy dla specjalistów od ziołolecznictwa, chiropraktyków i akupunkturzystów ciągnęły się po obu stronach niespecjalnie wyglądającej alejki.

Chin podszedł do drzwi klubu, a on ubezpieczał jego tyły. Ochroniarz wychynął i spojrzał na Kelly'ego twarzą bez wyrazu i nawet nie mrugnął na widok odznaki. Zamienili z sobą kilka słów i Chin odszedł – najwyraźniej z niczym.

\- Co się stało? – spytał Steve, nie mogąc pojąć co jest grane.

Kono kilka godzin wcześniej również pocałowała klamkę, a sądzili, że wpuszczenie jej pod przykrywką będzie najlepszym pomysłem. Chin z oficjalną wizytą był ich kolejnym pomysłem. Steve planował się włamać, ponieważ każdy miał swoje metody i pozwalał zespołowi na pracę we własnym tempie.

\- Tylko członkowie – odparł Chin.

\- A co powiedział na naszą mega kartkę członkowską? Przecież pokazałeś mu naszą odznakę – zauważył Steve.

Chin wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Powiedział, że jeden telefon do gubernatora i będzie po jednostce. Podobno nie wiem jacy ludzie są w środku – odparł Kelly. – Co gorsza za budynkiem jest zaparkowanych kilka limuzyn. Rejestracje ambasad, rządowe i tak dalej. Mogą mieć tak wielkie plecy jak sądzą. Facet był całkiem wyluzowany, jakby wiedział, że nawet jeśli wejdę siłą, to raczej obróci się przeciwko nam – przyznał Chin.

\- Nie mogą być zamknięci – warknął Steve. - Jesteśmy… - urwał, ponieważ byli bądź co bądź byli jednak uzależnieni od gubernator, a ona chociaż dawała im przeważnie wolną rękę, jednak nie chciała zadzierać z ambasadorami.  
Mieli za sobą kilka afer międzynarodowych i cierpliwość Jameson zaczęła się wyczerpywać. Nienawidził polityki właśnie dlatego. Jak mogli pracować, skoro nie wolno było im wejść do środka. Musieli zadać swoje pytania i poszukać podejrzanych, a ten klub wydawał się jedynym takim miejsce na całym Oahu. Brakowało mu wojskowej czystości roboty – świadomości tego, że może wszystko dopóki oficjalnie nie przyzna kto go przysłał i z jaką misją. Polityka nie była dla niego, a subtelne zadania nie bez powodu powierzał Kono.  
\- Jeśli zaczynasz zastanawiać się nad tym czy nie wjechać tam ciężarówką, odpuść sobie – odparł Chin. – Widziałem samochód asystentki Jameson. Nic dziwnego, że chcą załatwić sprawę z kongresmanem po cichu. To ekskluzywny klub, tylko dla wybranych.  
\- To się jeszcze okaże – stwierdził, przygotowując w głowie kolejny plan.

ooo

\- Włam się na ich serwer i ściągnij listę członków – polecił Kono, gdy wrócili do swojej siedziby.

Max nadal nie miał przyczyny zgonu, ale potrzebowali jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia. Przede wszystkim dla Jameson, która dzwoniła dwukrotnie w ciągu godziny, może zaniepokojona kierunkiem, w którym śledztwo popełzło. Jakby nie było oczywistym, że musieli sprawdzić jedyny na wyspie seks klub dla bogaczy skoro jeden z tych durniów dał się zabić podczas wyjątkowo niegrzecznej zabawy.  
\- Czego szukam? – spytała Kono.  
\- Nie wiem – przyznał szczerze. – Potrzebna nam lista tych nazwisk.  
\- Większość będzie utajniona. To ludzie z wyższej półki – odparł Chin. – Płacą za to, aby zachowano ich obecność w tajemnicy – stwierdził.  
\- Na pewno nie wszystkich stać. Ile może kosztować karta członkowska? – spytał i to nie było do końca retoryczne.  
\- Na ich stronie nie ma wzmianki o niczym w zasadzie – przyznała Kono. –Żadnych cen, ani usług. Jedynie nazwa oraz adres. To trochę jak bractwo, jakiś pakt czy coś... – urwała. – Jestem – zameldowała w chwilę później.  
\- Raczej nie szukamy nazwiska Kamekony, ale może coś innego zwróci naszą uwagę – westchnął i zamarł na widok rzędu cyferek, które zapewne miały kodować klientów, aby zachować ich anonimowość. Gdzieniegdzie pojawiały się inicjały, pełne imiona i nazwiska nie były znowuż aż taką rzadkością, ale zaczynały się dopiero na drugiej stronie.  
Z dziesięciu.  
\- Ilu jest tych perwersów? – spytał Steve, nie wierząc w zasadzie własnym oczom.  
Wyspa nagle wydawała mu się pełna pokręconych ludzi. Może każdy z wyższych sfer miał jakiegoś świra. Zaczynał się powoli zastanawiać czy jego własne życie seksualne nie było zbyt nudne. Cath jednak nigdy nie narzekała.  
\- Nie wszyscy są stąd. To raczej liczba wszystkich członków – odparła Kono, zjeżdżając myszką coraz niżej w miarę jak lista się rozwijała.  
Mogli spędzić tygodnie tylko odnajdując tych ludzi. Podejrzewał, że przesłuchanie wszystkich zajęłoby miesiące, a sprawdzenie czy w ogóle nadal uczęszczali do klubu zapewne było niemożliwe bez współpracy z wewnątrz. Jego plan znalezienia jednego znajomego, który wprowadziłby ich do środka powoli spełzał na niczym. Włamanie przez dach wydawało się coraz bardziej sensowne, ale Chin sprawdził i nie mieli na nich nic. Cokolwiek odbywało się w środku – jeśli obie strony wyrażały na to zgodę, było nie do tknięcia, a ich prawo pozwalało na bardzoe wiele. Większość z tych rzeczy nieprzyjemnie przypominała mu o torturach i pojęcia nie miał dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby się temu poddawać dobrowolnie. Wystarczyło popatrzeć na ciało kongresmana. Mężczyzna wyglądał, jakby znęcano się nad nim latami, a blizny miały pozostać już na zawsze.  
\- Huh – wyrwało się Kono i dziewczyna spojrzała na niego kompletnie zszokowana. – Czy drugie imię Danny'ego to Edward? – spytała ciekawie.  
\- Skąd mam u licha wiedzieć? – prychnął, chociaż przejrzał teczkę Danny'ego dokładnie.  
Edward – po ojcu. Nie chciał się jednak przyznać przed Kono, ponieważ może miał małą obsesję, którą jego zespół zdążył już zauważyć. Kalakaua mogła kpić ile chciała w zaciszu ich biura, ale nie był pewien co zrobiłby, gdyby to doszło do uszu Williamsa. Danny już i tak był nie do zniesienia. Ich utarczki słowne przeszły do legendy. Większość osób, którym groził jednak uszkodzeniem ciała, przejmowała się tym chociaż trochę. Danny jednak nie mrugał nawet okiem, jakby to wszystko już słyszał i miał daleko gdzieś.  
Kono wskazała palcem na jedno z ostatnich nazwisk.  
bDaniel Edward Williams/b  
To nie mógł być zbieg okoliczności. Steve nie bardzo wiedział co o tym myśleć. Nie przeszłoby mu przez głowę, że znajdą Williamsa na tej liście. Spodziewałby się bardziej Kamekony, który był ich informatorem od samych początków. Może i niechętnie im pomagał, ale wprowadziłby ich do środka.  
Jego wyobraźnia zaczęła mu podsuwać coraz dziwniejsze obrazy. Obejrzał kilka filmików, które podesłał im Max, starając się jakoś wyjaśnić obrażenia, których doznał kongresmen. I miał przed oczami Danny'ego z zaczerwienionymi policzkami, który dostawał klapsy od odzianej w skórę kobiety. Williams był dość głośny, więc pewnie jęczałby i może nawet krzyczał. Wrzeszczenie na Steve'a wychodziło mu znakomicie, więc może trenował po godzinach.  
\- Steve? – spytał Chin i wydawał się zirytowany. – Co robimy?  
Chyba powtórzył to pytanie więcej niż raz, bo Kono spoglądała na niego niepewnie.  
\- Danny nas wprowadzi – zdecydował, ponieważ i tak nie mieli innego wyjścia.  
ooo

Tym razem wypełnił papiery własnoręcznie. Podanie o wypożyczenie Williamsa wyglądało tak porządnie, że nie wzbudzało żadnych podejrzeń. Nawet zaznaczył do której sprawy go potrzebowali, więc kapitan HPD nie powinien mieć żadnych przeciwwskazań. Kono spoglądała mu zza ramienia marszcząc brwi i wyczuwał kłopoty na kilometr. Wszyscy troje wiedzieli, że był jedynym, który mógł wejść z Williamsem do środka, ale przecież byli profesjonalistami, więc ich zwyczajowa niechęć musiała iść w odstawkę, skoro gra toczyła się o ludzkie życie. Kongresmen mógł nie być pierwszą ofiarą. Nie ostatnią, a każdemu z nich zależało na schwytaniu sprawcy.

Danny spojrzał na nich podejrzliwie, gdy minęli jego biurko pospiesznie. Steve miał nadzieję, że kapitan przydzieli Williamsa do ich sprawy i będą mogli wszystko wyjaśnić u siebie. Jameson nie chciała HPD przy tym śledztwie, ale nie mieli innego wyjścia. Mogli jednak zachować jak najwięcej dla siebie.

\- Komandor McGarrett – westchnął kapitan na jego widok, jakby spodziewał się kłopotów.

Chin był równie mile widziany jak on, więc pocieszało go trochę, że obaj zaleźli HPD za skórę.

\- Czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność? – spytał mężczyzna, chociaż ewidentnie kpił.

\- Potrzebujemy Williamsa na jeden wieczór – oznajmił i miał ochotę dać sobie w twarz za niefortunny dobór słów.

Brew Kono powędrowała tylko wyżej, ale dziewczyna przynajmniej powstrzymała się od komentarza.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nich z powątpiewaniem we wzroku i zabrał od niego podanie.

\- I jesteście tutaj wszyscy, ponieważ jeśli się nie zgodzę, zabierzecie go siłą? – spytał kapitan całkiem szczerze.

Może do końca nie przemyśleli tego taktycznie. Mogli zostawić Kono w samochodzie, ale ona tak cudownie łagodziła napiętą atmosferę. Danny wydawał się lubić ją najbardziej z nich wszystkich. China tolerował, ale to pewnie dlatego, że Kelly'ego nigdy nie ponosiły nerwy.

\- Przestań. Gramy czysto. Chcemy twojego człowieka, ładnie prosimy – powiedział Steve, ponieważ to był chyba pierwszy raz, gdy postępowali zgodnie z protokołem.

Kapitan spojrzał na niego tylko bardziej podejrzliwie.

\- To mnie właśnie martwi – odparł mężczyzna szczerze, a potem nacisnął guzik interkomu. – Przyślij Williamsa – rzucił do swojej sekretarki, a potem spojrzał na niego swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem. – Co to za priorytetowa sprawa? – spytał wprost.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć – odparł Steve i był pewien, że żaden mięsień nie drgnął na jego twarzy.

Kapitan zmarszczył brwi jeszcze bardziej. Ciche pukanie do drzwi zaanonsowało przybycie Danny'ego, który westchnął przeciągle na jego widok. Steve starał się wychwycić jakieś oznaki 'przynależności do klubu', ale nie wydawało się, aby Danny'ego bolało cokolwiek. Jednak wszystkie te rany mogły być ukryte pod koszulą. To przynajmniej wyjaśniało dlaczego Williams ubierał się w ten sposób pomimo cudownej pogody.

\- Szefie – zameldował się Danny, stając naprzeciwko biurka.

\- McGarrett chce z tobą pracować – poinformował go kapitan, podając mu jego precyzyjnie napisane podanie.

\- Tutaj nie ma podanego co to za sprawa – zauważył Danny niemal od razu i spojrzał na niego wymownie.

\- To sprawa prosto od gubernator. Priorytetowa i tajna – odparł.

Danny przewrócił oczami, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

\- Nie wiem co to znaczy 'moje specjalne zdolności'. Mówisz o powstrzymywaniu cię przed zatopieniem tej wyspy? – zakpił Williams. – Nie przetransferuje się – dodał.

\- Nie chcemy twojego transferu. Jesteś nam konieczny do tej jednej sprawy. Nie mamy dojścia, które masz ty, a to ważny punkt sprawy. Bez tego nie ruszymy dalej – wtrąciła się pospiesznie Kono i dlatego właśnie przyszli tutaj we trójkę.

Danny pokiwał głową, chociaż patrzył na nią z pewną wątpliwością we wzroku.

\- Muszę wiedzieć co to za sprawa – powtórzył uparcie Williams. – I nie wejdę w coś, zanim z góry nie dowiem się, co jest grane i czego ode mnie wymagacie – dodał.

Steve przełknął nerwowo i spojrzał na kapitana, który wydawał się równie ciekawy co Danny. Nie bardzo wiedział jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji, ale Kono westchnęła przeciągle.

\- Jesteś członkiem ekskluzywnego klubu, do którego chcemy wejść. Prowadzimy śledztwo w sprawie brutalnego zabójstwa – wyjaśniła. – Tożsamość ofiary chronimy przed prasą. Wysoko postawiony polityk na wakacjach na Oahu – ciągnęła dalej.

Usta Danny'ego uchyliły się lekko i spojrzał na nich w czystym szoku.

\- Chcecie, żebym wprowadził was do Hoʻoipoipo? – spytał Williams z niedowierzaniem. – Zapomnijcie – prychnął.

\- Danny – zaczął Steve, czując, że powinien wkroczyć.

Ewidentnie Williams nie chciał zachować tajemnicy swojego hobby, ale to nie oznaczało, że miał tak bezapelacyjnie odrzucać ich prośbę. Gra toczyła się o zbyt wielką stawkę.

\- Nie, Steven – powiedział Williams zdecydowanie. – Nie znaczy nie. I kiedy mówię 'nie' to oznacza 'nie' - dodał i chociaż to nie był pierwszy raz, gdy zaczynał do niego w ten sposób, nagle nabrało to o wiele szerszego znaczenia.

Wiedział, że na jego policzkach pojawiają się rumieńce i trochę był wściekły za to, że Danny tak łatwo wyprowadzał go z równowagi.

\- Och przestań – żachnął się, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Obiecuję, że będę się stosował do tego nie. Obaj jesteśmy profesjonalistami, jeśli sądzisz, że nie odłożę naszych animozji na bok... – urwał, kręcąc głową niedowierzaniem. – Gra toczy się o wysoką stawkę. Facet jest pewnie psychopatą. Wykluczyliśmy wypadek i teraz z pewnością szuka nowych ofiar.

\- Facet? Macie DNA? Skąd możecie być pewni, że to mężczyzna? – spytał rzeczowo Danny.

\- Max znalazł ślady penetracji – przyznał, patrząc na niego wymownie.

Danny uniósł brew.

\- Z DNA? – spytał Williams.

\- Wszystko było wyczyszczone – przyznał Steve niechętnie. – Uważamy, że użył prezerwatyw.

Danny prychnął.

\- Gówno macie. To równie dobrze mogła być kobieta – odparł Williams, a widząc jego minę przewrócił oczami. – Rusz głową – podpowiedział mu, patrząc na niego wymownie.

Steve odchrząknął nerwowo, starając się notować, że muszą postarać się bardziej. Nie mieli na dobrą sprawę nawet płci. Danny znał się na rzeczy, to było widać. Ich odgórne założenia okazały się błędne i potrzebowali Williamsa.

\- Nie ruszymy tej sprawy bez ciebie. Słowo skauta, że będę delikatny. Chcę się tylko rozejrzeć – obiecał, a Danny czknął, jakby dusił się śmiechem.

\- Będę delikatny, powiedział – przedrzeźnił go Williams. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę co to za klub? – spytał retorycznie Danny. – Nie masz pojęcia na co się porywasz i będą wiedzieli, że węszysz, a gwarantuje cię, że zaletą tego miejsca jest prywatność. Nie wiem nawet skąd macie moje nazwisko... – zaczął i wymownie spojrzał na Kono, która się zaczerwieniła wściekle. – Ktoś rzuci na ciebie wzrokiem i będzie wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Steven, wiem, że sądzisz, że jesteś niezastąpiony, ale jesteś spalony na wstępie – poinformował go Danny i spojrzał na Kono, jakby szukał w niej czegoś.

Kalakaua wyprostowała się lekko, marszcząc brwi i Williams uśmiechnął się do niej, jakby niczego innego się nie spodziewał.

\- Dlaczego nie ja? Ochroniarz widział ją i China. Mamy tylko mnie. Widziałem kilka filmków, to nie może być trudne – warknął, irytując się coraz bardziej.

Danny westchnął.

\- Nie, znaczy nie – powtórzył uparcie Williams. – Nie jesteś w stanie zapamiętać nawet tego. Co jest dziwne, bo sądziłem, że chłopcy z armii wykonują rozkazy bez mrugnięcia okiem.

\- Jestem z Marynarki – warknął Steve, ponieważ nie było tygodnia, aby nie musiał tego powtarzać Williamsowi.

Danny uśmiechnął się krzywo i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały na krótką chwilę.

\- Daj mi swoją rękę – poprosił Williams nagle dziwnym tonem. – Pokażę ci w czym problem – dodał.

Steve wyciągnął swój nadgarstek nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, zaciekawiony tym do czego to doprowadzi, ale Danny ścisnął swoją dłonią jego rękę. Czuł wyraźnie jak jego puls przyspiesza i Williams musiał również to czuć, ponieważ wydawał się całkiem zaskoczony jego reakcją. Może nawet bardziej niż on sam. Nie odrywał wzroku od jego oczu i Steve mimowolnie uciekł spojrzeniem, nie do końca pewien dlaczego nie może nagle patrzeć w te niebieskie tęczówki. Wiedział, że Williams miał niesamowite oczy. Znali się dostatecznie długo, aby dostrzegł wiele na temat jego fizjonomii, ale nie spodziewał się tak silnego chwytu ani tak ciepłych dłoni.

Nie był pewien jak długo tak trwali, Danny w końcu puścił jego nadgarstek, który chyba trochę za mocno ścisnął, bo Steve wyraźnie widział ślady po palcach drugiego mężczyzny, które odbiły się na skórze.

Williams zbił usta w wąską linię, jakby mocno się nad czymś zastanawiał.

\- Więc – rzucił, nie mogąc znieść tej ciszy.

\- Nie odzywaj się niepytany, Steven. Kiedy nauczysz się kultury? –spytał Williams, ale brakowało tam dawnego jadu.

Mężczyzna wydawał się nadal myśleć usilnie nad czymś.

\- Dobra – powiedział w końcu Danny, jakby naprawdę wiele go to kosztowało. – To może się udać – stwierdził.

Steve miał ochotę sam sobie przybić piątkę, chociaż Kono zapewne też by na to poszła.

\- Jest tylko jeden problem, Steven – zaczął Danny ponownie. – Z jakiegoś idiotycznego powodu założyłeś, że jestem uległy. Nie wiem co doprowadziło do takich konkluzji, ale niestety są kompletnie błędne. I nie mogę tam cię wprowadzić inaczej niż jako mojego uległego – przyznał powoli. – Więc teraz to kwestia twojej decyzji – ciągnął dalej, patrząc na niego odrobinę spięty. – I nie da się wejść w ten świat, nie wiedząc nic o dynamice, której zamierzasz się przyglądać. Przejrzę raporty sekcji – obiecał im. - Może coś znajomego rzuci mi się w oczy – dodał./p


	3. Chapter 3

Danny pojawił się w ich biurze dobrowolnie z samego ranka. Wciąż ze słuchawką przy uchu ćwierkał do tego, kto po drugiej stronie najprawdopodbniej dopiero wstał. Wydawał się w ogólnie nieskrępowany ich obecnością, gdy zatrzymał się w drzwiach windy.

\- Danno cię kocha – powiedział jeszcze Williams zanim rozłączył się na dobre i wyjął spod pachy teczkę.

Jego doskonale wyprasowana koszula zapięta pod samą szyję była jasnoniebieska i podkreślała tylko jego oczy. Odrobinę ciemniejszy krawat dopełniał całości. Steve przynajmniej przestał widzieć go w swojej wyobraźni jako faceta w spodniach bez krocza i penisem wywalonym na wierzch. Nie miał koszmarów, ale trudno było mu zasnąć w nocy. Za cholerę nie chciał się jednak do tego przyznać.

Nie podjął jeszcze decyzji, ponieważ naprawdę zakładał, że będzie zmuszony do tego, aby dać Danny'emu ze trzy, cztery klapsy i zajmą się głównie oglądaniem. Sytuacja się jednak skomplikowała. Była cała lista rzeczy na 'nie'. I to słowo nagle stało się bardzo ważne w jego słowniku.

Miał ochotę powiedzieć, że się wycofuje, ale morderca gdzieś tam czyhał. I nie chciał tego przyznać na głos, ale jednak ufał Williamsowi. Facet wiedział co robi podczas śledztw i napadów na bank. I pewnie zastosował jakieś BDSM voo doo na tamtej kobiecie z bandy, która zabarykadowała się podczas kradzieży, kiedy wpadli.

Danny wyjął na stół konferencyjny zdjęcia od Maxa nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem na widok uszkodzeń skóry jakich doznał kongresmen. Coś nieprzyjemnie mówiło Steve'owi, że to nie była dla niego pierwszyzna.

\- Max ma przyczynę zgonu? – spytał Williams ciekawie.

\- Uduszenie – odparła Kono.

Danny skinął głową, jakby nie bardzo go to zaskoczyło. Przeglądał chwilę swoje notatki, a potem wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Od czego chcecie zacząć? – spytał rzeczowo Williams.

Wydawał się całkiem opanowany i to trochę irytowało Steve'a. Spodziewał się jakich ludzkich odruchów jak zawstydzenie czy zdenerwowanie, ale Danny był chyba w swoim żywiole.

\- Te ślady? – rzuciła Kono, wskazując na odbite na skórze szyi palce mordercy.

\- Obstawiamy, że to mężczyzna, ponieważ musiał mieć siłę, aby udusić ofiarę – wtrącił Steve, ponieważ nareszcie wydawali się coś mieć.

Danny wziął głębszy wdech i podrapał się po szczęce.

\- Dobra, po kolei – rzucił Williams, powiększając bez problemu pierwsze zdjęcie. – Podduszanie jest formą kontroli nad uległym, ale nie jest aż tak często stosowane jak ludziom się wydaje, ponieważ przede wszystkim ktoś musi to lubić. Po drugie trudno znaleźć kogoś, kto potrafiłby to zrobić w bezpieczny sposób. W tym celu przeważnie stosuje się sznur oraz ciężarek. Zawiązuje się pętle wokół szyi uległego i przewiesza ciężarek, na przykład worek z piaskiem przez jakiś uchwyt. Uległy jest w stanie kontrolować to jak wiele tlenu dochodzi do jego płuc, ponieważ może odchylać głowę w tył i krtań nie jest zaciskana – pouczył ich Williams. – Podduszanie dłońmi jest bardziej niebezpieczne. Wymaga o wiele większego zaufania i jest bardziej intymne. Nikt nie zgodziłby się na nic podobnego w jednorazowej scenie – przyznał Danny, patrząc na nich wymownie. – Jakieś pytania?

Nie wiedział nawet co powinien powiedzieć, ponieważ Williams jak zawsze mówił o wiele za szybko. I nagle znowu był na chrzanionych wykładach, chociaż ten temat wydawał się o wiele bardziej ciekawy.

\- Czyli to nie było dobrowolne? – upewniła się Kono.

\- Nie. Ślady są powyżej kołnierzyka. Niektórzy nie przejmują się tym co widać, ale kongresmen przez tygodnie nie mógłby się pokazać publicznie, żeby nie wzbudzić kontrowersji albo nieprzyjemnych pytań. Przeważnie ślady, jeśli na takie ktokolwiek się zgodzi, są bardziej na środku tułowia lub pośladkach – wyjaśnił im Danny. – Obejrzałem zdjęcia. Wydaje się, że kongresmen lubił ból, więc zapewne pozwolił się związać. Elektrostatyczna stymulacja trochę komplikuje sprawę. Znalazłem kilka śladów, które będę musiał jednak obejrzeć bezpośrednio na ciele – przyznał.

\- Jakich śladów? – spytał Steve. – Widziałem te oparzenia, ale to...

\- To są strefy, które nigdy nie powinny się znaleźć pod napięciem – wszedł mu w słowo Danny, a potem spojrzał na niego całkiem poważnie. – Zdejmij koszulę, proszę – powiedział, kompletnie go zaskakując.

\- Co? – wyrwało się Steve'owi.

\- Nie poproszę o rozebranie się Kono, Chin mnie walnie, a ty i tak zawsze ściągasz koszulę mająw nosie świadków. Chcę pokazać o co mi chodzi – wyjaśnił Williams, spogladając na niego całkiem spokojnie.

Steve zmarszczył brwi, ale zdjął koszulkę, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że Danny przysunął się bliżej niego. Jeśli to był kolejny dziwny sprawdzian – miał nadzieję, że nie oblał. Czułby się o wiele lepiej, gdyby Williams wyjaśnił o co mu do cholery chodzi. I w czym tkwi jego pieprzony problem.

\- Eletrostymulacja to coś, co nie tylko wymaga wprawy, ale również wiedzy oraz urządzeń. Przeważnie utrzymywana jest od pasa w dół – przyznał Danny i Steve poczuł jak ciężko przełyka ślinę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę o czym Williams mówi dokładnie. – Problem w tym, że jeśli kongresmen lubił ból, mógł się zgodzić na coś więcej – ciągnął dalej Williams i wskazał dłonią na jego klatkę piersiową. – Ta strefa stymulowana w ten sposób to czysty ból bez przyjemności. Jeśli to byłoby na kierowane na cierpienie, ktoś powinien usłyszeć krzyki – poinformował ich i Steve'owi przewróciło się coś nieprzyjemnie w żołądku. - Nie wiem jakie preferencje miał kongresmen, więc musimy założyć, że jeśli ktokolwiek mu to zrobił, zrobił to siłą, po tym jak go związał – podjął Danny. – A teraz popatrzcie na tę linię – dodał prowadząc palec w powietrzu od jednego jego sutka do drugiego.

Nie dotknął go, ale Steve i tak zadrżał.

\- Co znajduje się pomiędzy? – spytał Danny.

\- Serce – odparła Kono.

\- Dokładnie. Serce, które jest mięśniem, a one kurczą się pod wpływem impulsów elektrycznych dlatego stymulowanie w ten sposób sutków jest niebezpieczne. Kongresmen mógł wpaść w arytmię i mieć problemy oddechowe. W takim przypadku uduszenie już i tak ledwo oddychające mężczyzny nie byłoby problematyczne. Kobieta poradziłaby sobie z tym, gdyby musiała - przyznał Danny.

\- Ale to oznacza, że nie mamy nic – warknął Steve, ponieważ Williams niszczył kolejną jego teorię.

\- Nie, wiemy wiele. Wiemy, że kongresmen nie grał czysto. Jeśli spotkał kogoś w klubie, którego był członkiem... – urwał Danny sugestywnie na nich patrząc, jakby oczekiwał, że zachowają to w tajemnicy. – Ryzykował zapraszając dominanta do swojego domu. Bez nadzoru, z kimś obcym. Kongresmen prosił się o kłopoty, więc istnieje spora szansa, że ktoś przyglądał się jego interakcjom z pozostałymi członkami klubu. Jest członkiem wysokiego ryzyka, który jest obserwowany, więc będziemy mieć o nim pewne informacje. Jak preferencje. Dowiemy się zatem czy pozwoliłby komuś na elektrostymulację sutków, a to da nam odpowiedź na pytanie ile siły potrzebowano, aby go udusić – odparł Danny.

\- Mają to na serwerze? – spytała Kono ciekawie.

\- Nie, mają to w głowach. Ktoś musiał coś zobaczyć. Ktoś kto odgrywał scenę z kongresmenem mógł zostać poproszony o coś podobnego. Plotka musiała się roznieść, ponieważ o takich rzeczach informujemy się nawzajem – przyznał Danny.

\- Informujecie się? – spytał Steve niepewny czy aby na pewno nadąża.

Williams wydawał się nieświadom tego, że nie żyli w jego dziwnej komunie ludzi, którzy lubili klapsy i nie tylko.

\- Dominanci – uściślił Danny. – Ulegli plotkują o tym kto ma jakie zdolności. My radzimy sobie na kogo uważać, ponieważ może przekroczyć linię. – Steve spojrzał na niego niepewnie. – Powiedzmy, że ktoś przychodzi do mnie, ponieważ słyszał, że mam ciężką rękę – rzucił Williams. – To nie jest problem. Skóra pośladków nie podlega takiemu uszkodzeniu jak powiedzmy okolice sutków. W drugim przypadku potrzebowałbym informacji od uległego ile jeszcze jest w stanie znieść. Jeśli ktoś ma tendencje destrukcyjne, mógłby je przeciwko mnie wykorzystać. Mógłby nie powiedzieć 'nie'. Trudno wtedy dojść do tego czyja to wina. Czasami proszą o rzeczy, których nie robimy lub nie chcemy. Rzeczy niebezpieczne. Jak elektrostatyczna stymulacja czegokolwiek powyżej linii pasa. Zawsze jednak znajdzie się ktoś, kto to zrobi, ponieważ jest ciekawy albo głupi.

\- Albo jest mordercą, który szuka ofiary – odgadł Steve. – Wśród tych ludzi, którzy wiedzieli o tym co kongresmen lubi, będzie ktoś kto go zabił – stwierdził z niedowierzaniem.

Faktycznie nagle pchnęli śledztwo do przodu tak mocno, że niemal czuł gada w swoich rękach. Realcje tego środowiska wydawały się nagle tak cudownie jasne. Gdyby wszystko w świecie było tak klarowne, zamykaliby przestępców tylko po dwóch minutach rozmowy.

\- Możesz założyć koszulkę – odparł Danny i Steve naciągnął na siebie ubranie zanim zdążył pomyśleć co robi.

Kono uniosła brew faktycznie zaskoczona i zdał sobie sprawę jak to musialo wyglądać. Odchrząknął trochę zakłopotany, ale Williams przeglądał już akta, skupiony bardziej na zwłokach niż na nim.

\- Zrobię listę urządzeń, które są potrzebne do eletrostymulacji. Może wyskoczy nam ktoś ciekawy – odparł Danny. – Radziłbym wam poczytać w temacie. Jest kilka blogów, kilka książek... – urwał. – Poznajcie terminologię, żebyśmy mogli z tym ruszyć. – dodał i spojrzał na Steve'a, jakby czekał aż on coś powie.

Nagle ponownie miał pustkę w głowie, więc spanikowany zerknął na Kono, która strategicznie zaczęła przepychać kuzyna w stronę drzwi. W ciągu sekund zostali sami, a Danny z zaplecionymi na klatce piersiowej rękami, przyglądał mu się intensywnie. Całe powietrze z pomieszczenia zostało wessane przez cholerą próżnię i jeszcze nie panikował, ale działo się coś dziwnego.

\- Chcesz porozmawiać? – spytał Danny, zaskakując go swoim miękkim tonem.

\- Nie ma o czym. Wchodzimy tam. Mają wszystkie odpowiedzi – odparł, starając się brzmieć pewnie.

Danny uniósł podbródek, jakby ta odpowiedź nie do końca mu się spodobała.

\- Nie musisz tam iść – odparł Williams spokojnie.

Ton jego głosu był trudny do przeanalizowania. Nie mierzyli się wzrokiem. Danny nie rzucał mu wyzwania. Jedynie czekał na jego decyzję, co było jeszcze gorsze, ponieważ przeważnie się przepychali i to było łatwiejsze, ponieważ wiedział, że jeśli ktoś mu zagraża – powinien odpowiedzieć tym samym.

\- To moje śledztwo – powiedział, aby mieli jasność.

Danny uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby nie spodziewał się po nim niczego innego i może naprawdę był tak przewidywalny.

\- Porozmawiajmy i podejmę decyzję – odparł Williams, patrząc wymownie w stronę krzeseł.

Steve podążył za nim z ociąganiem.

\- Podjąłem już decyzję – przypomniał mu, ponieważ nie chciał tego powtarzać po raz drugi.

\- Ale nie od ciebie to zależy. Powiedziałem, że to może się udać, ale nie powiedziałem, że się uda. Z takim nastawieniem możesz zapomnieć o podpytaniu kogokolwiek – odparł Danny. – Nie wiesz na co się decydujesz, więc zeżrą cię w drzwiach. Lubię swoje członkostwo i nie chcę go utracić – przyznał Williams. – Rozegramy to zatem po mojemu – dodał o wiele bardziej zdecydowanym tonem i Steve przełknął ciężko. – Nie dla bólu – podjął Danny, zaskakując go trochę. – Nie dla upokorzeń. Nie dla bondage. Nie dla eletrostymulacji. Nie dla zabaw krwią i płynami ciała. Nie dla podduszania. Nie dla wosku – wyliczył jednym tchem.

Steve patrzył na niego, czując, że coś zaczyna się w nim kurczyć.

\- Widziałem twoją klatkę piersiową, Steven – przyznał Danny, więc to jednak był podstęp. – Sądzisz, że zamierzam cię torturować, co jest idiotyzmem. 'Nie' jest jedynym, co musisz powiedzieć, a nie zbliżę się do ciebie nawet. Jedyne co robimy to to, co jest za obopólną zgodą. Zatem jeśli o coś poprosisz, będziesz musiał mieć również moje 'tak'.

Steve czuł, że oddycha mu się coraz trudniej, co nie powinno go dziwić, bo Danny patrzył na niego tak, jakby go znał na wylot. I może każde jego nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie z ostatnich kilku miesięcy zostało przez Williamsa odpowiednio przeanalizowane i zakwalifikowane. Nie chciał trafić do szufladki, ale to wydawało się teraz zaprzepaszczone.

\- Nie boję się ciebie – powiedział, czując dobrze znajomy bunt.

\- Nie – odparł Danny. – Boisz się tego, co mogę ci zrobić. Nie jesteś kimś, kogo łatwo rozgryźć. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie sądziłem wczoraj, że będziemy w ogóle odbywać tę rozmowę. Przede wszystkim masz w sobie coś – stwierdził Williams i o dziwo nie miał ochoty wyśmiać jego dorboru słów. – Jesteś instynktowny i to cię pewnie kiedyś zgubi. Jak na tak olewającego wszystkie dobre rady faceta, jesteś dość uległy – przyznał Danny, obserwując go teraz uważniej, jakby spodziewał się, że Steve zaprotestuje.

I cholera – chciał. Jakoś jednak słowa utkwiły mu w ustach, gdy Danny bardzo powoli ponownie położył dłoń na jego nadgarstku i ścisnął.

\- Słyszałem kiedyś teorię dziewicy – zaczął Williams kompletnie bez sensu. – Niektórzy mężczyźni wolą niedoświadczone kobiety, ponieważ mogą panować nad nimi i pokazać im co może dobrego wypłynąć z seksu. Są dominujący i cieszy ich, że jest im podarowane takie zaufanie. Starają się zatem, aby ten pierwszy raz wyglądał jak najlepiej dla tej kobiety. Żeby czuła się bezpieczna. Żeby było jej dobrze, ponieważ sami odczuwają satysfakcję z tego, co zrobili – ciągnął dalej Danny. – Są również mężczyźni, którzy wolą kobiety bardziej doświadczone. Takie, które wiedzą czego chcą i nie trzeba ich zgadywać na nowo. Takie, które sięgną po to same i nie trzeba się nimi zajmować. Popełnienie błędu jest w takim przypadku niemożliwe – poinformował go Williams. – Podobnie jest w przypadku scen. Są ludzie, którzy lubią odgadywać innych i dawać im to, czego tamci potrzebują. Lubią panować nad kimś w ten intymny sposób. Cieszy ich, gdy zostaje im podarowane zaufanie i nie chcą go zdradzić. Są też tacy, którzy nie chcą brać odpowiedzialności za cudze spełnienie na swoje barki. I oni spotykają się razem, a potem twoją coś unikalnego – wyjaśnił Danny.

Steve przełknął ciężko, nie bardzo wiedząc czy zrozumiał to dobrze.

\- Żadna z moich partnerek nie skarżyła się, że je olałem – odparł, chcąc coś wtrącić.

\- Nie krytykuję twojego życia seksualnego. Sugeruję jedynie, że nie chciałbyś każdego wieczoru sypiać z dziewicą – stwierdził Danny pospiesznie. – Mylę się?

Steve znał odpowiedź na to pytanie i nie chciał tego mówić na głos. Danny jednak już wiedział i uśmiechnął się jedynie z triumfem.

\- To niczego nie dowodzi – odparł uparcie Steve.

Danny przez chwilę nie odpowiadał, jakby bawiło go, że Steve co rusz stara się udowodnić swoje racje. Nie chciał być jednak tym, którego rozgryziono w ciągu pięciu minut. Nie wiedział co Danny myślał o nim teraz i nie podobała mu się ta niewiedza. Williams mógł kiedyś to wykorzystać przeciwko niemu, chociaż ten strach wydawał mu się śmieszny. Danny był lojalny. Udowodnił to o wiele wcześniej. Steve też go rozgryzł, gdy się spotkali po raz pierwszy. Dlatego chciał z nim pracować.

\- Jak wyobrażasz sobie klub? – spytał Danny nagle kompletnie go zaskakując.

Wzruszył ramionami i potrząsnął głową. Fasada niewiele podpowiadała o wnętrzu. Nie mieli nawet rozkładu pomieszczeń, co trochę utrudniało włamanie przez dach.

\- Pełno skóry i nagich ludzi – odparł, nie wiedząc jak szczegółowego opisu chce Danny.

\- Nie oglądaj pornografii, której nie rozumiesz, Steven – westchnął Williams. – Wyobrażasz sobie mnie w czymś takim? – spytał z powątpiewaniem. – Ludzie są nadzy na własne życzenie i w prywatnych pokojach. Lub czasem odgrywają publiczne sceny. Nikt nie ocieka cudzą spermą i śliną. Nie plujemy po sobie, chyba że ktoś to lubi. Używamy lubrykantów – wyjaśnił mu Danny całkiem niepotrzebnie. – Nikt nie ma prawa cię dotknąć bez twojego pozwolenia, o które spyta. Właściciel dba o to, aby zasady były oczywiste i dobrze znane. Nie ma tam też ludzi z przypadku. Dominant, który zabił kongresmena jest przypadkiem potwierdzającym regułę. Jakoś udało mu się polować na ofiarę pod naszym okiem, ale nie wybrał kogoś, kto stosował się do zasad bezpieczeństwa. Jeśli będziesz mówił szczerze o tym czego chcesz, a czego nie, nikt cię nie skrzywdzi – oznajmił mu Danny.

\- Nie wszedłbym tam jako twój uległy? – wykrztusił w końcu.

Danny potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie. Ze mną nie chcesz rozmawiać, ale mogę cię tam przyprowadzić jako kolegę, który jest zainteresowany naszym światem. Stałbyś się członkiem tymczasowym z polecenia, ale ludzie chcieliby ci pokazać ten świat – wyjaśnił Williams. – Obserwowałbym cię cały czas. Nie musiałbyś się o nic martwić – dodał, ale Steve nie wierzył mu za cholerę.

Plan był całkiem inny. Nie podobała mu się ta zmiana.

\- Nie chcę, żeby mnie dotykał ktoś obcy – warknął zirytowany i Danny spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

Może to do końca nie miało tak zabrzmieć. Nie wiedział czemu czuł się zawiedziony. Sądził, że stanowili jednak pokręconych przyjaciół. Po zakończonych śledztwach, które razem prowadzili zawsze wyskakiwali na krewetki do Kamekony. To Steve pokazał mu to miejsce.

\- Powiedziałeś, że każdy zorientuje się, że tylko gram – ciągnął dalej uparcie. – Muszę cokolwiek wiedzieć, a to oznacza, że będziesz musiał mi to pokazać – dodał radośnie odkrywając, że znalazł cholernie dobry argument.

Danny nie wydawał się wcale pod wrażeniem.

\- Dalej nie rozumiesz. Niczego nie muszę. Możesz poprosić Steven – poprawił go cierpliwie Williams. – I mogę powiedzieć 'nie', które będziesz musiał uszanować, ponieważ w tej chwili na moim doświadczeniu opierasz wszystko co wiesz. Musisz zaufać mi, że wiem co dla ciebie dobre – dodał, patrząc na niego tymi cholernie niebieskimi oczami. – Myślisz, że dasz radę?

\- Nie mogę ci tego obiecać, to jest szalone – przyznał, nie wiedząc czego chce Danny. – Mogę powiedzieć, że spróbuję –dodał pospiesznie i poczuł jak Williams ściska mocniej jego nadgarstek.

\- I to jest pierwsza szczera odpowiedź – przerwał mu Danny. – A na tym mogę zacząć już budować – przyznał.


	4. Chapter 4

Kono nie mrugnęła nawet okiem, gdy obaj wyszli z sali konferencyjnej.

\- Biorę popołudnie – rzucił, chcąc cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Liczył na to, że rozgryzie co siedzi w głowie Kalakauy, a przede wszystkim chciał brzmieć normalnie, ale głos załamywał się mu się.

\- Jeśli będziecie mieli cokolwiek, dzwońcie – dodał i dostrzegł, że Danny czekał już przy windzie.

Dołączył do Williamsa, za którego gadaniem jednak tęsknił. Danny milczący tak bardzo odstawał od normy, że na jego skórze pojawiała się gęsia skórka. Nie bardzo potrafił sobie poradzić z kołatającymi się w jego głowie myślami.

Willliams podał mu kluczyki swojego samochodu, zaskakując go lekko. Poprzednim razem, kiedy pracowali razem, również prowadził, ale o to musiał się wykłócać, a teraz to było mu podarowane bez walki.

\- To bonus? – spytał Steve, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, kiedy siadał za kierownicą.

Danny uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Powiem co to jest, gdy zaparkujesz pod swoim domem – obiecał mu Williams. – Spróbuj nas tam zawieźć w jednym kawałku. Lubię ten samochód – dodał, jakby Steve o tym nie wiedział. – Masz podzielną uwagę, więc odpowiem ci na pytanie, które łazi ci po głowie od dłuższego czasu. Jak z pensji z policjanta i bez znajomości stałem się członkiem ekskluzywnego klubu? Sprawa jest dość prosta. Nie chodzi o pieniądze, ale umiejętności. W New Jersey zainteresowałem się sceną, a Josh i Maolake są dobrymi znajomymi. Wstęp do klubu Johna oznaczała również członkostwo na Oahu, chociaż wierz mi, że nie sądziłem, abym musiał kiedykolwiek korzystać – przyznał z nutką humoru w głosie. – Najlepiej będzie jeśli będziesz pytał. Masz carte blanche. Odpowiem na wszystko, co jest związane oczywiście z klubem i nie będzie jakoś kolidowało z życiem i prywatnością innych jego członków.

Steve zacisnął dłonie mocniej na kierownicy, nie wiedząc nawet od czego zacząć.

\- Dlaczego tam chodzisz? – spytał, starając się całą swoją uwagę skierować na drogę.

Danny nie zawahał się nawet, nie wydawał się wymyślać odpowiedzi, więc faktycznie nie zamierzał przed nim niczego ukrywać. To było coś nowego. Kiedy rozmawiali w przeszłości, Williams trzymał go z dala od swoich prywatnych spraw. Wyganiał go ze swojego życia. Miło było być zaproszonym chociaż raz.

\- Ponieważ odczuwam potrzebę dominowania nad kimś i nie zamierzam jej tłumić. Mógłbym, ponieważ to nas różni od zwierząt. Kontrolujemy swoje potrzeby. Po prostu nie widzę sensu w tym, żebym musiał się męczyć, skoro jest sporo ludzi, którzy chcą na chwilę odpuścić – przyznał Williams. – To jest bardziej złożone, Steven. Dlaczego pijesz te swoje świństwa? Ponieważ chcesz i widzisz długotrwałe pozytywne efekty. Biorąc pod uwagę to ile zasad sobie sam narzuciłeś, powinienem był przypuszczać jak bardzo się represjonujesz – ciągnął dalej, kompletnie go zaskakując.

\- Ja się represjonuje? – prychnął.

Cath na pewno nie narzekała.

\- Wymyśliłeś szereg zasad i reguł, przez które masz wrażenie tego, że po wojsku twoje życie jest nadal pod kontrolą. To jest jednak niewystarczające, więc szukasz dreszczyku emocji – stwierdził Danny. – Nie wiem czego się wstydzisz. Znaczy wiem, ale mam nadzieję, że rozgryziesz to dla własnego spokoju – westchnął. – Może cię to zdziwi, ale w klubie zobaczysz wielu ludzi, których znasz z pierwszych stron gazet. Klientami są dyrektorowie banków, senatorowie, dyplomaci, politycy, biznesmeni… - wyliczył Danny. – Zdarzają się wyjątki, ale to ich zobaczysz na kolanach. To ich zobaczysz związanych i zalanych łzami, ale krzyczących, że chcą więcej. Po cholernym stresującym dniu w pracy, kiedy wychodzisz z siebie, przychodzą tam i oczekują tego, że ktoś ich zrozumie. Więc może przychodzę tam, bo sam lubię, kiedy mam chociaż namiastkę zrozumienia. Nadal jestem _haole_ , Steven, ale oni jako jedyni mi tego nie wytykają – przyznał i spojrzał na niego wymownie. – Wydaje ci się, że bycie uległym to w pewien sposób pokazanie słabości, ale to nie jest prawda. Ludzie, którzy na co dzień zajmują kierownicze, wysokopłatne stanowiska potrzebują odskoczni od ciągłego podejmowania decyzji.

\- Ty też cały czas podejmujesz decyzje – przypomniał mu Steve i Danny zaśmiał się lekko.

\- Ale nie jestem szefem w odróżnieniu od ciebie – odparł Williams tonem, który mógł odebrać tylko jako drażniący. – Kiedy polegają na tobie podkomendni zmienia się wszystko. Na co dzień myślisz o tym co robi Kono i znajdujesz zadania dla China, a potem sprawdzasz czy są bezpieczni, gdy wysyłasz ich w teren – wyjaśnił. – To zabiera ci mnóstwo energii. Widziałem jak chodzisz zestresowany, Steven. Nie możesz mnie okłamać.

Wziął głębszy wdech, patrząc na Williamsa przez chwilę aż światła zmieniły się na zielone. Faktycznie dowodzenie jednostką zabierało mu sporo sił, ale na tym polegało bycie dowódcą. Nie zamierzał się skarżyć komuś, kto odmówił mu tak wiele razy. Przynajmniej wiedział jakim cudem Danny uniknął przeniesienia siłą do Five O. Jameson powiedziała, że to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, których nie może mu załatwić. Może to już wtedy była lekka próba sił. Chciał zdominować Danny'ego, siłą zmusić go do czegoś i Williams pozwalał mu na idiotyzmy, dopóki nie stracił cierpliwości i nie zabrał mu wszystkiego, łącznie z sobą.

\- Nie jestem słaby – warknął. – Jestem szefem Five O i…

\- Bycie super SEAL i uległym się nie wyklucza. I to co robisz w czasie prywatnym nie ma żadnego wpływu na to jaki jesteś, kiedy pracujesz. Jeśli wejdziemy do klubu razem, nikt nie dowie się potem co robiliśmy, Steve. Nie będę cię mniej szanował niż już cię szanują, to trochę niemożliwe, nie sądzisz? – zakpił Danny.

\- Nie szanujesz mnie? – zdziwił się Steve.

To była ostatnia rzecz, której się spodziewał.

\- Źle się wyraziłem. Twoje godne pogardy metody śledcze, które okraszasz do tego łamaniem przepisów, ponieważ nie ma kto nad tobą zapanować, nie są mieszanką, którą chciałbym mieć na codzienne śniadanie. Nigdy nie poprę worzenia granatów w moim aucie oraz faktu, że pozwoliłeś mnie postrzelić – wyjaśnił mu Danny. – Ogólnie szanuję ludzi, dopóki nie zdam sobie sprawy, że to gnidy. Nie jesteś gnidą Steven. Pomagasz tej wyspie, ale metody, którymi to robisz… - urwał i pokiwał głową z wyraźną dezaprobatą. - Nie mogę myśleć o tobie gorzej jak o policjancie. Wywieszenie przesłuchiwanego przez dach było naprawdę… Wiesz ile miałem potem papierkowej roboty? – spytał Danny.

Steve przypominał sobie to całkiem wyraźnie. To było jedno ze śledztw, które prowadzili razem. Wpadli z Chinem tylko na minutę wypożyczyć zatrzymanego. Nie musieli nawet wychodzić z budynku, żeby uzyskać zeznania. Danny zadzwonił do niego godzinę później i wrzeszczał na niego dobre dwadzieścia minut.

Uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie.

\- Zła reakcja, Steven. Powinieneś być zawstydzony, że tak potraktowałeś biednego obywatela – zakpił Danny.

\- Podobało ci się to – oskarżył go, wiedząc doskonale, że HPD jednak miało z tego pewien ubaw.

\- To, że coś mi się podoba, nie oznacza od razu, że mam to robić z każdym i bez pytania – odparł Danny i spojrzał na niego wymownie.

W samochodzie nagle ponownie zabrakło powietrza, ale z radością dostrzegł, że jego dom znajduje się niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki. Zatrzymał się i wyłączył silnik, a potem spojrzał na Danny'ego nie do końca pewien co teraz.

\- Dałem ci prowadzić, ponieważ nie przeszkadza mi, kiedy przejmujesz kontrolę, kiedy pracujemy razem – wyjaśnił mu Danny. – Masz jednak tendencję do wydzierania siłą każdej piędzi ziemi. Rzucasz się, aby kontrolować przestrzeń wokół siebie. To nas różni. Możesz być większy, silniejszy, ale to ja naturalnie będę kontrolować wszystko. Czy kiedykolwiek podczas naszych spraw miałeś wrażenie, że coś ze mną ugrałeś? – spytał Danny ciekawie.

Steve musiał przyznać, że ta odpowiedź nigdy mu się nie podobała. Próbował Danny'ego zmusić do wielu rzeczy. Kono i Chin nie kwestionowali jego decyzji, ale z Williamsem zawsze wszystko przegadywali. Sądził, ze Danny robi to jemu na złość, ale efekty ich pracy były zdumiewające.

\- Kiedy kontrolujesz coś, jak na przykład podczas jazdy samochodem, czujesz się bezpiecznie Steven, a ja cię chciałem uspokojonego i zrelaksowanego. Cała zabawa w klubie jednak polega na tym, aby wyjść ze swojej strefy bezpieczeństwa, zatem prowadziłeś ostatni raz przy mnie – zdecydował Williams. – Odbiorę cię jutro rano spod tego domu i pojedziemy do pracy. Dopóki nie zakończymy tej sprawy będę cię przyzwyczajał do takich małych rzeczy. Potem oddam ci wszystko, co ci zabrałem – obiecał całkiem poważnie. – I zasady będą obowiązywały. Jak brak granatów w moim samochodzie. I nie, jeśli granat jest w twojej kieszeni, a ty siedzisz w moim samochodzie, technicznie jest w samochodzie, a to złamanie zasad. Jeśli zabłyśniesz, jeśli zobaczę chociaż najmniejszą oznakę poprawy, tego dnia będziesz prowadził – dodał Danny. – Czy zgadzasz się na to? – spytał, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Steve do końca nie wiedział jak się z tym czuje, ale nie wydawało się, aby miał inną możliwość. Opcje skończyły mu się, gdy Chin nie wszedł do tego przeklętego klubu z odznaką przy pasku.

Wyciągnął kluczyki ze stacyjki i oddał je Danny'emu, który tylko skiną głową. Chciał wysiąść, ale Williams ponownie złapał go za nadgarstek.

\- Zaprosiłem moją znajomą do twojego domu. Nie chcę marnować czasu. Może uda nam się wejść do klubu już dzisiaj – ciągnął dalej Williams. – Odegramy coś przed tobą. Nic co cię przestraszy. Musimy wywalić to porno z twojej głowy. Kono pewnie była rozbawiona, a Chin przerażony do żywego. Musicie przestać robić research przez Yahoo, ale pytać specjalistów.

\- Takich jak ty? – spytał Steve.

Danny odchylił trochę głowę, jakby chciał zobaczyć go pod innym kątem. Jakby zastanawiał się znowu nad znaczeniem jego pytania.

\- Interesuje cię to jak dobry jestem? – spytał Danny i gdzieś w tle tkwiła zadziorna nutka. – Najlepszy Steven, dlatego jesteś w dobrych rękach – odparł Williams wcale go nie uspokajając.

ooo

Carla pojawiła się prawie godzinę później. Zdążyli zjeść lekki obiad i Danny podał mu piwo, jakby spodziewał się, że Steve'owi będzie konieczny alkohol we krwi. Koleżanka Williamsa wyglądała całkiem zwyczajnie. Jej letnia sukienka wpasowywała się w tutejszą modę, a przynajmniej odnosił wrażenie, że Kono mogłaby się ubrać podobnie, gdyby wychodziła gdzieś po pracy.

Danny otworzył jej drzwi i pocałował ją w policzek, ale kiedy jej wzrok padł na niego, znowu miał to wrażenie, że jest obserwowany. To było trochę jak wtedy, gdy usłyszał, że wokół znajdują się bakterie. Dopóki nie zdawał sobie sprawy z ich istnienia, nie dostrzegał ich, ale teraz widział je już wszędzie.

Może nie był świadom tego jak Danny go traktował od miesięcy, a Williams traktował to po prostu jak coś naturalnego, część jego własnej dynamiki.

Carla weszła do jego salonu i uniosła brew wyżej, spoglądając niepewnie na Danny'ego, jakby oczekiwała wyjaśnień.

\- Co jest grane Williams? – spytała wprost.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć. Muszę dzisiaj wprowadzić Stevena do klubu. To były wojskowy i naoglądał się bardzo złej pornografii – przyznał Danny.

Carla zaśmiała się lekko i zaplotła dłonie na piersi.

\- I ja mam go uczyć? – spytała z wyraźnym wyzwaniem w głosie.

\- Nie, pomyślałem, że mógłbym dosłownie na kilka minut wrócić do tego co było… - urwał sugestywnie Danny.

Carla spojrzała na Williamsa i zmarszczyła brwi.

\- Nie – powiedziała krótko i ostro.

Zabrzmiało to tak ostatecznie, że Steve poczuł gęsią skórę na plecach.

Danny nie próbował wyjaśniać, ani tłumaczyć. Jedynie patrzył na nią ze spokojem, jakby nie oczekiwał innej reakcji.

\- Czegoś mi nie mówisz i nie podoba mi się to – przyznała Carla.

\- Chcę tylko mu pokazać jak to powinno wyglądać. Nie zajdziemy za daleko – odparł Williams. – I nie mogę ci powiedzieć. To dotyczy pracy, ale uwierz mi na słowo, że gdybym nie musiał, nie bylibyśmy w tej sytuacji. To czysta sytuacja wbrew pozorom. Masz moją zgodę – powiedział Danny, patrząc na nią tak, jakby chciał zmusić ją do postąpienia zgodnie ze swoim życzeniem samym tylko wzrokiem.

Zmarszczka między brwiami Carli pogłębiła się tylko i kobieta wydęła usta, jakby podobało się jej to coraz mniej.

\- Jesteś gliną, a to Five O – powiedziała Carla. – Oby to było ważne – dodała w końcu. – Nie będziesz jednak tak na mnie patrzył, Danny – podjęła o wiele ostrzejszym tonem.

Williams wziął wdech, a potem kolejny i spuścił wzrok na dywan.

\- Nie, patrz mi w oczy – poleciła mu Carla i Steve nagle zdał sobie sprawę, co Danny chciał mu pokazać. – Czego oczekujesz? Określ zasady, nie zrobię tego za ciebie – powiedziała kobieta spokojnie.

O ile wydawała się drobna, gdy pojawiła się w drzwiach jego domu, teraz miał wrażenie, że dominowała całą przestrzeń wokół siebie. Danny starał się ewidentnie wyciszyć co nie do końca genialnie mu wychodziło, ale Steve widział to przepięcie. I to było trochę fascynujące, bo Williams wydawał się poddawać.

\- Nie, oznacza nie. Skupmy się na podstawach. Nie musisz robić tego, co ja lubię u innych. Chcę, żeby widział różnicę – odparł Danny.

\- Madame – dodała Carla i złapała go za podbródek.

Steve drgnął, kiedy dotknęła Danny'ego po raz pierwszy. To nie był jakiś niewiarygodny kontakt fizyczny, ale patrzyli sobie w oczy z tak bliska, że nagle poczuł się tak, jakby przeszkadzał im w bardzo intymnej rozmowie.

\- Madame – powtórzył Danny. – Skupmy się na podstawach, Madame.

Carla skinęła głową i potarła policzek Danny'ego swoim kciukiem, jakby to był prezent za dobre sprawowaniem i Williams przymknął oczy na chwilę. Kobieta cofnęła się o krok, przyglądając się Williamsowi, który nie ruszył się nawet o milimetr. Usiadła na fotelu i założyła nogę na nogę. Jeśli jeszcze przed chwilą ta sukienka wydawała mu się całkiem przyzwoita, od tej kobiety nagle zaczął emanować seks. Albo pewność siebie tak na niego działała.

\- Zdejmuj koszulę Danielu. Powoli i zacznij od krawata – poleciła mu Carla i Danny poluzował węzeł, a potem odłożył skrawek materiału na oparcie jego kanapy.

Steve nie bardzo był pewien czy powinien na to patrzeć, więc nerwowo zerknął na dwoje dłonie.

\- Nie odrywaj od niego wzroku. Robi to dla ciebie – poinformowała go Carla nieczytelnym tonem. – Obyście rozwiązali tę sprawę, komandorze – westchnęła i cała jej uwaga skierowała się na Danny'ego, który zaczął rozpinać już guziki koszuli.

Robił to niespiesznie, chociaż to nie był striptiz. Była jednak pewna elegancja w jego ruchach, coś co przyciągało uwagę. Może ta cisza, do której nie był przyzwyczajony. Danny milczał i to już odstawało poważnie od normy. Carla nie poganiała go, wydawało się, że podoba się jej to, co widzisz. Williams pomimo swoich ciągłych uwag na temat jego zdejmowania koszulki w miejscach publicznych nie był zawstydzony. Nie cieszył go ten mały pokaz, ale był skupiony kompletnie na Carli i swoim zadaniu.

Ostatni guzik został odpięty i Danny sprawnym ruchem wyciągnął koszulę ze spodni. Jego odsłonięta klatka piersiowa pokryta była miękkimi włoskami. Jego różowe sutki sterczały lekko, a Danny tymczasem odpiął guziki na mankietach, a potem zsunął z siebie koszulę i ostrożnie odwiesił ją na oparciu jego kanapy.

Williams spojrzał na Carlę, skinęła na niego swoim długim palcem z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Podejdź do mnie – poprosiła kobieta i jej głos wydawał się o ton niższy.

Mimo wszystko działało to na nią. Może to była kwestia tego, że ten jeden raz mogła mieć Danny'ego dla siebie i pod swoimi rozkazami. Ta myśl robiła coś dziwnego ze Stevem . Nie był pewien czy był bardziej podniecony czy wytrącony z równowagi. Danny w tej roli był nienaturalny. Widział jak spinały się jego ramiona za każdym razem, gdy wykonywał rozkaz tej kobiety.

Williams pochylił się nad fotelem, przytrzymując się rękami za podłokietniki. Jego mięśnie napięły się, gdy zniżał się nad Carlą, a ta uniosła się lekko, żeby go pocałować. Było w tym coś pokręcenie romantycznego. Ta czułość nie była na pokaz, ale nie potrafił zrozumieć jak to mogło łączyć dwójkę ludzi po pięciu minutach rozmowy. To wydawało się tak złe. I tak cudowne zarazem.

\- Klęknij przede mną Danielu – powiedziała Carla.

\- Nie, Madame – odparł Williams spokojnie.

Carla pogładziła jego policzek i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Chcesz wyjaśnić? – spytała tak po prostu, dając mu możliwość wycofania się.

\- Uszkodzone kolano – odparł Danny. – Mogę usiąść – zaproponował.

\- Wybierz wygodną pozycję. Spędź tyle czasu ile chcesz – powiedziała Carla. – Nie zrobię nic więcej – zastrzegła i Danny skinął tylko głową, gdy osuwał się na podłogę.

Williams przyłożył policzek do jej odsłoniętego uda, szukając dla siebie miejsca. Nie opierał się plecami o fotel. Po prostu trwał, spięty i odprężony zarazem. Carla wplotła dłonie w jego włosy, psując ich ułożenie. Masowała skalp jego głowy i Steve czuł, że na jego skórze pojawia się po raz kolejny gęsia skórka. Wiedział dokładnie jakie to uczucie. Cath czasem masowała go w ten sposób.

Danny powoli rozluźniał się, wciskając się w udo kobiety coraz bardziej. Wydawało się, że się rozpływał, a potem nagle otworzył oczy i spojrzał wprost na niego. Steve wyprostował się natychmiastowo, nie wiedząc za bardzo co powinien teraz zrobić.

\- Zepsułaś moją fryzurę, Carla – poinformował ją Danny z nutkę humoru w głosie.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny spoglądał na niego z fotela, na którym jeszcze kilka minut temu siedziała Carla. Kobieta wyszła na jego plażę, dając im chwilę. Williams jej jednak nie odesłał. Steve nie wiedział do końca co o tym myśleć. Porzucona, zapomniana koszula i krawat leżały nadal na jego kanapie i Danny nie zamierzał się chyba na razie ubierać. To nie tak, że widok był nieprzyjemny. Steve miał zbyt wielki zamęt w głowie.

\- Tak powinieneś się zachowywać, gdy wyjdziemy. Nie chodzi tylko o to, żebyś milczał albo robił to o co jesteś proszony. Nie chodzi o to, żebyś się do mnie odpowiednio zwracał – odezwał się w końcu Danny.

\- Chodzi o to napięcie – odparł Steve, ponieważ zaczynał pojmować o co chodzi.

Wiedział też od samego początku co jest nie tak, gdy to zobaczył. Danny robił pewnie wszystko zgodnie z jakimś ich protokołem, którego sam nie znał. Wyglądało to jednak sztucznie, ponieważ Williams udawał. Carla również to czuła i nie podobała się jej ta sytuacja. Nie dostała tego czego chciała, a chciała pełnej kontroli, której Danny nie mógł jej dać. Może bała się, że posunął się nie wiadomo jak daleko, ponieważ to było ważne dla sprawy. Teraz zaczynał pojmować, że wejście do klubu nie będzie oznaczało złożenia siebie w ofierze i zagryzienia zębów. To mógł zrobić – poczuć to wszystko nie było jednak aż tak łatwe.

\- O napięcie, o chemię, o to, żebyś rozumiał, Steven – uzupełnił Danny.

\- Mówisz do mnie pełnym imieniem. Zawsze mówiłeś do mnie pełnym imieniem – zdał sobie nagle sprawę.

\- Ponieważ traktuję cię poważnie i zawsze traktowałem – odparł Danny. – To nie jest część relacji czy sceny. Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że nie miałem ochoty zrobić ci kilku rzeczy, ale to całkiem normalne, gdy ktoś mi się przeciwstawia w taki sposób jak ty to robisz. Wykręciłeś mi rękę i pozwoliłeś mnie postrzelić – przypomniał mu cierpko.

Steve powstrzymał uśmieszek, ale Danny i tak spojrzał na niego odrobinę bardziej intensywnie, jakby wiedział co chował za swoją zwykle obojętną miną. To było niepokojące.

\- Wolę kiedy mówi się do mnie pełnym imieniem, kiedy jesteśmy w klubie – poinformował go Danny. – Chciałbym, żebyś porozmawiał z Carlą. Mamy dość specyficzny stosunek do siebie, ale ona jest obca. Cokolwiek jej powiesz, zostanie między wami. Nie zdradziłaby zaufania nikogo. Zniknie, ponieważ mieszka na mniejszej wyspie. Nie będziecie się potem widywać – obiecał mu.

Steve poczuł jak jego dłonie zaciskają się na fotela. Nie tego się w zasadzie spodziewał.

\- Nie chcesz, żebym powtórzył to co zobaczyłem? – spytał.

\- Nie ma sensu. Nie chodzi o powtórzenie czegoś. Problem w tym, że tego wyjścia nie da się zaplanować. Nie wiem kto będzie. Nie wiem jak będziesz się zachowywał. Nie wiem co będzie się wydawało odpowiednie w danym momencie. Możemy ustalić odgórne zasady. Powiedziałem ci już wcześniej, co jest wielkim nie. Jednak szczegóły to już całkiem inna sprawa – wyjaśnił Danny. – Moglibyśmy godzinami omawiać scenariusze, a potem w wejściu zostalibyśmy zaskoczeni. Chcę żebyś przez pół godziny porozmawiał z nią szczerze. Nie muszę znać szczegółów. Będę pracował z tym co mi dasz.

Steve przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na kobietę, która moczyła stopy w oceanie.

\- Nie ufam jej. Chyba postoję – odparł z cierpkim uśmieszkiem. – Nie masz innych koleżanek? – zakpił.

Danny zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie możesz się tak do mnie zwracać – poinformował go Williams.

\- Nie jestem aż tak głupi – warknął Steve zirytowany.

\- Szacunku nie można udać Steven – westchnął Danny. – Może zacznij już trenować zanim ci się wyrwie? – zaproponował mu.

\- Danny, to jestem ja szanujący ciebie. Nie chcesz wiedzieć jak wygląda mój brak szacunku – odparł. – To jest… - urwał.

Danny wyglądał na naprawdę zaskoczonego, a potem zaczął mu się przyglądać uważniej.

\- I też ze mną nie rozmawiasz – poskarżył mu się Steve. – Cały czas się na mnie patrzysz. Może lepiej spytasz? Nie wiem co ci chodzi po głowie.

\- Steven, przypominam sobie wszystkie nasze kłótnie – przyznał Danny. – Próbuję to jakoś przeanalizować. Próbuję to jakoś zrozumieć. Raczej trudno mi przejść do porządku dziennego nad faktem, że facet, który kpił, że nie zrobi mi nic złego, kiedy sądził, że jestem uległą stroną, nagle próbuje mi wmówić, że to była oznaka szacunku.

\- Popełniłem błąd – przyznał przez zęby. – Nie do końca rozumiałem na czym to polega. Poza tym zawsze odpowiadasz na te przepychanki. To nie jest jednostronne.

\- Nie, nie jest – przyznał Danny i zmarszczył brwi. – To jest naturalne dla nas. Gdybym cię próbował wbić w sztywne ramy, pewnie rozsadziłbyś je jednym ze swoich granatów. Może nawet tak byłoby bezpieczniej. Musimy znaleźć granicę pomiędzy tym twoim ciągłym popychaniem mnie, a tym co odpowiednie. Jesteś zabawny Steven i to między nami czasami jest zabawne, ale często przekraczasz linię. Nie kontrolujesz tego, ponieważ chcesz wygrać, gdy tak naprawdę nie ma nagrody – wyjaśnił mu Danny. – Ile razy nasza rozmowa zakończyła się kłótnią, w której przestałem brać udział, a potem wróciłeś do siebie wściekły, bo z tobą przestałem rozmawiać? – spytał retorycznie.

Faktycznie takich przypadków było kilka. Dlatego ich stosunki były napięte. Kono zawsze śmiała się, że miewali potem ciche dni. Nie do końca wiedział o co poszło za każdym razem. Czuł się trochę wytrącony z równowagi później, bo Danny wydawał się na niego zły. Chciał nawet przeprosić raz czy dwa, ale nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. Zresztą nie pracowali razem, a potem wszystko jakoś rozchodziło się po kościach i zataczali błędne koło.

Carla zapukała wchodząc z powrotem do jego salonu. Zaplotła dłonie na piersi, przyglądając im się z zaciekawieniem.

\- Będę w klubie dzisiaj – poinformowała ich.

\- Carla – zaczął Danny.

\- To jest amator. Jakoś pokryje jego błędy. Idzie pod przykrywką – prychnęła Carla, jakby ją to pierwszorzędnie bawiło. – Jeśli ktoś od nas coś zmajstrował, a naszym interesie jest wykluczyć go z klubu. Jeśli będziesz sam z nim, to będzie przynajmniej podejrzane. Five O i HPD? Danielu – cmoknęła.

Williams zbił usta w wąską kreskę i mierzyli się wzrokiem przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Proszę pani – wtrącił się Steve. – Nie ma takiej możliwości.

\- Co zrobisz, kiedy zrobi coś głupiego? Ukarzesz go? Nie będziesz mógł mu puścić płazem takiego zachowania. Klęczenie w ciszy to dopiero początek. Jest narwany. Robi to co chce. Żeby spełniał twoje standardy potrzebowałby treningu, a ten zabrałby ci miesiące. Wszyscy będą ci patrzyli na ręce, bo po raz pierwszy przyprowadzisz do klubu kogoś z zewnątrz. Kogoś, kogo przedstawisz jako swojego... – urwała Carla sugestywnie. – Mogłabym wam pomóc. Wiesz, że to nie wyjdzie poza te cztery ściany – dodała.

Danny przewrócił oczami, jakby to akurat nie stanowiło problemu.

\- Nie będzie żadnych scen. Wchodzimy, siedzimy, rozmawiamy. On ma się rozejrzeć, zapoznać ze wszystkim – odparł Willams.

\- Widzę przynajmniej dziesięć scenariuszy, które skończą się fatalnie – stwierdziła Carla.

\- Wiszę przynajmniej setkę – przyznał Danny. – Nie znasz go – dodał z uśmieszkiem, który Steve'owi nie bardzo się podobał.

\- Moglibyście nie rozmawiać o mnie, jakby mnie tutaj nie było? – warknął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Carla spojrzała na niego przelotnie i westchnęła.

\- To chodzące kłopoty – powiedziała, ignorując go dalej.

\- To samo pomyślałem, gdy go spotkałem po raz pierwszy – przyznał Williams. – Przyjdź dzisiaj – dodał. – Niczego ci jednak nie powiem – uprzedził ją.

\- Uczciwie. Masz jednak moją pomoc. I wisisz mi jednego w najbliższej przyszłości. Może być on – dodała uśmiechając się trochę drapieżnie.

Danny zaśmiał się krótko.

ooo

Danny wrócił do swojego mieszkania po wszystko, czego potrzebował na wieczór. Steve spodziewał się, że spotkają się dopiero za kilka godzin, ale Williams z włosami nadal wilgotnymi pod prysznicem, pojawił się w jego domu z powrotem w niecałe pięćdziesiąt minut później. Koszula, którą miał na sobie nie różniła się wiele od jego roboczego ubrania. W zasadzie Steve spodziewał się torby z jakimiś zabawkami, ale Danny miał jedynie przy sobie portfel i klucze.

Williams usiadł na tym samym fotelu co poprzednio przyglądając mu się uważnie.

\- Nie będziemy tego komplikować. 'Nie' jest jedynym słowem, które musisz zapamiętać Steven. Mogę pewnie ustalić dziesiątki reguł, ale to oznacza, że będziesz miał ich więcej do złamania. Jedyne o co cię proszę to, żebyś mnie informował na bieżąco, jeśli cokolwiek ci się nie spodoba. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, jakąkolwiek umowę jaką myślisz, że mamy możesz uważać za zerwaną. Nie pozwolę ci się popchnąć zbyt daleko tylko dlatego, że chcesz rozwiązać sprawę – ostrzegł go Danny. – Możesz mi odpowiadać jak chcesz, ale to będzie związane z konsekwencjami. Myśl o nich zanim się odezwiesz.

\- I co? Dasz mi klapsa? – prychnął Steve.

Danny zmarszczył brwi, jakby kpina w jego głosie nie bardzo mu pasowała.

\- Nie uderzę cię. Nie musisz zachowywać się tak agresywnie – uświadomił go Williams. – Nie podniosę na ciebie ręki. Jeśli zrobisz coś, co nie będzie mi się podobało, jutro pośpisz kilka godzin dłużej. Żadnego porannego treningu i przeciągania struny – odparł Danny.  
\- I to ma być kara? – spytał zszokowany.

\- Dla ciebie tak. Zmuszę cię, żebyś zachował się raz w życiu jak normalny człowiek. Może nawet nakarmię cię pączkami, których tak nienawidzisz – dodał Williams, uśmiechając się wrednie.

Steve nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić dla bez ćwiczeń. Może to faktycznie w jakiś pokręcony sposób stanowiło karę. Był przyzwyczajony do ruchu i teraz, kiedy pół dnia przesiedział w domu, miał ochotę wyjść z siebie albo po prostu pobiegać. Gdyby nie był tak zestresowany wyjściem tego wieczoru, może nawet poszedłby popływać, ale najchętniej biłby w worek treningowy aż jego kłykcie zostaną obdarte ze skóry.

\- Powiedz mi jedno. Powiedz mi czy mam twoją zgodę i twoje zaufanie, Steven. Nie chcę tym razem słyszeć twoich kpin – uprzedził go Danny.

\- Ufam ci Danielu – powiedział spokojnie, z rozmysłem dobierając słowa.

Williams otworzył szerzej oczy, jakby tego się akurat nie spodziewał. Steve miał jednak całą godzinę na przemyślenia i zamierzał przestać kpić, gdy tylko jego serce złapie ponownie normalny rytm. To jednak nie było tak łatwe. Starał się znaleźć w sieci coś ciekawego, ale wyskakiwały mu wyłącznie pornograficzne strony. I nie chciał nawet myśleć co mówiło to o nim.

Wstał z fotela, robiąc głębszy wdech. Sięgnął po brzeg swojej koszulki zaczął ją ściągać.

\- Co robisz, Steven? – spytał całkiem poważnie Williams.

\- Uhm – odparł, zerkając niepewnie przez otwór na głowę.

Musiał wyglądać trochę śmiesznie w tej chwili, nie do końca rozebrany.

\- Nieważne. Pokaż mi – powiedział Danny.

Odrzucił więc koszulkę niedaleko kanapy, ale Williams potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Szacunek do wszystkiego. Rozłóż ją na oparciu – polecił mu Danny. – Czy będzie okej, jeśli poproszę cię, żebyś obrócił się wokół własnej osi? – spytał Williams.

\- Jasne – odpowiedział zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. – Tak – poprawił się, przypominając sobie, że powinien się wyciszyć.

\- Możesz mi odpowiadać w swoim luzackim stylu. Zdążyłem się do tego przyzwyczaić – odparł Danny z krzywym uśmieszkiem. – Poza tym masz się czuć komfortowo. Jesteś przystojnym mężczyzną i musisz wiedzieć, że nie masz się czego wstydzić. Rób to, co uważasz za słuszne – ciągnął dalej Williams. – Masz się czuć dobrze, naturalnie. Jeśli nie chcesz klęczeć, to w porządku. Musisz mi jednak o tym powiedzieć. Brak sprzeciwu z twojej strony będzie oznaczał zgodę. Milczenie to też zgoda, dlatego tak ważne jest, abyś mówił – pouczył go. – Obróć się, Steven – poprosił tym razem bezpośrednio.

Steve wziął głębszy wdech, czując się dziwnie, gdy był plecami do Danny'ego. Nie był pewien czy z tej odległości widać było cienkie linie blizn, o wiele jaśniejsze od nieznaczonej skóry. Wiedział, że Williams obejrzał jego klatkę piersiową, ale plecy wyglądały o wiele gorzej. Nie rozmawiał o misjach z nikim, ponieważ wszystko było ściśle tajne. A jeśli psycholog jednostki spędził z nim kilka tygodni podczas rekonwalescencji – nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

Kiedy z powrotem stał twarzą do Danny'ego ten wydawał się nieporuszony niczym. Jeśli widział blizny, może go jednak nie szokowały. Kongresmen był w końcu o wiele bardziej pokiereszowany od niego, a Williams nie mrugnął nawet okiem. W zasadzie zdał sobie sprawę, że Danny się nie zmienił. Nie zmienił też za bardzo stosunku do niego. Teraz po prostu wprost mówił czego od niego oczekuje oraz tego wymagał. Przedtem jedynie pluł się na nic, a Steve mógł go ignorować z czego korzystał na bieżąco.

\- Powinieneś był poczekać na moją decyzję w kwestii zdejmowania ubrania, ale zawsze podejrzewałem, że tkwi w tobie ekshibicjonista – poinformował go Danny. – Lubisz ściągać ubranie przed innymi, Steve? Czy podoba ci się jakie wrażenie na nich robisz? – pytał Williams.

Miał ochotę się odciąć, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że Danny gada, aby zapełnić ciszę między nimi. Może nawet strzelał na ślepo, żeby sprawdzić czy coś trafi.

\- Czy ty mnie prowokujesz? – spytał, całkiem świadom tego, że Danny nazwał do Stevem od nie wiadomo jak dawna.

\- Chcę wiedzieć z czym pracuję. Wolałbyś pytania o twoje życie seksualne? – spytał Williams, unosząc brew wyżej, jakby dopiero teraz stawiał przed nim wyzwanie.

\- Nie umiem go ocenić w tej chwili, zmieniła mi się perspektywa ostatnio – odparł, nie tracąc rezonu. – Jestem natomiast pewien, że sam prowadzisz bardzo ciekawe życie intymne, więc może ty powinieneś się podzielić? Jestem w końcu amatorem, czy nie tak twierdzi Carla? – spytał.

Danny prychnął i zaśmiał się lekko - jak zawsze zresztą, gdy zaczynali ze sobą konkurować na jakiejś płaszczyźnie. Nie chciał odkrywać swoich kart. Miał wszystkie powody, aby twierdzić, że Cath sugerująca użycie kajdanek nie była aż tak szalona. Seks zaczął mu nagle dziwnie śmierdzieć wanilią i nie chciał się ośmieszać.

\- To nie jest a propos seksu. Czasem orgazm to tylko jednostronna przyjemność, Steven. Dlatego na kongresmenie nie było DNA. Ktoś mógł po prostu czerpać przyjemność z samego zabijania. Ludzie mają różne potrzeby. Ejakulacja to nie zawsze wszystko do czego dążysz – wyjaśnił mu Danny.

\- Znaczy nie sypiasz w tymi ludźmi? – upewnił się.

Danny wzruszył ramionami.

\- Czasem. Z niektórymi. Na pewno nie ze wszystkimi – odparł Williams, a potem zmarszczył brwi. – Sądziłeś, że to jest tylko o seksie… - zdał sobie nagle sprawę. – Steven, powiedz mi, czy kiedykolwiek spałeś z mężczyzną? – spytał całkiem poważnie.

\- Serio? – prychnął. – Nie jestem aż tak ograniczony…

\- Chcę krótkiej odpowiedzi, a nie historii twojego życia – wszedł mu w słowo Danny.

\- Bo ty jesteś tutaj od gadania – zakpił.

\- A żebyś wiedział – potwierdził Williams i uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Odpowiedz – dodał odrobinę ostrzej i Steve mimowolnie wyprostował się.

\- Tak – odparł krótko i Danny uniósł brew wyżej.

\- Nie będę ukrywał, że mnie zaskoczyłeś – przyznał Williams. – Myślałem, że Carla będzie bardziej odpowiednia, bo jest kobietą. Słyszałem o Rollins, ale nie badam twojego życia seksualnego. Założyłem… - urwał.

Steve nie bardzo wiedział co o tym myśleć i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że w aktach Danny'ego były tylko informacje o jego niedawnym rozwodzie. Carla bezapelacyjnie była kobietą i nigdy nie widział Williamsa zagadującego żadnego mężczyzny. Sądził, że ich dość zaognione dyskusje miały w sobie coś więcej, ale w przypadku Danny'ego równie dobrze mógł się mylić. Do tej pory już kilka razy trafił pudło, więc domyślanie się mógł sobie odpuścić.

\- Odbywałeś sceny z mężczyznami? To nie będzie nic zaskakującego? – spytał, nagle nabierając wątpliwości.

\- Jesteśmy dość otwarci. O wiele bardziej otwarci niż się spodziewasz. Po prostu zasady są trochę inne i kwestia twojej seksualności czasem nijak się ma do tego co robisz. Kontrola to kontrola. Nie zawsze jest ważne jaka płeć pozwala ci na dominację – przyznał Danny spokojnie, ale to niczego nie wyjaśniało. – Pytasz czy jestem hetero? Nie, od bardzo dawna – dodał Danny i wydawał się rozbawiony taką myślą. – Poza tym nie będziemy brać udziału w żadnej scenie, Steven. Będziemy się trzymać z dala od otwartych sal dla widzów i tych prywatnych tym bardziej. Usiądziemy i będziemy rozmawiać. Tak jak teraz. Ja będę mówił, a ty będziesz słuchał – uściślił Danny. – Uklęknij – polecił mu, patrząc wymownie na miejsce na dywanie obok swoich stóp.

Steve trochę niezdarnie próbował znaleźć dobrą pozycję, ale nie szło mu to za dobrze. Spodziewał się jakiegoś żartu, ale Williams przyglądał się jedynie cierpliwie jego zabiegom. I kiedy w końcu udało mu się zajął miejsce, Danny położył na jego ramieniu palce.

\- Teraz wstań – polecił mi Williams, więc podniósł się już bez trudności. – I uklęknij przede mną – powtórzył Danny i Steve znowu zajął wyznaczone miejsce. – Wstań – rzucił Danny odrobinę ostrzej i Steve spojrzał na niego zirytowany, ale podniósł się. – Uklęknij.

\- Poważnie? – spytał.

Danny jednak podniósł się ze swojego fotela i westchnął.

\- Cały czas coś jest nie tak – odparł mężczyzna. – Złap mnie za łokcie i patrz mi w oczy – polecił mu , samemu obejmując jego przedramiona swoimi dłońmi.

Zaczęli się zsuwać w dół, chociaż różnica wzrostu naprawdę ssała. Danny przyglądał mu się jednak tym swoim intensywnym wzrokiem, z napięciem na twarzy, które wskazywało na to, że był cholernie skupiony. Kolana Steve'a dotknęły dywanu jako pierwsze i podtrzymał Williamsa, przypominając sobie co ten mówił o dawnej kontuzji.

\- Kolano – ostrzegł do Steve, patrząc sugestywnie na nogi Danny'ego i ten skinął głową. – Czy teraz dobrze? – spytał.

\- Prawie doskonale – przyznał Danny, siadając z powrotem na fotelu.

Steve zamarł nie bardzo wiedząc co teraz.

\- Nie pocałujesz mnie? – wyrwało mu się.

Danny spojrzał na niego, jakby pojęcia nie miał skąd się to wzięło. I Steve też nie był pewien, ale to na twarzy Williamsa pojawiło się zrozumienie.

\- Powinienem był przypuszczać, że system nagród i komplementów to jedyne co ci zapadnie w pamięć – zakpił Danny, pochylił się jednak i cmoknął go przelotnie w usta, a potem kolejny raz. – A to prezent za to, że mówisz mi to, czego chcesz.

Steve miał ochotę przewrócić oczami, ponieważ tak to Rebecca Stanford cmokała go jeszcze w podstawówce na tyłach sali gimnastycznej. Byli dorośli i żeby go ruszyć, faktycznie nagrodzić Williams powinien zrobić coś więcej. Jednak nie bardzo czuł się na siłach. Jego skóra znowu zaczęła mrowić i zaczęła się pojawiać na jego ramionach gęsia skórka. Może to przez to jak Danny go dotykał albo patrzył na niego. Może wszystko na raz obleczone tym ciężkawym zapachem, który unosił się wokół Williamsa. Steve był przyzwyczajony bardziej do owocowych albo kwiatowych nut. Zapach oceanu był równie przyjemny. Danny jednak pachniał jak miasto i to był zły aromat. Po prostu obcy.

Danny zabrał rękę z jego ramienia i uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, łagodnie.

\- Teraz jeszcze raz. Podnieś się, nie rób tego mechanicznie. Staraj się myśleć o tym jak wyglądasz i, że patrzę na ciebie – powiedział Williams.

Jego mięśnie zadziałały w zasadzie zanim zdążył o tym pomyśleć. Wszystko wydawało się bardziej w zwolnionym tempie. Czuł na sobie wzrok Danny'ego przez co to było łatwiejsze i trudniejsze zarazem. Nie czuł się oceniany, ale z pewnością był obserwowany. Nie wiedział jak Danny to robił, że samym spojrzeniem sprawiał, że czuł się chciany. Miał rację co do tego, że Steve zdawał sobie sprawy z tego jak wyglądało jego ciało. Pracował na ten wygląd, chociaż początkowo był bocznym efektem tego, co początkowo chciał osiągnąć. Nie marnotrawił jednak tego, co zostało mu dane.

Nie był próżny, ale dobry wygląd ułatwiał kontakty choćby z kobietami.

\- Uklęknij przede mną, Steven – polecił mu Danny i to musiało być zaraz potem jak wstał. A jednak wydawało się całą wiecznością.


	6. Chapter 6

Bolały go uda. Klękał i wstawał tak wiele razy, że stracił rachubę. Danny w końcu wydawał się nawet zadowolony z jego postępów i Steve w końcu mógł wygodniej ułożyć się przy jego nogach. Zastanawiał się czy to nie wygląda śmiesznie. Czy powinien położyć na nich policzek? Nic jednak nie wydawało się prawidłowe, a Danny kazał zdać mu się na instynkt, więc po prostu trwał. I kiedy w końcu się podniósł, zdał sobie sprawę, że jego mięśnie są ponaciągane.

Williams obserwował go niczym jastrząb i to nie mogło przemknąć niezauważanie, więc Steve starał się nie pokazać po sobie niczego. Została im co najwyżej godzina. Nie był pewien kiedy pojawi się Carla, detale ustalał Danny, ale Kono i Chin mieli czekać w samochodzie pod klubem jako ciche wsparcie. Ostrożności bowiem nigdy za wiele.

\- Steven – powiedział Danny krótko i ostro. – Nie chcesz mi czegoś wyznać?

Może próbował go nakierować. Dostrzegał podpowiedzi, które zapewne miały mu pomóc nie przekraczać granicy, o której Williams mówił. Te małe prawie niewidoczne ostrzeżenia irytowały go równie mocno jak pewny siebie Danny, którego miał do tego słuchać. To wydawało się najcięższą kwestią.

\- Wytrzymam – odparł, ponieważ zdarzały mu się gorsze rzeczy niż naciągnięte mięśnie.

Nie powinien był wstawać tak często albo chociaż wpaść na to, że odciążenie za każdym razem jednej nogi będzie bezpieczniejsze. Jednak doświadczenie było czymś, co nabywało się tuż po chwili, w której się go potrzebowało. Inaczej w życiu nie byłoby takiej zabawy.

Danny westchnął przeciągle.

\- Steven, ja cię nie pytam czy dasz radę. Masz ciało ze stali – mruknął Danny. – Pytam czy będziesz się komfortowo czuł. Będziesz ze mną przez cały czas, ale to oznacza kilka godzin milczenia. To nie jest aż tak ekscytujące jak ci się wydaje.

\- Dam radę – powtórzył uparcie.

\- Nie o to pytam – odparł Danny odrobinę ostrzej. – Nie pływasz jutro. Jeśli dowiem się, że biegałeś, będziesz miał poważne kłopoty. Masz się wyspać – rzucił Williams.

\- Chyba żartujesz?! – żachnął się i Danny zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Zrób z tego dwa dni – powiedział spokojnie Williams i zaplótł dłonie na piersi.

Steve mógł brnąć w to dalej, ale miał dziwne wrażenie, że Danny nie ugiąłby się i coś dziwnego zaczęło wypełniać jego klatkę piersiową. To się robiło poważne. I Danny bynajmniej nie żartował. Miał jednak jednocześnie dowód na to jak słowny był Williams i pojęcia nie miał czy powinien się z tego cieszyć.

\- Jestem w stanie klęczeć, ale to będzie boleć – przyznał Steve w końcu, decydując się, że tym razem lepiej jest się wycofać.

Danny wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany.

\- Jeśli będę grzeczny… - zaczął ostrożnie.

\- Nie – odparł Danny krótko. – Dwa dni, Steven. I będę wiedział – uprzedził go. – Potrzebna ci ciepła kąpiel. Odpręż się, a ja poszukam ci czegoś do ubrania.

Steve sugestywnie spojrzał na swój t-shirt, ale Danny uniósł brew, jakby chciał spytać 'żartujesz?'. Nie widział nic złego w tej koszulce. Była nawet obcisła.

\- Potrzebna mi koszula z guzikami – odparł Danny. – Powiedz mi, że masz chociaż jedną, która godnie wygląda.

Steve zbił usta w wąską kreskę, zastanawiając się czy odpysknięcie będzie go kosztować kolejny dzień. I Danny musiał to zauważyć, bo w kącikach jego ust pojawił się kolejny uśmiech aprobaty.

\- Do kąpieli, Steven. Znajdę ci coś, żeby nie było mi wstyd się z tobą pokazać – oznajmił mu.

I kiedy Steve w dziesięć minut później wyszedł ze swojej łazienki, na jego łóżku leżało kilka białych koszul, a Danny wydawał się nie być pod wrażeniem. Na szczęście nie wybrał żadnego krawata, bo Steve tego akurat mógłby nie znieść.

\- Nie zapinaj dwóch ostatnich guzików. Podwiń rękawy – polecił mu Danny, odwracając się w kierunku szafy.

Wsunął na nadal wilgotne ciało materiał, który pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Przeważnie zakładał pod nią jeszcze bokserkę, a na nią mundur. Danny zresztą przyglądał się jego naszywkom, chyba nie spodziewając się znaleźć zapewne galowych ciuchów w jego szafie. Może i nie ubierał się jak model na co dzień, ale wiedział kiedy należało nałożyć coś eleganckiego. Pogrzeby, śluby i bale u gubernator – miał wszystko poukładane w kalendarzu. A ta koszula była cholernie szorstka.

Wciągnął spodnie i Danny wydał z siebie westchnienie.

\- Dżinsy – rzucił krótko Williams. – Ciemne, jeśli posiadasz. Po cholerę ci tyle kieszeni? Jeśli znajdę pieprzone granty...

\- Wiem, wiem – wymruczał pod nosem i uniósł brew, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Danny się szczerzy jak głupi.

\- Nie wierzę, że doczekałem dnia, w którym nie zagracisz mojego samochodu – powiedział Williams i wydawał się naprawdę szczęśliwy.

Steve nie mógł jednak niczego obiecać. Przynajmniej jeden pistolet by mu się przydał, ale wątpił, aby zmieścił cokolwiek pod tą koszulą, aby nie było widoczne. Nóż przytroczony do kostki zapewne też odpadał, sądząc po minie Danny'ego.

\- Chin i Kono będą pod klubem – poinformował Williamsa, nie wiedząc do końca czy któreś się z nim kontaktowało bezpośrednio.

\- Tylko dyskretnie. Cicho-dyskretnie, a nie wybuchowo-dyskretnie – uściślił Danny, podwijając jego rękawy.

I mógł zrobić to sam, ale spokojne ruchy Williamsa, trochę jednak go uspokajały. Czuł od czasu do czasu palce Danny'ego na swojej skórze i może nie rozchodziły się od tego dotyku po jego ciele wyładowania elektryczne, ale mimo wszystko to było przyjemne. Nie przypominał sobie też, aby ktokolwiek włożył tyle troski w poprawianie jego stroju.

\- Bardziej już gotowi nie będziemy – stwierdził Danny spoglądając na niego jeszcze raz, a potem ruszyli w stronę samochodu.

ooo

Ochroniarz – Billy, wpuścił Danny'ego bez mrugnięcia okiem. Znali się nawet po imieniu co zapewne było ogromnym plusem zamkniętej społeczności. Mężczyzna zmarszczył jednak brwi na jego widok i Steve instynktownie wyprostował się, ponieważ jednak miał te dwa centymetry więcej.

Danny przewrócił tylko oczami, jakby naprawdę nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Nie wydawał się jednak zirytowany. Bardziej rozbawiony.

\- Bo zrobimy z tego trzy dni – powiedział Williams i wspomnienie o karze, która go czekała, przywołało go do szeregu.

Spojrzał jednak na Danny'ego zirytowany.

\- Bez takich min – dodał Williams, kładąc ręką na jego plecach.

Popchnął go do przodu w stronę cichej muzyki, która dobiega zza jednych z drzwi. Nie słyszał jęków ani krzyków, co początkowo go zaskoczyło. Mini bar ustawiony w rogu był podświetlony lekko przymglonymi żarówkami, które dawały szaro-czerwoną poświatę. Skórzane kanapy ustawione wokół stołów zapraszały do tego, aby zająć miejsce, ale niewiele osób siedziało. W zasadzie doliczył się dwudziestu ludzi łącznie z barmanem. A Carli nadal nie dostrzegł.

\- Danny – powiedział ktoś i Williams uścisnął dłoń wyższego od siebie mężczyzny, którego mógł widzieć przelotnie w biurze prokuratora. – Wow – dodał facet, patrząc na niego wprost.

Danny zacisnął rękę na jego plecach, wbijając w jego skórę swoje paznokcie, więc zesztywniał.

\- Wow – powtórzył facet.

Steve go nie lubił – zdecydował o tym w tej jednej chwili.

\- McGarrett… - urwał mężczyzna. – Nie znam jego imienia. Rzadko zeznaje. Przyszliście razem? – powiedział pospiesznie facet.

\- Steven i tak – odparł krótko Danny, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko. – Prawda, że godnie prezentuje się w koszuli? – spytał i wydawać się mogło, że właśnie chwalił się swoim dziełem. Albo nim. Steve nie był pewien, ale przełknął ciężko, gdy cholerny asystent prokuratora obejrzał go od stóp po czubek głowy.

Nie bardzo wiedział gdzie uciec wzrokiem, ale dłoń Danny'ego zaczęła gładzić go uspokajająco po plecach. Nie był aż taki zły w milczeniu. Nie można było od niego wydobyć tajnych informacji nawet torturami. Niepobicie tutejszych ludzi nie powinno być aż takie problematyczne.

Facet wyciągnął dłoń i Danny złapał mężczyznę za nadgarstek.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek pozwoliłem ci dotknąć cokolwiek mojego? – spytał Williams ostro. – Drugie i ostatnie ostrzeżenie, Tommy – dodał. – Widziałeś Carlę? Nioelle jest gdzieś w środku? – spytał, ucinając przeprosiny, które zapewne miały nadejść.

\- Jest w prywatnej – odparł Tommy.

\- Okej – rzucił Danny, a potem poprowadził go dalej. – Jeśli będzie ci cokolwiek proponował, olej go – wyszeptał do niego Danny, kiedy minęli pieprzonego asystenta.

\- To może być nasz gość – odparł Steve.

Danny prychnął.

\- Nie. To jest pajac – odparł Williams z pewnością w głosie. – Próbuje wszystkich przekonać, że jest stroną dominującą, ale prawdę powiedziawszy ma pietra. Nikt nie pozwala mu się dotknąć, bo to chodząca katastrofa – przyznał.

\- Więc dlaczego… - zaczął Steve.

\- Wszyscy czekają aż zda sobie sprawę, że jest uległy – wszedł mu w słowo Danny, a potem usiadł na jednej z kanap, z której można było obserwować swobodnie wejście.

Steve zauważył, że ludzie przyglądają im się, więc planował uklęknąć, ale Danny spojrzał wymownie na miejsce obok siebie. Usiadł więc niezbyt pewny co teraz. Miał wrażenie, że dotykali się o wiele za mało. Ręka Danny'ego na jego plecach była całkiem przyjemna. Chciał, aby tam wróciła.

\- Nie denerwuj się tak – szeptał Williams wprost do jego ucha.

Siedzieli tak blisko, że czuł ciepło promieniujące od jego ciała.

\- Wysadź mnie w środku wrogiego terytorium to jeszcze przyniosę ci pamiątki, ale to… - urwał Steve, nie wiedząc gdzie podziać oczy.

Danny nie żartował – a przynajmniej nie do końca kłamał. Kilka osób jego wzorem było w eleganckich koszulach. Jednak skórzane krótkie sukienki, a nawet smycze nie były rzadkością.

Danny zaśmiał się krótko, a potem pochylił się i cmoknął go w usta. Nie miał pojęcia co zrobił dobrze, ale to nie miało aż tak wielkiego znaczenia w tej chwili.

\- Chcesz się położyć? – spytał Danny nagle. – To będzie dobra wymówka, żeby nie przysiadło się do nas zbyt wiele osób. Połóż głowę na moim udzie – polecił mu i Steve wyciągnął się na długiej kanapie, czując się trochę dziwnie, gdy obserwował Danny'ego z tej pozycji.

Williams wplótł dłonie w jego włosy, ale to chyba było bardziej z przyzwyczajenia, bo Danny wzrokiem szukał znajomych twarzy. Raz czy dwa skinął komuś, witając się. Steve dzięki wcześniejszemu ostrzeżeniu nie był zaskoczony na widok jednego z senatorów, którego rękę ściskał jeszcze trzy tygodnie wcześniej na balu gubernator. Mężczyzna klęczał przy kobiecie, która nie była z pewnością jego żoną. Nie bardzo chciał się zastanawiać nad tym co robili w wolnej chwili. Czy tamta miła pobożna staruszka wiedziała o tym, co jej mąż robił w wolnym czasie.

Nic dziwnego, że tak dbano o prywatność.

\- Nie myśl tak wiele – szepnął Danny, pochylając się nad jego twarzą.

Nie ogolił się po pracy, więc ten jasny zarost, który uwielbiał nazywać rudym ku frustracji Danny'ego zaczynał kiełkować. Gdyby mógł – nazywałby go rudobrodym. Williams nadal dotykał go i w zasadzie ten kontakt pomagał mu się bardziej skupić. Zamiast błądzić wzrokiem po ścianach, czekał na to co nadejdzie, ponieważ Danny wydawał się całkiem spokojny, a to z pewnością był jego teren. Gdyby byli w dżungli –a wolałby – przeciągnąłby ich przez cały las bez szwanku. Teraz jednak jedyne co mu pozostało to leżeć i czekać. Sytuacja była na tyle delikatna, że błąd z jego strony pewnie kosztowałby ich ważny kontakt. Może i rozwiązanie sprawy. A ten psychopata zapewne mordowałby dalej aż do pierwszego błędu. Ten mógł nie nadejść jednak tak prędko.

Danny usiadł wygodniej i lewą rękę przełożył przez jego klatkę piersiową, przyglądając mu się cały czas, jakby sprawdzał czy wszystko w porządku.

\- Powiem ci – obiecał Steve, wiedząc doskonale, że jeśli coś schrzani to będzie jego ostatnia wizyta tutaj.

Leżenie nie było nawet tak fatalne. Jego mięśnie miały czas się zregenerować. Nie mógł się jednak nikomu dyskretnie przyglądać, a oni mieli doskonały wgląd w jego ciało. Nie raz i nie dwa zauważył, że przyglądano im się i to nie było aż tak niemiłe. Bardziej zaskakiwała go uwaga, jaką przyciągał Williams.

\- Jak dobry jesteś? – spytał jeszcze raz, mając dziwne wrażenie, że Danny się jednak nie przechwalał poprzednim razem.

Rozróżnienie uległych od dominantów nie było aż tak trudne. Nie chodziło o obroże czy sposób ubierania. Każdy wyraźnie przyszedł w tym, w czym było mu wygodnie, chociaż odnosił wrażenie, że single starali się bardziej. Pary miały pasujące stroje – chociażby kolory, które sugerowały zgranie. I nagle uderzyło go, że mieli z Dannym eleganckie koszule. I na pewno z własnej woli nie założyłby takiej.

\- Nie wiem o co pytasz, Steven. Musisz być bardziej konkretny – odparł Williams, nawet nie patrząc w jego kierunku, co było nagłe złe, ponieważ Steve chciał jego uwagi, gdy rozmawiali.

Przesunął głowę bardziej w stronę brzucha Danny'ego, ciesząc się zapachem jego skóry i perfum. Jeśli przesunął głową po bardziej intymnych rejonach – zamierzał udawać, że to się nie stało. i na pewno nie było to jego celem. Danny jednak spojrzał na niego ostrzej, jakby wiedział, że coś się święci.

\- Nudzisz się – stwierdził Williams, trochę oskarżycielskim tonem.

Steve nie zamierzał kłamać. Nie był zdolny do bezruchu.

\- Dać ci coś do myślenia? – spytał Danny.

Steve spodziewał się jakiegoś aspektu sprawy, który Williamsa zastanawiał, ale Danny odpiął guzik jego koszuli jedną ręką i wsunął dłoń pod nieprzyjemny materiał. Nie miał długich palców, ale rozłożył je szeroko, zostawiając je tuż nad jego lewym sutkiem. Nie ruszał dłonią, ona po prostu przylegała ściśle do jego skóry.

\- Powiedziałem, że cię nie uderzę – przypomniał mu Danny. – Nie powiedziałem, że cię nie będę rozpraszał. I będę to robił, bo musimy tutaj zostać przynajmniej cztery godziny, Steven, jeśli chcemy usłyszeć cokolwiek interesującego – dodał i podniósł głowę, a na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zadowolenia.

Carla podeszła do nich niemal od razu i Steve chciał się podnieść na powitanie, ale Danny przytrzymał go przy swoim udzie. Jeśli jego koleżanka cokolwiek zauważyła, nie powiedziała ani słowa.

\- Spodziewałam się raczej zobaczyć go związanego i zakneblowanego. Nie rozważałeś tego? – spytała kobieta i chociaż Steve wiedział, że to żart, nie mógł nie spiąć się.

\- Steven nie przepada za krępowaniem – przyznał Danny, jakby miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie o jego preferencjach, chociaż pewnie wiele się nie mylił.

\- Spokojnie dzisiaj – ciągnęła dalej Carla, jakby siedzieli w cholernej kawiarni, a nie seks klubie.

Chociaż ta nazwa nie pasowała. Nie widział jak do tej pory nikogo z fiutem na wierzchu. Ten należący do Danny'ego znajdował się obecnie pod jego głową i chociaż wydawał się twardszy, zapewne to była jego wina. I wcale nie czuł się przez to źle. Danny dotykał go cały czas, a wcześniej pogrywał sobie z nim. Mała odpłata zawsze była czymś przyjemnym.

Odwrócił głowę, symulując to, że chciał się przyjrzeć bliżej Carli, ale Danny przytrzymał go za podbródek.

\- Oczy na mnie – powiedział krótko Williams.

Patrzył na niego też tak, jakby doskonale wiedział, że Steve planował coś. Przeważnie później SWAT wkraczali do akcji, wyprzedzając ich o sekundy. Teraz przynajmniej wiedział, że Danny pieprzony Williams zajmował się czytaniem w myślach.

Carla uśmiechnęła się krzywo, chociaż nie widział w jej wzroku nagany, co trochę go zmobilizowało.

Danny tymczasem zabrał swoją dłoń, co może było formą pomniejszej kary i chciał już przeprosić, gdy poczuł, że drugi z jego guzików zostaje odpięty, a te palce wracają o wiele bliżej jego sutka. I jeśli jego fiut nie twardniał odrobinę to nie nazywał się Steve McGarrett. Pewnie nie powinien prowokować Danny'ego. Williams w końcu był w swoim żywiole i na swoim terenie. A on nie potrafił się powstrzymać, skoro nareszcie miał coś, przynosiło wymierne efekty. Nigdy nie wiedział jak bardzo dostawał się pod jego skórę, gdy się kłócili, ale teraz czuł jego penisa i to było nawet lepsze.

Danny patrzył na niego intensywnie, jakby czekał na jego kolejny krok, więc Steve spuścił oczy, udając, że zrozumiał przekaz. To był jednak tymczasowy odwrót, żeby się odrobinę uspokoić i uderzyć w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. W końcu był SEAL i czegoś go jednak uczono w Annapolis. Jego strategie były genialne, chociaż może faktycznie zbyt często zakładały wysadzanie budynków. Tym razem jednak nie miał przy sobie żadnego granatu, więc Danny nie mógł narzekać.

Williams patrzy na niego dalej, gdy Steve zerknął na niego, żeby zorientować się w sytuacji, jakie wrażenie zrobiło jego wycofanie się z gry.

\- Nie wierzę ci nawet przez moment – poinformował go Danny z nutką humoru w głosie.


	7. Chapter 7

Nie wiedział jak wiele czasu minęło zanim drzwi prowadzące nie wiadomo gdzie otworzyły się. Szum rozmowy stał się o kilka tonów głośniejszy i chciał spojrzeć w tamtym kierunku, ponieważ musiał ocenić jak wiele osób wchodziło, ale Danny przytrzymał jego podbródek, a potem musnął jego sutek, jakby to była jedyna prawidłowa reakcja.

\- Ale nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie – poinformował go Steve, kiedy oddech uwiązł w jego gardle.

Dotyk był tak niespodziewany, że nie mógł się przygotować. Palce Danny'ego wydawały się nienaturalnie ciepłe, a ponieważ przylegały do jego skóry od pewnego czasu – też cholernie znajome. Jego sutek pozostawał twardy od momentu, gdy Williams odpiął pierwszy guzik i to też nie było do końca normalne, bo drugi guzek nie reagował na tę blisko. Dysproporcja była rażąca.

Danny musnął jego sutek jeszcze raz, a potem ścisnął go między palcami i Steve wygiął się, nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać. Wiedział dokładnie kiedy jego pośladki odlepiły się od kanapy i pewnie wyglądało to spektakularnie, bo nie było nikogo, kto nie spoglądałby w ich stronę.

\- Chryste – wydyszał Danny. – Jesteś tak podatny – stwierdził.

Steve nie wiedział o tym wcześniej, ale teraz patrzył na Williamsa szeroko otwartymi oczami, zastanawiając się czy powinien ukryć swoją erekcję. Nikogo tutaj nie raziły wzwody, ale jednak krępowało go, że był widziany w tym stanie. A Danny go nawet nie dotknął. Może to była kwestia tej małej gry wstępnej, którą prowadzili od dobrej godziny. Nie był pewien.

\- Tym razem nie próbowałeś się ze mną drażnić, ale ta gra ma jedne reguły. Moje – poinformował go Danny. – Przynajmniej wiem, co muszę zrobić, żeby zwrócić twoją uwagę – stwierdził Williams, jakby miał jakiekolwiek problemy z jej przyciąganiem.

Danny chyba czekał na jego protest, gdy znowu przesunął dłonią w kierunku jego sutka, ale Steve patrzył mu po prostu w oczy czekając. Tym razem był przygotowany, a to dawało mu przewagę.

\- Rozluźnij się – polecił mu Danny, ale to było łatwo powiedzieć.

Steve chciał sarknąć i zdał sobie sprawę jak uważnie są teraz obserwowani. Carla jako jedyna była bardziej zainteresowana tłumem. Może wydawali się nie interesujący, ponieważ wiedziała jak bardzo sztuczne to jest. Wszystko co odkrywali, robili w zasadzie przez przypadek. Danny może chciał go tylko uszczypnąć. Kono czasem tak robiła w jego ramię, kiedy ją irytował.

\- Daniel Williams – powiedział nagle mężczyzna, stając przed nimi tak nagle, że Steve miał ochotę się podnieść.

Wyczuwał zagrożenie na kilometr, ale Danny zaczął gładzić jego sutek i musiał zająć się walką z dźwiękami, które najchętniej by wydał. Nie przypominał sobie, aby cokolwiek prócz jego fiuta było tak wrażliwe. A Danny wydawał się niechętny do zaprzestania swoich zabiegów, chociaż guzek stał się już tak twardy, że pewnie mógłby zastąpić diament.

\- Charles – odparł Danny spokojnie.

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że przyprowadzisz tutaj kogokolwiek – przyznał mężczyzna. – Mogę wiedzieć co pod moim klubem robiło Five O? – spytał i w jego głosie ewidentnie znajdowało się ostrzeżenie. – Moi goście się niepokoją. Mój uległy chciał wzywać prawników. Mogę następnym razem mu na to pozwolić – dodał Charles.

Danny prychnął, jakby nie wierzył w ani jedno jego słowo.

\- Więc? – spytał Charles.

\- Steve chciał wiedzieć, gdzie wychodzę wieczorami – odparł Danny z nutką humoru w głosie.

Carla prychnęła, chociaż przynajmniej starała się zdusić salwę śmiechu, na którą się jej zbierało. To wyjaśnienie było tak nijakie, że Steve sam znajdował dziesięć wymówek przynajmniej.

\- Chyba żartujesz? – spytał Charles z niedowierzaniem. – Wysłał swoją drużynę, żeby cię śledzili? 0 upewnił się.

\- Włamał się do waszych akt. Nie macie utajnionego mojego nazwiska – stwierdził Danny, chociaż w jego głosie nie słychać było oskarżenia. – Jest trochę wariatem, przyznaję… - urwał i spojrzał na niego, więc Steve spanikowany starał się wyglądać na w miarę opanowanego.

\- Rozmawialiśmy dzisiaj o tym – przyznała Carla, płynąc wraz z nimi. – Danny nie chciał go na razie przyprowadzać.

\- Steven nie jest częścią sceny – odparł Williams szczerze.

Charles uniósł brew, jakby mu nie wierzył.

\- Nie powiedziałem, że go to nie interesuje – dodał Danny. – Chciałem wszystko wyjaśnić. Jego zachowanie wykraczało trochę poza normę… - przyznał i to przepraszanie naprawdę wychodziło mu słabo.

Steve próbował się podnieść, ale na sama dłoń, która pieściła go jeszcze minutę temu, zacisnęła się na jego ciele boleśnie, gdy Danny przytrzymał go na leżąco.

\- Steven, nie podnoś się – mruknął Williams, patrząc na niego lekko zirytowanym wzrokiem .

\- Mogę przeprosić – odparł. – Danielu – dorzucił, przypominając sobie o właściwej formie.

Charles zaśmiał się, trochę go zaskakując. Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową, jakby nie wierzył w to co widzi. Steve nie był do końca pewien o co chodziło. Carla jednak wierzchem dłoni ocierała łzę rozbawienia. Nie przypominał sobie, aby opowiedział komukolwiek żart. Spojrzenie Danny'ego jednak zmiękło i przynajmniej to było dobre.

\- Widzę co chciałeś mi powiedzieć – stwierdził Charles dziwnym tonem. – Można powiedzieć, że masz pełne ręce roboty – dodał z humorem mężczyzna.

\- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz – odparł Danny.

\- Naprawdę wysłanie dwóch oficerów, z których jeden groził odznaką Billemu… - urwał Charles i prychnął.

\- Steve miał też plan, żeby wejść przez dach i sprawdzić co jest w środku. Czasem tak ma – przyznał Danny. – Dąży do celu najprostszą drogą nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami.

\- Może powinien był rozważyć pytanie – zakpił Charles.

\- To jest jedyna rzecz, która do głowy mu nie przychodzi – odparł Danny i Steve nie mógł się powstrzymać przed spojrzeniem na niego twardo.

Nie był zidiociałym mięśniakiem, który rozwalał ścianę, aby przejść chociaż obok znajdowały się drzwi. I nie lubił być tak traktowany. Danny pogłaskał jego policzek, zaskakująco delikatnie, a potem pocałował go w usta.

\- To są przeprosiny, nie rób takiej miny – wyszeptał Williams na centymetry od jego skóry.

Te lekkie pocałunki zaczynały go uzależniać. Przede wszystkim nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek miał tyle kontaktu z człowiekiem, z którym nie uprawiał seksu. Pocałunki prowadziły do stosunku, ale te Danny'ego miały dziesiątki znaczeń. Steve złapał się nawet na tym, że chciał na nie zasłużyć. Wiedział w końcu jak uzyskać te muśnięcia. Nie był pewien co należało zrobić, ale Danny wsunął język do jego ust i zrobił to odpowiednio.

Ten świat był trochę dziwny, ponieważ jego erekcja nie wydawała się dziwić nikomu, ale Williams cmokający go jak jakąś starą ciotkę, stanowił sensację. Dostrzegł kilka spojrzeń, które mógł nazwać tylko zazdrosnymi, zanim Danny znowu nie obrócił jego twarzy w swoim kierunku. Nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że chciał obserwować tych ludzi.

\- Nie będzie już sprawiał problemu – obiecał Williams w jego imieniu, ściskając ostrzegawczo jego pierś.

Charles skinął głową, jakby przyjmował to do wiadomości.

\- Czy coś ciekawego dzieje się dalej? – spytała Carla nagle.

Nie słyszał odpowiedzi Charlesa. Danny płaską stroną paznokci przejechał przez całą jego klatkę piersiową. Jego mięśnie napięły się w zasadzie same i był pewien, że jego koszula ukrywała wszystko. A jednak przyglądano im się nadal. Nie mógł się nie zastanawiać jak wiele z tych osób drżało pod Dannym. Może nawet jeszcze tak niedawno. Myśl, że teraz był na ich miejscu, nie potrafiła go opuścić. Możliwe, że zajął czyjeś miejsce.

\- Poszło chyba całkiem dobrze? – spytał, przełykając.

\- Musieliśmy z nim porozmawiać, Steven. To nieładnie najeżdżać bez nakazu czyjąś własność – poinformował go Danny, nie spuszczając go z oka, gdy błądził dłonią po jego żebrach. – To jest okej?

\- Okej – odparł Steve. – Mogłem zdobyć nakaz – powiedział z pewnością w głosie, ale Danny potrząsnął przecząco głową i wydął ubawiony usta.

\- Dwóch sędziów klęczy kilka metrów od ciebie w prywatnych salach. Przychodzą tutaj raz w tygodniu – poinformował go Williams.

\- Przejdziemy dalej? – spytał, ponieważ nie do końca wiedział, co oznaczało to dalej.

I nie wiedział nawet czy pyta o te cholerne sale czy rękę Danny'ego, która zatrzymała się w okolicach jego pępka i teraz bawiła się z jedynym owłosieniem, które pozostawił na swoim torsie – wąskiej ścieżce do raju, jak nazywali to miejscowi. Danny chyba jednak nie zamierzał nią podążyć.

Williams zmarszczył brwi i potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Zostajemy tutaj, Steven. To nie jest dobry pomysł – oznajmił mu Danny, ale nie użył tego ostatecznego tonu, który w razie argumentacji oznaczał kłopoty.

Jeśli temat był otwarty do dyskusji, zamierzał to wykorzystać.

\- Dlaczego? – spytał wprost.

Danny westchnął przeciągle i wysunął rękę spod jego koszuli.

\- Dzisiaj jeszcze spinałeś się na widok mnie klęczącego – przypomniał mu Williams niepotrzebnie. – Nie minęła doba od czasu, gdy stałeś w gabinecie mojego kapitana i nie potrafiłeś nazwać rzeczy po imieniu. Nie oswoiłeś się z sobą samym, a chcesz przypatrywać się czemuś, co zapewne będzie zaawansowane? Tutaj nie chodzi o dobro śledztwa. Nie musisz przyznawać się do swojej natury, jeśli nie chcesz, ale nie pozwolę ci na spacer tam, ponieważ uważasz, że znajdziesz tam ślady – poinformował go Danny.

Steve przełknął ciężko, orientując się, że w zasadzie to prawda. Do końca nie był też przekonany jakim cudem leżał na tej kanapie, a Danny go dotykał w ten sposób. Wszystko wydawało się nabudować wcześniej. Przede wszystkim robili jeden mały krok w czasie i Williams dawał mu czas na przyzwyczajenie się. Był pewien, że w innych warunkach nie pozwoliłby mu się tak dotykać. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić takich okoliczności. I naprawdę pojęcia nie miał jak dotarł nagle tutaj, gdzie leżał na udzie Williamsa ze wszystkich ludzi z erekcją wielkości Statui Wolności.

To nie był on. Po prostu to nie był on!

\- Cholera – warknął Danny. – Wychodzimy, Steven – polecił mu i popchnął go do góry.

Zaczął instynktownie szukać zagrożenia, ale Danny prowadził go już do wyjścia. Bill nie zerknął nawet w ich kierunku. Był całkiem świadomy ciepłej dłoni Danny'ego na jego plecach i nie protestował, gdy mężczyzna poprowadził go do zaparkowanego na tyłach samochodu. Może camaro stało tam również tego wieczoru, gdy Chin chciał wejść do środka, ale mu nie pozwolono.

Danny zapalił silnik i wybrał numer Kono, który musiał mieć w podręcznym, co trochę zdziwiło Steve'a. Nie wiedział, że kontaktowali się tak często, ale prawdę powiedziawszy Williams prawie do niego nie dzwonił, gdy nie musiał. Nawet Lou kontaktował się z nim częściej, co pewnie powinno go zaalarmować.

\- Zabieram McGarretta do domu – poinformował dziewczynę Danny.

\- Coś stało? – spytała Kono.

\- Nie. Jutro porozmawiamy. Wszyscy jesteśmy pewnie zmęczeni. Jedźcie do domu – polecił im, chociaż nie miał cholernego prawa, ponieważ to była jednostka Steve'a.

Nie bardzo jednak potrafił zdać się na protest. Danny z pewnym wahaniem położył dłoń na jego kolanie i Steve poczuł jak jego brwi same się marszczą.

\- Co się stało? – spytał, do końca niepewny co jest grane.

Wyszli stamtąd jakby się paliło, ale nikt nie miał broni. Nie grożono ich. I nie mieli podejrzanego, a po to poszli do klubu.

\- Zmiany chemiczne w organizmie – odparł Danny. – Zaczynałeś płynąć, Steven. Nie zauważyłeś, że byłeś tak daleko, dopóki tego nie straciłeś. To jest niebezpieczne dla kogoś, kto odczuwa to po raz pierwszy – przyznał. – To moja wina – dodał grobowym tonem.

\- Co? – spytał, ponieważ nie zrozumiał połowy z tego bełkotu.

Mgiełka, która oplatała jego mózg zaczynała powoli upadać. Jeśli w tym klubie nie palono opium to on nie wiedział co się wyrabiało. Czuł się ospały i zmęczony. Jego mięśnie opierały się jego woli. To było prawie tak, jakby brodził w wodzie. Wszystko stawiało opór i niemal czuł jak powietrze klei się do jego skóry.

Danny nerwowo przeczesał swoje włosy, nie odrywając oczu od jezdni. Jechali na pewno zbyt szybko. A wiedział, że Williams kocha swoje pieprzone przepisy.

\- Powinienem był to przewidzieć. Za długo spędziłeś w wyciszeniu. Nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do tego, żeby odpuszczać – wyjaśnił Danny. – I kiedy zrobiłeś to raz… Po prostu poszło z górki. Widziałeś jak powstają kule śniegowe? – spytał całkiem poważnie.

Faktycznie nie mieli na Hawajach takich atrakcji, ale bywał tu i tam.

\- Ściśle tajne - odpowiedział i Danny uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Czuję się świetnie – skłamał.

\- Trzy dni – odparł Williams.

\- Co? – wyrwało mu się.

\- Trzy dni, Steven i dopilnuję cię – powiedział Danny. – Żadnego katowania się treningami ponad siły. Czysty sen. Będzie ci tego wiele potrzebne. Wolałbym zostać w twoim domu dzisiaj, jeśli to nie będzie ci przeszkadzało.

Steve uniósł brew, nie bardzo nadążając.

\- Chemiczne zmiany? – powtórzył, ponieważ na tym jego mózg skupił się w tej chwili.

\- Hormony, Steven – odparł Danny. – Normalnie, kiedy dochodzisz, do twojego organizmu jest dostarczana dawka endorfin, które rozchodzą się po twoim ciele i dlatego czujesz się wtedy szczęśliwy, odprężony i bezpieczny - wyjaśnił Danny. – Ale to jest koniec gry. Jedna dawka i zasypiasz, ponieważ one przekształcają się w melatoninę, która z kolei jest hormonem snu – ciągnął dalej. – W przypadku naszych praktyk, ośrodki receptorów są pobudzane dłużej. Twoje ciało jest wypełniane endorfinami, serotoniną – westchnął. – Bardzo powoli zalewają twój organizm, stąd wrażenie, że lecisz. Czasami, jeśli ktoś wie co robi i potrafi, hormonów jest tak wiele, że wchodzisz w stan, który potrafi nawet trwać kilka godzin. To jest w zasadzie cel. Dojść do tego miejsca. Zawsze cel jest ten sam, ale to drogi są różne – wyjaśnił Danny. – Endorfiny uwalniają się również bowiem kiedy organizm jest niedotleniony. Dlatego mówimy o euforii biegacza, czy o euforii alkoholowej – dodał.

Steve wiedział, że jego usta są lekko uchylone, ale prawdę powiedziawszy pojęcia nie miał co powiedzieć.

\- Nie widzę tutaj twojej winy – wykrztusił w końcu, chociaż dalej nie nadążał.

Dla Danny'ego wydawało się to jednak cholernie ważne.

\- Wiedziałem, że masz niedobory serotoniny. Powiedzmy, że podejrzewałem – przyznał Danny. – Niedobory serotoniny objawiają się agresją. A nie jesteś najbardziej spokojnym facetem na tej półkuli, nie czaruj się. Gdybyś uprawiaj seks systematycznie, poziom serotoniny byłby stały, ale w twoim przypadku tak nie jest. Dlatego byłeś na haju, a potem kiedy wszystko się sypnęło, zacząłeś przechodzić w stan paniki – wyjaśnił Williams przez zęby.

Steve wypuścił z ust długie westchnienie.

\- Nie panikowałem – powiedział uparcie.

\- Ty dalej nie rozumiesz, prawda? Nie chodzi o to, że nie panikowałeś. Chodzi o to, że mogłeś – odparł Danny. – Steven, twoje bezpieczeństwo jest ważne. Zależy mi na nim, dobrze. Kono i Chin lubią cię żywego, ale jeszcze bardziej pewnie lubią, kiedy po każdej akcji nie trafiasz do szpitala. Nie musisz rzucać się na każde niebezpieczeństwo. Musisz zacząć myśleć o sobie – jęknął. – Masz tak destrukcyjne zapędy, że…

\- Że? – podchwycił Steve.

Danny spojrzał na niego przelotnie, ale coś twardego tkwiło w jego wzroku, co go początkowo zdziwiło. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy usłyszał, że ma tendencje samobójcze. Wytrenowano ich jednak tak, aby nie bał się niebezpieczeństw i nie myślał o konsekwencjach, kiedy napotykał takowe. Dlatego ich jednostki wysyłano do odbijania zakładników, gdy skonstruowanie dokładnego planu nie było możliwe. Radzili sobie w każdych okolicznościach i nie rozmawiano o kosztach.

\- Po prostu, kiedy zaczniesz się czuć następnym razem źle, powiedz mi o tym – poprosił Danny, uspakajając się w jednej chwili. – To przez to, co powiedziałem czy przez to, że zabrałem rękę? – spytał Williams nagle.

Steve nie musiał nawet zastanawiać się o co dokładnie Danny pyta. Wspomnienie nadal tkwiło na wierzchu, nagie i bezbronne. Nie do końca znał odpowiedź, chociaż pewnie się oszukiwał. Ona unosiła się wokół i nie pozwalała o sobie zapomnieć.

\- Połączenie – przyznał, chociaż z niemałym trudem.

Chciał jednak popływać jeszcze w tym tygodniu.

Danny skinął głową i pozostawił to bez komentarza.

\- Czy to znaczy, że tam nie wrócimy? – spytał, ponieważ to brzmiało lepiej w jego głowie niż 'Czy mnie więcej nie dotkniesz?'.

Danny zmarszczył brwi i otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zamknął je pospiesznie. Dojechali pod dom w milczeniu, które wcale mu się nie podobało.

\- Zobaczymy jutro jak będziesz się czuł. Carla czuje się jak James Bond w spódnicy i pewnie jutro mnie zasypie bezużytecznymi plotkami. Nie stracimy nic z tego wieczoru – uspokoił go Danny. – Tak gwałtowny spadek serotoniny oznacza problemy ze snem. Oraz myśli depresyjne. Nie wiem jak to się może objawić u kogoś, kto jest tobą – przyznał cierpko. – Będę na dole, więc zejdź, jeśli cokolwiek się zacznie dziać – dodał.


	8. Chapter 8

Przewracał się z boku na bok, co pewnie nie powinno go dziwić. Danny uprzedzał go, że tak będzie i o ile naprawdę wzbraniał się przed traktowaniem mężczyzny jako swojej prywatnej alfy i omegi, jednak kwestia przemian hormonalnych w organizmie nie była mu znowuż aż tak nieznana. Biologii nie dało się również oszukać, chociaż kilkukrotnie w swoim życiu próbował.

Zerknął na zegarek. Północ minęła już dawno i chociaż nie potrzebował wielu godzin snu, aby być zdolnym do pracy, jednak mimo wszystko przynajmniej trzy wyglądałyby miło. Zagryzł usta, zirytowany, ale podniósł się, starając się rozluźnić. Danny kazał mu – nie – Danny prosił, aby zszedł na dół, jeśli nie zaśnie. I może Williams też przewalał się z boku na bok na jego niewygodnej kanapie.

Przyciszony dźwięk telewizora zaskoczył go trochę. Tym bardziej, że Danny wydawał się drzemać, jakby właśnie ten jednostajny ludzki szum pozwalał mu zasnąć. W zasadzie zamierzał się wycofać, nie chcąc budzić mężczyzny, ale oczy Williamsa uchyliły się, gdy tylko jedna z desek zaskrzypiała pod naciskiem jego ciała.

\- Steven – wychrypiał Danny, siadając na kanapie niemal od razu.

Koc zsunął się z jego ramion i ta koszula powinna była zostać ściągnięta. Spodziewał się, że rano Danny wyjedzie wcześniej, aby przebrać się u siebie. Zakładał jednak, że Williams rozbierze się jednak do snu, ale ten nadal siedział w spodniach i miał nawet pasek w szlufkach. To nie mogło być wygodne.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Danny, przecierając twarz.

Steve zorientował się, że od dobrych kilku chwil nie powiedział ani słowa, skupiony bardziej na czynieniu obserwacji. Milczenie nigdy nie przychodziło mu z trudem, ale Danny wyciągał z niego przeważnie najgorsze instynkty, więc ich rozmowy kończyły się kłótniami, a ponieważ Williams zawsze chciał powiedzieć tylko więcej – on często wcinał mu się z własnymi uwagami. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak odprężony w towarzystwie tego mężczyzny – jak przez ostatnią dobę. Zapewne nigdy, ponieważ Danny pilnował, aby go nie dotykać.

\- Nie mogę zasnąć – przyznał. – Mówiłeś, żebym zszedł. Jeśli masz jakieś leki…

\- Nie będziesz się szprycował – odparł Danny. – Po prostu usiądź. Uspokój się. Porozmawiaj ze mną – dodał.

Steve wydął usta, siląc się, aby tego nie skomentować. Rozmowa nie była remedium na wszystko – pomimo tego, co twierdzono. Ruszył jednak w stronę fotela, ale Danny poklepał miejsce koło siebie – na kanapie.

\- Poważnie? – spytał, chociaż prawdę powiedziawszy nie miał problemu z byciem blisko Williamsa.

Pamiętał jednak jak skończyło się to ostatnio.

\- Mam położyć głowę na twoich nogach? – dodał, ponieważ jego kanapa była o wiele za krótka.

\- Poza klubem, Steven, nie obowiązują cię tak naprawdę zasady. Powinienem był to powiedzieć na samym początku, ale trudno jest mi powiedzieć ci wszystko na raz. Podstawy to coś, co mam we krwi, ale nie myślę o nich, tak jak o oddychaniu – odparł Danny. – Żądać od ciebie posłuchu będę tylko w tamtych czterech ścianach i w chwilach, w których będę ci chciał coś pokazać. Nie sądzę jednak, żeby to było konieczne. Co nie zmienia faktu, że zawsze się popychaliśmy, więc nie zamierzam zmieniać mojego stosunku do ciebie – ostrzegł go lojalnie. – Nie zmieniło się chyba wiele? – spytał mniej pewnie.

Steve wzruszył ramionami, niezbyt pewny o co chodzi. W zasadzie nadal odpowiadał na każdą uwagę po swojemu, wyrywał się przed szereg. Był może bardziej świadom konsekwencji i reguły nareszcie stawały się jasne. Od samego początku dążył do tego, żeby poznać Williamsa, ale ten zamknął się w HPD i wyłącznie stawiał mu opór. Jego ciągła krytyka nie była też miła – szczególnie, że zawsze miał rację. A Steve nienawidził ludzi, którzy się nie mylili.

Kono nazywała go dziecinnym i pewnie coś w tym było, ale po prostu nie potrafił odpuścić. Nie uczono go się poddawać. Nie na tym polegało ich szkolenie.

\- Czyli tak naprawdę mogę jutro iść popływać – stwierdził Steve, orientując się nagle, że w takim bądź razie nie obowiązywały go kary za łamanie zasad, których w zaciszu swojego domu nie musiał przestrzegać.

Danny uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Możesz, ale spróbuj chociaż raz zrobić po mojemu – zaproponował Williams i ponownie poklepał miejsce koło siebie.

Steve zajął je tym razem, wyciągając przed siebie nogi, których mięśnie jeszcze nie wypoczęły. Kolejny ciepły prysznic niewiele pomógł. W ciągu dwóch dni jednak powinien wrócić do dawnej sprawności. Jutro nie będzie miał problemu z bieganiem. Znał się na tyle dobrze, aby to wiedzieć.

\- Carla wysłała mi nazwiska ludzi, którzy są podejrzani według niej – podjął nagle Danny, odblokowując swój telefon.

\- Czekaj, czyli nie masz jakiegoś magicznego sposobu, żebym poszedł spać? – spytał Steve, czując się trochę oszukanym.

\- Magicznego? – prychnął Danny. – Nie. Trzeba to przesiedzieć. Jutro będziesz się czuł jak gówno, ale tak po prostu jest.

\- Pojęcia nie mam dlaczego ludzie to robią – warknął rozdrażniony.

Danny przewrócił oczami.

\- Zapewniam cię, że jest szereg powodów – zakpił Williams. – Choćby fakt, że kiedy już się przyzwyczaisz do tego jak zdradza cię własna biologia, pozostaje tylko ekstaza, Steven. Ludzie wchodziliby w podobne relacje, gdyby nie obopólna korzyść – odparł takim tonem, jakby to było oczywiste.

\- Och przestań, łatwo ci mówić, kiedy to nie ty klęczysz – warknął.

Danny odwrócił się tak gwałtownie w jego stronę, że aż oddech uwiązł mu w piersi. Telefon wylądował z powrotem na stole, a Williams patrzył na niego z irytacja, która mu wcale nie odpowiadała.

\- Steven, byłem dostatecznie długo uległym, żeby wiedzieć jak czuje się ta strona – poinformował go sucho Danny. – Większość z tych, których widzisz teraz u władzy w klubie, odklęczała swoje. Była z tego dumna i czerpała z tego przyjemność. Pewną satysfakcję – odparł.

\- I dlatego stałeś się dominantem – zakpił.

\- Nie, Steven. To nie jest wybór, którego dokonujesz – prychnął Danny. – To jest po prostu kolej rzeczy. Kiedy jesteś młody i poznajesz świat, potrzebujesz kogoś, kto cię poprowadzi. Sądziłem, że nie ma niczego bardziej cudownego niż po prostu zdać się na moją przyjaciółkę. Potrafiła o mnie zadbać, a ja jej się odwdzięczałem. Nie musiałem się niczym przejmować, o nic martwić. Wiedziała doskonale co robiła. Ale potem zacząłem dorastać i jest wiele osób, które odkrywają, że ta forma relacji nie odpowiada im. Że ta rola, którą odgrywają, nie jest już prawdziwa. Że zaczynasz się okłamywać, bo skoro coś trwało tak długo i było wspaniałe, nie ma sensu z tego zrezygnować. Tak naprawdę przeskok jest ogromny i trudno ci do tego przywyknąć, ale kiedy już jesteś szczery sam ze sobą, decydujesz się przejść na drugą stronę i to ty zaczynasz dominować nad kimś, i gwarantuję ci, że w każdej minucie tego doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę jakie to uczucie – wyjaśnił mu Danny.

\- Czyli z tego wyrosnę? – prychnął Steve.

Danny zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Jesteś po trzydziestce, na kierowniczym stresogennym stanowisko – wymienił jednym tchem Williams. – Steven, z tego się nie wyrasta. Dorastasz i zmieniają się realia twojego życia. Jedyne co robimy to dostosowujemy się do tego, co dzieje się wokół – odparł. – I nie bardzo podoba mi się to, że sądzisz, że ktoś klęczący jest gorszy. Jesteśmy równi. Zawsze masz prawo sprzeciwu, a ci którzy klęczą, robią to z własnego wyboru i nie masz prawa go kwestionować.

\- Przyznaj, że chciałbyś mnie zobaczyć na kolanach – mruknął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

I nie wiedział do końca co go napadło, ale przeważnie jednak nie był aż tak wściekły na Danny'ego. Williams odpowiadał mu ze spokojem, a to nadal go irytowało. Może fakt, że facet go rozgryzł jak nikt inny. Albo to, że był taki cholernie zen, gdy wszystko wokół wyglądało tak gównianie. Spodziewał się recepty, może serotoniny w tabletkach. W końcu musieli mieć jakieś środki, a Danny wymyślił sobie w środku nocy szczere rozmowy.

\- Steven, każdy chciałby cię zobaczyć na kolanach – odparł Williams. – Powiedz mi dlaczego nie miałbym chcieć przed sobą silnego, przystojnego mężczyzny, który mi się oddaje? Jeden powód, Steven – powiedział.

Nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał i Danny skrzywił się lekko.

\- Myślisz, że to jest o upokarzaniu cię? – spytał mężczyzna z niedowierzaniem. – Wątpię, żebyś był zainteresowany tym, aby cię nazywano małą dziwką. To też jest coś, co się przedyskutowuje z góry. A jeśli ktoś ma się czuć upokorzony, to ja. Ktoś z moim doświadczeniem przyprowadził do klubu nieułożonego uległego, który go ewidentnie nie słucha i ma w nosie zasady. Moje reguły i przestrzenie ich oznaczają, że mnie szanujesz. Skoro ty mnie nie szanujesz, dlaczego inni mieliby? – spytał retorycznie Danny. – A wiesz co jest najgorsze? Nie mogę nic z tym zrobić – powiedział całkiem szczerze. – Nie mam nad tobą kontroli, Steven.

Jego usta zrobiły się dziwnie suche. Nie spojrzał na to z tej strony. Sprawa wydawała mu się dość jasna. Przeprosiny Danny'ego nic nie znaczyły przecież. Obaj wiedzieli, że nie powlókł się za nim do tego klubu z zazdrości. Czy powodowany czymś jeszcze głupszym. Mieli zadanie do wykonania. Nigdy jednak nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że o ile on wróci do swojego życia, Danny wraz z Carlą zostaną w klubie. To było ewidentnie ich miejsce i nie dziwił się, że Williams lubił tam przychodzić. Interesowano się nim. Widział uległych, którzy patrzyli na niego tak, jakby chcieli go zniknąć. I trochę go to bawiło. W większej mierze satysfakcjonowało, ponieważ jednak Williams na te kilka dni był tylko jego. Nic nie spaliłoby tak ich przykrywki jak Danny odgrywający scenę z kimś obcym.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział w końcu całkiem szczerze, bo coś go zaczynało dławić.

Nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek czuł się tak źle, ale złość nagle minęła. A chciał, żeby została, bo była świetnym fundamentem pod jego naturalny upór. Ale ona zniknęła i nie potrafił za bardzo opisać emocji, które ją zastąpiły. Danny obserwował go uważnie, badawczo, a potem z pewnym wahaniem dotknął jego twarzy i Steve zamarł, ponieważ to faktycznie pomogło, więc może jednak istniała magia.

\- Dalej się staczasz – poinformował go Williams. – Nic się nie stało. Nie musisz się denerwować – dodał miękko i Steve trochę nienawidził go, że to faktycznie go uspokoiło.

Zapewnienie Danny'ego zawsze miało dla niego szczególną wartość. Na słowach Williamsa można było polegać i całe Five O o tym wiedziało.

\- To hormony – ciągnął dalej Danny. – Nic na co masz wpływ. Przejdzie i jutro poczujesz się lepiej. Będziesz dzisiaj całą noc rozchwiany, ale się tym nie przejmuj. Najwyraźniej Steven wbrew obiegowej opinii jednak jesteś człowiekiem – zażartował lekko.

Jego usta same się wygięły w uśmiechu. Danny zabrał swoją dłoń i przeciągnął się, układając się wygodniej na kanapie.

\- Nie doprowadzaj się więcej do takiego stanu. Serotonina to taki cudowny hormon, Steven. Nie jestem twoim lekarzem ani psychologiem, ale jako facet powiem ci, że regularne stosunku naprawdę cię uszczęśliwią i może przestaniesz mi się rzucać do gardła – oznajmił mu Danny. – Może kapitan zgodziłby się nawet na założenie specjalnego funduszu dla ciebie? Wysyłalibyśmy ci jedną prostytutkę na trzy dni i może nie zatopiłbyś wyspy w tym roku – odparł Williams ewidentnie zafascynowany tym pomysłem.

\- Tak często bywasz tam? – spytał Steve. – Trzy razy w tygodniu?

Danny zaśmiał się krótko.

\- To wykończyłoby każdego, Steven. Raz, dwa razy w tygodniu, jeśli się z kimś umówię. Czasami siadamy z Carlą i innymi przy piwie, żeby po prostu pogadać. Nasza serotonina jest dostarczana w takiej ilości, że to nie stanowi problemu. Nie zawsze jednak chodzi o seks – przyznał Williams trochę dziwnym tonem.

Wydawał się być myślami w całkiem innym miejscu i Steve oparł się wygodniej po drugiej stronie kanapy, starając się odprężyć.

\- Pomyśl, że scena potrafi trwać kilka godzin – ciągnął dalej Danny. – Przez większość tego czasu do twojego krwioobiegu są uwalniane hormony. W zasadzie unosisz się. Od czasu do czasu coś przyciąga twoją uwagę, czasem fakt, że jesteś tak cholernie blisko, ale ktoś nie pozwala ci dojść – mówił.

\- Dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby zrobić coś tak okropnego, Danielu? – prychnął Steve.

Zapewne próbowałby komuś oderwać dłonie za coś podobnego.

\- Ponieważ, Steven, kiedy już dojdziesz to będzie to jak wybuch Mauna Kea – wyjaśnił mu Danny. – Będziesz półprzytomny od endorfin, spocony, może glos będzie ci odmawiał posłuszeństwa, ale kiedy dojdziesz; przez tę krótką chwilę to będzie tego warte. Znikną twoje kłopoty, nie będziesz zastanawiał się nad tym czy jakiś terrorysta nie planuje wysadzić posiadłości gubernator. Nie będziesz pewnie znał nawet swojego imienia. Zszedłeś tak daleko tylko od tego, że cię dotykałem… - urwał Williams i spojrzał na niego ciekawie. – Kapitan Rollins chyba dawno nie stacjonowała tutaj, no nie? – spytał ciekawie Danny i Steve spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

\- Nie uprawiam seksu tylko z Cath – warknął.

W zasadzie nie widzieli się dość długo. Ostatnim razem zdążyli pójść tylko na kolację. Sądził, że to już koniec, ponieważ wspominała coś o swoim dawnym chłopaku, ale w zasadzie nigdy nie powiedzieli sobie tego wprost. Może podobnie jak on nie chciała kończyć czegoś, co przynosiło takie profity. Jego związek z Cath pewnie wiele nie różnił się od tego, co Danny wyrabiał z uległymi w klubie, pomijając wiązanie, klęczenie i bogowie jedni wiedzą co.

Doszło do niego, że w zasadzie pojęcia nie miał, co Williams lubił. Nigdy nie wypowiedział się jednoznacznie o swoich preferencjach, a może i był lekko zboczony, ale przecież każdy miał coś ulubionego.

\- To świetnie, Steven, ale chodzisz tak spięty, jakby ci ktoś wsadził miotłę w tyłek, a nie jesteśmy w Hogwarcie – prychnął Danny.

\- Co? – spytał Steve i wiedział, że patrzy na Williamsa jak na idiotę.

\- Ostatnio przerzuciłem się z Disneya na Harry'ego Pottera – odparł Danny. – Po prostu mówię, że spadki serotoniny są niebezpieczne. W ciągu ostatnich sześciu godzin prawie panikowałeś, wkurzyłeś się na mnie, zrobiło ci się smutno, a potem znowu się wkurwiłeś. To nie jest zdrowa mieszanka emocjonalna, kolego. I powiem ci jedno; nigdy więcej nie patrz na mnie takim wzrokiem jak wtedy, gdy przepraszałeś, bo oddam ci kluczyki do mojego samochodu. Kono nie chciała opatentować tego spojrzenia? – zakpił Danny.

\- Nie wiem nawet jakim cudem na jedno moje słowo przypada sześćdziesiąt twoich – odparł Steve, nie wiedząc nawet jak doszli do tego punktu.

\- To jest talent – stwierdził Danny i wzruszył ramionami.

Steve wziął głębszy wdech, zastanawiając się czy to pytanie jednak nie przekroczy pewnej granicy przyzwoitości. W końcu jednak Danny pośrednio pytał go kiedy uprawiał seks. Wszelkie reguły i kurtuazja chyba padły, gdy przekroczyli próg klubu. Albo w świecie, z którym jedni ludzie nie pozwalali dojść innym, temat tego co kto, kiedy i z kim robił, był dla amatorów.

\- Talent – powtórzył i odchrząknął. – A w czym masz jeszcze talent? – spytał i nawet w jego uszach zabrzmiało to słabo.

Danny spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, jakby spodziewał się gdzieś czającej się kpiny. I kiedy w końcu się odezwał, jego głos był ostrożny, opanowany.

\- Naprawdę pytasz w czym jestem dobry? To ciekawość? Nie chcesz tego przemyśleć? – upewnił się Danny.

\- Mówiłeś, że odpowiesz na każde moje pytanie – przypomniał mu Steven. – Poza tym krytykujesz moje życie seksualne – dodał.

\- Nie, krytykuję jego brak. Cokolwiek robisz i daje ci satysfakcję, rób tak dalej. Masz moje błogosławieństwo. Obaj jednak wiemy, że zbyt długo odbywałeś randki pod prysznicem – odparł Danny, unosząc brew do góry, jakby tylko czekał aż Steve mu zaprzeczy.

Niestety nie zamierzał kłamać. Każdy miał gorszy okres w życiu, a że jego trwał kilka tygodni za długo – nic to tego było nikomu.

\- Nadal czekam na swoją odpowiedź – przypomniał mu, nie dając się zbić z tematu.

Danny potrząsnął głową i potarł oczy, które musiały go piec. Było dość późno i obaj nie zmrużyli oka. Może siedział przed telewizorem dość długo. Steve nie był pewien – od razu schował się w sypialni, chcąc udowodnić sobie i Danny'emu, że hormony wcale nie rządziły jego ciałem.

\- Lubię wiele rzeczy, Steven – przyznał Williams. – Większość z nich nie jest dla ciebie. I zanim zaczniesz się rzucać, lubię ludzi zdanych na moją wolę, więc wiążę ich tak, aby nie mogli się ruszyć. A to daje mi dużo możliwości, od uderzania packami, batami, biczami, gołą ręką po ich ciałach. Po zabawy temperaturą. Nie przepadam za prądem, ale potrafię tego użyć – przyznał ostrożnie. – Zranienie kogoś do krwi nie stanowiłoby dla mnie problemu, ale wolę to robić gryząc albo paznokciami. I kiedy kogoś pieprzę, nie przestaję kiedy dojdzie. Czasami przestaję dopiero, gdy dochodzi po raz trzeci i ma tak załzawioną twarz, że muszę ją przecierać ręką. I ci wszyscy ludzie mi za to dziękują, Steven – odparł patrząc na niego nadal badawczo. – Czy odpowiedziałem na twoje pytanie? – zainteresował się.


	9. Chapter 9

Kono przyglądała mu się podejrzliwie, gdy wszedł do ich siedziby. Danny był już na miejscu w świeżej koszuli, z włosami mokrymi po prysznicu. Sam spóźnił się chyba po raz pierwszy do pracy w swojej wieloletniej karierze. I może dlatego nawet Chin zerkał na niego niepewnie, jakby nie chciał oceniać, ale wiedział, że coś jest na rzeczy.

Danny wyglądał po prostu na cholernie zadowolonego z siebie. Musiał wiedzieć jakoś magicznie, że Steve nie pływał jednak tego ranka i zaspał.

\- Co mamy? – spytał, starając się jakoś odwrócić od siebie uwagę wszystkich.

Nie czuł się wspaniale, ale udało mu się nadrobić kilka godzin snu. Nadal wydawało mu się, że coś w nim jest nieułożone. Danny wyglądał na równie zmęczonego co on, więc czuł się odrobinę lepiej, że nie tylko on okazywał tę małą słabość w zmęczeniu.

\- Nasz tajny kontakt, którego imienia nie będziemy wymieniać… - podjął Danny.

\- Znowu oglądałeś Harry'ego Potter? Co się stało ze starym dobrym Diseneyem?– wtrąciła Kono, ale Williams ją zignorował.

\- …podesłał nam listę nazwisk, które możemy przejrzeć. Problem w tym, że to osoby publiczne, więc zadawanie im pytań… - ciągnął dalej Danny.

\- Zostaw to mnie – odparł, ponieważ jeśli ktoś był w stanie wejść do obwarowanego przez sekretarkę gabinetu to tylko on.

Williams spojrzał na ich dwójkę, jakby naprawdę był zawiedziony ich postawą i coś nieprzyjemnie przewróciło się w jego żołądku. Nie do końca chciał, aby Danny był z niego dumny – ta myśl wręcz go śmieszyła, ale przypominał sobie wszystkie pochwały z dnia poprzedniego; te słowne i te pocałunki w usta i w jego żołądku zaczynały latać motyle.

Może jednak go nie mdliło. Może serotonina nadal mieszała mu w głowie.

\- Nigdzie nie będziesz włamywał się siłą. To ludzie, którzy doskonale znają swoje prawa, Steven – poinformował go Danny.

\- Więc jak tam mamy wejść Danielu? – spytał.

\- To proste, nie wejdziemy. Nie będziemy nachodzić pojedynczo ludzi i wypytywać czy przypadkiem nie zabili ostatnio kogoś. Jakie pytania chciałbyś im zadać? Nie lubi się pan bawić prądem w wolnym czasie? – prychnął Williams przewracając oczami. – Wrócę do klubu i rozejrzę się. Będę się baczniej przyglądać…

\- Nie – wszedł mu w słowo Steve.

Danny zesztywniał, jakby nie słyszał tego słowa tak często, a potem uniósł brew, jakby czekał, że Steve wyjaśni co jest grane. Może zaprzeczył odrobinę silniej niż chciał. Kono i Chin przyglądali mu się z tymi minami, które zawsze oznaczały, że przejdą poważną rozmowę na temat Williamsa, gdy ten zniknie z pola widzenia.

Problem w tym, że nie chciał, aby Danny znikał.

\- Wczoraj tam byliśmy i jeśli przyjdziesz sam, mogą nabrać podejrzeń – powiedział w końcu, bo argument 'nie chcę, żebyś szedł sam, bo nie chcę, żebyś był tam sam' nie przeszedłby na pewno.

Nic w głowie Steve'a nie łączyło się teraz logicznie, ale wiedział, że jego serce pompuje krew pod sporym ciśnieniem, a jego dłonie się pocą ze zdenerwowania. Danny uniósł brew tylko wyżej, jakby nie do końca rozumiał co jest grane.

\- Skoro przedstawiłeś mnie jako kogoś zainteresowanego… z obsesyjną potrzebą sprawdzania co robisz… - zaczął Steve, a Kono czknęła, próbując zdławić wybuch śmiechu. – Powiedział, że wysłałem tam was, żebyście sprawdzili gdzie on chodzi wieczorami – odparł, żeby zdawali sobie sprawę jak bardzo stalkersko to brzmiało.

Warga China drgnęła lekko.

\- Szefie – zaczął Kelly i już wiedział, że mu się to nie spodoba. – W zasadzie byłbyś w stanie wysłać nas, żeby sprawdzić co to za miejsce – przyznał Chin i Danny spojrzał na niego, jakby wcale nie był zdziwiony.

\- Ta obsesja kontroli nad nim jest urocza – dodała Kono szczerząc się jak głupia. – Zresztą w drugą stronę to nie wygląda lepiej. Pamiętasz jak Danny polazł za nami do tego opuszczonego magazynu, bo widział jak się skradasz i chciał wiedzieć co jest grane? – spytała.

Danny nie wyglądał na poruszonego tym wspomnieniem.

\- Wam nie można ufać. Czy to jest moja wina, że nie chcę, żebyście coś wysadzali w przypadkowych częściach miasta? – spytał Williams. – Natomiast śledzenie mnie to jest całkiem inna kwestia, Steven i jeszcze o tym porozmawiamy – obiecał mu a Kono prychnęła.

\- I cały czas mówi ci Steven – zaśmiała się Kalakaua.

\- Dość! – warknął, ponieważ to się zaczynało posuwać coraz dalej.

Nie chciał, aby Danny przestał tak do niego mówić. Teraz, kiedy wiedział co 'Steven' wypowiedziane tym tonem znaczyło, nie chciał tego tracić. Kono mogła wszystko spieprzyć. Danny nie podawał na gościa, który lubił być ośmieszany. Nie dalej jak wczoraj żądał od niego szacunku. A on nie miał pod kontrolą nawet własnych ludzi i nic dziwnego, że się sypał.

Kono spoglądała na niego trochę zszokowana, jakby nie wiedziała co zrobiła nie tak. Może faktycznie żartowali w ten sposób przez cały czas. Danny nigdy nie obrażał się na nią. To z nim miał problemy, czego nie ukrywał. I może faktycznie powinien był wczoraj pójść z nią do klubu. Kono była genialna w pracy pod przykrywką, nie sprawiałaby problemów w odróżnieniu od niego.

\- Muszę zadzwonić – skłamał i ruszył w stronę swojego gabinetu.

Zatrzasnął drzwi i opadł na fotel, chowając się za wysuniętą półką. Widział jak Kono mówi ostro coś do Danny'ego, a ten odpowiada podobnym tonem. Żyła na szyi mężczyzny zapulsowała, kiedy ruszył w stronę jego gabinetu, ale Chin zagrodził mu drogę. Danny spojrzał na niego i powiedział kilka słów, ale podziałało, a Steve naprawdę chciał zostać sam.

\- Daj mi spokój – powiedział, kiedy drzwi jego gabinetu się otworzyły. – Przeproszę ją – obiecał.

\- Steven – westchnął Danny, więc spojrzał na niego, wiedząc, że zachowuje się jak dziecko.

Williams nie wszedł do środka, jakby faktycznie liczył, że zostanie zaproszony.

\- Naprawdę nie chcesz porozmawiać z jedyną osobą, która cię w tej chwili zrozumie? – spytał Danny zaskakująco łagodnie.

\- Nie rozumiesz mnie – mruknął. – Sprawiasz takie wrażenie, ale…

\- Masz rację. Nie wiem co się dzieje w twojej głowie. Może po prostu dziewięciu na dziesięciu moich uległych zachowywało się jak psy pasterskie, ponieważ to przypadek – stwierdził Williams i wzruszył ramionami. – Może przypadkowo dlatego nie byłeś w stanie przenieść mnie do swojej jednostki z HPD, ponieważ jedna z moich uległych jest kimś ważniejszym niż gubernator – odparł i znowu wzruszył ramionami. – Może gdybyś mnie posłuchał, powiedziałbym ci, że nie musisz się czuć zobligowany do tego, żeby mnie bronić. Robię to doskonale sam, ale to miłe, że czułeś, że tak trzeba. Troski o kogoś nie należy się wstydzić, Steven – poinformował go Danny.

Jego złość zaczynała jakoś przechodzić, więc zerknął na mężczyznę, wciąż opartego o framugę jego drzwi. Kono i China nie było w zasięgu jego wzroku, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie słyszeli wszystkiego. Danny wydawał się taki nieskrępowany, ale to nie on się ośmieszył na oczach swoich ludzi. Był trochę zażenowany tym, że go poniosło.

\- To jest nienaturalne – odparł, ponieważ wczorajszy dzień nadal mieszał mu w głowie.

\- Dbamy o obcych ludzi. Zapewniamy im bezpieczeństwo i nie raz, nie dwa widziałem jak uspokajasz dzieci czy kobiety, które udało się wam odbić, Steven. Dlaczego dbanie o kogoś, kogo znasz miało by być nienaturalne? – spytał Danny całkiem poważnie. – Uważasz, że nie jestem tego wart? O to chodzi Steven? Ponieważ wczoraj twierdziłeś, że jednak mnie szanujesz, a ja nie lubię, kiedy się mnie okłamuje – przyznał.

Jego głos był wyprany z emocji, co nie do końca podobało się Steve'owi. Nie spodziewał się takich wniosków i poczuł znajomą panikę, która zaczynała wypełniać całą jego klatkę piersiową jak zawsze, gdy nie wiedział co zrobił źle, a Danny był na niego wściekły. To oznaczało kilka tygodni bez rozmów. Tylko, że tym razem brzmiało to o wiele poważniej.

\- To nie o to chodzi – powiedział z naciskiem.

\- A więc o co Steven? Skoro twierdzisz, że nie znam cię, powiedz mi – odparł Danny spokojnie.

\- Jesteś tak przeklęcie pewien tego, że mnie rozgryzłeś i… - urwał.

W zasadzie nie był pewien jak chce dokończyć to zdanie. Miał pustkę w głowie nie po raz pierwszy. I czuł się jak gówno. Nie miał kontroli nad emocjami i zaczynały trząść mu się ręce, co z pewnością nie było normalne, więc zacisnął je na swoich kolanach, starając się, aby ból przywrócił mu jakoś panowanie nad sobą.

Danny nie powiedział ani słowa, czekając cierpliwie najwyraźniej na strzępki tego, co wychodziło z jego ust.

\- I to po prostu… A Kono… - urwał znowu. – Nie jestem psem pasterskim – powiedział w końcu.

\- Jesteś. Gdyby ktokolwiek zagroził Kono, zagryzłbyś go zębami, gdybyś nie miał wolnych rąk. To samo tyczy się China, to samo tyczy się ich rodzin i twojej rodziny, McGarrett – przypomniał mu Danny. – To nie jest zła cecha. Swoich bliskich trzeba bronić. Nie irytuje cię bardziej, że twój mózg podpowiada ci, że ja jestem osobą bliską? – spytał Williams całkiem poważnie.

Steve nie odpowiedział, ponieważ w tym tkwiła część prawdy. Nie był jednak głównie przyzwyczajony do okazywania tego wszystkiego. I nie rozmawiał o uczuciach. Nie sądził, że praca z Dannym będzie wymagała od niego tyle gadania, ale to nie była wina Williamsa. Faktycznie się sypał. Nie wiedział co dalej. Mieli listę podejrzanych i faktycznie nie mogli ruszyć żadnego z nich.

\- To minie – obiecał Danny. – Teraz spędzamy dużo czasu razem, a wczoraj miałeś ciężką noc. To jednak minie, gdy wrócę do mojej normalnej pracy. Po tygodniu czy dwóch wrócimy do starej dobrej monotonii, Steve – odparł i chyba to miało go uspokoić, ale on nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie, co było takiego dobrego w tym jak zachowywali się do tej pory.

\- Jasne, dzięki – powiedział i Danny skinął głową, odchodząc.

Drzwi jego gabinetu przymknęły się i miał ochotę rozłożyć się na biurku, i leżeć tak przez cały dzień. Gdyby mógł, nie ruszałby się. Danny wtrącał takie zdania – malutkie, prawie niezauważalne – które sugerowały jasno, że nie sądził, aby Steve potrafił być uległym. Takim z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Że nie potrafił oddać wszystkiego z siebie, nawet dla własnego dobra. Dostrzegał, że jest trochę rozchwiany i bardziej nerwowy – to nie tak, że umknęło to jego uwadze, ale nigdy jeszcze nie czuł się tak rozluźniony jak na pieprzonej kanapie cholernego klubu. Gdyby ktokolwiek z jego znajomych go zobaczył, nie uwierzyłby. Dla Danny'ego to była jednak norma i nie oceniał go, czego nie mógł powiedzieć o całej reszcie.

I wbrew temu wszystkiemu właśnie Williams był najgorszy. Cały czas sugerował, że po tej sprawie nastąpi definitywny koniec. I to on najbardziej przerażał Steve'a. Nie był pewien czy będzie potrafił wrócić do tego co było, ponieważ to wszystko było takie _złezłezłe_. Obecnie nie było cudownie, ale Danny rozmawiał z nim i chyba nigdy nie byli tak blisko. Steve nie powiedział mu w zasadzie nic, a jednak miał wrażenie, że wiedział o nim wszystko.

I najgorszy był ten brak wiary. Że z niego jednak nic nie będzie. I dla Danny'ego wydawało się to tak oczywiste, że coś dławiło go w środku. Trudno było nie zauważyć, że Williams jest zakręcony wokół uległych. Widział jak wzrok Danny'ego błądził po klubie, chociaż jego uwaga była poświęcona Steve'owie. A tamci patrzyli na Williamsa, może licząc na okazję. Danny mówił o uległych z fascynacją i taką dziwną tkliwością. I to było też tak bardzo _złezłezłe_ , ponieważ zaraz potem wykluczał Steve'a z tej grupy, tylko dlatego, że nie zawsze podążał według wyznaczonych reguł.

Kono wsunęła się do jego gabinetu i zdał sobie sprawę, że słyszał wcześniej pukanie. Nawet odpowiedział 'Proszę' i dziewczyna za pewne była tym bardziej zaskoczona, że nie zwrócił na nią uwagi.

\- Steve, wszystko w porządku? – spytała Kono ostrożnie. –Nie chciałam z was żartować…

\- To moja wina – zapewnił ją i wziął głębszy wdech. – Już wracam do was…

\- Danny wyszedł na jakieś spotkanie. Powiedział, że do wieczora możemy zająć się sprawdzaniem nazwisk, ale jeśli spróbujemy kogoś przesłuchać naszymi metodami, kończy z nami. Wydawał się poważny – poinformowała go Kono i nerwowo przeniosła ciężar z prawej nogi na lewą. – Nie chcesz ze mną porozmawiać? – spytała niepewnie.

Podrapał się palcami po czole, ale w zasadzie nie bardzo wiedział, co miałby jej powiedzieć.

\- Zawsze żartowaliśmy, że jesteście jak stare dobre małżeństwo – podjęła Kono ostrożnie. – Wiem, że Danny potrafi być intensywny i to jego bycie dominantem wiele wyjaśnia… - ciągnęła dalej. – Czytałam ostatnio, że sceny mogą być intensywne i…

\- Nie robiliśmy niczego w klubie – zapewnił ją cierpko.

Danny nie pozwolił mu nawet przejść dalej, jakby Steve miał sobie nie poradzić z niczym. Widział ludzi torturowanych i zabijanych, gwałconych na jego oczach, a zabawy seksualne miały stanowić dla niego źródło szoku. Może i walczył z myślą, że jednak nie ma nad wszystkim kontroli, ale zamykanie go poza nawiasem nie było fair.

\- Brzmisz na rozczarowanego – stwierdziła Kono i jej ton nie zmienił się ani o jotę, ale dotarło do niego, że była zaskoczona.

Więc spojrzał na nią, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak tego, co chodziło jej po głowie.

\- Brzmisz na rozczarowanego – powtórzyła Kono odrobinę pewniej, gdy nie zaprotestował. – Dlatego wiedziałam, że to zły pomysł, ale nie bardzo mieliśmy wyjście – przyznała. – Steve, miałeś obsesję na jego punkcie. Nadal masz – powiedziała, jakby zdawała sobie z tego sprawę na długo przed tym jak przyszło jej to do głowy.

\- Nie mam obsesji – zaprzeczył, ale oboje wiedzieli, że kłamał. – To efekt działania serotoniny – odparł, ponieważ przypomniał sobie wczorajszą rozmowę o hormonach.

Kono przewróciła oczami, jakby nie spodziewała się po nim przyznania się do winy.

\- Nie powiedziałam, że to źle. Po prostu cały czas wodzisz za nim wzrokiem i ten jeden raz, gdy ostrzelano policjantów z HPD podczas nieudanego zatrzymania prawie wyszedłeś z siebie. Byłeś na miejscu zdarzenia przed karetkami i nie zapomnę twojej ulgi, gdy zobaczyłeś Danny'ego w kamizelce kuloodpornej – przypomniała mu. – Potem co prawda zaczął kpić, że zabrali ci całą zabawę, ale my z Chinem wiemy dlaczego tam byłeś – odparła.

Otworzył usta, ale nie wiedział za bardzo co powiedzieć. Najwyraźniej to była doba rozmawiania o uczuciach i nienawidził tego. Nienawidził tego, że Kono widziała wszystko i traktowała to tak lekko.

\- Danny poinformował mnie, że jestem uległy – powiedział wprost, ponieważ nigdy oficjalnie nie poruszyli tej kwestii.

Kono i Chin musieli wiedzieć jako kto wszedł do tego klubu, ale omijali temat skutecznie. Danny nigdy nie powiedział tego głośno, ale to wisiało między nimi. Dlaczego zresztą miał mówić cokolwiek, skoro to miało być tylko jedno śledztwo, a potem mieli wszystko zapomnieć.

Żaden mięsień nie drgnął na twarzy Kono.

\- I masz z tym problem? – spytała dziewczyna ostrożnie.

\- Początkowo – przyznał. – Ale Danny… - urwał. – On twierdzi, że nie jestem do tego zdolny. Że będę cały czas zaprzeczał swojej naturze. Postawił na mnie krzyżyk – poinformował ją, bo to bolało najbardziej.

Tym razem Kono patrzyła na niego w czystym szoku.

\- Cały czas mówi, że wszystko będzie dobrze, bo wrócimy do normy po tej sprawie, że nie będę przychodził do klubu. Nie ma sensu to i nie ma sensu tamto, bo to tylko tymczasowe… - urwał, odchrząkując zakłopotany.

Kono słuchała go nadal z pewnym niedowierzaniem.

\- Naprawdę tak powiedział? – spytała zszokowana, jakby nie podejrzewała Williamsa o coś takiego.

\- Cały czas to sugeruje. To nie brzmi tak źle, ale…

\- Tak to odbierasz – zakończyła za niego. – A chcesz, żeby się zmieniło? – spytała ostrożnie.

Prawdę powiedziawszy nie wiedział czy chciał, ale obawiał się, że nie miał innego wyjścia. W swojej głowie nie widział Danny'ego sprzed kilku tygodni. Tylko pełnego kontroli mężczyznę, który jednym słowem potrafił przywołać kogoś do porządku. Wątpił, aby cokolwiek zamazało te wspomnienia.

\- Nie wiem czy będę potrafił wrócić do tego co było – przyznał, ponieważ miał cholerne wrażenie, że Kono i tak wiedziała jaka będzie odpowiedź.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny nie odbierał swojego telefonu, co zaczynało drażnić. Williams chciał wrócić do klubu i pomimo jego sprzeciwu, zamierzał wejść tam sam. Wszystko mogło pójść źle. Jeśli ich podejrzany znajdował się tam, a najprawdopodobniej tak było, mógł się zawinąć z wyspy i nigdy nie dorwaliby go w swoje ręce. Sprawy takiego typu policja ukrywała, więc nie mieli szans połączyć faktów.

Kono wydawała się równie niezadowolona co on. Może nawet odrobinę wściekła na Danny'ego i cieszyło go, że podczas następnego planowania kroków, zapewne poprze go. Williams nie powinien chodzić własnymi ścieżkami, gdy takie zagrożenie wisiało w powietrzu, a widziano go w towarzystwie funkcjonariuszy Five O. Może i kupiono historyjkę o tym, że byli w związku, ale zawsze ktoś mógł nabrać podejrzeń.

Danny nie byłby pierwszym funkcjonariusze HPD, który zniknął bez śladu.

\- Chin, namierz jego komórkę – poprosił, wyciągając kluczyki z kieszeni.

ooo

Był trochę zaskoczony, gdy Kelly podał mu adres baru Kamekony z lodami. Nie widział powodu, aby Danny siedział tam w środku dnia. Może Carla ponownie wpadła z wizytą, ale w takim wypadku powinni się byli z nią obaj spotkać. W jego umyśle zaczął się kreować szalony plan. Aby stać się członkiem klubu ktoś musiałby za niego poręczyć i o ile Danny zapewne nigdy by tego nie zrobił, Carla wydawała się rozsądniejsza.

Nawet ją lubił. Jej lista nazwisk nie była długa, ale podała ogólnie jakie problemy były z poszczególnymi dominantami, z których trzech było kobietami. Nie wykluczyli nadal żadnej z płci i zaczynało go to denerwować. Nie wiedział nawet na kogo powinien zwracać baczniejszą uwagę.

Danny siedział przy jednym ze stolików śmiejąc się głośno. Towarzysząca mu kobieta popijała herbatę z filiżanki i Steve nie wiedział nawet, że Kamekona ma coś tak eleganckiego. Nie ona jednak przyciągnęła jednak jego uwagę. Pomiędzy nimi siedziała mała dziewczynka, która lizała lody i cały czas mówiła, a Danny słuchał jej zafascynowany.

Wiedział, że większość ludzi przychodzących do klubu była w stałych związkach, ale to go zszokowało. Danny nie nosił obrączki, nigdy o nich nie wspomniał. I Steve nie bardzo wiedział jak ma się z tym czuć. Może był jedynym, który był świadom tego, że Danny zdradzał swoją rodzinę. Miał ochotę odejść, bo w jego głowie panował tak wielki chaos, że nie wiedział czego się chwycić. Jednak kobieta spojrzała wprost na niego wzrokiem tak ostrym, jakby chciał skrzywdzić jej córkę, a potem powiedziała coś do Williamsa, którego dłoń powędrowała instynktownie do kabury, gdy odwracał się w jego kierunku.

Danny spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale nie wydawał się wściekły czy skrępowany. Mężczyzna westchnął tylko i zamachał do niego dłonią, jakby zapraszał go do stolika, co nie miało sensu.

\- Grace, chciałbym, żebyś poznała kolegę taty z pracy – powiedział Williams. – Steve McGarrett, Grace i Rachel – przedstawił ich.

\- Komandor McGarrett – uzupełnił, chociaż pojęcia nie miał dlaczego to powiedział.

\- Komandorze – odparła Rachel, ciekawie przyglądając się mu, jakby nie spodziewała się kogoś takiego. – Five O? – spytała.

\- Tak – odparł Danny za niego. – Tymczasowo mamy razem śledztwo.

\- Och – wyrwało się jej i straciła nim kompletnie zainteresowanie. – Grace, myślisz, że dasz radę zjeść jeszcze jedną porcję lodów? – spytała kobieta, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca.

Chyba w ten mało subtelny sposób chciała im umożliwić rozmowę. Steve nie bardzo wiedział jednak od czego zacząć.

\- Macie coś nowego? – spytał Danny ciekawie.

\- Masz rodzinę – wyrwało mu się i Williams przewrócił oczami.

\- Każdy ma rodzinę. Mam również matkę, ojca, brata oraz siostrę – wymienił ze spokojem Danny.

\- Twoja żona… - zaczął Steve.

\- Łoł, łoł, łoł! – wszedł mu w słowo Danny. – Nie zapędzaj się tak. Była żona – poinformował go.

\- Nie ma ich w twoich aktach – odparł Steve i Danny spojrzał na niego jakby chciał spytać 'poważnie przeglądałeś moje akta i się do tego tak przyznajesz?'.

Obaj jednak wiedzieli, że Steve przegrzebał cały jego życiorys, ponieważ to właśnie robił.

\- W New Jersey to był standard. Mamy mafię, mafia ma wtyki, a uwierz mi lub nie, ale nawet po rozwodzie lubię Rachel żywą. Jest matką mojego dziecka – odparł Danny spokojnie i spojrzał za siebie na Grace, która ćwierkała do Kamekony.

Pojęcia nie miał dlaczego grubas nigdy mu nie powiedział o tym, że Williams miał córkę. I najwyraźniej byłą żonę.

\- Och – wyrwało mu się. – Znaczy, że wy dwoje…

\- Uprawialiśmy seks przynajmniej raz, skoro mamy dziecko. Tak, Steven. W małżeństwie uprawia się seks – poinformował go Danny śmiertelnie poważnym tonem.

\- Czy to jest 'twoja przyjaciółka'? – uściślił, przypominając sobie, że Williams opowiadał mu o kobiecie w przeszłości, która go dominowała.

Nigdy nie powiedział jak i dlaczego się to skończyło.

Danny parsknął śmiechem i zakrył twarz dłonią.

\- Nie, Steven – odparł rozbawiony do żywego. – 'Moja przyjaciółka' i ja skończyliśmy się spotykać na długo przed Rachel. Ona też nie jest żadną z moich uległych. To po prostu moja była żona. I zanim zapytasz, nie, podczas naszego związku nie spotykałem się z nikim innym. Większość związków tak się kończy, kiedy ludzie nie są kompatybilni – wyjaśnił mu.

Grace pomachała im, więc Steve odpowiedział tym samym i Danny uśmiechnął się odrobinę szerzej.

\- Znalazłeś się tutaj przez przypadek? – spytał Williams.

\- Nie odbierałeś telefonu – odparł, ale nie dodał, że w takim razie kazał go wyśledzić.

Danny i tak wydawał się być całkiem tego świadom. Nie mogli jednak rozmawiać w tej otwartej przestrzeni z córką Williamsa zaledwie parę kroków od nich. Rachel zresztą wydała się już znudzona i podeszła do nich z niezbyt przyjemną miną. Nie mogło być między nimi całkiem dobrze, ale to pewnie stygmat rozwodu.

\- Danny, jeśli nie masz teraz czasu… - zaczęła Rachel.

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkodziłem wam w spotkaniu – wszedł jej pospiesznie w słowo. – Gracie, twój tata nie lubi Hawajów, wiesz może dlaczego? – spytał i dziewczynka wyszczerzyła się szeroko.

\- Danno nienawidzi piasku i plaży! A ja ją kocham! I lekarz powiedział, że mogę pływać…. – zaczęła Grace.

\- Miała wycięte migdałki – uściślił Danny. – I skarbie, tata pójdzie z tobą na plażę, ponieważ tak jak nienawidzi piasku, tak ciebie kocha bardziej.

Grace promieniowała szczęściem, chociaż lody zaczynały skapywać jej po dłoni.

\- Przed domem mam prywatną plażę – wtrącił. – Widziałeś ją już chyba. Może wpadniecie do mnie? Zamiast się ściskać z turystami? – zaproponował.

Danny otworzył usta, jakby nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć. Sam nie był pewien co wpadło mu do głowy, ale Grace cieszyła się tak cudownie. Nie przypominał sobie, aby widział kogokolwiek kto promieniował tak pozytywną energią.

\- No, Danny. Z kim będzie bezpieczniejsza niż z super SEALem? – spytał, wykorzystując ulubione przezwisko Danny'ego.

\- Och, tato! Tam będą foki – powiedziała Grace, kompletnie źle go rozumiejąc, ale zanim zdążył to sprostować, Danny już się wtrącił.

\- Skarbie, tylko jedna, a do tego przerośnięta – poinformował córkę Williams.

ooo

Podjechali pod jego dom dwoma samochodami i wysiadł, szperając za kluczami w kieszeni. Wstukał kod alarmu i wpuścił Danny'ego do środka, starając się wymyślić jakiś dobry sposób na rozpoczęcie rozmowy. Grace zdominowała ich spotkanie i nie miał naprawdę nic przeciwko. Córka Williamsa była cudowna. Była tak doskonała, że żałował, że musieli wrócić do pracy. Jednak spędziła kilka ostatnich dni w szpitalu i tak intensywny dzień nie był jej potrzebny.

\- Danno? – spytał, ponieważ to cały czas krążyło mu po głowie.

\- Nawet nie próbuj – odparł Danny.

\- No weź. Opowiesz mi o wszystkim tylko nie o swojej rodzinie? – spytał, ponieważ to naprawdę nie było fair.

Danny'ego nie krępowało odpowiadanie na pytania co lubił w seksie. Steve nie poznał chyba bardziej otwartego faceta nigdy w życiu. Williams nie wstydził się tego kim był ani tego co sprawiało mu przyjemność. A jednak były tematy, które pozostawały poza obrębem dyskusji. I nie wiedział za bardzo co z tym zrobić, ponieważ wyglądało to na kwestie dotyczące zaufania.

\- Danno – mruknął.

\- Nawet nie próbuj, Steven, mówię poważnie. To coś co jest pomiędzy mną, a moją córką – uprzedził go Williams. – Masz sześć lat? Nie, nie masz. Zachowuj się więc jak dorosły mężczyzna i przestań namawiać China, żeby śledził mój GPS – warknął zirytowany.

Steve zbił usta w wąską kreskę, ponieważ to też nie było sprawiedliwe.

\- Czyli zasady są tylko w jedną stronę? – spytał zgryźliwie. – Bo kiedy opowiadałeś mi o waszej cudownej społeczności, spodziewałem się, że 'nie' ma faktycznie jakąś wartość – warknął.

Danny spojrzał na niego zszokowany.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał Williams ostro.

\- Wybierasz się dzisiaj wieczorem do klubu. Powiedziałem ci, że nie chcę, żebyś szedł tam sam – przypomniał mu.

\- Nie będę tam sam. Idziesz za mną. Przyjąłem do wiadomości to co mówiłeś, Steven. Po prostu uznałem za oczywiste, że idziemy razem, skoro nie mamy innego wyjścia – odparł Danny i to była jedna z tych sytuacji, gdy gdzieś tam w tle tkwiło wyraźnie 'w odróżnieniu od ciebie'.

Jakby Steve wysyłał cały czas sygnały, że nie wolno mu ufać i należy go dwa razy sprawdzać. I nie mogli się kłócić teraz, bo miał mętlik w głowie. Nie wiedział nawet za co być bardziej wściekłym.

\- Dobra – powiedział nagle, kompletnie się poddając. – Dobra, przepraszam. Zróbmy to – dodał.

Danny zmarszczył brwi, jakby się zgubił w pewnym momencie. I to świetnie, bo Steve chyba właśnie się odnalazł.

\- To nie działa, coś jest źle, więc zróbmy to – powtórzył uparcie, patrząc na Danny'ego z wyczekiwaniem, aż mężczyzna zrozumie o co chodzi.

Zmarszczka między brwiami Williamsa pogłębiła się tylko bardziej, kiedy dotarło do niego wszystko.

\- Coś nie działa, więc zamierzasz po prostu wskoczyć na głęboką wodę i sprawdzić jak będzie? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Danny. – To takie po twojemu, Steven. Kompletnie…

\- Wiem, co działa. Wiem, że kiedy wtedy w klubie po prostu na tobie polegałem, było lepiej. Więc zróbmy to, bo to jedyne co działa – przyznał, nie dodając wcale, że najwyraźniej jego ośli upór wszystko niszczył.

Kiedy starał się, aby było po jego, kiedy udowodnić chciał jemu i sobie, że wie lepiej – wszystko się sypało. I słuchanie Danny'ego przez ostatnie dwa dni pchnęło śledztwo tak daleko, że powinien mu oddać dowodzenie nad tą sprawą. Williams co prawda i tak zlecał Kono i Chinowi zadania, ale uczynienie tego oficjalnym byłoby lepsze. Czuł to wyraźnie w kościach, ale i tak się wzdrygał.

\- Chcesz, żebym… - urwał Danny. – Chcesz czego Steven? – spytał, nie chcąc zapewne zakładać za wiele.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał całkiem szczerze. – Nie znam się na tym, ale ty się znasz. To nie jest tak, że robicie to od zawsze wiedząc wszystko, więc mnie naucz – zażądał. – Naucz mnie, proszę – dodał, przypominając sobie, że agresywny ton na wiele się nie zda. – Danielu – dodał.

Nie ruszył się, bo Danny drapał się cały czas po brodzie, jakby nie wiedział co teraz zrobić. I jego wzrok był całkiem podejrzliwy, jakby szukał ukrytego znaczenia w tym wszystkim. A Steve po trochę się modlił, aby Danny niczego się nie doszukał. Rozmowa z Kono wbrew pozorom wiele przejaśniła w jego głowie. Wiedział już co bolało go najbardziej, kiedy rozmawiali z Dannym. Może nie był ideałem, nie był doskonały w każdym calu, ale jednak chciał chociaż spróbować zanim Williams zdecyduje, że nie powinien się nim kłopotać.

\- Musimy porozmawiać jeszcze… - zaczął Danny.

\- Pytaj – powiedział wprost.

\- Usiądź – poprosił go Williams i zajął kanapę tak jak poprzedniej nocy, a Steve przylgnął do jego ramienia, ponieważ mógł. – Czy w ogóle wiesz na co się piszesz? – spytał Danny.

\- Mam ogólne pojęcie – przyznał. – Ogólne, ale nie szczegółowe – dodał. – Jakoś to wypracujemy – rzucił jeszcze nerwowo, ponieważ przed oczami przelatywały mu różne definicje, z którymi zaznajomił się przez ostatnie dni.

Wszystko było obce i abstrakcyjne. Większość z tych rzeczy nie brzmiała dobrze w jego uszach, ale to nie on się znał na rzeczy. Nie wiedział nawet jak to odebrałoby jego ciało. Skoro ludzie to robili, musieli mieć coś z tego.

\- Wypracujemy – powtórzył po nim Danny, jakby nie wierzył, że usłyszał to słowo z jego ust. – Kompromis jest idealnym słowem. Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy jeden osiągnęli? – zaproponował i Steve pokiwał głową. – Mogę powiedzieć ci o czym myślę, a ty mi powiesz na co się zgadzasz – rzucił jeszcze Danny.

\- Dobra, ale czy mógłbyś mnie tak dotykać jak w klubie? – spytał i jego serce zaczęło bić odrobinę szybciej.

Nie wiedział czy z nerwów, ponieważ spytał, więc się odsłonił. Czy dlatego, że bał się cholernej odpowiedzi, która nadejdzie.

\- W zasadzie o tym właśnie myślałem – przyznał Danny. – Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałeś. Coś jeszcze chodzi ci po głowie? – spytał ciekawie.

Steve przygryzł wnętrze policzka.

\- Gdzie mój całus? – spytał pół żartem pół serio.

Coś pojawiło się we wzroku Danny'ego zanim znikło.

\- Och, nie martw się. Dostaniesz ich tyle, ile będziesz chciał – obiecał mu Williams. – Zamierzam cię rozebrać do naga i położyć na plecach w twoim łóżku. Chcę, żeby ci było wygodnie. I nie zwiążę cię, ale nie chcę, żebyś się ruszał. Postaraj się być tak nieruchomy jak to tylko możliwe. Będę cię dotykał dłońmi, ustami. Całego – uściślił Danny i Steve poczuł jak przez jego ciało przechodzi dreszcz.

Poprzednim razem skupili się tylko na wszystkim od pasa w górę. I to było cudowne.

\- Możesz robić tak wiele hałasu jak tylko chcesz, w zasadzie stosuj się przy mnie o zasady im więcej tym lepiej. Nie mów jednak, będę wiedział, kiedy coś ci się spodoba. Chcę, żebyś doszedł, kiedy będziesz miał ochotę, ale postaraj się wytrzymać jak najdłużej – oznajmił mu Danny. – Nie będziemy robić nic skomplikowanego. Wystarczy, że powiesz 'stop', 'nie' albo 'zwolnij' i przerwiemy, żeby porozmawiać. Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu. Musimy dzisiaj wyjść – ciągnął dalej Danny. – Jeśli się zgodzisz, zaczniemy teraz i po prostu cię pomasuję, żebyś się odprężył. Miałeś fatalny dzień, więc jeśli będziesz chciał zasnąć, nie krępuj się. Obudzę cię, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Najprawdopodobniej będziesz trochę zamroczony, gdy dojedziemy do klubu, ale to nie będzie problem. Większość z tamtych ludzi po prostu będzie zafascynowana tym jak cudownie się temu poddajesz, Steven. W klubie nie będziesz klęczał. Kiedy leżałeś wczoraj, to wyglądało cudownie. Zresztą podoba mi się jak walczysz o moją uwagę – przyznał Williams i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

A Steve przełknął ciężko, ponieważ sądził, że to jednak nie było aż tak oczywiste. I nie mógł nie zastanawiać się jak wielu ludzi wiedziało, że jego mała zabawa nie była tylko formą drażnienia się z Williamsem, częścią ich codziennej gry. Może jednak zawsze chodziło o jedno i to samo, żeby nie przeszedł koło Danny'ego niezauważonym.

\- Nie zostaniemy długo, ale będę trzymał dłoń pod twoją koszulą. Nie dotknę cię jednak, ponieważ chcę to zachować na później. Chcę też, żebyś o tym myślał, gdy będziesz leżał z głową na moich kolanach – ciągnął dalej Danny. – I kiedy wrócimy tutaj, zdecydujesz czy jesteś zbyt zmęczony, żeby kontynuować.

Steve zrobił głębszy wdech.

\- Nie będę zmęczony – odparł z pewnością w głosie.

Danny prychnął.

\- Nie zakładaj niczego z góry. To ja mam plan, ty jedynie dasz mi zielone światło do wykonania go – oznajmił mu Williams. – Czy wszystko do tej pory brzmi dobrze?

\- Nie chciałeś mnie czasem zobaczyć na kolanach? – spytał Steve, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Danny zmrużył oczy i wydął usta.

\- Kto powiedział, że nie zobaczę cię na kolanach? – odbił piłeczkę Williams. – Wolę cię jednak na plecach i odprężonego. Chcę cię dotykać i poznać. Jeśli się zgodzisz, chciałbym cię do prowadzić do orgazmu ustami – przyznał tak spokojnie, że Steve przez chwilę sądził, że się przesłyszał.

Nie znał nikogo, kto w ten sposób mówił o seksie. I kropla potu zaczęła spływać po jego skroni. W salonie było chyba jakieś sześćdziesiąt stopni. Oddychał przez otwarte usta, a w jego spodniach zaczęło się robić coraz ciaśniej. Zresztą Danny zerknął na jego krocze, jakby chciał dodatkowego potwierdzenia na to, co z nim robi.

\- Będę do ciebie mówił cały czas, ponieważ wydaje mi się, że to lubisz – przyznał Williams. – Chciałbym cię komplementować.

\- Komplementować? – zdziwił się Steve.

\- Chcę sprawdzić czy lubisz być nazywanym dobrym chłopcem, Steven – przyznał szczerze Danny, a z jego ust wyrwał się jakiś dziki półjęk. – I mam swoją odpowiedź – odparł Williams z szerokim uśmiechem.


	11. Chapter 11

Palce Danny'ego poruszały się sprawnie, gdy rozpinał jego rozporek. W zasadzie prawie żałował, że nie nosił paska. Chciał, aby to trwało trochę dłużej. Stali na środku jego sypialni, zaledwie kilka kroków od jego łóżka, które powinien był może jednak pościelić tego ranka, ale zaspał. Pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna nie pływał przed pracą i jego mięśnie wydawały się nie mieć mu tego za złe.

\- Podnieś ręce do góry, Steven – polecił mu Williams, więc posłusznie wykonał rozkaz.

Nie bez trudu Danny ściągnął z niego koszulkę. Różnica wzrostu była dość widoczna między nimi, ale nigdy jej nie odczuł tak bardziej. Danny, kiedy się wkurzał wydawał się o wiele większy. A przeważnie się na niego irytował.

Teraz było jednak inaczej – spokojniej przede wszystkim. Danny niby przypadkowo dotykał go tu i ówdzie, muskając go po ramieniu, pod pachą czy na linii bokserek, które jako jedyne teraz okrywały go. Nie na długo zresztą, bo Danny złapał za materiał jego bielizny i jednym zdecydowanym ruchem zdjął ją niżej, do wysokości jego kolan, uwalniając jego penisa, który już od czasu ich małej rozmowy był bardziej niż zainteresowany tym co się wyrabia.

Nie wiedział czy podoba się Danny'emu. Ze wzroku Williamsa wiele nie wynikało. Starał się nie czuć też dziwnie, gdy stał przed nim ubrany mężczyzna a on całkiem nagi był wystawiony na jego spojrzenie. Światło dzienne nie pozwalało mu nic ukryć i był świadom tego już wcześniej. Nie miewał tyle czasu w ciągu dnia, aby uprawiać seks, ale to zawsze miało swój smak – o wiele głębszy, ponieważ w nocy zarówno on jak i jego partnerzy mogli się ukryć.

Teraz Danny widział wszystko i Steve starał się oddychać spokojnie, ponieważ sam nie miał dostatecznie wiele informacji, aby wywnioskować cokolwiek. Dla Williamsa przede wszystkim to nie było nowe i nie chciał się w myślach porównywać do ludzi o bezimiennych twarzach, z których zapewne część widział poprzedniego wieczoru.

\- Połóż się na łóżku – polecił mu Danny. – Pomasuję ci plecy, tak jak wspomniałem wcześniej.

Steve odchrząknął lekko zdenerwowany.

\- Chcesz się tylko pogapić na mój tyłek – odpowiedział, starając się brzmieć na opanowanego, ale nie bardzo mu to wyszło.

\- To też – przyznał Danny. – To świetny tyłek – odparł lekko. – Chcesz być moim dobrym chłopcem? Wskakuj na łóżko, Steven – powtórzył, ale jakimś cudem jego głos stał się głębszy i Steve przełknął z trudem, gdy jego penis drgnął.

To była cholerna zdrada, którą niełatwo było mu znieść. Jego ciało nie chciało się go słuchać, ale to nie była tylko kwestia jego porannego treningu, którego nie wykonał. Pływanie nie pomogłoby. Nie w tym przypadku.

Wspiął się na łóżko i ułożył się wygodnie na samym środku. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, aby znajdować się tyłem do kogokolwiek. Całe życie starał się, aby jego plecy były chronione. Jeśli nie przez niego samego to przez ludzi, z którymi pracował. A teraz Danny stał tam, gdzieś poza zasięgiem jego wzroku i Steve czuł wyraźnie gdzie wzrok mężczyzny zawędrował. Jego pośladki spięły się mimowolnie. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz pozwolił się komuś pieprzyć. Nie byli w Cath w związku, ale seks z nią był łatwiejszy, więc poszedł na łatwiznę, czego zaczynał żałować, bo prawie podskoczył na łóżku, gdy Danny w końcu go dotknął.

Spodziewał się czegoś silniejsze, ale dłonie Williamsa po prostu przesunęły po jego pośladkach aż do barków, gdzie pozostały. Danny nie obwinął palców wokół jego szyi, po prostu dotykał jego spiętych mięśni tak długo aż wsiąkł w materac i cholernie cieszył się, że leży na brzuchu, ponieważ jego penis opadł. A to nie był przyjemny widok.

\- Jesteś spięty, dlaczego? – spytał Danny.

Nie bardzo wiedział jak to wyjaśnić.

\- Nie bywam do ludzi tyłem – przyznał w końcu. – To oznacza niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Nie zrobię ci nic. Tylko to o co poprosisz – odparł Danny spokojnie. – Zamknij oczy i skup się na moich dłoniach – polecił mu, a potem wbił palce w jego mięśnie z wprawą, której Steve na pewno się nie spodziewał. – Jesteś taki spięty… - ciągnął dalej Williams.

Jego głos był cichy, miękki. Jego dłonie pracowały na plecach Steve'a z monotonią, która sprawiała, że mógł spokojnie przewidzieć następny ruch. Danny zsuwał się powoli coraz niżej, przewidywalnie podążając wzdłuż kręgosłupa po jego najbardziej spiętych mięśniach, które zawsze pracowały ze wzmożoną siłą. Jak każdy pływak miał silne plecy.

\- Chryste, jesteś tak twardy, Steven – wymruczał Danny.

\- To chyba po raz pierwszy nie komplement – odparł i faktycznie jego penis wracał do gry.

Danny jednak mówił o jego mięśniach, które nadal rozpracowywał. Jego plecy zaczynały odrobinę się rozluźniać, wyraźnie czuł, że poddaje się rękom Williamsa i to nie było złe uczucie. Wydawało mu się, że lekko płynie. Ta tajska masażystka, z którą miał przyjemność parę lat temu zdziałała podobne cuda, chociaż nie był przy niej nawet połowę tak podniecony.

Danny klepnął go w pośladek lekko, jakby chciał go ostrzec i faktycznie zapomniał, że miał się nie odzywać. Trudno było mu się skupić, gdy jego umysł zaczynała pokrywać lekka mgiełka. Z pewnością jednak Williams dobudził go na krótką chwilę, gdy jego dłonie nie zatrzymały się na lędźwiach Steve'a, ale zamiast tego złapały za półkule jego pośladków rozszerzając je lekko, gdy zaczął masować mięśnie i tam. Nie dotknął go, nie w intymny sposób, ale Steve był przekonany, że jego wejście jest doskonale widoczne. Nie pamiętał, czy kiedykolwiek czuł się tak odsłonięty. Może dyszał w poduszkę, nie był pewien, ale na pewno jego fiut zaczął przeciekać, zostawiając na jego brzuchu mokrą plamę.

Czuł się dziwnie z myślą, że Danny widzi go takim, ale nie potrafił zaprotestować. Nie , gdy to było tak dobre. Ruchy Williamsa były na tyle silne, że czuł je nawet w jądrach, ale jednocześnie dziwnie delikatne, staranne, jakby dobrał je odpowiednio do tego miejsca. Do tyłka Steve'a.

Coś zaczęło go wypełniać od środka, może to była właśnie ta biologiczna reakcja, o której mówił Danny. Próbował sobie przypomnieć nazwy hormonów, ale one znajdowały się gdzieś w niedostępnej w tej chwili części jego mózgu.

\- Za dużo myślisz, skup się na tym co czujesz. Jak sądzisz, jak wyglądasz teraz, Steven, tak otwarty pod moimi dłońmi? – spytał Danny, odciągając od siebie jego pośladki tak mocno, że poczuł jak jego wejście się rozciąga.

Przeklął w pościel, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Nie chciał robić wielkiego hałasu, ale powstrzymywanie tych westchnień przyjemności kosztowało go naprawdę wiele. A Danny najwyraźniej upodobał sobie jego tyłek i nigdzie się nie wybierał. Jego palce wbijały się w jego pośladki rozrabiając je jak ciasto, a jego pozostało leżeć sztywno i nie mógł nawet otrzeć się o pościel, ponieważ Danny trzymał jego tyłek mocno, pewnie. I na pewno zauważyłby, że Steve stara się dojść w tak żałosny sposób.

A cholernie chciał wytrzymać i sprawdzić co będzie dalej.

Nie był pewien jak długo dokładnie to trwało. Danny mruczał do niego o tym jak delikatna jest jego skóra i twarda zarazem, naciągnięta na mięśnie i kości. Jak silne jest jego ciało i jak bardzo mu się to podoba. Jak bardzo chce dotykać go dalej i Steve sądził, że tego nie wytrzyma, ale gdzieś po prostu odpłynął, zapadając w sen, nadal wsłuchując się w szepczącego do niego Williamsa.

ooo

Ktoś potrząsnął jego ramieniem, więc zaskoczony otworzył oczy, przechodząc od razu w stan alarmowy. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie się znajdował, ani jaka była godzina, ale było dość jasno. Był nagi i leżał na brzuchu, co mu się nie zdarzało. Ktoś przykrył go cienkim prześcieradłem, które nie chroniło aż tak bardzo przed chłodem, ale przeważnie i tak było mu zawsze za gorąco.

\- Steven, mamy godzinę – poinformował go Danny.

Spojrzał na mężczyznę, jakby nie do końca wiedział co jest grane. Williams był w tym samym ubraniu, w którym był w pracy. Zdjął jednak krawat i podwinął rękawy swojej koszuli. I spojrzał na jego ręce, a wszystkie wspomnienia tego, co razem robili, wróciły w ciągu kilku chwil. Jego penis nadal lekko wzwiedziony, domagał się uwagi i wiedział, że jeśli wstanie, Danny'emu nie umknie w jaki jest stanie.

\- Podasz mi spodnie? – spytał, odchrząkując.

Widział wyraźnie przygotowane dla siebie ubranie na oparciu fotela.

Danny uniósł brew do góry.

\- Dlaczego nie dasz mi się tym nacieszyć? – spytał Williams całkiem poważnie. – Chcę cię dzisiaj oglądać, Steven. To jest moja jedyna prośba i jedyna nagroda – wyjaśnił Danny. – I jeśli chcesz swoją nagrodę, wstań – dodał.

Steve wypuścił powietrze z płuc, czując jak policzki zaczynają go palić. Przeważnie nie był tym wstydliwym, ale Danny wyciągał na wierzch wszystko, co zwalczał w sobie od lat. Przełożył jednak nogi na podłogę, nadal ukryty pod cienkim prześcieradłem i wstał, pozwalając, aby materiał zsunął się w dół. Danny spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, a potem jego wzrok zsunął się niżej i na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek pełen satysfakcji.

Zapewne widział zaschnięte krople, z wcześniej i Steve chciał się cholernie wykąpać, ale Williams podał mu jego ubranie bez słowa komentarza, a potem znowu podniósł się na palce i pocałował go miękko w usta.

\- Dziękuję Steven – odparł Danny. – Nie zdążę się przebrać, więc mogę pożyczyć jedną z twoich tak licznych koszul? – spytał z sarkazmem.

Steve chciał powiedzieć, że wszystkie będą za wielkie, ale nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Danny wejdzie do klubu w jego ubraniu. I ludzie tam będą wiedzieli, że ma na sobie pożyczone ciuchy. Jego ubrania. To nie było dokładnie jak znaczenie kogoś, ale jednak dawało jasny sygnał. Wczoraj leżał głową na jego kolanach i widział jakie wrażenie to zrobiło na obecnych tam uległych. Był pewien, że Danny nie był z nikim na tyle blisko, aby zakładać jego ubrania. A jeśli tak – nigdy nie musiał ich ubierać do klubu, ponieważ nie mieli czasu.

To był cudowny zbieg okoliczności, który chciał wykorzystać.

\- Jasne – odparł. – Wybierz sobie cokolwiek chcesz – dodał.

\- Wszystkie są białe. Nie będę miał aż tak wielkiego problemu – prychnął Danny i zaczął rozpinać swoją koszulę.

Steve nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku i Williams uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc to. Nie powiedział ani słowa jednak, gdy wybrał z jego szafy koszulę na chybił trafił. Możliwe, że miały nawet jeden krój. Steve nie przywiązywał uwagi do takich szczegółów. Kono chciała go zabrać go kiedyś na zakupy, ale akurat przemytnicy planowali jakąś akcję i przenieśli to na daleką przyszłość.

Może mógłby poprosić ją teraz o kilka rad, bo Danny do klubu chodził wyłącznie w koszulach, a on nie miał naprawdę żadnych.

Williams został kilka guzików niezapiętych, chociaż to nie miało wielkiego znaczenia. Podwinął rękawy prawie pod same łokcie i Steve nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Cath robiła tak czasami, kiedy schodziła przygotować mu śniadanie. Danny jednak nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Nie wątpił, że to porównanie nie spodobało by mu się.

\- Wyglądam aż tak śmiesznie? – spytał Williams szczerze.

\- Wyglądasz jak facet w za dużej koszuli – odparł Steve, zapinając swoje mankiety.

Danny jednak powstrzymał go i zaczął podwijać jego rękawy jak dnia poprzedniego. Jego palce może odrobinę dłużej pozostały na skórze Steve'a, ale to było nic w porównaniu z tym jak mrowiły go plecy po tym masażu. Jego pośladki jeszcze nigdy nie otrzymały od nikogo takiej uwagi. I był pewien, że jeśli Danny chciałby go polizać po wejściu, zapewne nie zatrzymałby się aż Steve nie doszedłby tylko od tego.

Ta myśl nie była taka zła, więc wypuścił powietrze z płuc, starając się nad sobą zapanować. Danny zamarł i spojrzał do góry, wprost w jego oczy. Nie wiedział nawet, że stali tak blisko. Williams trzymał kciuk na jego tętnicy i musiał czuć jak jego serce szybko bije. Miał nadzieję, że senny rumieniec wszystko pokrył, ale nie mógł mieć pewności, ponieważ w jego sypialni wydawało się nienaturalnie ciepło.

\- O czym myślisz? – spytał Danny ciekawie, jakby wiedział doskonale, że to coś erotycznego.

Jakby chciał wiedzieć. A Steve nie był pewien czy jest gotów na jakieś wyznania, skoro jeszcze tego wieczoru nie doprowadzili do końca. Mieli czas. Jeśli Danny, chciałby go po dzisiejszej nocy, mogli wszystko. Nie chciał rozmawiać o czymś, co mogło się nigdy nie zdarzyć. Dzielić się fantazjami, które miały nie odnaleźć nigdy spełnienia.

\- Nieistotne – odparł krótko, biorąc się w garść i Danny zmarszczył brwi. – Nieistotne teraz, ale możemy do tego wrócić kiedy indziej – obiecał.

Williams wydawał się o wiele bardziej usatysfakcjonowany tą odpowiedzią.

\- I tak to z ciebie wydobędę, Steven. Chcę wiedzieć, co chodzi po twojej głowie – przyznał Danny. – Myślę, że część z tych rzeczy będzie odpowiadać moim gustom – dodał i mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo, jakby dzielili jakąś wspólną tajemnicę.

Jaką – Steve nie miał pojęcia.

ooo

Charles nie mrugnął nawet okiem na ich widok, chociaż z niedowierzaniem przyglądał się koszuli Danny'ego. Ich wejście, a raczej strój Williamsa wydawał się sensacją i Steve z trudem hamował swoją satysfakcję na widok min uległych. Nie wiedział co cieszy go bardziej – fakt, że część z nich była zawiedziona, czy nienawiść w oczach innych.

Koszula nie miała znaczenia dla Danny'ego. Po prostu nie mieli czasu na przyjazd do jego mieszkania, ale oni o tym nie wiedzieli.

Ułożył głowę na jego kolanach i uśmiechnął się lekko, wyciągając się na kanapie. Danny objął go ramieniem, ale tym razem nie wsunął dłoni pod jego koszulę. Nie był pewien czy wytrzymałby jeszcze więcej dotykania tego wieczoru. Wydawało mu się, że nic z zewnątrz nie dociera do nich, nic ich nie dotyczy. Mieli wokół siebie jakiś specjalny bąbel i nie był zaskoczony, że nikt nie wchodził w ich przestrzeń.

\- Podoba ci się to – odkrył Williams trochę zaskoczony. – I ty próbowałeś mi wmówić dzisiaj, że nie jesteś terytorialny – prychnął z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

Steven nie wiedział co na to odpowiedzieć, więc milczał, udając, że nie wie o co chodzi.

Danny pochylił się i pocałował go miękko w usta. Najchętniej przytrzymałby jego kark i pogłębił ich kontakt, ale te cmoknięcia nie były takie. To małe nagrody, które miały go cieszyć i naprawdę miał pewną satysfakcję, że dostawał ich coraz więcej. Jednak nie pogardziłby, gdyby Danny po prostu przyległ do niego, popychając go na jakąś twardą powierzchnię i zaanektował jego usta. Wiedział dokładnie, że Williams potrafiłby to zrobić, że byłby w stanie zawłaszczyć nie tylko jego usta, ale i jego całego. Powoli w końcu torował sobie drogę w jego życiu.

Nie był pewien co się dzieje, gdy Danny zacisnął dłoń na jego włosach odrobię mocniej. Charles wraz z Billym, ochroniarzem sprzed drzwi podeszli do nich z poważnymi minami i Steve wróżył kłopoty.

\- Mogę z tobą pogadać na chwilę? – spytał właściciel klubu.

\- Coś się stało? Nie zostawię tutaj Stevena samego – poinformował go Williams tonem, który nie zapraszał do dyskusji.

Charles westchnął i nerwowo rozejrzał się wokół.

\- Jesteście potrzebni nam obaj – przyznał mężczyzna. – Nie chcę, żeby Maolake to zobaczył – dodał.

Steve usiadł zanim zdał sobie sprawę, co się dzieje, Danny objął go ramieniem w talii i poprowadził za Billym, którego ramiona dziwnie obwisły. Weszli za bar i nikt nie mrugnął nawet okiem. Musieli minąć przestrzeń otwartą i jakoś tajnym przejściem dla obsługi dotarli do jednego z pokoi.

Steve zamarł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna przywiązany do łóżka nie żyje. Jego dłonie były poranione, jakby próbował się bronić, ale nie miał zbyt wielkich szans. Wokół panował pewien bałagan, równie charakterystyczny jak ten, który widzieli w sypialni kongresmena. Ktoś pozbierał swoje zabawki i to dość niedawno. Może nawet znajdował się jeszcze w środku, chociaż to było pobożne życzenie.

\- Czy ktoś opuścił klub zdenerwowany? – spytał Danny, chyba czytając mu w myślach.

\- Zadzwonię do Kono – rzucił, ponieważ to było miejsce zbrodni, które musieli zabezpieczyć. – Kto to jest? – spytał, ponieważ naprawdę nie znał tych ludzi.

\- Arthur Drake, aktor komediowy – odparł Charles.

\- Maolake musi wiedzieć – dodał Danny. – Wścieknie się, jeśli to przed nim ukryjesz. To jego klub. Wiem, że chcesz go chronić, ale to wszystko ma swoje granice – przypomniał mu i Steve zdał sobie sprawę, że faktycznie Williams wspominał, że właścicielem jest ten mężczyzna.

Maolake. Najwyraźniej byli z Charlesem partnerami. I jeśli ten tutaj był dominantem, Steve nie potrzebował pytań kim był ten drugi. Jakoś go nawet nie za bardzo zaskoczyło, gdy Charles spojrzał ostro na Danny'ego.

\- Czy ja ci mówię jak masz traktować swojego uległego? – spytał sucho mężczyzna.

\- Nie, ale ja ci mówię, że Five O przejmuje tę sprawę, a to znaczy, że chcę rozmawiać w tej chwili z właścicielem. Potrzebuję zapisu monitoringu, który macie oraz przesłuchać wszystkich wokół – poinformował go Steve.

Charles spojrzał na niego w czystym szoku, a potem zerknął na Danny'ego, jakby oczekiwał, że Williams sprowadzi go do parteru.

\- Nie jesteśmy dwadzieścia cztery godziny na siedem, Charles. To jest śledztwo – oznajmił mu jego partner twardo. – Billy, daj mi nazwiska osób, które upuściły to miejsce w ciągu dwóch ostatnich godzin.


	12. Chapter 12

Maolake spoglądał na niego, jakby do końca nie wiedział co zrobić. Pod jego kołnierzykiem znajdowała się obroża, która cały czas przyciągała jego wzrok i Steve nie mógł się za bardzo skupić. Danny wprowadził Kono i China na tyły bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Max miał się pojawić za kilka minut z technikami. Tymczasowo zamknięto klub, a gości wyprowadzono bez wzbudzania paniki.

\- Jesteś nowy – odparł Maolake, przekrzywiając lekko głowę.

Jego ciemna koszula opinała mięśnie, które mogły konkurować z jego własnymi. Ewidentnie był stąd, zdradzały go rysy twarzy i ciemna skóra. Chyba spodziewał się kogoś drobniejszego, w końcu postura Charlesa była dość imponująca i sądził, że dobierają się na zasadzie przeciwieństw. Najwyraźniej jednak stereotypy naprawdę były mylne.

\- Przyszedłeś z Danielem – rzucił Maolake, łowiąc informacje. – Przykro mi, że Charles musiał przeszkodzić wam w miły spędzaniu czasu – dodał i Steve spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ponieważ nie tego oczekiwał.

Większość ludzi byłaby wściekła, gdyby zamknięto ich interes w ten sposób. W końcu wyprosili gości, chociaż wynotowali ich nazwiska, z czego nikt nie był zadowolony. Spodziewał się telefonu od gubernator, ale tym razem miał argumenty. Mieli kolejne morderstwo. Nie mogli działać w ciemnością, ale musieli zacząć od konkretnych przesłuchań.

\- Chcemy odkodowanych nazwisk wszystkich członków klubu – odparł Steve, starając się trzymać profesjonalnie.

Maolake uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Nie – odparł krótko mężczyzna.

\- Twoje 'nie' jest nie do przyjęcia – odparł Steve. – Nie muszę go uszanować. Potrzebujemy tych danych, żeby stworzyć listę świadków i podejrzanych – poinformował go.

\- Załatw nakaz i przekaż go naszym prawnikom. Odpowiedź w tej chwili brzmi 'nie'. Billy dał wam listę ludzi, którzy wyszli i macie listę tych, którzy byli dzisiejszego wieczoru tutaj – odparł Maolake i wydawał się kompletnie opanowany.

Jakby wcale w jednej z prywatnych sal nie zakatowano kogoś na śmierć. Nie znał przyczyny śmierci, ale widział charakterystyczne siniaki wokół szyi. Znowu kogoś uduszono, a to nie była przyjemna śmierć.

\- Panie Maolake – zaczął Steve, mając cholerną ochotę wywiesić faceta za okno, ale Charles obserwował go niczym jastrząb, więc nie miał za bardzo jak.

Danny zapewne wkurzyłby się.

\- Jak skłoniłeś go do założenia twojej koszuli? Nigdy nie widziałem go takim… - urwał mężczyzna, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. – Powiedziałbym poza kontrolą, ale obaj wiemy, że to nie to. Dostałeś się pod jego skórę – przyznał Maolake i wydawał się tym zafascynowany.

Steve zbił usta w wąską kreskę i westchnął, chowając długopis za ucho. Kono przyglądała mu się podejrzliwie. Może chodziło o fakt, że miał na sobie koszulę. Albo o to, że Danny był w jego ciuchach. HPD wydawało się w naprawdę dobrych humorach, gdy zabezpieczali lokal. Każdy najwyraźniej chciał dostać się do środka. I Steve czekał na żarty, które miały się pojawić. Ta akcja miała być tajna. Nikt miał o tym nie wiedzieć, a pewnie cały departament żartował już na ten temat.

Danny wydawał się cholernie zmęczony i nie zdziwiło go, gdy Williams skinął na niego palcami, a potem opuścili klub, zostawiając wszystko Kono i Chinowi. Max zabrał już ciało, ale pozostało jeszcze dopilnować, aby zebrano wszystkie odciski palców. Maolake zapewnił ich, że prywatne pokoju były czyszczone dokładnie przed każdym ponownym użyciem. Wymieniano prześcieradła i środkiem dezynfekującym oczyszczano przestrzenie. Dodatkowo pozostawiana na kilka godzin lampa rozprawiała się ze wszystkim do czego ekipa sprzątająca nie mogła się dostać.

Max był pod wrażeniem. Twierdził, że w tym pokoju można byłoby przeprowadzać operację na otwartym sercu.

Dojechali w milczeniu pod jego dom i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że mieli kompletnie inne plany na wieczór. Był jednak skonany i spodziewał się, że Danny też marzy tylko o ciepłym łóżku. Nie mógł jednak nie być rozczarowanym tym, jak to wszystko się potoczyło.

\- Przekładamy? – spytał z nadzieją. – Może jutro? – zaproponował.

Danny wypuścił powietrze z płuc i przetarł dłonią zmęczoną twarz.

\- Co powiesz o końcu tygodnia? – spytał Williams.

I może na jego twarzy było jednak widać rozczarowanie, bo Danny pochylił się i pocałował go w usta.

\- Jutro musimy przejrzeć zeznania i sprawdzić alibi – przypomniał mu Williams całkiem niepotrzebnie.

Potrafił wykonywać swoją pracę.

\- To praca w biurze. Nudna, stresująca – odparł Steve. – Jeśli jutro nie popływam… - zaczął i urwał.

Jego 'kara' miała trwać jeszcze dwa dni i cholera, może to było trochę bez sensu, ale planował faktycznie sprawdzić, co będzie jeśli faktycznie wytrzyma. Wiedział, że Danny tego od niego nie wymagał, ale poczuł coś – jakby _katharsis_ \- którego brakowało mu od lat. Może faktycznie był zbyt długo nietykalny. Sama świadomość, że czeka go coś nieprzyjemnego, była dostatecznym powodem, żeby trzymać się w ryzach.

\- Moglibyśmy… - zaczął i urwał jeszcze raz.

Danny przyglądał mu się ciekawie, jakby naprawdę chciał wiedzieć, co Steve ma na myśli.

\- Nie potrafisz, prosić o to, czego chcesz, prawda? - spytał Williams całkiem poważnie. – Nie czułeś się zmęczony po tym co zrobiliśmy?

Steve potrząsnął przecząco głową. Nigdy nie spał lepiej. Obudził się też odprężony. Pojęcia nie miał o jakie zmęczenie chodziło Danny'emu. Nie doświadczał nawet tego szaleństwa, które jeszcze dobę temu stanowiło takie utrapienie.

Danny wyciągnął kluczyki ze stacyjki i oparł się wygodniej na swoim fotelu.

\- Chcesz, żebyśmy weszli razem do twojego domu? Chcesz, żebym zrobił to o czym ci opowiadałem? – spytał Williams całkiem poważnie.

\- Jesteś zmęczony – odparł Steve.

\- Nie, w zasadzie nie. Jestem… - urwał Danny. – Czasem jest tak, że twoje ciało jest w porządku. Po prostu… Dla mnie ta sprawa jest inna. Uległy to jest ktoś, kogo powinieneś szanować i dbać o niego, a ten kto zabija tych ludzi, jest zaprzeczeniem zasad, w które wierzę, a jednocześnie śmie się do nas porównywać. Do mnie, do Carli, do Charlesa i wielu innych. Robi wszystko, aby ranić ludzi i nienawidzę tego, co reprezentuje. Jest powodem, dla którego wielu ludzi boi się zaufać takim ludziom jak ja – przyznał.

Steve starał się nadążać, ale jedyne co przyszło mu do głowy to;

\- Nie jesteś taki jak on – powiedział, marszcząc brwi.

Może brzmiało to trochę dziwnie, ale chyba trafił w dziesiątkę, bo Danny westchnął przeciągle. I zdał sobie sprawę, że Williamsa ta sprawa kosztowała dużo energii. Danny dbał o ludzi, Steve znalazł się w tym kręgu kilka godzin wcześniej i czuł się cudownie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie jestem taki tak on, ale to jest trudne. Tak po prostu… - rzucił Williams.

Zapewne klub miał stanowić sposób na odstresowanie się dla Danny'ego. Jednak skalano zasady, które Williams tak uwielbiał i czcił. Steve był przekonany, że Danny opowiadać o uległych i tej relacji, którą mieli z dominatami, mógłby godzinami. Za każdym razem zresztą mówił mu o czymś innym, równie ciekawym i fascynującym.

Danny potrzebował zrobić coś. Może jego skóra też mrowiła właśnie teraz, gdy siedzieli w samochodzie.

\- Myślisz, że się przestraszyłem? – spytał Steve. – Że ci nie będę ufać?

\- A ufasz mi? – spytał Danny.

Charles nie chciał, aby jego partner widział kogoś takiego jak on sam martwego. Zmaltretowanego przez te same metody, które miały zapewne jemu odprowadzić jego na szczyt. Pewnie to mogło wywołać pewien uraz, ale Maolake był twardy. I Steve wiedział, że są ulepieni z tej samej gliny.

\- Nie jestem laską, która zacznie płakać – odparł ostro. – I ufam ci. Chcesz dzisiaj zapomnieć? – spytał wprost, chyba po raz pierwszy rozumiejąc o co w tym tak naprawdę chodzi. – Chcesz to z siebie zmyć? Pokaż mi jak to powinno wyglądać – zaproponował mu i Danny głośno wciągnął powietrze do płuc.

Mężczyzna długo przyglądał mu się tak, jakby czegoś szukał, ale w końcu po prostu pochylił się do przodu i złożył kolejny słodki pocałunek na jego ustach.

\- Dziękuję Steven – powiedział Danny.

ooo

Jego sypialnia wydawała się wyglądać normalnie. A jednak nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że pomieszczenie jest klaustrofobicznie małe. Leżał nagi na plecach, na swoim wielkim łóżku, a Danny klęczał na nim w pełni ubrany. W jego koszuli, która była kilka rozmiarów za duża. Dłonie Williamsa wydawały się go głaskać, gdy zapoznawał się z fakturą jego skóry. Od czasu do czasu dotykał jego sutków, głównie przypadkiem i Steve syczał za każdym razem, starając się o to, aby leżeć sztywno na plecach.

Jego klatka piersiowa wydawała się płonąć. Nie spodziewał się, że ma tak wiele zakończeń nerwowych, ale Danny udowadniał mu w jak wielkim błędzie był. I to było cudowne.

Jego penis stał dumny i twardy, niemal krzyczący, że potrzebuje uwagi. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić jak bardzo wypełniona krwią była żyła pod spodem, ale Williams nie zwracał na to uwagi, bardziej zafascynowany tym jak jego sutki stwardniały. I kiedy Steve sądził już, że nic go nie zaskoczy, Danny pochylił się, biorąc w usta twardy guzek. Mocny, mokry pocałunek był prawie jak kopnięcie prądem.

Jego plecy odlepiły się od materaca i poczuł łzy w kącikach ust, gdy Danny ssał zbyt wrażliwy punkt. I nie potrafił powiedzieć nie, ponieważ jeszcze nic nie było tak wspaniałe. Jego dłonie zawinęły się wokół prześcieradła, gdy starał się jak mógł nie bronić przed przyjemnością, która powoli wypełniała komórki jego ciała. Czuł wyraźnie jak staje się lżejszy, a jednocześnie jak bardzo przytrzymuje go tutaj twarde ciało Williamsa, który siedział na jego udach w najlepsze.

\- Jesteś taki piękny – wyszeptał Danny i prawie nie zarejestrował, że to było do niego.

Spojrzał w dół tylko po to, aby dostrzec, że jest obserwowany. Najchętniej przetarłby oczy, te łzy nie pozwalały mu na ostre widzenie, ale gdyby puścił prześcieradła – nie był pewien co by się stało. Danny prosił go, aby się nie ruszał i liczyło się tylko to.

Williams pocałował jego klatkę piersiową, a potem przeniósł się na drugi sutek, który potraktował z tą samą pieczołowitością. Steve był tym razem przygotowany, ale i tak nie odbyło się bez jęku, który starał się zdusić, ale Danny dotknął jego ust, rozszerzając jego wargi kciukiem.

Wessał palec do środka, ciesząc się słonym smakiem i mężczyzna zadrżał wyraźnie.

\- Kusisz, Steven – poinformował go Danny z wyraźną satysfakcją, jakby właśnie takiego go pragnął. – Nie zatrzymuj tych dźwięków, daj mi je – poprosił go miękko, a potem wrócił do sutka, który zaczynał już piec.

Steve nawet zastanawiał się czy nie dać mu znać, że ten punkt ma chyba dość, ale Williams przesunął się odrobinę niżej, zostawiając jego brodawki w spokoju.

\- Jesteś tak podatny. Byłoby marnotrawstwem, gdybyś tego nie wykorzystał, Steven. Gdybyś nie pozwolił komuś cię mieć takiego. Oglądać cię takim – ciągnął Danny, liżąc całą drogę w dół od jego mostka po pępek. – Nie wiesz nawet jaki w moich oczach jesteś piękny. Nie wiesz jak cudownie wyglądasz tak wyciągnięty i bezwolny – dodał, zostawiając małe pocałunki na jego mięśniach brzucha, które zaczęły się mimowolnie spinać.

Jego głowa była na centymetry od penisa Steve'a i nie mógł sobie nie wyobrażać co będzie teraz. Palce jego stóp podwijały się mu od dobrych kilku minut, gdy walczył w zasadzie nie miał pojęcia z czym. Jego penis był tak purpurowy jak nigdy i gdyby zobaczył swojego fiuta w tym stanie wcześniej, zastanowiłby się czy aby nie jest chory. W końcu to nie było normalne, aby jego żołnierz stał na baczność tak długo bez żadnej stymulacji. A jednak pierwsze krople na czubku pojawiały się same, a on starał się nie spinać, ale nie potrafił. Najgorsze było zasychanie, które doprowadzało go do szału swoim powolnym procesem.

Danny spojrzał na niego lekko zamglonym wzrokiem i nie chciał nawet wiedzieć jak wygląda sam. Może desperacja była wypisana na jego twarzy. Oddychał ciężko, jego usta były rozchylone i tak bardzo suche. Jego sutki piekły go niemiłosiernie, ale jego fiut wydawał się to uwielbiać.

\- Piękny – powtórzył Danny. – Jesteś moim dobrym chłopcem, Steven? – spytał retorycznie Williams.

Steve był pewien, że faktycznie tak jest, ponieważ dostał kilka pocałunków w usta i miał wrażenie, że każde cmoknięcie w jego skórę, stanowiło potwierdzenie tych słów. Nie był zbyt często chwalony, ale teraz coś wypełniało jego całego i wydawało mu się, że jest go po prostu za dużo i nie potrafił tego pomieścić. Nie wiedział jak długo jeszcze to zniesie. Danny powiedział mu, że mógł dojść kiedy chce, ale chciał wytrzymać jak najdłużej. Danny powiedział też, że wolał, gdy jego partnerzy nie dochodzili zbyt szybko. Chciał mieć nad nim taką władzę, więc Steve walczył, ale przegrywał, czego nienawidził. I to było tak okropne. Zagryzł wargi, gdy Danny przesunął kciukiem po jego pachwinie. Jego fiut drgnął, ponieważ był zdrajcą i Steve po trochu go nienawidził.

I był trochę zdziwiony, gdy Williams przesunął się wyżej, wycierając dłonią jego mokry policzek, a potem pocałował go znowu w usta, ale tym razem nie zabrał swoich warg tak szybko.

\- Już niedługo – obiecał mu Danny szeptem, jakby bał się, że mówiąc głośniej coś zniszczy. – Już niedługo dojdziesz – powtórzył i to była taka słodka myśl. – Chciałbym, żebyś doszedł w moje usta, Steven. Wytrzymałeś tak długo – powiedział wyraźnie zadowolony i jego fiut drgnął niekontrolowanie na sam dźwięk tego głosu.

Wiedział, że jego oczy przewracają się w głąb czaszki, ale nie zamierzał się poddawać. To wymagało od niego ostatków sił, ale zagryzł usta i nie doszedł tu i teraz, a potem popatrzył na Danny'ego dysząc z wysiłku i desperacji.

Williams obserwował go zszokowany z półuchylonymi ustami.

\- Chryste – wyrwało się mężczyźnie. – Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś tak blisko – powiedział, przełykając ciężko. - Jesteś niesamowity – przyznał, zsuwając się w dół po jego ciele i Steve nie chciał na to patrzeć.

Podejrzewał, że upokorzy się dochodząc w ciągu kilku sekund. Nie wątpił, że nie przeżyje kontaktu z ustami Danny'ego i kiedy Williams wziął jego główkę, wyrwał mu się z ust krótki krzyk. Nie tyle zaskoczenia co bólu, bo jego cholerne jądra pompowały spermę, chociaż tak bardzo chciał wytrzymać. I Danny zaczął gładzić jego udo, jakby chciał go uspokoić, więc zamknął oczy, poddając się chwili i nie był nawet bardzo zaskoczony, gdy jego fiut zaczął drgać tak mocno, jakby próbował wywalczyć swoją niezależność od jego ciała.

Orgazm był niemal wydzierany z niego i nie wiedział nawet czy Danny porusza głową, nie miało to znaczenia. Wiedział, że zapiera się piętami w materacu i pewnie jego palce zacisnęły się mocno na prześcieradle, ale miał to gdzieś. Unosił się ponad tym wszystkim, we własnym świecie idealnej pustki. Nie ważył nic, może nawet nie istniał i liczyła się tylko ekstaza, spazmy jego ciała, które nareszcie doznało przyjemności. Chyba tak wyglądała nirvana, chociaż był pewien, że tam nikt nie przykładał mu do ust butelki z zimną wodą.

Było mu cholernie gorąco i lepił się od potu, ale kiedy spojrzał przytomniej na Danny'ego, nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu. Mężczyzna zdjął już swoje spodnie i skarpetki. Został jednak w jego koszuli, co tylko mocniej go cieszyło. Williams położył się obok niego, przyciągając go bliżej do siebie, co było cudowne, bo Steve nie miał nawet na tyle siły, żeby ruszyć palcem. Był tak bezwolny, jakby ktoś wstrzyknął mu środki rozluźniające mięśnie. Chociaż one nie były nawet w połowie tak dobre i nie sprawiały, że miał ochotę po prostu odlecieć.

\- Jesteś tak cholernie głęboko – powiedział Danny, całując go w czoło, chociaż ono też było mokre.

Nie potrafił się tym jednak przejmować. Pozwolił ułożyć swoją głowę na klatce piersiowej Williamsa i wtulił się mocniej w mężczyznę, starając się zniwelować całą przestrzeń między nimi, co nie było takie proste. Jakoś jednak ułożyli się wygodniej, jak dwie cholerne ośmiornice.

Danny całował czubek jego głowy mrucząc do niego o tym jak świetny był, jak cudowny, jak bardzo się nie spodziewał tego i jak bardzo mu dziękuję. Steve nie potrafił nie prostować się z dumy, gdy Williams głaskał jego plecy.

I kiedy w końcu zasnął, tej nocy nie miał żadnych snów.


	13. Chapter 13

Steve obudził się dość późno. Słońce wisiało już wysoko na niebie strasząc go. Jego ręka powędrowała w stronę komórki, która powinna leżeć na nocnym stoliku, ale zamiast tego walnął w coś łokciem.

\- Cholera, McGarrett – warknął Danny. – Jest siódma rano – poinformował go mężczyzna, rozmasowując swoje ramię.

W sumie to mogła być głowa, więc nie było aż tak źle.

Gdzieś w trakcie nocy Danny zdjął jego koszulę i teraz w samych bokserkach przeciągał się na jego łóżku, jakby cała przestrzeń do niego należała. Steve nie do końca wiedział jaki jest protokół takich spotkań. Mieli godzinę zanim każdy z nich będzie musiał zjawić się w pracy. Williams zapewne chciał pojechać do swojego mieszkania, aby się ubrać. Nie był tam w końcu dwa dni.

\- Zaspałem – odparł, ponieważ należało czymś wypełnić ciszę, która powstała.

\- Nie zaspałeś. Po prostu pierwszy raz wstajesz o porze normalnych ludzi. Witamy w świecie dla ludzi, którzy nie budzą się skoro świt, żeby upolować śniadanie gołymi rękami – mruknął Danny, wciąż nie w sosie.

\- Nie lubisz poranków, co? – spytał Steve.

Danny spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

\- Steven, poranki uwielbiają tylko ludzie chorzy psychicznie – poinformował go całkiem poważnie Williams.

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć kto przeprowadzał badania – prychnął.

Danny przewrócił oczami i najwyraźniej nie zamierzał odpowiadać. Zsunął się z łóżka z energią, której nie powinno tam być u człowieka, który nienawidzi poranków, a potem zatrzymał się i obrócił, przyglądając mu się bardziej badawczo.

\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał Danny nagle całkiem poważnie.

I Steve do końca nie był pewien. Na pewno jego jądra wydawały się puste, co nie było normalne. Miał wrażenie, że stracił kilka kilogramów od wczoraj, a jego ciało było rześkie – nawet bardziej niż po treningu w wodzie, który uwielbiał.

\- Dobrze – odparł ostrożnie, nie chcąc wdawać się w szczegóły. – Oczekujesz pisemnej opinii? – zakpił i Danny niebezpiecznie zmrużył oczy, jakby wiedział doskonale, że to jego metoda na odwracanie uwagi.

Lata zajęło mu wypracowanie tego stylu.

\- Niesamowite – podjął Williams. – Pierwszy raz widzę kogoś, kto łowi kary. Naprawdę łatwiej jest ci radzić sobie z konsekwencjami niż po prostu raz w życiu odpowiedzieć na cholerne pytanie? Chcę wiedzieć jak się czujesz, Steven, ponieważ wczoraj mieliśmy fatalny dzień i padłeś jak martwy.

\- Zasnąłem – poprawił go Steve.

\- Padłeś – odparł Danny wkładając w to tyle przekonania ile w sobie miał i Steve nie potrafił się z nim sprzeczać.

Możliwe, że jednak nie utrzymał przytomności przez jakiś godny czas, ale faktycznie mieli fatalny dzień. Jednak zasnął szczęśliwy i odprężony. I miał nadzieję, że Danny również. Biorąc pod uwagę, że mężczyzna był tutaj o poranku, chyba nie było aż tak fatalnie. Sceny w klubie musiały liczyć się z innymi zasadami. Jakoś nie sądził, aby ludzie zasypiali i wychodzili dopiero rano z prywatnych pokoi. Musieli dochodzić do siebie szybciej.

\- A jak ty się czujesz? –spytał Steve i Danny zmarszczył brwi.

\- To nie jest pytanie, które chciałeś zadać – odparł Williams.

Steve przygryzł wnętrze policzka i podrapał się po ramieniu. Miał ochotę na długą gorącą kąpiel. Najlepiej w tej chwili. Danny jednak cały czas patrzył na niego, jakby czekał aż Steve zada to właściwe pytanie, więc westchnął, wiedząc, że tak łatwo się go nie pozbędzie. Może znowu musieli porozmawiać. Z tym, że nie wiedział o czym podobało mu się. Danny widział tego dowody i miał zapewne ich smak nadal na języku o ile w nocy nie wyszedł opłukać ust.

\- Czy było dobrze? – spytał Steve i Danny spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – To nie było to pytanie, które myślałeś, że chcę zadać – zdziwił się, ponieważ to akurat było wypisane na twarzy Danny'ego.

\- Nie, w zasadzie sądziłem, że spytasz czy doszedłem wczoraj – odparł Williams i faktycznie Steve miał wyraźnie wspomnienie własnego orgazmu, ale potem następowała przyjemna pustka.

\- A doszedłeś? – spytał, mrugając.

\- Nie, dlatego prysznic jest najpierw mój – przyznał bez zażenowania Williams i zmrużył oczy po raz kolejny. – Co masz na myśli 'czy było dobrze'? Tutaj nie można zrobić czegoś źle. Dotykałem cię i to ci się spodobało. Koniec tematu – odparł.

\- Czy podobało się tobie? – spytał Steve.

\- Gdyby mi się nie podobało, nie dotykałbym cię – odparł Williams, jakby to było całkiem oczywiste.

I może w jego świecie było. Steve nie wiedział jak wielu uległych miał Danny, ale pewnie nie narzekał na nudę. I może mógł z nimi robić co faktycznie chciał. Steve nie miał złudzeń co do tego dlaczego ta scena nie miała wkładu żadnych zabawek. Danny nie chciał straszyć kogoś, kto dopiero zaczynał, więc pewnie w jego mniemaniu wiało nudą. Może jego ulegli byli pętani jak ci, których Steve widział na filmach. Nie wątpił jednak, że to w jego przypadku odpadało. I Williams zdawał się mieć tego pełną świadomość. Kiedy rozmawiali wtedy po raz pierwszy wykluczył niemal wszystko, o czym Steve słyszał. I niewiele pozostawało.

A jednak stał tutaj nadal i to było przyjemne. Mógł przecież wyjść. Steve nie winiłby go. W końcu obaj musieli być za pięćdziesiąt minut w pracy.

Danny przyglądał mu się tak, jakby chciał jeszcze o coś spytać.

\- Prysznic – przypomniał mu Steve pospiesznie, bo nie chciał się spóźnić drugi dzień z rzędu.

Kono mogłaby wszcząć alarm, a nie chciał dodatkowego zamieszania. Czuł się trochę dziwnie z tym, jak Danny zebrał swoje ubrania z jego sypialni, zostawiając koszulę, w której wczoraj poszedł do klubu. Nie miał wątpliwości co do tego dlaczego Williams tak spieszył się pod natrysk. Widział jak wybulwione były jego bokserki. Położył głowę z powrotem na poduszce nie mogąc nie zastanawiać się jak będzie wyglądał ten dzień.

ooo

Danny był punktualnie co do minuty w ich biurze z czymś przyjemnie pachnącym i czterema kawami, które naprawdę przydały się każdemu z nich. Podał Steve'owi wciąż ciepłe jedzenie z baru Kamekony i uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

\- Nie mieliśmy kiedy zjeść śniadania – przypomniał mu Williams.

I faktycznie wychodzili w popłochu. Chciał być szybciej, żeby sprawdzić wyniki nocnej autopsji, którą przeprowadził Max. Ciało aktora przewieźli do kostnicy w nocy, aby opóźnić prasę. Nie chciał wybuchu paniki. W końcu to dość trąciło seryjnym mordercą i wszyscy wiedzieli, że będą znajdować kolejne ciała dopóki go nie zatrzymają. Tego typu ludzie nie kończyli z czymś, co ich pociągało. Nie kierowali się rozsądkiem.

Kono obrzuciła go badawczym wzrokiem i miał nadzieję, że nie ma na karku śladów po pocałunkach czy paznokciach Danny'ego. Nie zauważył nic podejrzanego w lustrze, ale nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu przed wyjściem. Mogli coś przegapić.

\- Co mamy? – spytał ciekawie Danny i chyba po raz pierwszy użył tego sformułowania.

Po raz pierwszy potraktował ich jak jedność.

\- Max nie znalazł śladów użycia prądu – podjął Chin. – Jednak chce, żebyś na to zerknął sam w wolnej chwili. Ofiara na pewno została uduszona i mamy ślady DNA. To mężczyzna.

Danny pokiwał głową, jakby już sam dowód stanowił fakt, że ofiarę uduszono gołymi rękami. To nie mogło być łatwe, a i śmierć niegodna pozazdroszczenia.

\- System nie wskazał nam nikogo – odparła Kono. – Nie był więc karany…

\- Wszyscy w klubie mają czyste kartoteki – wszedł jej w słowo Danny. – Nie znajdziecie utajnionych informacji w ogólnej bazie. Część gości jest jednak zarejestrowana w mniej dostępnych miejscach – dodał.

\- Zadzwonię do Cath – rzucił Steve, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Danny spojrzał na niego trochę zaskoczony, ale skinął głową.

\- To może być dobry pomysł, ale mam lepszy – przyznał Williams. – Możemy po prostu prześwietlić dziesięć osób, które zniknęły w czasie morderstwa.

\- Mówiłeś, że czepianie się ich… - zaczął Steve niepewnie.

\- To nikt specjalny – zapewnił go Danny, spoglądając na listę, którą zrobił dla nich Billy. – Strażak z Maui, lekarz dentysta, przedszkolanka, którą ze względu na płeć możemy wykluczyć… - wymienił i wzruszył ramionami. – Timmy może się bronić, ale… - urwał.

\- To Timmy – zakończył za niego Steve, wiedząc dokładnie w czym tkwił problem.

W zasadzie pojęcia nie miał dlaczego mężczyzna przychodził do tego klubu.

\- Kono zajmij się Timmym, na pewno będzie ucieszony z poświęcanej mu uwagi – odparł Danny. – Chin, dobrze byłoby sprawdzić czy z klubu nie ma innych wyjść. Nigdy nie zauważyłem niczego podejrzanego, a Maolake ma najlepszy system ochrony, ale to nie oznacza, że się uchronił przed szalonym Five O – stwierdził. – Uszczelnił już dach – uprzedził go lojalnie i Steve mógł się tylko skrzywić.

Nie zamierzał się włamywać do miejsca, do którego miał teraz stały dostęp.

ooo

Dentysta nawet nie mrugnął okiem, kiedy pobierali wymaz z jego ust. Wystarczyło, aby Danny prywatnie wyjaśnił mu co jest grane i facet podzielił się z nimi nawet kilkoma niepokojącymi uwagami. Williams wydawał się tak szanowany, że otwierał wszystkie drzwi. Ufano mu zapewne, że jako że sam był członkiem klubu, nic nie wyjdzie poza nich dwóch – w zasadzie trzech, ponieważ dentysta – mów mi Jeremy - przypatrywał mu się nie kryjąc swojej ciekawości.

Danny wydawał się tym zirytowany, ale nie spędzili w gabinecie zbyt długo.

\- Jeśli ze wszystkimi pójdzie tak łatwo, mamy drania zanim skończy się ten dzień – odparł podekscytowany.

\- Nie wiemy nawet czy nie jest psychopatą, który przesiedział resztę nocy w klubie aż odkryto ciało – westchnął Danny. – To jest mniejsza lista i dlatego ją sprawdzamy najpierw. Z tą dłuższą będzie gorzej – przyznał. – Wiemy przynajmniej na pewno, że każdy kto odda nam swoje DNA dobrowolnie jest czysty.

\- Myślisz, że ktoś potrafiłby siedzieć spokojnie po takim morderstwie? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Ludzie są różni, Steven. To nie byłaby najgorsza rzecz, jaką widziałem – przyznał Danny i wydał z siebie długie westchnienie, gdy pakowali się do samochodu.

Williams prowadził, dokładnie tak jak go ostrzegł lojalnie trzy dni wcześniej. Steve nie potrafił się skupić. Przypomniał sobie dlaczego kłócili się poprzednim razem o siedzenie kierowcy. Williams prowadził przyzwoicie, ale nie został do tego militarnie przeszkolony, więc wlekli się za sporej wielkości ciężarówką.

Nie znał Hawajów, więc nie wiedział kiedy był najlepszy moment, aby zaatakować i Steve wychodził ze skóry.

\- Spieszysz się gdzieś? – spytał Danny, ewidentnie rozbawiony.

Spojrzał na niego zirytowany i pomyślał z satysfakcją o wszystkich granatach, które ukryje w tym wozie w najbliższej przyszłości.

\- Małe działko zmieści się do bagażnika – poinformował Danny'ego pozornie bez związku.

Williams spojrzał na niego jednak, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Rozumiem, że to żart, Steven? – spytał Danny z ukrytą groźbą w tle.

Uśmiechnął się tylko szerzej.

\- Co mi zrobisz jak mnie złapiesz? – spytał ciekawie, ponieważ Danny nie mógł zakazać mu pływania do końca życia.

Obaj wiedzieli, że to byłoby szalone i idiotyczne. Musiał ćwiczyć, żeby utrzymać swoje ciało w formie. Potrzebował być sprawnym do pracy i nie mogli pozwolić sobie na przekroczenie pewnej granicy.

Dłonie Danny'ego zacisnęły się mocniej na kierownicy i mężczyzna wbił wzrok w przestrzeń przed sobą.

\- Co zrobisz? – powtórzył uparcie.

\- Nic – odparł Danny spokojnie. – Testujesz mnie, więc ci nie powiem, żebyś nie mógł się przygotować. Sprawdzasz jaka będzie cena za wkurzenie mnie, żeby wiedzieć czy warto. A ja ci powiem szczerze, że nie warto – powiedział Williams uśmiechając się krzywo.

ooo

Kono nie miała tyle szczęścia. Timmy co prawda chciał współpracować, ale miał do powiedzenia wiele o wszystkich. Próbował ją też podrywać i to słabo – jak stwierdziła z obrzydzeniem. Pewien poziom uważała za upokarzający nawet dla strony odbierającej.

Danny oddał zebrane próbki Maxowi, który spojrzał z fascynacją na opisane patyczki. Nie potrafił zrozumieć zainteresowania płynami ciała, ale pewnie dlatego to nie on był patologiem.

Teraz nachodziła ta część, której nie lubił najbardziej. Musieli czekać na wyniki, a to nigdy nie wychodziło mu tak dobrze.

Danny odebrał telefon z uśmiechem na ustach i schował się w socjalnym pokoju, odprowadzony wzrokiem Kono.

\- Dziewczyna? – spytała Kalakaua ciekawie.

Może ten niespotykanie łagodny ton Williamsa ją zaskoczył. Sam nie podejrzewał nawet, że Danny potrafi być tak troskliwy, chociaż powinien był zwracać uwagę na symptomy. Przede wszystkim Williams zawsze pytał czy są cali, kiedy dochodziło do wymiany ognia i upewniał się, że zakładnicy są w jednym kawałku.

\- Córka – odparł Steve, ograniczając się tylko do tej uwagi.

Danny chronił swoją prywatność, więc nie chciał się wdawać w szczegóły. Kono nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną jednak, co odrobinę go zraniło.

\- Wiedziałaś? – spytał i naprawdę nie chciał, aby zabrzmiało to jak oskarżenie.

Kamekona i Kono – oboje znali cholernego Danny'ego bardziej niż on. Jeszcze brakowało mu tego, aby Chin dodał, że zna Grace i razem pływają na cholernej desce.

\- Spotkałam go w wypożyczalni z Arielką Disneya. Raczej sam tego nie oglądał – odparła Kono, a jej warga zadrżała lekko, jakby hamowała śmiech.

Może faktycznie powinien się trochę opanować, ale Danny od rana nie nawiązał do wczorajszej nocy. Spodziewał się rozmowy na ten temat. Williams w końcu uwielbiał gadać i był z tego znany. Tymczasem nie padło ani słowo i zaczynał wychodzić z siebie. Chciał jakiś decyzji, czy zrobią to jeszcze. Czy Danny chciałby, aby to powtórzyli. Czy miał jakieś inne pomysły.

\- Wczoraj odjechaliście razem – powiedziała Kono, udając, że jest w pełni skupiona na trzymanych w dłoniach dokumentach.

\- Ponieważ przyjechaliśmy jednym samochodem – odparł.

\- Danny miał twoją koszulę – zauważyła, nadal grając w tę samą grę, więc wziął jedną z teczek i oparł się o ścianę sali konferencyjnej.

\- Nie mieliśmy kiedy podjechać do jego mieszkania, żeby się przebrał – przyznał, chociaż cholernie chciał, aby to zawisło ciężko między nimi.

Kono jednak nie była zafascynowana Dannym. Traktowała i jego i Williamsa jak starszych braci i wiedział, że Danny ma podobny stosunek do niej.

\- Ach – wyrwało się jej i uśmiechnęła się krzywo, jakby wiedziała, co jest grane. – Ale rano zdążył wrócić do swojego mieszkania? – spytała.

\- Tak – odparł i zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział o jedno słowo za wiele, gdy Kono zamknęła swoją teczkę i spojrzała na niego tak, jakby Gwiazdka pojawiła się wcześniej.

\- Wiedziałam! – powiedziała triumfalnie. – Byłeś taki, taki… Odprężony – dodała pospiesznie. – Chciałam namówić China, żeby rzucił tekstem, że ktoś tutaj chyba zaliczył, ale stwierdziłam, że z tobą pogadam. Mam rację? Spaliście razem? – spytała.

Steve spojrzał na nią odrobinę zszokowany, nie wiedząc co powinien zrobić z tak entuzjastyczną reakcją. Nie wiedział dlaczego Kono ekscytowała się tak bardzo.

\- To nie tak – powiedział jej, starając się brzmieć przekonywująco. – Został na noc, ale to nie tak – dodał, czując, że coś zaczyna się nieprzyjemnie zaciskać na jego piersi. – Ta sprawa trochę się na nim odgrywa. To w końcu ktoś od nich. Ktoś kto powinien być godzien zaufania. Chyba się czuje winny, że nie zauważył wcześniej niczego podejrzanego. Wiesz, że dla glin to zawsze jest trochę inne – dodał i spojrzał na nią z wyczekiwaniem.

I Kono w końcu skinęła głową.

\- Ale porozmawialiście? – spytała, nie dając za wygraną. – Naprawdę rano wyglądałeś o wiele lepiej. Prawie jakbyś był szczęśliwy i bez ciągotek do wysadzania czegokolwiek. Wiem, że Danny często z tego żartuje, to czasem jest naprawdę okropne, kiedy wyciągasz granat i…

\- Granat? Macie tutaj granaty? Czy was nie można zostawić na dwie minuty samych? – spytał Williams, wchodząc do środka. – Co chcesz wysadzać, Steven? – spytał, spoglądając na niego z gotowym oskarżeniem we wzroku.

I Steve musiał dobrze się postarać, aby ukryć uśmiech.


	14. Chapter 14

Sprawdzanie DNA trochę trwało, chociaż Max obiecał im, że pogoni Fonga. Danny zainstalował się na stałe w ich siedzibie, co naprawdę go ucieszyło. Nadal mieli jedno dodatkowe biuro, które czekało na przejęcie i miał nadzieję, że Williams jednak zmieni zdanie, odkąd dobrze szła im współpraca.

Kono wymieniała uprzejme maile z biurem prokuratora, chcąc skłonić pracodawcę Timmy'ego do zdecydowanych działań, ale szło opornie i Steve miał coraz gorsze przeczucia.

Klub tymczasowo zamknięto, ale prawnicy Maolake zaczynali robić hałas, więc przypuszczał, że ich miejsce zbrodni zostanie szybko uprzątniętego i zdewastowane. Zresztą udało im się zebrać wszystkie ślady, ale procedury nadal pozostawały procedurami.

Danny zajmował się papierkową robotą i wydawało się go to uspokajać. Steve jednak wychodził z siebie. Nie potrafił czekać, a dodatkowo minęła doba, odkąd Williams opuścił jego dom i nadal nie rozmawiali. W pokoju nie było wielkiego różowego słonia, ale jednak chciał poruszyć ten temat. Wciąż oswajał się ze wszystkim, ale rozmowa z Dannym zawsze mu pomagała, a mężczyzna nagle odciął się od niego, skupiając się wyłącznie na sprawie.

Wydawać by się mogło, że ich kontakty były ściśle związane z wyjściem do klubu, czego obawiał się od samego początku.

\- Miałbyś ochotę wpaść do mnie na piwo i mecz? – spytał w końcu, gdy Kono przestała się wokół nich kręcić.

Williams spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie jak zawsze. Może uważał za swój obowiązek doszukiwać się drugiego dna we wszystkim co mówił, ale Steve'a zaczynało to irytować. Jego skóra znowu mrowiła nieprzyjemnie i trudno było mu się skupić.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Danny nagle poważnie zmartwiony.

Miał cholerną ochotę skłamać, ale to nie miało sensu.

\- Nie –przyznał. – Chcę z tobą porozmawiać, ale mnie olałeś – powiedział przez zęby.

\- Nie olałem cię, tylko dałem ci przestrzeń – odparł Danny i spojrzał przez okno, badając teren, a potem podniósł się i zawinął swoje palce wokół jego nadgarstka. – Dałem ci przestrzeń, żebyś mógł spokojnie dojść do siebie. Pierwsze sceny potrafią być intensywne…

\- Bla, bla, bla – przerwał mu Steve, zirytowany. – Nie chcę, żebyś mnie pouczał. Chcę wiedzieć czy chcesz zrobić to jeszcze raz – przyznał.

\- Czyli to będzie wymagało ode mnie jeszcze wielu godzin, dni, miesięcy pouczania cię, Steven – prychnął Danny. – Ale tak. To było przyjemne – przyznał Williams. – Myślałeś o czymś konkretnym? – spytał ciekawie i chyba faktycznie chciał konkretów.

Może nawet zgodziłby się na sugestie Steve'a, a on miał kilka rzeczy, które ostatnio chodziły mu po głowie. Danny'emu wydawało się to wszystko jedno, co trochę go stopowało, ale tak naprawdę dzięki temu mógł brać cokolwiek chciał, a to miało swoje plusy, ponieważ zamierzał korzystać z tego przywileju jak długo mógł. Nawet jeśli to oznaczało, że przestaną, kiedy zakończy się tak sprawa, ponieważ nie będą już razem wychodzić. Nie będzie sensu, aby towarzyszył Danny'emu. A ten będzie mógł nareszcie odgrywać sceny z ludźmi, którzy mieli większe doświadczenie od niego. Na razie ograniczył Williamsa do swojej osoby, co zapewne dla kogoś aktywnego seksualnie jak Danny musiało być katorgą.

Williams wypowiadał się o endorfinach w ten sposób, jakby to byli jego najbliżsi przyjaciele. Zapewne też dawno się z nimi nie widział i tęsknił.

\- Chcę być na kolanach – przyznał Steve, wiedząc, że Danny o seksie zawsze mówił otwarcie.

Nie było sensu, żeby bawił się w subtelności. Williams bardziej doceniał szczerość. A on potrafił być bezpośredni. Nie było prawdą, że nie wiedział jak prosić o to czego chciał, po prostu nigdy nie wybierał do tego dobrego czasu. A teraz znajdowali się na środku ich siedziby, gdzie w każdej chwili mogła się pojawić Kono lub Chin, albo sama pieprzona gubernator.

\- Chcę, żebyś mnie wypieprzył – ciągnął dalej. – Ale najpierw chcę, żebyś znowu mnie dotykał tak, że doprowadzisz mnie do szaleństwa.

Oczy Danny'ego lśniły lekko i czuł jego ciepły oddech na ramieniu – lekko przyspieszony. Wilgotne usta rozchyliły się i Williams mocniej zacisnął palce na jego nadgarstku.

\- Jasne, jasne – powiedział Danny pospiesznie. – To brzmi jak plan – dodał uśmiechając się krzywo.

\- Kiedy? - spytał Steve. – Dzisiaj? – dodał z nadzieją, ale Danny zaśmiał się lekko i potrząsnął głową.

\- Stworzyłem potwora – odparł Williams z niedowierzaniem. – Daj sobie przerwę. Daj mi przerwę. Niech wszystko osiądzie.

Steve przygryzł wargę, starając się nie robić kolejnej zawiedzionej miny i po prostu skinął głową, ponieważ mieli kolejny kompromis. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało i nie chciał tego niszczyć.

\- Ale piwo i mecz aktualne, czy tylko chciałeś mnie zaprosić na seks? – spytał Danny szczerząc się do niego wrednie.

ooo

Danny był cholernie głośny, gdy się emocjonował. Jego kanapa wydawała się za mała dla nich dwóch. Williams wstawał i siadał tak gwałtownie, że wszystko trzeszczało i Steve w końcu nie wytrzymał i objął go ciasno ramieniem, nie pozwalając mu się ruszyć. Williams spojrzał na niego z odległości kilku centymetrów i wydął usta obrażony, jakby doskonale wiedział co jest grane.

\- Mam wiekowych sąsiadów – ostrzegł go.

\- Ich dom jest jakieś pół kilometra stąd – poinformował go Danny.

\- Tak i na pewno cię słyszą. Zawsze się tak rzucasz? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Tylko, kiedy nasi przegrywają – odparł mężczyzna z przekonaniem.

\- Wrzeszcząc, nie pomagasz im – oznajmił mu Steve.

Nigdy nie był aż takim fanem oglądania sportu. Nie fascynował się grą, którą uprawiali inni. Jednak futbol na plaży miał pewne plusy i nie pogardziłby takim mini meczem.

\- Naprawdę Steve? – zdziwił się Danny. – A myślałem, że jestem tak głośny, że mnie jednak słyszą.

Teraz to on przewrócił oczami, bo Danny zawsze wykorzystuje jego słowa przeciwko niemu. Jest świetnym gliną przez to, ale Steve tego nienawidzi. I Williams uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby wiedział – po prostu był świadom, że to działa na niego jak płachta na byka.

Nie miał jednak sił się kłócić. Jedyne o czym myślał teraz to ich kolejna noc, którą mieli spędzić razem. Nie umówili konkretnego terminu, ale sądził, że to będzie szybciej niż później. Danny przylegał do jego boku bez skrępowania i zaczęli dotykać się coraz więcej. Kono oczywiście to nie umknęło, ale przynajmniej tym razem zachowała to dla siebie.

Mecz zakończył się niesatysfakcjonującym Danny'ego wynikiem. I miał ochotę powiedzieć, że jeśli Williams znowu miał zły humor, wiedział jak go poprawić. To jednak było słabe i nie był takim desperatem jak Timmy. Danny zwlekał jednak z powrotem do własnego mieszkania, co było przyjemne.

\- Kiedy będziecie mogli wpaść z Grace? – spytał, chcąc dać im jakąś wymówkę do rozmowy i Williams spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Mówiłeś poważnie? – zdziwił się mężczyzna.

\- Jasne. Od lat nikt nie korzystał z tego miejsca należycie – przyznał, wzruszając ramionami. – W zasadzie możecie korzystać z plaży kiedy tylko chcecie.

\- No tak, ale Grace liczy na foki – odparł Danny i uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby był cholernie zadowolony z tego, że nawet jego córka kpiła ze Steve'a.

Może to faktycznie było u nich rodzinne.

\- Będzie foka – obiecał i odchrząknął, ponieważ temat się w zasadzie wyczerpał i w pomieszczeniu znowu zaległa ta nieprzyjemna cisza.

Danny obracał swoje piwo w dłoni i w końcu odstawił butelkę na stolik, opierając się wygodniej na kanapie.

\- Myślałem o twojej propozycji – przyznał mężczyzna ostrożnie. – Chciałbym, żebyś był nieruchomy przez cały czas. Nie wiesz nawet jak to cudownie wygląda, kiedy z sobą walczysz. Nie widziałem jeszcze nikogo, kto ma taką wielką kontrolę nad sobą. W przyszłości chciałbym popracować nad tym, żebyś odpuścił, ale na razie zbadajmy to – zaproponował i Steve poczuł jak po jego plecach przebiega dreszcz.

Naprawdę o tym rozmawiali. I Danny miał pewnie w głowie już zarys wszystkiego co zrobią, a on nie wiedział nawet co cieszyło go bardziej; fakt, że miał właśnie o wszystkim usłyszeć czy to, że Danny mówił o przyszłości.

\- Używałeś zabawek? – spytał Williams nagle. – Zastanawiałem się nad tym jak cię rozciągnąć. Mógłbym to zrobić palcami albo językiem… - wymienił obserwując go uważnie i uśmiechnął się lekko, zapewne zadowolony z reakcji, które u niego wychwycił. – Językiem – zdecydował bez wahania i Steve wiedział, że oddech uwiązł mu w gardle.

Danny jak zawsze łowił informacje, ale to było cudowne jak jego fantazje miały jednak doczekać się spełnienia.

\- A potem mógłbym cię podrażnić i doprowadzić na skraj, ale doszedłbyś dopiero ze mną w środku – zapewnił go Williams i to brzmiało jak słodka obietnica. – Chowasz coś ciekawego w tych przepastnych szafach.

Potrząsnął przecząco głową. Wprowadził się niedawno. Nie zdążył niczego kupić, a Cath nigdy nie wydawała się zainteresowana. Nie miał do tej pory czasy na wyrafinowany seks, ale zaczynał dostrzegać jak wiele tracił. I jakimś cudem zamiast odwalać papierkową robotę, siedzieli z Dannym przy piwie relaksując się. Takiego wieczoru też nie miał od bardzo dawna. Pozwalał sobie na coś takiego tylko przy rozwiązanych sprawach. Cały zespół wtedy wychodził i spotykali się HPD, żeby uczcić wspólny sukces.

Może źle planował czas. Nie był pewien. Po prostu jakimś cudem teraz znalazł te kilka minut na spokój i bezruch.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. Mam kilka własnych. Przyniosę je i wybierzesz coś, jeśli ci się spodoba – zaproponował Williams.

I Steve miał dziwne wrażenie, że pewnie spodoba mu się za bardzo. Do tej pory Danny nie proponował mu niczego, co by go odrzuciło. To jednak nie mogło trwać wiecznie.

\- Więc nie będę chciał, żebyś się ruszał. Nie mogę cię związać, więc postarasz się sam, dobrze? – spytał Danny miękko. – Złapiesz się za oparcie łóżka, w razie czego albo powiesz mi czy masz problemy z utrzymaniem równowagi – dodał.

I Steve nie bardzo zrozumiał dlaczego miałby nie utrzymać się na kolanach i łokciach, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że Danny pewnie planował wykorzystać całą tą energię na pieprzenie go. A wiedział jak wiele siły trwało w tym niepozornym ciele i nie mógł nie przełknąć ciężko.

\- Czy wszystko do tej pory w porządku? – spytał mężczyzna.

\- W jak najlepszym – odparł, starając się panować nad głosem, co nie było łatwe, gdy tak nagle zaschło mu w ustach.

\- Jak długo chciałeś zrobić coś takiego? – spytał go Danny ciekawie.

Polizał zaschnięte wargi, ale coś w tonie Williamsa mówiło mu, że ten chciał naprawdę znać odpowiedź.

\- Myślałem o tym ostatnio – przyznał i nie musiał dodawać kiedy.

Na twarzy Danny'ego pojawił się błysk zrozumienia.

\- To dobrze - przyznał mężczyzna. – Chciałbym, żebyś mi mówił o takich rzeczach. Nie powodu, żebyśmy tego nie wykorzystali. Dobrze, żebyś poznał sam siebie – dodał mentorskim tonem, który czasem go irytował.

Nie było trudno zrozumieć mu czego chciał. Problem stanowiła raczej kwestia realizacji.

\- Kiedy? – spytał krótko, nie ufając sobie.

\- Najchętniej? – prychnął Danny. – Za trzy dni – odparł. – Nie powinniśmy robić nic intensywnego tak często. To się na tobie zemści. Wiem, że uważasz, że twój organizm jest niepokonany, ale już raz odwrócił się przeciwko tobie i zrobi to ponownie, kiedy tylko przesadzisz. Musisz mi w tej kwestii zaufać – ciągnął dalej. – Trzy dni to byłby dobry czas, ale wtedy będą wyniki DNA i będzie spore zamieszanie. Za dwa dni zostaje ponownie otwarty klub i powinniśmy tam być, ponieważ stara zasada mówi, że morderca zawsze wraca na miejsce zbrodni – przypomniał mu. – Będziemy zbyt zmęczeni, a chcę, żebyś był odprężony – wyjaśnił.

Steve polizał ponownie wargi i nie umknęło mu, że Danny spojrzał na jego teraz wilgotne usta.

\- To kiedy? – spytał rzeczowo.

\- Jutro? – odpowiedział Danny mniej pewnie. – Jeśli jutro ci nie przeszkadza. To sobota, więc dzień wolny i będziesz miał wiele czasu dla siebie. W niedzielę wypoczniesz, już o to zadbam. A potem otwarcie klubu.

Steve'owie odpowiadało to, a nawet bardziej. Wiedział, że widać po nim jak bardzo ruszyła go ta rozmowa. Jego klatka piersiowa widocznie się unosiła przy każdym oddechu. Jego policzki trochę piekły. Danny musiał to widzieć i podobnie jak on był lekko podniecony. Nic w zasadzie nie stało na przeszkodzie, żeby zrobili to dzisiaj. Steve nie protestował, ale Danny użył słowa klucza – zaufania. I to oznaczało, że dyskusja była skończona w kwestii planowania czasowego. Nie chciał przeciągać struny. Danny od razu zaznaczył, że za wcześnie cokolwiek planują.

\- Jedna rzecz – powiedział jeszcze Williams.

Steve uniósł brew, spoglądając na niego z ciekawością.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś się dzisiaj i jutro dotykał. Wiem, że traktujesz nasze rozmowy jako grę wstępną, ale zachowaj to dla mnie na jutro. Obiecuję ci orgazm, który będzie tego wart – poinformował go Danny poważnie.

Steve otworzył usta, ale nie potrafił zdobyć się na protest. Był trochę twardy od samego początku, na samo wspomnienie o ich planach robiło mu się cieplej i teraz nie potrafił nawet opisać uczucia, które wypełniało go od środka. Wiedział, że Danny jedynie proponował. Mógł powiedzieć nie. Może nawet gdyby dotykał się dzisiaj wieczorem, Williams nie wiedziałby o orgazmie, który skradł tylko dla siebie, ale było coś słodko torturującego na samą myśl, że ostatnią i przedostatnią osobą, która doprowadziła go do wrzenia był Danny. Może Williams myślał o tym samym, że miał pewne prawa własności do niego. Albo anektował go przynajmniej na tę dobę. Steve nie miał nic przeciwko. Pomysł wydawał mu się wart przeanalizowania. Mogli spróbować i zobaczyć co z tego wyjdzie.

\- Okej – powiedział krótko, odchrząkując, gdy głos odmówił mu współpracy i Williams uśmiechnął się do niego samymi kącikami ust.

\- Dziękuję, Steven - powiedział Danny jak zawsze i pochylił się, aby pocałować go miękko w usta.

Zaczynał się uzależniać o tych mały pocałunków.


	15. Chapter 15

Steve nie był do końca pewien, co powinien zrobić. Tego ranka pływał, ponieważ mógł i było naprawdę przyjemnie zanurzyć się nareszcie w oceanie. Odnalazł szybko dobry rytm, który pozwolił mu się skupić wyłącznie na ruchu. Na tych kilka chwil wyrzucił z głowy Danny'ego, ale kiedy tylko wyszedł na brzeg, zdał sobie sprawę, że ma przed sobą jeszcze dobrych kilka godzin.

Nie miał planu jak wykorzystać ten czas. Sprawa stała w miejscu, Kono i Chin zapewne spędzali wolny weekend z rodzinami. Nie był pewien co do Williamsa. Danny nie znał na wyspie nikogo poza kolegami z HPD, ale utrzymywał pewien dystans. Nie wątpił też, że Williams nie spotka się ze swoimi znajomymi z klubu, ponieważ chciał do tej pory ich śledztwo utrzymać w tajemnicy.

Ci ludzie byli niezwykle dyskretni i zaufanie było dla nich wszystkim. Może to stanowiło jedyną rzecz, której nie mogli tak po prostu kupić. Nie łudził się, że ich konta bankowe były tak nieatrakcyjne jak jego własne. Nie narzekał, ale jednak nie mógł od tak kupić sobie wszystkiego na czym zawiesiłby oko.

W klubie jednak wszyscy byli równi. Przynajmniej w kwestii finansowej. Dość dziwne wydawało mu się to, że ci z największą władzą, klękali najchętniej, ale z drugiej strony oddanie kontroli – odprężenie się; jak nazywał to Danny – było czymś wspaniałym. Nie czul się tak dobrze od bardzo dawna i kiedy przestał ze sobą walczyć, zrobiło się o wiele lepiej. Spodziewał się początkowo, że Williams wykorzysta to jakoś przeciwko niemu, ale ten strach był bezzasadny. Wiedział, że Danny nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego. I to nie tylko dlatego, że jako dominant miał bzika na punkcie zaufania. Po prostu był dobrym facetem, co Steve wiedział od bardzo dawna.

Sięgnął po swój telefon, wycierając się ręcznikiem i wybrał znajomy numer. Danny odebrał dopiero po trzecim dzwonku, co powinno było go zaalarmować, ale w jego głowie nadal pojawiała się tylko jedna myśl. Chciał zobaczyć Williamsa o wiele wcześniej. Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, aby razem spędzili ten dzień. Danny na pewno był sam i nie było sensu, aby obaj nudzili się jak mopsy, czekając na upragniony wieczór.

\- Steven – warknął Williams, kompletnie do zaskakując. – Wiesz która jest godzina? – spytał ostro.

I Steve zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może być później niż szósta. Planował jeszcze bieg.

\- Danny – zaczął, chcąc wtrącić coś dowcipnego, ale Williams najwyraźniej nie był w humorze.

\- Jutro nie pływasz – poinformował go mężczyzna.

\- Ale… - zaczął i urwał, ponieważ ostatnim razem, kiedy się kłócił z jednego dnia nagle zrobiły się dwa.

\- A dzisiaj, możesz być pewien, szybko nie dojdziesz – dodał Danny, korzystając z ciszy, która między nimi zapadła.

Steve nie mógł tego potraktować inaczej jak obietnicę i Williams musiał o tym wiedzieć, bo prychnął w słuchawkę. Najwyraźniej to miała być jakaś rekompensata za brak ruchu, którego doświadczył w tym tygodniu.

\- Coś się stało? – spytał w końcu Willliams i Steve słyszał wyraźnie jak jego łóżko zaskrzypiało.

Danny musiał się dopiero podnosić. I zapewne spał do tej pory.

\- Masz ochotę wpaść do mnie? – spytał w końcu.

\- Steven – jęknął Danny.

\- Na piwo albo po prostu posiedzieć przed telewizorem – uściślił. – Niczego nie poganiam – dodał.

W słuchawce zapadła cisza i odłożył ręcznik na poręcz krzesła, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy czasem nie przekroczył granicy. Nie byli przyjaciółmi. Wiedział o tym. Pamiętał o tym jeszcze wczoraj. Jakoś jednak jego mózg musiał wyprzeć tę informację z jego głowy dzisiejszego dnia. Do tej pory się nie widywali w ten sposób. Ich 'piwka po rozwiązanych sprawach' raczej były przypadkowe. Po prostu HPD piło tam gdzie oni i przeważnie łączyli stoliki. W końcu to były ich wspólne triumfy nad złem.

Nigdy jednak nie widywali się z Dannym tylko we dwóch. Jak kumple. W zasadzie przecież się nie znosili i naprawdę było łatwo o tym zapomnieć teraz, gdy połączyła ich ta cienka nić zrozumienia.

\- Jasne, ale nie skoro świt – odparł Danny w końcu.

I w zasadzie Steve był zaskoczony, że nie usłyszał nie. Nie zdziwiłoby go, gdyby Danny chciał chociaż jednego dnia wolnego bez niego. Pracowali razem przez cały tydzień i nawet wieczory spędzali razem – przeważnie w klubie. Powoli zaczynał się oswajać do obecności Danny'ego w swoim życiu. Mężczyzna już raz wziął go szturmem – wtedy, gdy walnął go w szczękę, mając w nosie czy Steve był wytrenowany do tego, by zabijać.

\- Będę za dwie godziny – poinformował go Williams. – Jeśli obudzisz mnie w tym czasie jeszcze raz… - sugestywnie zawiesił głos.

Steve nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami.

\- Chyba się zrozumieliśmy. To dobrze – stwierdził Williams. – Obyś miał dobrą kawę i chcę śniadanie – dodał, zanim się rozłączył.

ooo

Punktualnie Danny pojawił się przed jego drzwiami i nawet nie zapukał. Steve powiedziałby coś na ten temat, ale to było nawet przyjemne. Williams czuł się na tyle swobodnie w jego przestrzeni, że nie obowiązywały zasady. Nigdy nie znał nikogo takiego. Albo Danny po prostu testował granice, które mógł naruszyć, lekko pchając się do przodu jak zawsze miał w zwyczaju.

I kiedy coś przeforsował – przeważnie zostawało w ten sposób.

\- Co robisz? – spytał ciekawie Danny, wchodząc do jego kuchni.

\- Śniadanie dla ciebie – odparł i włożył mango do miksera.

Oczy Danny'ego zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki i Steve nie mógł się nie wyszczerzyć. Algi morskie wylądowały tam jako następne, ku przerażeniu Williamsa.

\- Nie zjem czegoś takiego! Nie jestem jednym z tych świrów… - zaczął Danny pospiesznie.

\- Spokojnie, twoje tosty są tam – odparł, wskazując głową na nagrzewające się urządzenie. – To jest mój poranny koktajl – wyjaśnił.

\- Nie chcemy się poznać – przyznał Danny z obrzydzeniem. – I na pewno nie będę całował tych ust – dodał dla pewności i Steve uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Niektórzy myją zęby, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda? – zakpił, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Większość ludzi nie pija również napoju Hulka na śniadanie – odparł Williams.

\- Napoju Hulka? – zdziwił się, a potem przypomniał sobie, co Kono mówiła o pierwszym spotkaniu z Dannym.

Grace najwyraźniej lubiła filmy i oglądali je z ojcem w wolnym czasie. Nie wyobrażał sobie cierpliwie siedzieć na Harrym Potterze, ale może perspektywa się zmieniała, kiedy stawało się ojcem. Danny miał w sobie pokłady troskliwości, która sprawiała, że w jego klatce piersiowej coś ściskało się boleśnie.

\- Hulka? Grace przestawiła się na komiks? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Lepsze to niż Kim Kardashian – odparł Danny.

\- Huh? – wyrwało mu się, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia o kim mówili.

\- Nawet nie pytaj – rzucił Danny i potarł radośnie dłonie, kiedy dwa tosty wyskoczyły do góry już gotowe.

Bez słowa obszedł go i otworzył lodówkę szukając czegoś, co pewnie w jego mniemaniu nie wyglądało na organiczne. Zawsze wiedział, że Danny nie jada zdrowo. Był ulubionym klientem Kamekony, co wiele mówiło. Nie było tego jednak po nim widać, chociaż obaj nie mieli już dwudziestu lat.

\- Co chcesz na obiad? – spytał ciekawie.

Danny podniósł na niego wzrok i skrzywił się lekko.

\- Pomyślałem, że może zamówimy pizzę? – zaproponował Williams.

Steve westchnął. Nie miał tego dnia zaplanowanego, po prostu nie chciał być sam. Wbrew temu co Danny sądził, nie potrzebował czasu na przemyślenia. Decyzja została podjęta, a tamta ich pierwsza wspólna noc potwierdziła tylko, że jego wybór był genialny.

Zawsze reagował tak na nadciągające zmiany w jego życiu. Najpierw stawał do nich okoniem, nie pozwalając się im prześlizgnąć przez syndrom wyparcia, który miał opracowany do mistrzostwa. A potem kiedy jednak pewna myśl zakotwiczyła się w jego umyśle i poddał się jej, nie było w zasadzie nad czym dalej mędrkować. Stało się, więc należało się spokojnie dostosować.

A Danny dostał się pod jego skórę.

\- Nie mam problemu z tym, żeby ugotować coś na obu – powiedział ostrożnie.

Danny przewrócił oczami.

\- Wiem, Steven. Jednak wtedy wypadałoby, żebym ci pomógł – poinformował go Williams.

\- Nie umiesz gotować – odgadł Steve. – Czy ty nie jesteś w połowie Włochem? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Moja Ma jest zawiedziona, bądź pewien – prychnął Danny. – Po prostu nie wszyscy mają do tego talent.

Steve włączył miksowanie i poczekał krótką chwilę zanim składniki zmielą się na jednolitą masę. Danny przyglądał się temu podejrzliwie, robiąc swojego tosta z pewnym wahaniem, jakby nie do końca sobie ufał w kwestii kuchni nawet przy czymś tak prostym i Steve miał ochotę mu podokuczać. Z drugiej jednak strony nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że to pewnie jedna z nielicznych słabości Williamsa. Danny nie wydawał się skrępowany tym, że dorosły mężczyzna nie był w stanie ugotować sobie obiadu sam. Przyzwoicie byłoby znać chociaż podstawowe zasady. Jednak było coś przyjemnego w tym, że wie. Pewnie w odróżnieniu od uległych w klubie, którzy nie znali Danny'ego prywatnie. Nie mogli go obserwować w rozpiętej koszuli i bez krawata nawet po pracy.

\- Ale co ty jesz normalnie? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Steve, czy ja słyszę w twoim głosie ocenę? – zainteresował się Williams, patrząc na niego zmrużonymi oczami.

\- Nie. To jest całkiem normalne pytanie, które zadałby każdy. Co jesz? Albo co je Grace, gdy zostaje z tobą sama? – dodał i tym razem nawiedziły go nieprzyjemne myśli.

\- Grace lubi pizzę – odparł Danny. – Raz na dwa tygodnie jej nie zaszkodzi, Steven – prychnął ewidentnie obrażony.

\- Ale nie milej by wam było zjeść rodzinny obiad razem? – spytał.

Danny odłożył nóż na stół i spojrzał na niego ostro. Widział jak palec Williamsa zaczyna nerwowo uderzać o ladę i zaplótł dłonie na piersi, przygotowując się do nieuniknionej kłótni, która miała nadejść. Danny jednak westchnął przeciągle, jakby próbował się uspokoić ze wszystkich sił.

\- Steven, oczywiście, że z przyjemnością zjadłbym z nią rodzinny obiad, ale jestem po rozwodzie i nie ma nam go kto ugotować – poinformował go Williams sztywno. – Nie, nie umiem gotować, a Grace raz na dwa tygodnie zjada pizzę. Nie, nie jestem zadowolony z tej alternatywy, ale próbowałem i nie potrafię gotować pomimo moich włoskich korzeni. Genetyka nie jest wyznacznikiem geniuszu w jakiejś dziedzinie. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to kwestia wychowania…

\- Hej, hej – przerwał mu, widząc, że Danny zaczyna się gorączkować.

Powinien był pewnie przypuszczać, że to drażliwy temat, ale jego ojciec nigdy się nie przejmował takimi sprawami. Kiedy mama zmarła po prostu ich odesłał do ludzi, którzy według niego mogli się nimi lepiej zająć. Nie był pewien czy jego ojciec potrafił zagotować nawet wodę na herbatę, ale na pewno nie przejąłby się tym w najmniejszym wypadku. Miał o czym myśleć. Miał swoją pracę.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział, dotykając ramienia Danny'ego. – Nie chciałem niczego sugerować. Po prostu… - urwał. – Ja umiem gotować, więc zjemy dzisiaj normalny obiad, ponieważ w odróżnieniu od twojej córki nie lubię pizzy. A jak będziecie tutaj to może coś ugrilujemy? – zaproponował.

Danny spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Obiecuje, że nie będziesz musiał w niczym pomagać. Zresztą chyba nie wypada prosić gości o pomocną dłoń – prychnął, starając się uspokoić Williamsa.

Danny skinął w końcu głową, jakby przyjmował to do wiadomości, ale nadal był trochę spięty, jakby samo wspomnienie o rodzinie wprowadzało go w ten nastrój. Rachel zapewne miała wiele z tym wspólnego.

\- Gdzie nauczyłeś się gotować? Armia uczy was takich rzeczy? – spytał Williams, chyba chcąc jakoś podtrzymać konwersację.

\- Marynarka – poprawił go automatycznie. – I nie, nie uczą tego w wojsku. Kiedy mama zmarła, ojciec odesłał nas na kontynent i wujek, z którym mieszkałem nie potrafił gotować, więc zacząłem eksperymentować i okazało się, że to wychodzi mi nie najgorzej – odparł i spojrzał na Danny'ego niepewnie, ponieważ Williams spoglądał na niego w czystym szoku. – To takie okropne, że jestem w czymś dobry, co nie jest związane bezpośrednio z zabijaniem? – prychnął.

\- Nie, poza tym mógłbyś kogoś otruć, gdybyś chciał – odparł Danny, ale zmarszczka nie zniknęła spomiędzy jego brwi. – Ojciec was odesłał? Znaczy kogo? Masz rodzeństwo? – zainteresował się.

\- Młodszą siostrę – wyjaśnił. – Mary Ann. Wiesz to nie było tak. Miał sprawę do rozwiązania, nie miał pojęcia…

\- Steve, nie masz dzieci, więc ci to wyjaśnię. Jeśli ginie ich matka, nie ganiasz za mordercą, tylko zostawiasz sprawę policji, a sam się zajmujesz tym, co jest twoim obowiązkiem, czyli dwójką dzieci…

\- To ty nie rozumiesz. Mama była w CIA – wyjaśnił Steve. – Była możliwość, że byliśmy w niebezpieczeństwie…

\- Nie, Steve. W takim wypadku pakujesz swoją dwójkę dzieci oraz swoje bagaże i przenosisz się w bezpieczne miejsce – odparł Danny zirytowany. – To jest tak bardzo nie w porządku, że… - urwał. – Przynajmniej to wyjaśnia dlaczego jak ostatni idiota rzuciłeś się na sprawę śmierci swojego ojca. Tak się po prostu nie robi, Steven, ponieważ emocje mieszają ci w głowie. Są priorytety i twój ojciec nie miał ich odpowiednio poukładanych. Zastanawiałeś się kiedykolwiek, że tak naprawdę was zostawił? A co stałoby się, gdyby ktokolwiek podążył za wami? Byliście w bezpiecznych domach CIA?- spytał Danny i jego usta rozchyliły się lekko, ale nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie ani słowa.

Przełknął ciężko, starając się uspokoić, ale nie szło mu najlepiej. Danny miał rację i wiedzieli o tym obaj. Steve jednak okłamywał się dostatecznie długo, żeby to stało się częścią niego samego. Nie bardzo wiedział co zrobić, ale Williams chyba zdał sobie sprawę, że przekroczył pewną granicę, bo wydawał się skrępowany.

\- Nie chciałem, żeby tak to zabrzmiało – dodał Danny pospiesznie. – Jestem ojcem. Po prostu dla mnie to wygląda trochę inaczej.

Steve skinął głową, wracając do swojego koktajlu, który nabrał już odpowiednich kolorów.

ooo

Danny nienawidził plaży. Wiedział o tym wcześniej – Grace w końcu to otwarcie przyznała, ale widzieć Williamsa starające się iść wzdłuż brzegu tak, aby jego stopy w jak najmniejszym stopniu dotykały piasku – to było jednak przeżycie. Tym bardziej, że obaj zapadali się po kostki.

\- Jeśli w coś wdepnę… - zaczął Danny.

\- W co? To moja plaża. Gwarantuje ci, że nie ma żadnych potłuczonych butelek – zapewnił go spokojnie.

\- Mówiłem o rozgwiazdach i muszlach – odparł Williams.

Nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami.

\- Naprawdę aż tak nienawidzisz natury? – spytał trochę zaskoczony.

\- Ach, mówisz o tym czymś, co nie jest cywilizacją? – prychnął Danny.

\- To dlaczego w ogóle przeprowadziłeś się na Hawaje? – spytał Steve, ponieważ nigdy tak naprawdę o tym nie rozmawiali.

Williams narzekał na wszystko począwszy od pogody, a skończywszy na turystach. Co zabawniejsze nie cierpiał ich na równi z mieszkańcami, więc miał szanse się dopasować. Po prostu nie chciał.

\- Rachel zabrała Grace, bo jej nowy mąż ma tutaj drugi dom, najwyraźniej – przyznał Danny. –Nie chciałem stracić z nią kontaktu. Dzieci dorastają tak szybko… - dodał i potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał się pozbyć jakiegoś nieprzyjemnego wspomnienia.

Steve nie ukrywał nawet jak bardzo był zaskoczony. Nie wyobrażał sobie porzucenia całego swojego życia, ale z drugiej strony może to wyglądało inaczej z perspektywy Danny'ego. Williams ewidentnie miał bzika na punkcie swojej córki. Rozmawiali przynajmniej raz dziennie przez telefon. Słyszał czasem to ćwierkanie w godzinach pracy, więc pewnie Danny dzwonił jeszcze późnym wieczorem, żeby powiedzieć jej dobranoc. Coś mówiło mu, że Williams był jednym z tych ojców, którzy z chęcią powiedzieliby też dzień dobry.

\- Jesteś świetnym ojcem – powiedział, odchrząkując lekko.

Miał wrażenie, że weszli na temat, którego nigdy nie powinni byli dotykać. Danny widział go, gdy sam jeszcze był w żałobie – albo szale po śmierci swojego ojca. Nie był pewien jak zachowywał się wtedy, ale mogli ostrzelać budynek, a potem wywołać międzynarodowy incydent. Chociaż Danny faktycznie chciał go wtedy trochę powstrzymać. I może jego bezkarność tak nie odpowiadała Williamsowi, skoro wierzył, że wszystko co robili powinno mieć swoje konsekwencje.

\- A skąd wiesz? Nie potrafię gotować – przypomniał mu Danny cierpko. – Widziałeś Grace przez kilka minut. Może mieć traumę, może…

\- Jesteś wspaniałym ojcem – powtórzył trochę pewniej. – Bo się przynajmniej starasz - dodał, patrząc pod swoje nogi.


	16. Chapter 16

Zabrał się za przygotowanie obiadu i sądził, że Williams rozłoży się na lanai, korzystając z chwili spokoju. W telewizji raczej nie było o tej porze żadnej powtórki meczu, ale może Danny lubił programy dokumentalne – nie był pewien.

Williams jednak usiadł przy ladzie kuchennej i uważnie patrzył mu na ręce z butelką Longborda w dłoni.

\- Boisz się, że cię otruję? – prychnął Steve.

\- Nie – odparł spokojnie Danny. – Lubię na ciebie patrzeć. Masz płynne ruchy – przyznał bez żenady, a on poczuł jak na jego policzkach zaczyna wpełzać zdradliwy rumieniec.

Nikt go nie komplementował. Nie tak często. Nie przypominał sobie, aby ktokolwiek zwracał uwagę na to jak się ruszał. Nie widział w tym nic fascynującego, ale Danny oczywiście musiał być inny i utrudniać nawet tak prostą czynność jak gotowanie. Nie był skrępowany, po prostu nagle był całkiem świadom każdego swojego kroku, który robił. Znał podstawy – to jak napisały się mięśnie przy przenoszeniu ciężaru i skręcie. I wiedział co widzi Danny, więc tym trudniej było mu po prostu tak spokojnie gotować.

\- Mogę przestać się gapić – odparł Williams, biorąc kolejny łyk piwa. – Ale to byłaby taka szkoda… - urwał sugestywnie patrząc na niego.

Steve miał na końcu języka, że może zrzucić swoją koszulkę, ale w zasadzie nie uważał za bezpieczne gotowanie półnago. Mógł ochlapać się rozgrzanym olejem, a to bolało jak jasna cholera. Spojrzał na Williamsa, który może nie do końca pożerał go wzrokiem, ale to było miłe wiedzieć, że Danny otwarcie i bez wstydu przyznaje się do pociągu seksualnego do niego. Nie doświadczył tego w normalnym życiu. Między nim i Cath było coś takiego, ale pozostawiali to w sferze niedopowiedzeń.

\- Nie przeszkadzasz mi – skłamał i Danny wyszczerzył się, zapewne wychwytując i to. – Chcesz mi pomóc?

Williams spojrzał na niego szczerze przerażony.

\- Nie zmuszę cię. Zawsze możesz powiedzieć nie, Danielu – przypomniał mu całkiem poważnie, ale obaj wiedzieli, że to pieprzony żart i Danny wydął usta, przewracając oczami. – Pokroiłbyś pomidory…

Danny zeskoczył ze swojego stołka i zakasał rękawy, biorąc ostatni łyk piwa.

\- Dobra – zdecydował w końcu Williams. – Krojenie nie jest aż tak skomplikowane – dodał, biorąc do ręki nóż, więc Steve podsunął mu całą miskę wymytych już pomidorów.

Williams zabrał się za pierwszego i prawie ciachnął własny palec. Steve starał się to ignorować, ale Danny ewidentnie nie wiedział, że przez skórkę należało się najpierw przebić. W innym wypadku nóż obsuwał się. Zerkał niepewnie w stronę mężczyzny, który masakrował warzywa i w końcu miał dość. Za nimi były dwa pomidory, a wydawało się, że Danny'emu poszłoby lepiej, gdyby mógł je miażdżyć po prostu rękami.

\- Okej – powiedział Steve, zabierając mu ostrożnie nóż.

Danny spojrzał na niego zirytowany.

\- Masz mi coś do powiedzenia, Steven? – prychnął Williams, prostując się nieznacznie, jakby chciał zyskać dodatkowy milimetr i to zrobiłoby wielką różnicę.

Steve i tak był od niego wyższy o dobrą głowę.

\- Utniesz sobie palce – poinformował go całkiem poważnie, a potem oddał mu nóż, bo Danny ewidentnie żądał zwrotu swojego narzędzia.

Wydawał się wchodzić w ten stan upartości, w którym nigdy do niego nic nie docierało, więc Steve westchnął przeciągle, wiedząc, że katastrofa nadciągała nieubłaganie.

\- Jeszcze raz – rzucił i złapał nadgarstek Danny'ego zanim ten zadźgał wściekły pomidora.

To byłoby zabawne, gdy nie fakt, że trzymał dalej nóż pod złym kątem, więc opór skórki na pewno był zbyt duży. Nie przebiłby jej jak poprzednie czternaście razy.

Stanął za nim, starając się nie zauważać, że różnica wzrostu między nimi była idealna. Widział dokładnie to co się działo na desce przed nim i mógł poprowadzić dłonie Danny'ego w bezpieczny, kontrolowany sposób. Williams początkowo się opierał, ale szybko się poddał, gdy Steve po prostu ścisnął jego ręce mocniej, sugerując, że nie – tym razem nie odpuści. I nie był nawet świadom, że przez dotyk można powiedzieć tak wiele.

Nacięli skórkę razem, precyzyjnie i bardzo łatwo. I zamarł, kiedy Danny oparł się plecami o jego klatkę piersiową. Ten cudowny tyłek – opięty szorstkim materiałem spodni – był centymetry od jego krocza, więc zamarł. Danny używał jakiejś ciężkiej wody kolońskiej. Czuł ją już wcześniej, nie pamiętał dokładnie gdzie, ale ten zapach kojarzył mu się naprawdę przyjemnie. Nie przylgnął do mężczyzny, starając się skupić bardziej na krojeniu, ale wyraźnie zauważał, że nie tylko jego podnieca ta pozycja. Ciało Danny'ego emanowało ciepłem i wiedział doskonale co to oznacza.

\- Próbujesz mnie uwieść, Steven? – spytał Williams w końcu.

Chrząknął, odsuwając się niemal natychmiast.

\- Nie, próbuję cię uratować przed ucięciem palców – odparł zgryźliwie, chcąc pokryć swoje zmieszanie.

Był tak wysoki, że zawsze podchodził do tyłu do ludzi, aby im coś pokazać. Jeśli stałby z przodu, zasłaniałby widok. To po prostu było praktyczne podejście.

\- Jasne – odparł Williams, jakby nie wierzył w ani jedno jego słowo. – Ale i tak musisz poczekać do wieczora – dodał Danny tonem, który nie otwierał tematu pod dyskusję.

Steve nie spodziewał się niczego innego, ale w zasadzie to dotykanie było przyjemne. Przede wszystkim rozluźnił się nareszcie. I dobrze czuł się w towarzystwie Danny'ego. Mógł zresztą powiedzieć, że ze wzajemnością, bo Williams uśmiechał się do niego teraz z mieszanką łagodności i zadziorności w oczach. To nie było coś, co znał.

\- Nie sugerowałbym niczego innego – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

Danny przekręcił głowę w bok, bawiąc się czubkiem noża. O dziwo najwyraźniej ostrze na jego skórze było w pełni pod kontrolą. Sprawa obijała się zatem tylko o podstępne pomidory.

\- To dobrze… - zaczął Danny i urwał, wpatrując się w niego z pewną dozą ciekawości.

Jego skóra zaczęła znowu mrowić. Może przez to, że wiedział, iż Williamsowi znowu przyszło coś do głowy i nie potrafił się pozbyć tej myśli. Steve nigdy nie był dobry w czekaniu, chociaż medal należał mu się za dzisiejszy dzień. Jego bohaterstwo miało jednak pewne granice, a jego penis pewnie po raz dwudziesty zaczynał napełniać się krwią. Nie dotknął się jednak w bardziej interesujący sposób od wczoraj i czuł jak ciężkie są jego jądra. Obecność Danny'ego nie pomagała. Mężczyzna może wyglądał niegroźnie, może zwracał uwagę na grację jego ruchów, ale sam poruszał się jak drapieżnik. Bardzo łatwo było dostrzec różnicę pomiędzy Dannym policjantem, czy dupkiem z HPD, a Danielem – w pełni świadomym swojej seksualności i kontroli mężczyzną, który obiecał Steve'owi wypieprzyć go w materac.

\- O czym myślisz? – spytał, nie wiedząc czy tego nie pożałuje.

Jego usta zrobiły się suche od samego patrzenia na Danny'ego, który się dziwnie wyciszył.

\- Zastanawiam się czy chciałbyś słyszeć o czym myślę… - zaczął Williams. – Czasami do głowy wpadają mi pomysły. Nie wszyscy chcą je poznać od razu. Czasem wolą je później, kiedy faktycznie moglibyśmy znaleźć czas na ich realizację – wyjaśnił Danny.

Steve przełknął.

\- Możesz powiedzieć teraz – zdecydował w końcu i Danny uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, a potem wrócił od tak do krojenia pomidorów, co trochę zaskoczyło Steve'a. – No powiedz – rzucił. – Tylko się drażniłeś, prawda?

\- Ustalam zasady – odparł Danny, nie patrząc nawet na niego. – Nie chcesz mi pomóc przy krojeniu? Widziałem jak wpatrujesz się w moje dłonie. Sądzisz, że stracę palce zanim dobiję do ostatniego pomidora – prychnął.

\- Dobijesz ostatniego pomidora, to jest właściwa forma. Mordujesz warzywa – poinformował go Steve, ale z westchnieniem przysunął się do niego bliżej, zachowując jednak teraz o wiele większy dystans.

Jego luźne spodnie dresowe wiele kryły, ale przestrzeń też była miły zapewnieniem, że Danny nie odkryje jego erekcji w połowie gotowanie w jego kuchni. Niespecjalnie się wstydził. Williams musiał wiedzieć, że będzie podniecony cały dzień, skoro nie mógł sobie obciągnąć, ale było coś cudownego w tym dreszczyku, który wynikał z ukrywania się.

Danny zrobił ostrożny krok do tyłu zatrzymując się na jego klatce piersiowej i jak gdyby nigdy nic nacinał kolejnego pomidora z charakterystyczną dla siebie niezgrabnością. Nie miał wprawy co zapewne tłumaczyło dlaczego raz powiedział Steve'owi, że woli – jeśli już rani swoich partnerów – robić to za pomocą zębów i paznokci. Te nacięcia nie mogły być zatem wielkie i to go trochę uspokajało. Danny z nożem na pewno nie był widokiem, który podnieciłby go w sypialni – nawet gdyby był cholernie zainteresowany takimi praktykami.

\- Nie powiedziałem ci o czym pomyślałeś, ponieważ ty to też zatrzymałeś dla siebie – poinformował go Williams. – A mam wrażenie, że myśleliśmy o tym samym. Dlatego bardzo wielka szkoda, że nie znajdziemy kolejnego kompromisu – stwierdził.

W jego głosie jednak nie było nic wskazującego na to, że żałuje. Ewidentnie też się z nim drażnił, bo Steve czuł, że te małe ruchy, które Danny wykonywał, nie były wcale związane z cięciem pomidorów. Po prostu ocierał się o jego klatkę piersiową plecami, nie tak znowu rzadko dotykając jego sutków, które naprawdę powinny mieć dłuższy urlop.

\- Wątpię – odparł, przypominając sobie co chodziło mu po głowie jeszcze dziesięć minut temu.

\- Ach, czyli tak dobrze mnie znasz? – spytał Danny. – Wiesz, że możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko, prawda? Co cię będzie kosztowała moja odmowa, tak naprawdę? – spytał ciekawie.

Nie byli w związku, więc faktycznie nic. Steve zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale to i tak bolało. Odmowa była w sobie sama kosztami, których nie chciał ponieść, ale wątpił, aby Danny myślał podobnie. Dla niego po prostu ludzie oznaczali możliwości. Jeśli ktoś mówił 'nie', robili coś innego lub przechodził dalej do kogoś, kto powiedział mu 'tak, na które czekał. Danny był zbyt otwarty w sferze seksualnej, aby przejmować się takimi drobiazgami jak odmowa. Może nawet na jakimś poziomie cieszyło go, że ludzie stosowali się do dobrze znanych mu reguł.

\- Wiem, że łatwiej byłoby, gdyby ludzie zawsze mówili ci 'tak', Steven. A tych, którzy odmawiają, mógłbyś przewiesić przez dach, ale życie jest pełne 'nie', którego nie możesz tknąć – podjął Danny, kompletnie nieskrępowany faktem, że w końcu udało mu się wcisnąć swój tyłek w jego przyrodzenie.

Jego penis stwardniał tak bardzo, że pewnie mógłby być użyty do rozwalania tych pomidorów. Danny musiał to czuć, ale nie powiedział ani słowa, dalej bawiąc się w tą małą gierkę.

\- To nie pytając tracisz najwięcej. Następnym razem to wróci – ciągnął dalej Williams. – I nadal nie będziesz miał odpowiedzi…

\- Czy bywasz na dole? – spytał w końcu Steve, zaciskając palce na jego nadgarstku tak mocno, że musiało być to bolesne, ale przynajmniej powstrzymało Danny'ego przed ruszaniem się na tę krótką chwilę.

Williams odwrócił głowę tylko po to, aby spojrzeć na niego z triumfem.

\- Tak – odparł radośnie Danny. – I czy to było takie trudne? – spytał.

Steve nie odpowiedział bardziej skupiony na odpowiedzi, którą w końcu dostał.

Danny uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby czytał w jego myślach.

\- Bywam na dole, ale to nie znaczy, że nie mam kontroli – wyjaśnił mu Williams. – To jest też coś ciekawego. W zasadzie coś dla nas… - przyznał ostrożnie. – Potrzeba wiele kontroli z obu stron. Wiem, że potrafisz się nie ruszać, Steven, kiedy o to poproszę i w zasadzie wymagane jest od ciebie tylko to. No i jeszcze mógłbyś dojść dopiero, kiedy wyraźnie pozwoliłbym ci na to – odparł Danny.

Steve przełknął zdając sobie sprawę dokładnie o czym mówił Williams. Widział to na jednym z tych pieprzonych filmików, których nie zamierzał już nigdy dotknąć. Co prawda wtedy to kobieta siadała na biodrach mężczyzny ujeżdżając go aż sama doszła, ale jego wyobraźnia podsunęła mu Danny'ego i oddech uwiązł mu w gardle. Męskie tyłki bywały specyficzne, a Williams pewnie nie robił tego za często, więc pewnie byłby cholernie ciasny. Steve niemal czuł go już na swoim fiucie i wiedział, że to byłoby wspaniałe.

Może prócz tej części, że pewnie nie mógłby go dotknąć.

Danny obserwował go uważnie, chłonąc wszystkie jego reakcje z fascynacją, więc starał się jakoś opanować, ale teraz to Williams złapał go za nadgarstek ściskając mocniej.

\- Mów do mnie, Steven – prosił go Danny cicho. – Wiesz, że mogę się co najwyżej nie zgodzić. To nie będzie nic znaczyło. Wtedy zrobimy coś innego albo zaproponuję ci taką formę, która odpowie gustom nas obu. Czy to co ci powiedziałem…

\- Tak – wszedł mu w słowo Steve pospiesznie.

Danny skinął głową i zaczął masować wnętrze jego dłoni, co trochę mrowiło i wysyłało kolejne impulsy w stronę jego fiuta. Nie miał pojęcia jak te dwie tak oddalone nerwowo rzeczy mogły być tak bezpośrednio połączone. Jakim cudem cokolwiek robił Danny było tak erotyczne. Może to była jednak jakaś chora magia albo Williams był bogiem seksu. Nie był do końca pewien czy doświadczenie załatwiało wszystko. Nauczyć pewnych rzeczy można się było, ale potrzebna była jeszcze pewność siebie i samoświadomość. A Danny miał to wszystko w sobie. I jeszcze wiele więcej.

\- Mogę mówić dalej? – spytał Williams.

\- A jest coś dalej? – zdziwił się.

Danny zaśmiał się lekko, w końcu puszczając jego dłoń.

\- Jest tego wiele, Steven. Dopiero poruszyłem czubek góry lodowej – przyznał Williams, wracając do pieprzonych pomidorów.

I naprawdę kogo teraz obchodził obiad?

\- Jeśli o 'na dole' chodziło ci o na dole faktyczne, to też jest do zaaranżowania – przyznał Danny całkiem swobodnym tonem. – Niewielu ludzi się decyduje na tą pozycję, ponieważ to jednak miesza z rolami, ale nie sądzę, żebyś kiedykolwiek miał wątpliwość z rozróżnieniem który z nas prowadzi. Wtedy oczywiście cała robota, cały ruch przechodzi na ciebie, ale każde twoje pchnięcie odbywa się na mój rozkaz i tylko na mój rozkaz. I jeśli kazałbym ci zostać w moim tyłku, choćby twoje jądra miały eksplodować, musiałbyś to zrobić, Steven – wyjaśnił Danny takim tonem, jakby rozmawiali o pieprzonej pogodzie.

Steve przekroczył już granicę. Ta erekcja miała nie opaść samoistnie. Znał się na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że jest za blisko. Pojęcia jednak nie miał jak wiele opcji mu zostało. Siedzenie przy obiedzie ze stojącym fiutem nie było jego marzeniem. Szczególnie, że jego skóra zaczynała się pokrywać warstewką potu, gdy walczył z sobą o kontrolę.

\- To jest sporo zabawy – ciągnął dalej Danny, jakby w kuchni nie było miliona stopni.

Steve jednak widział, że chociaż jego ton wydawał się opanowany, temperatura jego ciała również wzrastała. Przestał się też kręcić. I chociaż Steve nie widział przodu jego spodni, spodziewał się pokaźnego namiotu. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego się wzajemnie torturowali, ale to było przyjemne, że nie siedział w tym sam.

\- Lubisz, kiedy do ciebie mówię, a wtedy mówiłbym cały czas. Nie wiem jak bardzo cię kręcą bezpośrednie rozkazy, ale to jest coś, co można łatwo sprawdzić, żołnierzu, prawda? – prychnął Danny.

\- Marynarzu – poprawił go Steve, przewracając oczami.

Nie musiał widzieć jego twarzy, żeby wiedzieć, że Danny uśmiecha się. To był ich najdłużej ciągnący się wewnętrzny żarcik.

\- Myślisz, że byłbyś zainteresowany? – spytał Williams całkiem poważnie.

\- Zainteresowany tobą wydającym mi rozkazy? – prychnął, ponieważ to oznaczało ostry ton, naprawdę szorstki.

Wątpił, aby mógł się nie zaśmiać, gdy Danny próbowałby wejść w rolę jego dowódcy.

\- Och, za bardzo będzie ci się to kojarzyć z przeszłością – stwierdził Williams, jakby czytał mu w myślach.

\- Moi dowódcy byli starymi wyjadaczami – przyznał Steve.

\- Z naciskiem na 'starymi'? – upewnił się Danny. – No, nie chcielibyśmy, żebyś miał ten obraz przed oczami, kiedy będziesz mnie pieprzył. Więc zastanów się, co bardziej cię zainteresuje – urwał sugestywnie.

Steve nie mógł uwierzyć, że spędzał popołudnie w swojej kuchni rozmawiając o rzeczach, którego go kręciły. Dla Danny'ego wydawało się to normą. Może w ten sposób dochodzić do porozumienia z innymi uległymi. W przypadku Steve''a musiał się wiele napracować zapewne. Nie miał doświadczenia i zielonego pojęcia co robi. Pozostało mu tylko to co lubi.

I tutaj Steve nie miał żadnych wątpliwości.

\- Rozkazy to coś, co moglibyśmy później sprawdzić – przyznał, nie chcąc się zamykać na tę opcję.

Nie miał pewności, ale sprawdzenie tego przecież nie mogło zaszkodzić. Danny skinął głową, jakby przyjmował to do wiadomości. Może już sobie robił mentalne notatki na temat Steve'a.

\- Moglibyśmy… wiesz… - urwał i odchrząknął. – Mógłbyś mnie… - spróbował jeszcze raz i te słowa po prostu nie mogły mu przejść przez gardło, bo cały czas czuł jakby tyłek Danny'ego zaciskał się na jego fiucie.

Ta wizja po prostu była zbyt plastyczna i nie mógł przestać za nią krążyć. A w tej chwili wszystko było poza jego zasięgiem. Pewnie z tą prędkością kolejne plany mieli poczynić za tydzień. Nie był pewien czy jest w stanie czekać tak długo.

\- Ujeżdżać, Steven? Tego słowa szukasz? – spytał Danny. – Traktować jak moje żywe dildo? – ciągnął dalej, ewidentnie go prowokując. – Nad twoim słownikiem również popracujemy – dodał Williams, trącając go dla zabawy ramieniem w klatkę piersiową.


	17. Chapter 17

Steve starał się nie denerwować, kiedy zaszło słońce i Danny spojrzał na niego trochę bardziej badawczo. Wyprostował się lekko, unosząc do góry podbródek, rzucając wyzwanie Williamsowi, który przewrócił tylko oczami, jakby wiedział, że to pusta gra. I faktycznie nie nic za tym nie stało. Nie chciał się nadal denerwować, chociaż to nie do końca były nerwy. Od rana nie mógł się doczekać na ten moment i teraz, kiedy wszystko było w zasięgu ręki, nie miał pojęcia jak po to sięgnąć. Czy Danny będzie z nim siedział tutaj jeszcze minutę, dziesięć czy godzinę.

Nerwowo zaczął stukać palcem w udo i uśmiech Williamsa stał się jeszcze bardziej krzywy, jakby specjalnie przedłużał wszystko, doprowadzając go na skraj.

\- Danny – warknął, mrużąc oczy.

\- Steven – odparł Danny spokojnie. – Mów mi Danielu – przypomniał mu tym swoim głębokim głosem. – Chciałem porozmawiać z tobą na temat czegoś jeszcze – podjął całkiem poważnym tonem.

\- Zamieniam się w słuch – powiedział, rozsiadając się wygodniej.

\- Mam pewne podejrzenia, że dzisiaj może ci się wyrwać jedno lub dwa 'nie', których na myśli nie będziesz miał – przyznał ostrożnie Danny. – Nie było sensu wcześniej ci o tym mówić. Nie robiliśmy niczego, co mogłoby spowodować takie reakcje. W klubie było po prostu inaczej – wyjaśnił mu. – Jednak wchodzimy w to głębiej i jeśli faktycznie chcesz być w tym głębiej, są pewne metody na informowanie strony dominującej co się dzieje, bez używania słów, które mógłbyś wykrzyczeć przez przypadek – ciągnął dalej i spojrzał na niego, przyszpilając go do oparcia kanapy wzrokiem.

\- Okej – powiedział, przeciągając to słowo.

Nie bardzo wiedział czego się spodziewać. Nie zdarzało mu się mówić tego, czego nie miał na myśli, ale faktycznie to co robili było intensywne. Starał się wtedy jednak nie odzywać, zaciskając usta jak najbardziej mógł. Nie był pewien co wydostałoby się z nich, gdyby sobie na to pozwolił.

\- To prosty system. Mówisz 'zielony', kiedy dobrze się czujesz. 'Żółty', kiedy musimy przerwać i porozmawiać albo potrzebujesz chwili. 'Czerwony' oznacza, że przerwiemy natychmiast – wyjaśnił Danny. – Nadal na twoje 'nie' zatrzymam się. Jesteś w tym nowy, więc jeśli twoje 'nie' nie będzie znaczyło 'stop' po prostu podasz mi kolor, dobrze? – spytał Williams, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Jasne – odparł Steve i przełknął. – Danielu – dodał, wiedząc jak bardzo Williams lubi, aby nazywać go w ten sposób.

\- Powtórzysz? – poprosił Danny.

\- Zielony, żółty, czerwony – powiedział i wzruszył ramionami, ponieważ to nie był cholerny problem.

\- Ze znaczeniem – uściślił Williams nie spuszczając z niego oka.

\- 'Zielony', gdy wszystko gra. 'Żółty', aby pogadać. 'Czerwony', żeby przestać – wymienił bez trudu.

\- Zapamiętaj to. To jest jeden z fundamentów. Coś, co każdy wie i każdy wymaga. Ludzie używają jeszcze dodatkowych słów bezpieczeństwa na wszelki wypadek, aby w chwili paniki móc ich użyć, ale na razie robimy krok po kroku – poinformował go Danny. – Jesteś gotów, Steven? – spytał go poważnie Williams.

Skinął głową, czując jak jego ciało napina się w oczekiwaniu.

\- Czy musisz coś jeszcze zrobić dzisiaj? – spytał Danny jeszcze.

\- Nie – odparł.

\- Dobrze zatem. Zamknij dom i wprowadź kod do tego swojego alarmu, a potem idź do swojej sypialni. Zaraz do ciebie przyjdę – powiedział Danny spokojnie, więc podniósł się bez zbędnego komentarza i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Williams sięgnął za kanapę zaskakując go odrobinę, bo w jego dłoni pojawiła się mała sportowa torba. Musiał wnieść ją rano i ukryć. Uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo, jakby wiedział doskonale co krąży po jego głowie.

Nie czekał na niego, ponieważ Danny kazał mu iść do góry, więc starał się nie przesadzić po dwóch stopni na raz, kiedy wspinał się na piętro. Rozejrzał się ciekawie po swojej sypialni, zastanawiając się czy wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Zmienił pościel i pełna buteleczka lubrykantu znajdowała się na stole. Prawie podskoczył, kiedy Danny położył dłoń na jego plecach, popychając go bardziej w stronę łóżka.

\- Rozbierz się. Nie musisz się starać wyglądać seksownie – oznajmił mu Williams, a sam postawił torbę na ziemi, więc ściągnął przez głowę koszulkę i odłożył ją na oparcie fotela. A za nią podążyły spodnie i bokserki, które ubrał w zasadzie tylko dlatego, że dzisiaj rano podążał za swoim normalnym rytuałem.

Stał nagi i wiedział, że Danny przygląda mu się z tą dziwną intensywnością, która zawsze doprowadzała go do wrzenia. Williams wspiął się na swoje palce i pocałował go w usta.

\- Dziękuję, Steven – powiedział miękko Danny. – A teraz połóż się na plecach – poprosił.

Rozłożył się wygodniej, układając głowę na poduszce. Danny sięgnął po swoją torbę i wskoczył na łóżko koło niego. Czuł się dziwnie z fiutem na wierzchu, ale nie zakrywał się, ponieważ wiedział już lepiej. Danny w ciszy wyciągnął na jego pościel kilka przedmiotów i spojrzał na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Wybierz coś, jeśli ci się spodoba. Jeśli nie będziesz wiedział do czego co służy… - zaczął Danny.

\- Zapytam – odparł Steve, unosząc się lekko na łokciach, żeby sprawdzić, co tak naprawdę się znajduje koło niego.

W zasadzie nie wiedział czego się spodziewać. Kilka wtyczek różnego rodzaju, dildo i coś, co miało przełącznik, więc zapewne było wibratorem – leżało na jego jasnej pościeli. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie myślał o zabawkach ani przez moment. Nic nie przyciągnęło jego uwagi na dłuższą chwilę i Danny musiał to zauważyć, bo położył dłoń na jego udzie.

\- Albo i nie? – spytał Williams. – Możemy sobie kiedyś urządzić wieczór tylko z zabawkami, Steven. Nie ma parcia – oznajmił mu.

\- Wiem – odparł przez zęby. – A ty nie chcesz…

\- Wszystko czego chciałem, już zaznaczyłem – uspokoił go Danny. – Na razie chcę, żebyś czuł się komfortowo – dodał.

\- Dzisiaj zróbmy po prostu to co planowaliśmy – zdecydował w końcu.

Danny skinął głową i zaczął wkładać wszystko z powrotem do torby, którą zepchnął na podłogę.

\- Dziękuję Steven – powiedział Williams i pochylił się, żeby cmoknąć go w usta. – Obrócisz się na brzuch? – spytał.

\- Na kolana? – upewnił się Steve.

\- Nie, połóż się płasko na brzuchu – poprosił go Williams, więc opadł głębiej na materac.

Nie widział zbyt wiele z połową twarzy w poduszce. Danny znowu usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach, ale tym razem nie położył rąk na jego barkach. Po prostu pochylił się do przodu i zaczął całować jego kark, jakby doskonale wiedział jak bardzo wrażliwa jest to partia. Steve poruszył się niespokojnie, bo pocałunki z delikatnych muśnięć stawały się coraz bardziej czymś poważnym i mokrym. Wydawać by się mogło, że Danny robi jego szyi wszystko to, czego nie zrobił ustom i chociaż żałował, że ograniczyli się do cmoknięć – to było naprawdę przyjemne.

Mokry język dotykał jego rozgrzanej skóry tworząc kontrast doskonały. Szorstkie spodnie ocierały się o jego pośladki, a Danny dociskał go do łóżka swoim ciężarem ciała. Czuł się bezpieczny, asekurowany. A do tego wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa raz po raz przebiegały dreszcze.

\- Dobrze? – spytał Danny wprost do jego ucha.

Głos mężczyzny nie był głośniejszy od szeptu, ale po tak długich chwilach milczenia wydawał się krzykiem i Steve szarpnął się lekko, zaskoczony.

\- Chryste tak cudownie schodzisz w dół – wyszeptał Danny jeszcze. – Jaki jest twój kolor, Steven.

\- Zielony – powiedział z pewnością w głosie.

Było cudownie. Danny wydawał się jedynym, który poświęcał mu tak wiele uwagi z własnej woli. Nie musiał o to prosić i to było cudowne. Mógł leżeć tak po prostu i odprężyć się, skupić się wyłącznie na ustach Danny'ego na swoich plecach.

Chciał, aby wróciły tam jak najszybciej.

\- Mogę cię ugryźć? – spytał Danny ciekawie. – Niezbyt mocno – dodał.

Steve przełknął, układając się odrobinę wygodniej. Jego penis drgnął na wzmiankę o gryzieniu, a nauczył się już, że podążanie za własnym fiutem nie jest aż tak złym pomysłem jak twierdzono w czasach, gdy był nastolatkiem. W końcu jego mały też miał główkę i trzymał ją teraz odpowiednio wysoko – a przynajmniej próbował.

\- Tak, jasne – powiedział i nie zdążył się nawet przygotować, bo ostre zęby Danny'ego wbiły się w jego kark.

I to nie było całkiem złe. Mógł się oszukiwać, że nawet odrobina bólu mu przeszkadzała. Prawda była jednak taka, że wygiął się lekko, kiedy walczył nad tym, żeby nie wypuścić z ust żadnego żenującego dźwięku. Po pieszczeniu jego szyi to była miła odmiana, która wydawała się go lekko zresetować do poprzednich ustawień i chociaż nadal był rozgrzany – pewnie pokryty potem – był bardziej świadom tego, że Danny przesuwa się w dół.

Jedynym minusem tego, że Williams go całował, był fakt, że mężczyzna miał zajęte usta. Steve nie do końca wiedział kto pragnie ich bardziej. On – ponieważ słowa Danny'ego zawsze trafiały do niego najmocniej, czy jego ciało – które lekko drżało teraz w oczekiwaniu.

I Williams nie zawiódł. Pierwsze liźnięcie na kręgach trochę go zaskoczyło, ale oddychał już i tak przez usta, walcząc cały czas. Jego penis stwardniał do reszty, ale to nie tak, że nie spodziewał się czegokolwiek innego. Danny nie ssał jego skóry, zapewne zatem nie miały zostać po tym jakiekolwiek znaki i to była naprawdę szkoda. Pocałunki były zbyt lekkie, aby pozostawić po sobie cokolwiek.

\- Ugryź mnie, Danielu – wyszeptał, starając się spojrzeć za siebie, co było cholernie trudne.

Danny prychnął w jego skórę i wbił zęby o wiele delikatniej tym razem, jakby przedtem się przyłożył, bo wydawało mu się, że to jednorazowa umowa. I teraz poruszył lekko biodrami, chcąc jakoś ulżyć swojemu penisowi, który zaczynał przewiercać się do Chin. Nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby po kilku nocach musiał wymienić całe łóżko. W zasadzie tylko pościel zapewniała mu jakiekolwiek tarcie, ale był pewien, że wiele nie potrzebował do tego, by skończyć, a Danny zaznaczył wyraźnie, że to miało się stać dopiero, kiedy będzie w nim.

To mogła być tortura – to oczekiwanie. Nie był jeszcze na krawędzi, ale czuł jak zaczyna się z niego lać. Był podniecony tak długo, że trudno było mu uwierzyć, że nie wziął Williamsa wtedy przy kuchennej ladzie. Może Danny by nie protestował, gdyby obiecał mu wszystko. Cokolwiek.

Williams zsunął się w dół, gdy skończył z jego łopatkami. Mięśnie na żebrach napięły się, kiedy lizał wzdłuż nich i od czasu do czasu zahaczał zębami, gdy tylko była taka możliwość. Steve nie miał złudzeń. Najwyraźniej na jego plecach miała nie pozostać przestrzeń, na której Danny'ego nie było. I ta myśl była cholernie dobra, bo chciał oddać mu wszystko.

Nie wiedział czy to działanie endorfin – tych, które sprawiały, że jego ciało go zdradzało – ale opanowała go słodka niemoc. Nie miał nawet tyle sił, żeby pocierać biodrami o pościel. To się nie liczyło, podobnie jak cholernie ciężkie jądra, które niczym dwa kamienie wisiały pomiędzy jego ściśniętymi udami. Był ich boleśnie świadom, ale wiedział, że nadejdzie czas, gdy Danny zabierze wszystko co chce.

\- Jesteś taki piękny – wyszeptał Williams w jego ucho.

Steve'a wielokrotnie nazywano przystojnym, ale to było coś nowego. Podziwiano go za kontrolę i opanowanie. Za to, że był SEAL. Nigdy nikogo nie pociągała jego pasywna strona. Którą zresztą trzymał ukrytą tak głęboko, że przestała mieć znaczenie na bardzo długo. Danny jednak wydawał się cieszyć właśnie tym, więc wyciągnął się jak kot, podsuwając mu pod nos więcej swojego ciała.

\- Jezu – wyszeptał mężczyzna i słyszał w jego głosie kolejną mieszankę emocji.

Na pewno ekscytację, bo Danny był zawsze podniecony, kiedy chodziło o jego ciało. Niedowierzanie – zapewne, że może taki być.

\- Jaki jest twój kolor, skarbie? – spytał Williams, całując jego ucho.

Czuł materiał koszuli na swoich plecach, który wydawał się wycierać mrowienie, które zostało po kontakcie z ustami Danny'ego.

\- Zielony – wyszeptał prawie niedosłyszalnie nawet dla siebie. – Danny, proszę… - dodał niemal siłą.

\- O co prosisz, Steven? Czego chcesz skarbie? – spytał Williams.

Nie był do końca pewien, co mógł mieć i to go frustrowało. Mógł jednak zapytać i może stałby się cud.

\- Rozbierz się – jęknął, bo ta koszula doprowadzała go do szaleństwa. – Chcę cię poczuć – dodał, nie wiedząc czy w ogóle Williams go rozumie.

\- Oczywiście skarbie – powiedział Danny i pewnie po raz pierwszy w życiu zamiast rozpinać guziki, ściągnął koszulę przez głowę, a potem przylgnął do jego pleców.

Steve czuł wyraźnie miękkie włoski na swoich plecach – cholerny dowód na to, że nie dzieli ich teraz nic i to było cudowne. Mógł z powrotem wtulić głowę w poduszkę i wygiął lekko kark, dając Danny'emu większy dostęp do swojej szyi. Nie miało znaczenia, że chyba zaczynali tę torturę od samego początku. Chciał, żeby ktoś dotykał go w ten sposób przez cały czas. Orgazm mógł poczekać. Orgazm mógł mu dać ktokolwiek, ale ta mieszanina skupienia, uwagi i troskliwości –to było coś z czym nie spotkał się wcześniej i chciał tego więcej.

Danny zaśmiał się lekko do jego ucha, całując jego policzek, podczas gdy rękami przesunął wzdłuż jego ramion, aż ich dłonie spotkały się i wtedy zawinął ich palce z sobą, wgryzając się lekko w miejsce, gdzie jego kark się kończył, a bark zaczynał.

\- Obiecuję ci, że kiedyś będę to robił godzinami – wyszeptał Danny wprost do jego ucha. – Wyglądasz cudownie. Mógłbym skupiać się tylko na śledzeniu linii twoich mięśni. Wiesz, że jesteś niesamowity Steven? Wiesz o tym skarbie? – spytał Danny, ale najwyraźniej nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. - Leżysz taki bezwolny. Widzę jak zaciskają się twoje pośladki. Starasz się mi coś powiedzieć, Steven? Chcesz mnie tam? – szeptał dalej i chyba chciał go zabić.

Danny Williams narodził się najwyraźniej po to, żeby go zniszczyć. Steve próbował poruszyć dłońmi. Tak po prostu, żeby udowodnić sobie, że mógł, ale ważyły tonę. Danny nie musiał robić nic, aby przytrzymać go pod sobą. I może spanikowałby, gdyby Williams nie szeptał do niego dalej tych słodkich słów. Jego głos nie podniósł się nawet o ton i przedzierało się przez niego jedynie uwielbienie, od którego coś w Stevie się kurczyło boleśnie.

\- Czego chcesz, Steven? – pytał Danny. – Odpowiesz mi? – zainteresował się, jakby nie wierzył, że Steve jest w stanie wydobyć z siebie chociaż jedno słowo i może to była prawda.

Był ciężki i lekki jednocześnie. Nigdy nie brał narkotyków, ale może właśnie tak czuli się ludzie na haju. Leżał w ten sposób pewnie od dobrych dwudziestu minut, ale nigdy dotąd nie było mu tak wygodnie.

\- Czego chcesz, skarbie? – pytał Danny dalej. – Dam ci wszystko – kusił i może dlatego Steve dokonał nadludzkiego wysiłku.

\- Ciebie – przyznał, wtulając się w poduszkę.

Śmiech Danny'ego był radosny i czysty, i robił coś dziwnego z jego sercem.

\- Masz mnie – przyznał Williams, zsuwając dłoń niżej aż na jego pośladek, który lekko ścisnął. – A raczej zaraz będziesz mnie miał – obiecał Danny i znowu zaczął zsuwać się w dół po jego plecach zostawiając mokre pocałunki na jego skórze.

Steve chciał zaprotestować – było mu cudownie, gdy mężczyzna leżał tak po prostu na nim, okrywając go i chroniąc przed całym światem. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio czuł się tak kochany. Kono okazywała mu troskę, ale to nie było to samo. Danny poświęcał jego potrzebom każdą minutę teraz, co doprowadzało go do szaleństwa, bo coś krzyczało w nim, że powinien się zrewanżować, ale Williams chciał tylko, aby go słuchał. Więc zagryzł usta, nie protestując, gdy Danny zaczął całować jego wystającą kość ogonową, tak blisko jego wejścia, że niemal kurczył się w sobie.

Chciał poczuć ten język jak najszybciej, ale jednocześnie chciał zaczekać. Tak długo aż Danny będzie usatysfakcjonowany. Kiedy leżeli wcześniej czuł wyraźnie jak Williams był bardzo podniecony. Penis niemal rozsadzał przód jego spodni i Steve to zrobił. Nie ruszając się i po prostu oddając mu wszystko, co miał. Czego nie było wiele – jak podejrzewał.

Danny ugryzł go w pośladek, nie tak delikatnie jak w kark. To jednak nie przywróciło go do pełnej świadomości. Ten ból dodał tylko nową nutę do tego wszystkiego, co przykryło go już wcześniej swoim nadmiarem. Nigdy nie sądził, że jego nerwy się przegrzeją, ale teraz wszystko czuł tak, jakby to było przytłumione.

\- Jaki jest twój kolor, Steven? – wyszeptał Danny.

Steve jednak wiedział o co mężczyzna pyta. To były dziesiątki rzeczy tak naprawdę. Czy mogę kontynuować? Czy jesteś gotowy na mój język w twoim tyłku? Czy chcesz, żebym cię wypieprzył? Czy ufasz mi w tej chwili?

Steve nie był pewien czy to przeżyje.

\- Tak – powiedział, a potem odchrząknął. – Zielony.

\- Dziękuję Steven – wyszeptał Danny do jego ucha, a potem cmoknął go w usta.


	18. Chapter 18

Danny pomógł mu się podnieść na kolana, które nie trzymały go aż tak dobrze, jakby sobie tego życzył. Jego fiut zwisał ciężko między jego nogami i Williams musiał to widzieć, ale nie skomentował tego ani słowem. Dyszał tam głośno, że niemal nie słyszał swoich myśli i może to było pewne błogosławieństwo, bo kiedy Danny w końcu rozchylił jego pośladki i dmuchnął w jego mięśnie, kropla potu spłynęła mu po twarzy.

\- Myślisz, że mógłbyś dla mnie przytrzymać? – spytał Williams i dobrą minutę zajęło mu zrozumienie o co jest proszony.

Danny chciał mieć wolne ręce. Danny prosił go, żeby sam rozchylał swoje pośladki, prezentując się mu w ten sposób. I nie był ekshibicjonistą – wbrew pozorom, ale wizja samego siebie widzianego tymi niebieskimi tęczówkami robiła z nim coś śmiesznego.

Ułożył się na prawym barku, z trudem łapiąc równowagę. Drżał, ale dopiero teraz zauważył, że jego mięśnie poddają się powoli. Musiał bardzo intensywnie myśleć o tym, żeby utrzymać równowagę.

\- Dokładnie, zrób to dla mnie, skarbie – szeptał Danny, więc złapał dłońmi za swoje pośladki rozchylając je lekko.

Steve starał się oddychać nie tak świszcząco, ale pozycja nie ułatwiała mu tego. Może to ten pełen podniecenia szept, w którym Danny połykał końcówki wyrazów sprawiał, że jego myśli znów galopowały. Wbił palce we własny tyłek, ponieważ musiał się czegoś trzymać, kiedy poczuł jak Danny pochyla się w jego stronę. Czuł ciepły oddech na wilgotnej skórze i jego szorstki policzek mężczyzny otarł się o wnętrze jego pośladka prawie zaskowyczał.

Sądził, że Danny zacznie delikatnie i powoli, ostrożnie badając teren, ale Williams nie brał jeńców. Wbił w niego język starając się wsunąć go jak najgłębiej w pierścień mięśni i Steve walczył z tym, aby nie uciec. A tym bardziej, żeby nie pchnąć w tył. Napiął się cały, kiedy Danny wycofał się o zrobił to ponownie, tylko po to, aby wykraść kolejny milimetr. I spodziewał się kolejnego ataku, ale Williams przyłożył płasko język do jego wejścia i zaczął kreślić tam tylko sobie znane wzory. Było o wiele za mokro – zbyt mało. Jego ciało chyba wolało większy nacisk, więc starał się zagryźć zęby, ponieważ Danny skupił się na subtelnej pieszczocie, która pewnie miała go zmylić.

Albo doprowadzić do szaleństwa. Ponieważ mijały minuty, a nic się nie zmieniało. Danny ssał, całował go i lizał, i to to wydawało się trwać wieczność. Strużka śliny spływała wzdłuż szwu na jego jądrach, czuł ją wyraźnie i jego mięśnie spinały się mimowolnie. Spodziewał się, że zmiana miejsca stymulacji przyniesie jakąś ulgę jego fiutowi, że połączenia nerwowe nie odnajdą tak szybko jego penisa, ale był w cholernym błędzie i w parę sekund zredukował się do rzężącej papki. Nie mógł artykułować słów i może całe szczęście, bo z chęcią krzyczałby 'nie', tylko wtedy Danny przestałby, a on musiałby wyjaśnić, że cholera, ale _taktaktaktak_. Przełykał ciężko ślinę, która zebrała mu się w ustach, ale poduszka była i tak mokra.

Może w kącikach oczu zaczęły gromadzić mu się łzy, bo obraz zaczął mu się rozmazywać i po prostu jęknął, kiedy Danny w końcu oderwał się od jego wejścia nie składając tam już dłużej najbardziej mokrego pocałunku, jaki współdzielili. Był tak pusty i mokry, że zaczynał się zastanawiać czy Williams nie wepchnął w niego palców, ale buteleczka z lubrykantem została otwarta dopiero teraz. Wyraźnie słyszał ten charakterystyczny dźwięk i nawet nie spiął się, kiedy palce się w niego wsunęły. Był już poza granicą tego wszystkiego. Przekroczył linię, za którą mógł jeszcze odpowiadać.

\- Wszystko dobrze Steven? – spytał Danny, jakby chciał go jeszcze potorturować w ten sposób.

Jego głos był ochrypnięty i Steve obrócił trochę głowę, nawiązując z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Miał nadzieję, że Williams zrozumie, że rozmawianie z nim – żądanie odpowiedzi – było bestialstwem. Danny jednak uśmiechnął się tylko ewidentnie zadowolony z siebie i podniósł do góry dłonie, rozprowadzając lubrykant od razu na trzech palcach tak, aby Steve był świadom każdej cholernej sekundy, gdy to robił.

I kiedy dłoń znikła, wiedział, że zaraz poczuje pchnięcie. I palce weszły w niego bez oporu. Nie przypominał sobie żadnej takiej sytuacji w swoim życiu i westchnął, bo nareszcie miał w sobie coś, co przynajmniej stanowiło namiastkę konkretu, a nie giętki język Williamsa, który wymykał się jego mięśniom. Nie miał jednak nawet na tyle kontroli, żeby zacisnąć się na palcach Danny'ego, więc trwał czekając cierpliwie aż mężczyzna przygotuje go.

Danny unikał jego prostaty jak ognia. Może bał się, że Steve dojdzie w tym samym momencie, co było całkiem prawdopodobne, bo był boleśnie świadom tego jak bardzo napuchnięty jest nie tylko jego penis, ale też jądra. Mógł sobie je wyobrazić nabiegłe krwią, purpurowe. Nie wierzył, że wytrwał tak długo i był z siebie cholernie dumny dokładnie przez ułamek sekundy dopóki Danny nie wbił w niego swojego języka ponownie, drażniąc teraz jego otwarte wejście. To nie tyle łaskotało – co po prostu zaskoczyło go i kolana ugięły się pod nim. Osunął się na pościel, tracąc kompletnie równowagę i czuł jak palce Danny'ego wysuwając się z niego.

Miał dziwną myśl nawracającą jak pieprzony bumerang – świadomość, że w pewien sposób zawiódł nie była przyjemna, ale Danny ugryzł go dla zabawy w pośladek i prychnął w jego dłoń, która nadal otwierała go na spojrzenie mężczyzny. Trącił nosem jego rękę, jakby ją stamtąd wyganiał, więc Steve zabrał ją i czekał na to co nadejdzie.

\- Na kolana, skarbie. Już, już – polecił mu Danny. – Klepiąc go w tyłek, jakby to była świetna zabawa. – Myślisz, że utrzymasz się? Złap się za wezgłowie rękami – polecił mu i Steve wyraźnie usłyszał dźwięk rozrywanej folii.

Danny trzymał jego biodra, stabilizując go, gdy w końcu pchnął do środka, prawie znowu zwalając go z nóg. Spodziewał się siły, ale to było niemal brutalne i wszystko z nim zacisnęło się w oczekiwaniu.

\- Pozwoliłeś komuś wziąć się ostro, Steven? – spytał Danny. – Ktoś to dla ciebie zrobił czy wszyscy byli tak zaszczyceni tym, że im pozwoliłeś wejść od tyłu, że nawet tego nie sugerowali? – zastanawiał się. – Jesteś tak głodny, ale chyba nie zdarza się to często. Musiało cię zaboleć, że nie wytrzymałeś, prawda? – szeptał do jego ucha, gdy wchodził w niego coraz głębiej aż Steve poczuł wyraźnie szorstkość jego spodni na pośladach i zdał sobie sprawę, że Williams jedynie rozsunął rozporek.

Załkał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- O to mi cały czas chodziło, Steven – przyznał Danny. – Lubię cię właśnie takim zrujnowanym – ciągnął dalej, kiedy wycofywał się powoli. – I teraz parę razy wejdę w ciebie delikatniej, bo nie masz doświadczenia. Czuję to jak jesteś wąski, chociaż lizałem cię dobre dwadzieścia minut. Ale to ten jeden raz. Później będę pilnował, żebyś był zawsze dobrze wypieprzony – poinformował go spokojnie.

Steve nie wiedział czy to obietnica, ale traktował to jak taką. I złapał się mocniej łóżka, bo chociaż Danny faktycznie wszedł w niego ponownie wolniej, rozpychając się, przyzwyczajając go do swojej wielkości, jednak trudno było mu się utrzymać na kolanach, gdy wszystkie jego mięśnie się poddawały. Nie był przygotowany na taki bunt, więc zacisnął dłonie na zagłowiu tak mocno, że jego kostki zbielały.

\- Jaki jest twój kolor, skarbie? – wyszeptał Danny, wsuwając się w niego jeszcze raz.

\- Zielony – powiedział, nie wiedząc nawet jakim cudem zebrał się na taki wysiłek.

Danny dmuchnął w jego ucho, a potem wycofał się pospiesznie i tym razem, kiedy wbijał się w niego zrobił to z pełną premedytacją nie oszczędzając jego prostaty.

\- Kurwa! – warknął, a jego głowa opadła.

Oddychał tak mocno, że całe jego ciało ruszało się, gdy nabierał powietrza. To nie bolało, a przynajmniej to nie było tylko to. Samo uderzanie nie były przyjemne, ale fakt, że penis Danny'ego wchodził w niego tak nagle już tak. To było jak grom z jasnego nieba. Jak uderzenie przyjemności. Ale trwało zbyt krótko. Danny jednak na szczęście wycofał się i wszedł w niego jeszcze raz i jeszcze, i jeszcze. I Steve przestał liczyć, skupiając się tylko na tym, że ciemnieje mu przed oczami. Nie puścił jednak oparcia, więc kąt pod którym wchodził w niego Williams był doskonały. Czuł się tak, jakby Danny uderzał jego prostatę, a jeśli zwykły masaż był tak dobry – tego po prostu nie potrafił opisać. Czuł się tak, jakby go nadziewano na pal, ale bez rozdzierającego agonalnego bólu. Chociaż agonia nabierała całkiem innych znaczeń, kiedy jego penis podskakiwał zostawiony na wolności, uderzając o jego brzuch raz po raz, gdy Danny wchodził w niego coraz to szybciej.

Nie spodziewał się, mogą nabrać jeszcze tempa, ale Williams przyspieszał. Odgłos uderzania ciała o ciało wypełniał pomieszczenie. Nie drapał jeszcze paznokciami w drewnie, ale był do tego przygotowany. Jego dłonie były mokre od potu, kolana drżały coraz mocniej i zaczynał odczuwać charakterystyczne pieczenie w tyłku, które pojawiało się zawsze dopiero dzień później.

\- Jaki jest twój kolor, skarbie? – spytał Danny i dopiero teraz do niego doszło, że Williams używa w stosunku do niego dziwnego zdrobnienia.

To było jednak coś tak miękkiego, że nie potrafił protestować.

\- Zieeelony – wyjęczał w swoje ramię, szczęśliwy, że w tej pozycji nie widać jego zaczerwienionej z wysiłku twarzy.

Danny wbijał się w niego coraz bardziej chaotycznie, pewnie samemu będąc na krawędzi i Steven czekał aż dojdą, ale Williams najwyraźniej miał inny plan, bo puścił jego biodro i złapał go za fiuta, obciągając go niezgrabnie z powodu pozycji. To nie tak, że też potrzebował wiele. Już spazmatycznie łapał powietrze, a kiedy Williams pocałował jego plecy miękko, to było dla niego o wiele za dużo.

\- Dojdź dla mnie, Steven. Teraz – zażądał Danny.

I nie pozostało mu nic innego tylko posłuchać. Jego penis niemal z ulgą wyrzucił z siebie spermę. Wydawało mu się nawet, że czuł ból przy pierwszych kroplach, jakby to była kara za to, że tak długo się powstrzymywał. Pociemniało mu przed oczami i czuł jak wiotczeje, Danny pieprzył go jednak dalej, nadal maltretując jego nadwrażliwą już prostatę. Nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby czuł ją następnego dnia równie mocno co pozostałą część swojego sprzętu.

Williams podtrzymał go, aby nie osunęli się na pościel. Nie wyszedł z niego, ale przynajmniej trzymał się w bezruchu. Steve starał się złapać oddech, co nie było łatwe. Jego usta były mokre od śliny, a oczy załzawione. To jednak nie miało znaczenia przy tak wielkiej ilości potu, która pokrywała jego ciało w tej chwili.

\- Kolor, Steven – wydyszał Danny i zdał sobie sprawę, że Williams jeszcze nie doszedł.

Zadrżał, przypominając sobie słowa mężczyzny. Jego całe ciało śpiewało. Jego połączenia nerwowe przewodziły teraz nawet, gdy chłodne nocne powietrze muskało jego skórę. Czuł jak ciepłe są dłonie Danny'ego, jak rozgrzany fiut w jego tyłku, a przede wszystkim szorstkie spodnie dociskające się do jego pośladków.

Danny zamierzał pieprzyć go dalej.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz…

\- Zielony – wydyszał pospiesznie.

\- Steven – przeciągnął Danny i coś karcącego było w jego głosie.

\- Zielony! – jęknął. – Zrób to! Zrób to! – powtórzył uparcie i poruszył tyłkiem, żeby upewnić się, że faktycznie będzie tak cudownie jak sobie wyobrażał.

Williams położył swoją dłoń na jego lędźwiach i nacisnął na nie, zmuszając go do większego pochylenia, więc oderwał dłonie od wezgłowia i odpadł miękko na puszkę, przerażony po trochę tym jak bardzo z wysiłku trzęsie się jego ciało.

\- Steven, skarbie – wyszeptał Danny z jakąś dziwną łagodnością, która kompletnie kontrastowała z tym jak mocno w niego wchodził.

Wydawał się zupełnie nie przejmować czy uderza w jego prostatę czy nie. To nie miało teraz znaczenia, chociaż jego fiut zaczynał drgać ilekroć Danny przez przypadek otarł się o ten punkt. Stracone nadzieję – w jego jądrach pewnie nie pozostała już ani jedna kropla nasienia. Leżał w mokrym stawiku swoich pływaków brzuchem i to nie była mała plama.

Danny tymczasem wchodził w niego coraz krótszymi pchnięciami i teraz, kiedy w jego uszach nie szumiała tak głośno krew, słyszał wyraźnie jak urwany jest oddech Williamsa.

\- Steven – szeptał Danny i wszedł w niego po same jądra tak mocno, że Steve znowu zobaczył gwiazdy, chociaż sądził, że to niemożliwe.

Jego ciało przeżywało to jako wydłużony orgazm. Wiedział, że to niemożliwe, ale ogłupiałe nerwy potrzebowały czasu. I wszystko stawało się przeładowane. Nawet oddech na jego karku zaczynał go drażnić i miał ochotę płakać, ale Danny wchodził w niego bez litości, szepcząc jednocześnie te słodkie słowa.

\- Chryste! – jęknął, a potem zagryzł wargi, ale i tak łkanie wyrwało mu się z ust.

To było tak złe, a jednak tak doskonałe. I Danny musiał wiedzieć, co czuł, bo trzymał dłoń na jego ramieniu uspokajająco. I wbijał się w niego mimo to, dając mu wszystko, a może wszystko zabierając. Nie był pewien w tym momencie. Jedyne, co stanowiło jakiś jasny punkt to myśl, że zaraz albo upadnie nieprzytomny albo dojdzie na sucho, bo jego penis spazmatycznie drgał, wciąż napełniony krwią, która się nie cofnęła. Nie zdążył nawet opaść.

Danny zesztywniał jednak za nim w końcu i poczuł jak pulsuje fiut mężczyzny w jego tyłku. Był świadom każdego drgnięcia, które powitał z przyjemnością. I kiedy w końcu Williams wysunął się z niego, osunął się na bok, nie mając w sobie zbyt wiele sił na cokolwiek. Danny pogłaskał go po policzku i ułożył się za nim przytulając go mocno, jakby bał się, że Steve się zaraz rozpadnie.

ooo

Nie był pewien kiedy się ocknął, ale nadal było ciemno. Nic nie lepiło się do jego ciała, więc Danny musiał go wytrzeć. Williams nadal zresztą znajdował się w jego łóżku i próbował go traktować jak małą łyżeczkę, pomimo ogromnej różnicy wzrostu między nimi.

\- Musisz napić się wody – poinformował go Danny, podając mu do ust butelkę.

Steve nawet nie pytał skąd mężczyzna wiedział, że jest już całkiem przytomny. To zresztą było tematem do dyskusji. Był świadom otaczającego go świata, ale w jego ciele nie było ani krzty woli. Choćby do tego, żeby się ruszyć, więc Danny na koniec podłożył mu wodę do ust, czekając aż weźmie kilka łyków.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Williams.

Przełknął ciężko, bo nawet na to pytanie nie znał odpowiedzi i nie bardzo go obchodziła.

\- Jeszcze za wcześnie na rozmowę? – odgadł Danny, ale nie wydawał się zły.

Objął go tylko mocniej w pasie, przykładając swój szorstki policzek do jego karku. Był nagi, podobnie jak Steve. Pewnie rozebrał się, gdy pozbywał się prezerwatywy i było coś w tym, że ktoś – kogo nazwałby normalnie obcym – kręcił się po jego domu, gdy on spał. I to nie był pierwszy raz. Ponownie naruszyli linię, za którą będzie trudno wrócić i nie chciał o tym w tej chwili myśleć.

Było mu ciepło i wygodnie, i bezpiecznie, chociaż Danny leżał za nim z penisem wetkniętym między jego pośladki, chociaż na pewno nie wzwiedzionym. Czułby to o wiele bardziej, bo jego tyłek mrowił od tego jak wiele uwagi mu poświęcono dzisiejszego wieczoru. Jeśli miałby jakoś określić swój stan to 'dobrze wypieprzony' nie pokrywał wszystkiego. Nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek ogarnął go podobny spokój, ale w tej chwili nie przeszkadzała mu cisza za oknem ani fakt, że Danny milczy i trąca go nosem w szyję.

To było oznaką jakiejś dziwnej czułości, czegoś, co chyba razem osiągnęli przez ten czas. Czuł tę więź między nimi, budujące się zaufanie. I jeszcze pewne tydzień temu czekałby aż Williams zacznie się nabijać z jego niemocy. Nie wątpił jednak, że Danny właśnie nią czuł się usatysfakcjonowany.

Kiedy zasypiał ponownie, mężczyzna całował jego włosy, gładził dłonią jego brzuch. Byli tak blisko, że niemal czuł jak bije serce Danny'ego. Stały rytm, w który mógł się wsłuchać.


	19. Chapter 19

Kiedy otworzył oczy, był już ranek. Danny nie leżał w jego łóżku i w zasięgu wzroku nie widział jego ubrań. W zasadzie nie był pewien czego się spodziewał. Nie umawiali się, że Williams zostanie. Poprzedni razem tak było, ale pewnie to stanowiło wyjątek od reguły. Nie znał nadal wszystkich niepisanych zasad tamtego świata, do którego Danny należał z takim uwielbieniem. Jednak zaczynał go trochę nienawidzić, bo to oznaczało, że po świetnym seksie Williams nie zostawał nawet na śniadanie.

Nie chciał się wstydzić tego, co zrobili, ale jednak czuł się niezręcznie. Pozwolił Danny'emu na wszystko, a ten po prostu wyszedł, zostawiając go bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Nie widział żadnej notatki na swoim stoliku, ale wiedział jak Williams nienawidził komórek. Nie musiał się nawet bardzo zastanawiać czy czeka na niego zbłąkany sms.

\- Co to za mina? – spytał nagle Danny, wchodząc do jego sypialni.

Rzucił w jego stronę butelkę, którą Steve chwycił bez najmniejszej trudności. Cała wczorajsza niemoc zniknęła i chociaż czuł sztywność w swoich mięśniach, mógł nimi poruszać bez problemów. Jego wejście piekło i nadal było rozluźnione, ale nie spodziewał się w zasadzie niczego innego. Naprawdę dawno nie uprawiał seksu w ten sposób.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Williams siadając na łóżku z kawą w dłoni.

Miał jeden z jego kubków, więc musiał się kręcić po kuchni. Intensywny zapach uderzył go w nozdrza, ocucając już całkowicie. Danny miał na sobie to samo co wczoraj i zapewne planował powrót do domu, ale jednak nie wyszedł bez słowa, co go trochę uspokoiło. Nie byli razem, Steve nie miał złudzeń, ale jednak zostawienie go samego wydawało mu się nieodpowiednie.

Danny spoglądał na niego tak, jakby faktycznie czekał na swoje odpowiedzi, a przed tym nie było ucieczki.

\- Wszystko gra – uspokoił go i oparł się o wezgłowie łóżka.

Danny skinął głową, jakby przyjmował to do wiadomości.

\- Sądziłeś, że wyszedłem, prawda? – spytał Williams, jakby czytał mu w myślach, więc uciekł wzrokiem, nie chcąc się obnażać jeszcze bardziej. – Instynkt w tym co robimy jest bardzo ważny. Podpowiada ci, że zostawienie cię samego jest złe i to prawda. Dominant powinien zapewnić ci opiekę po czymś tak intensywnym, szczególnie, gdy przeżywasz to po raz pierwszy – wyjaśnił mu Danny spokojnie. – Gdyby ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek cię zostawił zanim dojdziesz do siebie, powinieneś to zgłosić właścicielowi klubu lub osobie, która zajmuje się takimi sprawami w miejscu, do którego się wybrałeś – ciągnął dalej Danny i najwyraźniej właśnie dostawał pogadankę o bezpiecznym seksie.

Już tego nienawidził. Przede wszystkim za ogólnikowe informacje, które dostawał. Na są myśl o obcych ludziach dotykających go dostawał skrętów w żołądku.

\- Jeśli instynkt podpowiada ci, że coś jest nie tak. Niemal na pewno masz rację. Wystarczy, że dopytasz, żeby mieć pewność. Pytanie nie kosztuje, Steven. Błędy natomiast i owszem, więc… - urwał Danny i spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. – Podobało ci się to, co robiliśmy? – spytał, a potem zajął się swoją kawą.

'Podobało się' nie było określeniem, którego by użył. Jego słownik nie był bogaty, jak zauważył Williams. Cała ta gadka też szła mu genialnie. Mężczyzna był stworzony do mówienia i Steve wątpił, aby potrafił go słuchać teraz bez chociaż delikatnego wzwodu. Było coś w tej ograbionej z eufemizmów czystej szczerości. Tym, jak Danny otwarcie mówił o tym, czego pragnął. Nie sposób było przejść koło tego obojętnie.

\- Tak – powiedział w końcu.

\- Łoł, Steven. Jak wiele z ciebie wycisnąłem. To też jest ściśle tajne? – spytał Danny, mrużąc lekko oczy, gdy światło słoneczne zaczęło go razić. – Nie chcesz się podzielić z resztą klasy?

\- Czym? Byłeś tam – odparł krótko i wzruszył ramionami.

Danny przekrzywił lekko głowę i odłożył kubek na jego nocny stolik. Spojrzał na niego z wyrazem twarzy, który wiele nie mówił i Steve nie bardzo wiedział co myśleć o tej ciszy.

\- Podstawą tego jest komunikacja. Wiesz o tym, że jeśli nie będziesz się komunikował, nie będziemy mogli tego robić, prawda? – spytał Danny ostrożnie. – Nie chcę cię zmuszać do mówienia tego jak się czułeś, jeśli nie chcesz. Chcę tylko wiedzieć czy nadal czujesz się komfortowo z tym co zrobiliśmy. Nie bierzemy wszystkiego aż tak powoli, ale jesteś w tym dobry i ja jestem w tym dobry. Zakładam więc, że wychwycę, jeśli coś będzie nie tak. Jednak istnieje cień szansy, że jednak nie jestem doskonały – odparł Danny drażniąc się z nim lekko ewidentnie. – Nie mam problemu z tym, żeby jeszcze bardziej zwolnić. Nie mam problemu z tym, żebyśmy przestali. Mam jeden jedyny problem z tobą milczącym – przyznał.

Steve wziął większy łyk wody, przerażony tym, że tak bardzo chce mu się pic. Mógł wypocić naprawdę wiele, ale to nie była pierwsza butelka. Danny pewnie poił go i w nocy. Nie pamiętał każdego razu, gdy się budził. Williams jednak zawsze był przy nim – tego był dziwnie pewien.

\- Gdyby coś było nie tak, powiedziałbym ci – odparł, zaplótłszy ręce na piersi. – Po prostu nie wiem co miałbym ci powiedzieć – dodał jeszcze, a słowa znajdowały się same. – To było wiele. Po prostu nigdy taki nie byłem…

\- Uległy? – spytał Danny spokojnie.

\- Nazwałeś mnie głodnym – przypomniał sobie Steve.

I faktycznie to słowo najlepiej go opisywało w tej chwili. Kiedy już raz posmakował tego, co mógłby mieć, nie potrafił przestać. Nie widział powodów, aby oddawać coś, co sprawiało, że czuł się w ten sposób. Tym bardziej, że istnieli ludzie, którzy skłonni byli mu to dać.

\- Każdy ma swoje smaki, Steven. To nie jest złe, kiedy je poznajesz – odparł Danny, jakby to było całkiem normalne.

I pewnie dla niego stanowiło codzienność.

\- A jeśli smaki różnych ludzi nie pokrywają się? – spytał Steve. – Co wtedy?

Danny wzruszył ramionami.

\- Zawsze są rzeczy, które ludzie chcą robić i takie, których nie chcą. Po to w klubie negocjujemy. Jesteśmy różni, nie pokrywamy w stu procentach naszych temperamentów czy fetyszy. Dla mnie jest to inne – przyznał Danny. – Jednak też godzę się czasem na zrobienie czegoś tylko dla kogoś. To kwestia dogadania szczegółów i granicy tego jak bardzo się posuniemy. Czasami wtedy ktoś robi coś dla mnie, chociaż niespecjalnie za tym przepada. To kompromis, który mamy. Oczywiście nie mówię o rzeczach, które są dla tych konkretnych osób obrzydzające… To są wielkie 'nie', których nie przekraczamy. Dla przykładu jednak… Niespecjalnie jestem sadystą. Mam pewne pokłady, ale mam specyficzne granice z tym związane. Mógłbym jednak kogoś obkładać batem, gdybym wiedział, że to sprawia tej osobie przyjemność. To wtedy byłoby związane z zupełnie innymi emocjami – wyjaśnił.

I Steve to naprawdę rozumiał. Jakaś część niego zdawał sobie sprawę, że to jest racjonalne podejście, ale jakoś sobie tego nie potrafił wyobrazić.

\- Musisz zrozumieć, że jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Mogę wiele zakładać, ale nigdy nie mam stuprocentowej pewności. Nie wiem jak się czujesz, dlatego pytam. Nie wiem czy następnego dnia nie będziesz żałował tego, co zrobiliśmy. Tego, co zrobiłem tobie. Tego, na co mi pozwoliłeś – ciągnął Danny, przyglądając mu się spokojnie. – Masz naturę uległego, ale dalej jesteś Steve pieprzony McGarrett i nic nie zmienia tego, że wniosłem do mojego samochodu granaty. Oraz pozwoliłeś mnie postrzelić.

\- Chryste – jęknął. – Jak długo będziesz mi to wypominał? – spytał, ale Danny machnął ręką, jakby to było nieistotne.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że w każdej chwili możesz powiedzieć, że nie chcesz dalej sprawdzać. Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co ten styl życia może ci dać. To jest w pełni okej. Z oczywistych powodów tego nie poprę, ale nie mogę zmienić twojej decyzji. Chciałeś spróbować i pozwoliłem ci z sobą poeksperymentować. Chciałbym znać werdykt – odparł Danny.

\- Chcesz usłyszeć jak bardzo dobry jesteś? – zakpił.

Danny zaśmiał się krótko, odchylając głowę do tyłu, odsłaniając całą kolumnę gardła.

\- Steven, ja wiem jak dobry jestem. Opinia jednego uległego nie zmieni tego – powiedział Danny, wyraźnie rozbawiony, że nadal bawili się w te słowne przepychanki.

Wydął wargi i wziął kolejny łyk wody. Kolejna butelka nie byłaby tak złym pomysłem i śniadanie. Nie zdążył na swój poranny trening, ale niejasno sobie przypominał, że chyba znowu odbywał jakąś pokręconą karę. I dobrze, nie miał sił wstać z łóżka. Nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty.

\- Serotonina jest miła – przyznał z ociąganiem, spoglądając na Danny'ego z nadzieją, że ten zrozumie o co mu chodzi.

Williams uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Znaczy, że chcesz temu dać szansę? Chcesz dalej sprawdzić jak daleko to może cię zaprowadzić? – upewnił się Danny.

\- Tak, ale nie pytaj mnie za każdym razem co o tym myślę – mruknął Steve. – Jeśli cokolwiek będzie nie tak, poinformuję cię o tym w tej samej chwili.

\- Wczoraj byłeś dość oszołomiony – zauważył Danny.

\- Wczoraj miałeś fiuta w moim tyłku – odgryzł się.

\- Tak i nie wiem czemu dzisiaj obudziłeś się z takim fatalnym humorem – mruknął Williams, jakby to osobiście w niego godziło.

Steve uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Może twój fiut powinien był tam zostać do rana? – zakpił, a Williams rzucił w niego poduszką.

ooo

Danny wyjechał po śniadaniu. Chciał jeszcze zajrzeć do Grace, bo chociaż niedziele nie były jego dniem odwiedzin, Rachel nie dostawała szału na jego widok. W końcu nie zabierał ich córki nigdzie. Po prostu wpadał powiedzieć 'cześć' osobiście, a to było po prostu miłe.

Steve nie wiedział jak ten układ funkcjonuje, ale skorzystał z czasu w samotności. Musiał wymienić grzałkę prysznica, jeśli to nadal miało się utrzymać w ten sposób. Normalnie brał trzyminutowe kąpiele, ale nie sądził, aby rozsądnym było informować o tym Danny'ego. Williams i tak uważał go za wariata, co podkreślał na każdym kroku.

Jego ciało było przyjemnie wykorzystane. Czuł to przy każdym kroku i szczególnie, gdy się schylał. Nie chodził śmiesznie, ale nie brakowało mu wiele, a wspomnienie tego jak Danny wchodził w niego mocno, sprawiało, że jego penis twardniał, jakby nie miał tego dość. Może Williams czytał mu w myślach. Wiedział w końcu, że Steve nie miał okazji być często na dole. A było w tym coś zakazanego. Był SEAL, do tej pory stosunki tego typu były poza jego zasięgiem oficjalnie. Jednak wymykali się z bazy z chłopakami. I po prostu nikt nie odpowiadał na pytania, których nie zadawano. Tak było doskonale.

Jego jednonocne przygody jednak nigdy nie miały na tyle wielkiej woli w sobie, żeby wepchnąć go w materac i wziąć cokolwiek. Jedynie Cath siadała na jego udach, kiedy się drażnili, ale ona też była wojskową. Wiedział jak bardzo potrafił krępować ludzi swoją posturą i mięśniami. Dla Danny'ego jednak nigdy się to nie liczyło. Facet miał odwagę wykrzykiwać mu w twarz cokolwiek chciał, a nawet go raz walnął.

I Steve odmawiał przyjęcia do wiadomości, że pozwolił go postrzelić. Że niby jak to zrobił? Udzielił pisemnej zgody Duranowi? To nie miało sensu, chociaż wiedział, że Danny oberwał wtedy przez to, że jak narwany rzucił się w stronę jedynego świadka, który łączył go z Hessem. Gdyby trzeźwo myślał, obserwowałby faceta, zanim zdjęliby go na dołek.

Danny nie był najbardziej wybaczającym typem jednak. A mimo to pozwalał mu popełniać błędy. Posiadał pewien margines tolerancji, gdy rozmawiali z klubie. Steve zdawał sobie sprawy, że nie będzie potrafił udawać pokornego. Był uległy, ale stawianie wyzwań innym ludziom, a szczególnie Danny'emu stało się jego drugą naturą i Williams wydawał się to doceniać. Może nawet traktował to jako coś specyficznego pomiędzy nimi.

Równie często Danny jednak bywał zaskoczony i coś przyjemnie ciepłego wypełniało jego klatkę piersiową ilekroć udawało mu się wyjść jednak poza określony schemat, w który wtłoczył go Danny. Przedtem faktycznie jego zachowanie było mocno nie fantazyjne. Głównie strzelał, rzucał granatami, a potem się godzinami kłócili. I nie dziwiło go, że trafił do jednej z wielu szuflad Williamsa. To po prostu miało sens.

Nie chciał tam jednak zostać.

Kono odebrała dopiero po trzecim dzwonku i wiedział, że zapewne wczoraj wieczorem jak wszyscy wykorzystała dobrze swój czas wolny.

\- Steve? Stało się coś? – spytała zaniepokojona.

\- Pamiętasz jak obiecałaś mi zakupy? – westchnął.

To była bardziej groźba, ale nie w ten sposób się zaczynało, jeśli chciało się wymusić przysługę w niedzielę rano.

\- Yhym – ziewnęła Kono.

\- Potrzebuję koszul – przyznał.

Słyszał jak Kono schodzi z łóżka, a nawet jak przeciąga się i strzelają jej kości.

\- Za dwadzieścia minut. Jesteś mi winien tak wiele, ale ograniczę się do szczegółów – poinformowała go dziewczyna, zanim się rozłączyła.

ooo

Mierzył piątą czy szóstą i miał wrażenie, że wezmą wszystkie. Nie wiedział jak długo potrwa śledztwo teraz, gdy mieli dostęp do klubu. Charles zapewne poinformował ochroniarzy o ich podwójnej roli, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego przyszli tam obaj za pierwszym razem. i Danny pewnie miałby kłopoty, gdyby prawda wyszła na jaw, ale facet miał przynajmniej priorytety.

Kono wydawała się zadowolona, podobnie jak przy pięciu poprzednich. Nie chciał jej jednak na razie rozbestwiać. Zależało mu na tym ubraniu, w którym będzie wyglądał najlepiej.

\- Jest jakiś powód, dla którego porzucasz podkoszulki? – spytała niby niewinnie Kono.

Doskonale jednak wiedział, że chodziło o coś więcej.

\- Danny ubiera tak swoich… - odparł i urwał, bo ekspedientka podeszła do niego z kolejnym naręczem.

Wszystko było w jego rozmiarze i nie chciał nawet spoglądać na metki. Mały majątek miał tu dzisiaj pozostawić i przygotował do tego swoją kartkę kredytową.

\- Ach – wyrwało się Kono.

\- To dla pracy pod przykrywką – dodał, chociaż oboje w to nie wierzyli i dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Czyli się dogadaliście? – spytała ostrożnie, zerkając w stronę, z której zawsze nadchodziła ta kobieta.

Problem z klubem był taki, że nie chciał rozmawiać o nim w miejscu publicznym, bo nie wiedział kto słucha. Było zbyt wielu członków, których nie znał ani z twarzy ani nawet z nazwiska. Danny wydawał się zawsze wyluzowany na temat seksu, ale ich rozmowy toczyły się bardziej w prywatnych miejscach.

\- Można tak powiedzieć – przyznał ostrożnie. – Na razie porobiliśmy parę rzeczy. Muszę się wiele dowiedzieć. To jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowane niż się wydaje. Nie wiem nawet jak ci to opisać…. – urwał bezradnie zapinając kolejną koszulę.

\- Ta jest doskonała – odparła Kono, dotykając przyjemnego materiału. – W zasadzie we wszystkim wyglądasz świetnie, ale ta… - urwała wymownie, a potem spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, czerwieniąc się lekko. – Nie wiem czy powinnam ci mówić, ale to było cholernie seksowne, gdy kazał ci zdjąć koszulkę tym głębokim głosem i byłeś taki… I ściągnąłeś ją, Steve – wyszeptała Kono trochę zażenowana. – Wiem, że jesteś moim dowódcą, ale mam oczy – dodała, przewracając nimi lekko.

Podrapał się po szczęce, nie bardzo wiedząc o czym myśleć. Danny miał ten dziwny wyraz twarzy za każdym razem, kiedy mówili o Kono. I chyba zaczął podejrzewać dlaczego. Kono trzymała go w ryzach bardziej niż ktokolwiek. Chin zazwyczaj płynął z prądem, ale to ona stawała okoniem. Danny pewnie nie spodziewał się jak wielu granatów uniknęli w przeszłości dzięki właśnie Kono.

Albo Williams właśnie wiedział i jako ktoś z doświadczeniem wyczuwał ich dynamikę, zanim oni w ogóle zdali sobie sprawę z jej istnienia. Na pewno trafił w dziesiątkę z jego uległością.

\- Podasz mi swoją rękę? – spytał, bo od samego początku mocno interesowało go jak Danny wyciągnął takie daleko idące wnioski z tylko przelotnego dotyku.

Kono uniosła brew i uśmiechnęła się, a potem pokiwała przecząco głową, kompletnie mu odmawiając. Po prostu to czuł. Nie chciała zostać dotknięta, więc odmówiła mu z luzem człowieka, który robił to wielokrotnie.

\- Huh – wyrwało mu się.

\- Co jest szefie? – spytała ciekawie, ale on mógł się tylko roześmiać, bo to nie było aż tak skomplikowane.

\- Nic takiego jak magia Danny'ego nie istnieje – stwierdził ponad wszelką możliwość i wypowiedziane na głos to brzmiało śmiesznie, bo Kono parsknęła z niedowierzaniem.

\- Magia Danny'ego? – prychnęła dziewczyna.

Poczuł jak na jego policzkach pojawia się lekki rumieniec, ale ukrył się za kołnierzykiem odpinanej właśnie koszuli.

\- Wezmę sześć – poinformował ekspedientkę, której oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak talerze.

\- Uuuu, ktoś tutaj ma plany – zaśmiała się Kono.

\- Tak – przyznał całkiem poważnie. – I po prostu wiem dlaczego ciebie z nas wszystkich Danny lubi najbardziej. Po prostu jesteś taka sama jak on – wyjaśnił jej, kładąc na słowa odpowiedni nacisk, a potem mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo.


	20. Chapter 20

Klub tętnił życiem. Zapewne trzy dni zamknięcia były szokiem dla bywalców i każdy chciał sprawdzić co się tak naprawdę stało. Danny spojrzał na niego z uznaniem, kiedy odbierał go spod domu. Nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu, aby porozmawiać, ale podejrzewał, że zasady obowiązywały te same. Miał siedzieć cicho i nie wzbudzać sensacji. Przede wszystkim słuchać.

\- Chcesz przy mnie klęczeć czy wolisz kanapę? – spytał Danny, gdy parkowali za budynkiem.

Steve nie był pewien gdzie tkwi różnica. Miał jednak wrażenie, że był jedynym, którego Williams kładł w ten sposób. Decyzja wydawała mu się zatem niesamowicie prosta.

\- Kanapa – zdecydował i Danny uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby wiedział o co chodziło.

Carla skinęła w ich stronę głową, kiedy zajęli swoje zwyczajowe miejsce. Nie mieli przy sobie odznak, ale Charles obserwował ich uważnie już od drzwi.

\- Zawsze tutaj taki tłok? – spytał Steve półszeptem.

Większość stała, plotkując. Ulegli zbili się w niewielką grupkę i wydawali się nawet bardziej zaaferowani niż dominanci.

\- Przeważnie wszyscy przychodzą mniej więcej w stałe dni. Teraz przyszli na raz – wyjaśnił Danny. – Wszystko w ciągu dwóch tygodni wróci do normy, o ile dorwiemy tego typa. Ulegli sądzą, że to ktoś z zewnątrz. Może zaproszony przez ofiarę – ciągnął Danny. – Ale Charles nie pozwoliłby im się zamknąć w prywatnej sali. Ma świra na punkcie bezpieczeństwa.

\- A jednak ktoś przemknął – zauważył Steve.

\- Tak, dlatego zaczynam się obawiać linczu – przyznał Williams i nagle jego dłoń zacisnęła się na włosach Steve'a niemal boleśnie. – Poczekaj tutaj chwilę – rzucił, wysuwając się spod niego.

Steve usiadł marszcząc brwi i zamarł, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Timmy właśnie rozmawiał z jakąś kobietą. Unikała jego wzroku, ale była między nimi nić porozumienia. Widział dokładnie moment, gdy mężczyzna dostrzegł, że Danny zbliża się w ich kierunku. Timmy zesztywniał i wyprostował się, rzucając mu wyzwanie, na które tamten nie był gotowy i nigdy nie będzie.

Ruszył w tamtym kierunku, wyczuwając kłopoty.

\- Jesteś nowa – powiedział Danny. – Trzy dni temu ktoś tutaj został zamordowany. A człowiek, z którym rozmawiasz nie oddał nam swojej próbki DNA – wyjaśnił spokojnie i w jego głosie nie było cienia oskarżenia.

Timmy jednak patrzył na niego wściekle.

\- Williams –warknął mężczyzna. – Odwaliło ci?

\- Jest nowa, Timmy. Nigdy tutaj nie była. Ma członkostwo z Nowego Jorku albo Chicago. Nie obchodzi mnie skąd, ale pierwszy raz tutaj przyszła i powinna się najpierw rozejrzeć. Poza tym, teraz może podjąć świadomą decyzję – odparł Williams, jakby to było całkiem oczywiste.

Dziewczyna jednak nie wydawała się już zainteresowana Timmym i Steve zdawał sobie sprawę, że to tylko pogorszyło sytuację.

\- Równie dobrze to mógłbyś być ty – warknął mężczyzna. – Nie interesują mnie faceci, jakbyś nie zauważył. A twoje oskarżenia są śmieszne, Williams. Może ktoś ci się nareszcie postawił co? Przecież wiemy doskonale, że lubisz wyzwania ty…

Danny zamachnął się, ale Steve złapał go w ostatniej chwili, zanim zdążył dokonać jakichkolwiek szkód. Nie wykręcił mu ręki, ale unieruchomił ją skutecznie.

\- Ty mała podła gnido! – warknął Williams. – Myślisz, że to są żarty?!

\- Ojej – zakpił Timmy. – Naprawdę się staczasz, skoro twój własny uległy musi cię przytrzymywać. Powiedz szczerze… Czy to nie zbieg okoliczności, że komandor McGarrett pojawił się tutaj w kilka dni przed morderstwem?

\- Nie bądź śmieszny, Timmy. Byli w sali głównej przez cały wieczór – wtrącił się Charles, pojawiając się między nimi. – Mamy na to ilu? Dwudziestu świadków? Nie ruszyli się z kanapy… - urwał sugestywnie.

\- O tak, ale to nie było pierwsze morderstwo – odparł Timmy, szokując wszystkich wokół. – Komandor w ogóle jest uległy? Czy jest tutaj pod przykrywką.

Steve przełknął ciężko, puszczając w końcu rękę Danny'ego. Williams popatrzył na niego krzywo i zaczął rozmasowywać obolałą kończynę. Nie był delikatny, ale nigdy nie bywał. Chodziło o skuteczność.

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo, a rozkwaszę ci gębę – obiecał Danny Timmy'emu.

\- Nie – odparł spokojnie Steve. – Bo jeśli ktoś ma rozwiązać tą sprawę to tylko ty. A jeśli go walniesz, zostaniesz od tego odsunięty i tamten psychopata będzie zabijał dalej – wyjaśnił mu spokojnie Steve. – Niech kłapie dziobem, to w końcu Timmy, prawda? – prychnął, pokazując mu co o tym myśli.

Kącik ust Danny'ego drgnął lekko.

\- Było jeszcze jedno morderstwo? – spytał Charles nagle i między brwiami Danny'ego pojawiła się głęboka zmarszczka.

\- Tak – przyznał Williams.

Timmy był uradowany.

\- Mówiłem ci, że wprowadził tutaj swojego kumpla…

\- Och, Timmy, to jest tylko zbieg okoliczności, że Steven i Daniel się spotykają – wtrąciła się Carla nagle. – Sądzisz, że coś takiego można udawać? Tego pierwszego wieczoru chłopak był tak głęboko, że Danny musiał go niemal wypchnąć z klubu. Myślisz, że coś takiego można osiągnąć w jeden wieczór? – zakpiła. – Och, proszę cię. Zachowujesz się, jakbyś naprawdę wierzył, że to dopasowanie nie zostało wypracowane wcześniej. Daniel nadal nazywa go amatorem… Podejrzewam, że jak ciebie. A ile to już rok? Jak myślisz jak długo trzeba w tym siedzieć, żeby Daniel Williams przestał cię nareszcie nazywać amatorem? – prychnęła ewidentnie rozbawiona.

Kilka osób uśmiechnęło się, jakby doskonale wiedziało o co chodzi.

\- Nie zmienia to faktu, że było drugie morderstwo – przyznał Danny. – Ale wynikami śledztwa nie mogę się z wami podzielić. Tajemnica zawodowa – powiedział spokojnie i spojrzał z pogardą na Timmy'ego. - Niektórzy z biura prokuratora nie mają jednak problemu z udzielaniem poufnych informacji. Steven, porozmawiasz z gubernator? – spytał Danny.

Steve nie był pewien czy było o czym. Miał złe przeczucia względem Timmy'ego. Faktycznie mężczyzna zaczepiał tylko kobiety, ale coś po prostu nie grało mu w tym facecie.

\- To nie będzie konieczne – odparł Charles. – Porozmawiam z moim partnerem, ale w tej chwili już znam odpowiedź. Wylatujesz Timothy i nie chcę cię u nas widzieć – poinformował go mężczyzna i Timmy zaczerwienił się po same końcówki uszu.

\- Chyba żartujesz! Nie możesz tego zrobić! – warknął mężczyzna.

Charles zaplótł dłonie na swojej piersi.

\- Nie mogę? – spytał spokojnie facet. – Timothy, wyjdź albo poproszę Billy'ego o pomoc, a następnego dnia złożę na ciebie skargę. Noc w celi chyba pozwoli zebrać DNA, prawda? – spytał Charles niby od niechcenia i Timmy zagryzł wargi, patrząc na nich z nienawiścią.

Steve pojęcia nie miał jak to zatrzymać. Gdyby Timmy został w klubie mogliby go obserwować swobodnie. Poza takim miejscem jak to, był nie do opanowania. Nie znał jego obszaru polowań. Klub dawał mu możliwość kontrolowania ruchów faceta.

\- Danny, nie uważasz, że… - zaczął, ale Williams spojrzał na niego twardo. – To było trochę ostre – dodał mniej pewnie, a Timmy spojrzał na niego przelotnie, gdy go minął w drodze do drzwi.

ooo

Carla wydawała się cholernie dumna z siebie, Steve jednak miał cały czas wrażenie, że coś przeoczyli. Mieli DNA, ale zdobycie próbek musiało trochę zabrać. Był pewien, że Max powie im w poniedziałek, że nie mieli trafienia. Danny – jako policjant z powołania – zarządzi zapewne przejrzenie większej listy i utknął, ponieważ Maolake nadal blokował ich prawnie. Nie mieli pełnych nazwisk. Podejrzewał, że nawet gdyby je posiadali, zebranie próbek DNA od ludzi, którzy mieli immunitet dyplomatyczny było niemożliwe. Był już w tej sytuacji i wywalczyli to podstępem. Nie mógł jednak wymyślić dwudziestu metod na wykradzenie DNA od ludzi, którzy mieli się od tej pory dobrze pilnować.

Danny gładził dłonią jego klatkę piersiową. Planował wywoskowanie jej w następnym tygodniu. Może i Williams doskonale wyglądał z włoskami na ciele, ale jemu przeszkadzały w pływaniu na desce i odniósł wrażenie, że Danny lubi, kiedy ciało uległych jest gładkie. Może też chodziło o kolejny kontrast między nimi.

Nie bardzo wiedział jak dziękować Carli. Jej kłamstwo przeszło bez echa. Jedyne z czym musieli się mierzyć to plotka o tym, że niby byli w związku. Podejrzewał tylko, że to nigdy nie miało rozejść się na zewnątrz. A nawet jeśli – nazywano ich parą małżeńską już wcześniej i poradzili sobie z tym.

Miał wrażenie, że wokół zrobiło się o wiele bardziej nerwowo. Przede wszystkim ludzie trzymali się w grupkach, a ulegli odmawiali o wiele częściej. Nie było już radosnego zaufania pomiędzy tymi ludźmi i pewnie to najbardziej bolało Danny'ego. Pewien fundament tego miejsca został zburzony. Chociaż coraz więcej osób zerkało w stronę Williamsa z zainteresowanie, które przekraczało granicę dobrego smaku. Nie byli razem, ale kiedy znajdowali się tutaj – Danny należał do niego. Wzrok tych ludzi zatem irytował go. Miał wrażenie, że kiedy tylko odwróciłby się plecami, ktoś próbowałby odebrać mu Williamsa – co nie było przyjemną myślą.

\- Musimy tutaj długo zostać? – spytał Steve, nie potrafiąc się za bardzo odprężyć.

Ta kanapa nie była jednak aż tak wygodna. Danny spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Możemy wyjść w każdej chwili – odparł Williams.

\- Teraz? – spytał z nadzieją i Danny uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, a potem cmoknął go w usta, jakby znowu dziękował mu za coś i Steve nie miał pojęcia co tym razem zrobił dobrze.

A kiedy wychodzili na zewnątrz, nie dostał swojej odpowiedzi.

ooo

Max nie miał dla nich dobrych wieści – tak jak przypuszczał, ale nie poddawali się. Danny zamierzał porozmawiać z Maolake na osobności. Pobranie próbek tylko od części członków klubu mijało się z sensem. Utknęli – przynajmniej Steve odnosił takie wrażenie, bo Kono uparcie wymieniała maile z prokuraturą. Nastraszenie ich medialnym skandalem byłoby łatwiejsze, ale miał podejrzenie, że Timmy przyciśnięty do muru odda. I będą musieli tłumaczyć dlaczego ukryli przed okiem pracy śmierć dwóch bardzo znanych osób.

Podejrzewał, że media dały temu spokój ze względu na naciski ze wszystkich stron. Przynajmniej jedna z tych osób, które były bywalcami klubu musiała mieć udziały w gazetach lub telewizji. Nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby większość z nich inwestowała w ten sposób swoje pieniądze.

Gubernator nie była jednak pod wrażeniem. Nawet, kiedy poinformował ją, że ich główny podejrzany w tej chwili kłapał dziobem ujawniając tajne informacje, które miał, ponieważ pracował w prokuraturze. Miała związane ręce, a jednocześnie naciskano na nią teraz jeszcze bardziej. Ich kłótnia z Timmym musiała wywołać panikę.

Danny nie mówił do niego wiele. W zasadzie miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna oddzielił się od niego dziwnym murem, który wcale mu się nie podobał. Kiedy odstawił go domu po wyjściu do klubu, nie wszedł nawet na kawę. Jednak wtedy wszystko jeszcze wydawało się okej i Steve zaczął się zastanawiać czy powinien był w ogóle zatrzymywał Danny'ego.

Nie wydawało mu się, aby zrobił cokolwiek nie tak. Śledztwo było w końcu ich priorytetem, ale jednak miał wrażenie, że przekroczyli kolejną niewidzialną granicę i zastanawiał się jak wiele ich jeszcze było.

\- Pogadamy? – rzucił w końcu niepewnie w porze lunchu.

Kono nadal mailowała, a Chin wyszedł na spotkanie z żoną. Jego biuro zapewniało im odpowiedni poziom prywatności. Williams wydawał się jednak niezbyt chętny.

\- Jeśli to przez to, co zrobiłem wczoraj, przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię tak potraktować na oczach ludzi, ale gdybyś go walnął, odsunęliby cię od śledztwa, a wtedy…

\- Steven – wszedł mu w słowo Danny. – Tak, to przez to co się stało wczoraj – przyznał spokojnie Williams. – Ale to ja powinienem przeprosić ciebie. Nie powinienem był tracić panowania nad sobą. Nie robię tak zwykle, ta sprawa jednak…

\- Wyprowadza cię z równowagi – odgadł Steve.

To było widoczne w tym jak bardzo Danny się starał. Jak wiele już zrobił dla sprawy. Jak często przeglądał te same zdjęcia, które go brzydziły – Steve widział to wyraźnie w jego wzroku. To nie były ślady, z których dumny byłby jakikolwiek dominant.

\- Nic się nie stało – odparł i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie, stało się. Musiałeś mnie uspokajać – przypomniał mu sztywno Danny. – To nie powinno się zdarzyć.

\- Ach, czyli musisz być przy mnie panem idealnym? Musisz opiekować się mną, a ja nie mogę nawet na sekundę przejąć pałeczki? Sam mówiłeś, że ludzie popełniają błędy – przypomniał mu rozbawiony. – Ludzie, ale nie ty? Jednak myślisz o sobie jako o kimś lepszym?

Danny zmrużył oczy niebezpiecznie.

\- Steven, czy ty mnie prowokujesz? – spytał Williams swoim niskim głosem.

\- Tak, Danielu – odparł, opierając się biodrami o własne biurko. – Chyba zaczynam rozgryzać te twoje nastroje. Jesteś wyprowadzony z równowagi. Poza swoim elementem. Najchętniej odzyskałbyś kontrolę nad tym. I ja mogę ci to dać – powiedział całkiem szczerze.

Danny odchylił lekko głowę w bok, przyglądając mu się dalej spod przymrużonych powiek.

\- Naprawdę, Steven? – spytał Williams powoli.

\- Jestem o tym przekonany – skłamał.

Nie był aż tak pewny siebie, ale nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, aby spróbował. Potrzebowali przetrwać ten stresujący dzień i wczorajszy fatalny wieczór. Nic się nie układało i utknęli. Gdyby rano wstali ze świeżym spojrzeniem, to byłoby genialne nie tylko dla nich, ale również dla sprawy, którą dla dobra ich wszystkich musieli rozwiązać jak najszybciej.

\- A czego chcę? – spytał Danny, robiąc w jego stronę jeden krok, w którym było tyle nagromadzonej energii, że Steve zadrżał.

Danny spoglądał na niego czymś dziwnym we wzroku. Nie chciał tego nazywać mrokiem, ale kojarzyło mu się to jednoznacznie z kłopotami.

\- Chcesz mnie ukarać – zaryzykował Steve, nie bardzo wierząc w to co widzi.

Nie rozmawiali o tym. Nie pływał przez kilka dni, ale to było nic w porównaniu do tego, co widział teraz przed sobą w oczach Danny'ego. Nie miał pojęcia jak miałaby wyglądać faktyczna kara.

\- Ale za co? – spytał niepewnie.

Danny powiedział mu, że nie był wściekły na niego za wczorajszy wieczór, ale coś ewidentnie nie grało. Williams rozpiął też mankiet swojej koszuli i podwinął rękaw. Steve z zaskoczeniem obserwował odbite palce na wyjątkowo jasnej skórze. Nie wiedział nawet, że trzymał go tak mocno.

Przełknął ciężko, bo Danny obserwował go intensywnie przez cały czas, gdy dokonywał oględzin jego ręki.

\- Nigdy nie miałem uległego, który zostawiłby na mnie ślady, Steven – przyznał Williams powoli. – Nie wiem co z tym zrobić. Wiem, że nie zrobiłeś ich specjalnie, ale wszystko we mnie krzyczy, żeby cię ukarać.

\- Nie lubisz ich – odgadł Steve.

\- Nie w tym problem. To ja zostawiam ślady – poinformował go Danny. – A ty musisz o to poprosić – dodał, aby wszystko było jasne, ale Steve nie wyobrażał sobie i tak niczego innego.

\- Ach – wyrwało mu się i nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku.

\- Więc to nie tak, że jestem zdenerwowany tylko przez wczorajszy wieczór. Po prostu mam na sobie ślady, które na mnie zostawiłeś i nie wiem co z tym zrobić – przyznał Danny, ale bynajmniej nie wydawał się bezradny czy zagubiony.

Steve odchrząknął nerwowo, zerkając przez okno na Kono, która właśnie rozmawiała przez telefon. Zapewne z biurem prokuratora, sądząc po zmarszczce między jej brwiami.

\- I chciałbyś mnie ukarać – stwierdził Steve.

Nie musiał się już upewniać w tym względzie. Widział to we wzroku Danny'ego doskonale.

\- Jak? – zainteresował się.

\- Od tego uzależniasz swoją zgodę? – spytał Danny.

\- Nie, masz moją zgodę – poinformował go Steve spokojnie i Williams spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – To… To może być ciekawe – przyznał. – Poza tym zawsze mogę powiedzieć nie i możemy przedyskutować wszystko – dodał i wzruszył ramionami.

Kącik ust Danny'ego drgnął.

\- Wiesz na czym polegają kary? – spytał Williams. – Z reguły nie mają być przyjemne – ciągnął dalej. – W tym tkwi cała ich istota. Są ludzie, którzy lubią być karani. Lubią czasem po prostu dostać mocno w tyłek, bo nie mają tego w normalnym życiu – wyjaśnił. – Sądzisz, że coś takiego cię kręci? – spytał całkiem szczerze.

\- Nie, raczej nie – przyznał. – Ale ty tego teraz chcesz – dodał i Danny skinął, jakby to wyjaśnienie miało dla niego równie wielki sens.

\- Dobrze, Steven. Chcę cię pieprzyć – przyznał Williams tym swoim niskim tonem, który posyłał dreszcze wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. – Ale nie chcę, żebyś doszedł. Nawet po tym jak ja to zrobię. Zostaniesz twardy i pójdziesz spać, jak grzeczny chłopiec, którym jesteś. Chcę zostawić na twoim ciele ślady. Ugryzienia albo malinki, możesz wybrać, ale potrafię sprawić, że nawet te drugie będą trochę boleć – ostrzegł go lojalnie. – Czy to brzmi dobrze?

Steve spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak, na razie tak – przyznał i Danny skinął głową, jakby notował jego reakcje.

\- A ponieważ naprawdę jesteś grzecznym chłopcem i pozwalasz mi się ukarać, chociaż nie musisz… - urwał sugestywnie Danny. – Rano obudzisz się z fiutem w moich ustach. To będzie podziękowanie, Steven – poinformował go.

Steve jeszcze nigdy nie kiwał tak szybko głową, godząc się na wszystko co powiedział Danny.


	21. Chapter 21

To był jeden z przyjemniejszych poranków. Jego mięśnie nie paliły żywym ogniem, ale wciąż miał w sobie wspomnienie nocy sprzed kilku dni, gdy Danny wchodził w niego tak mocno. Co dziwne, poziom jego serotoniny faktycznie musiał się wyrównać, bo spał jak dziecko. Może po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu kładł głowę na poduszce i po prostu odpływał. Nie okłamywał się, że śmierć matki nie była dla niego trudna. Zabójstwo ojca wcale nie pomogło, a szkolenie w Annapolis nie należało do najłatwiejszych. Nie miewał dobrego tygodnia. To wydawało się dla niego pojęciem tak abstrakcyjnym, że teraz trudno mu było dojść do siebie.

Danny wydawał się spokojniejszy, gdy w końcu ustalili, że faktycznie to zrobią. Nie od razu, oczywiście. Williams na wszystko znajdował odpowiednią porę, a ta miała przyjść za trzy dni. Chciał, aby Steve się zastanowił. Jemu najwyraźniej pomogła sama świadomość tego, że będzie mógł wyładować się na jego ciele. A on to przyjmie. Zamierzał przyjął wszystko, co będzie mu dane.

Oparł czoło o drzwi samochodu, starając się ochłodzić chociaż w ten sposób. To był jeden z tych poranków, gdy trudno było złapać mu oddech i dlatego prawie zadławił się śliną, gdy ktoś zaszedł go od tyłu.

\- Komandor McGarrett – powiedział Timmy tak radośnie, że wydawało mu się to podejrzane.

Ostatnim razem, kiedy się widzieli, nie rozstali się w zbyt dobrych stosunkach i tym bardziej dziwił go entuzjazm mężczyzny. Timmy nie miał na sobie ani kropli potu, co pewnie zaalarmowałoby go, gdyby od samego początku nie miał podejrzeń, że facet nie jest tutaj przypadkowo.

\- Cześć – powiedział niepewnie, nie wiedząc jaki jest protokół takich spotkań.

Timmy roześmiał się, jakby wiedział dokładnie skąd jego ostrożność.

\- Ze mną możesz rozmawiać normalnie. Nie jestem nadętym bucem – odparł mężczyzna.

Steve z trudem powstrzymał się, aby się nie skrzywić.

\- Chyba nie powinieneś tak mówić o Dannym – stwierdził ostrożnie, ale Timmy parsknął.

\- Dannym? Pozwala ci tak mówić do siebie? – zakpił mężczyzna. – Muszę przyznać, że byłem w szoku, gdy Carla powiedziała, że to dobry rok. Wiesz, że Williams nadal przychodził do klubu w tym czasie, prawda? – spytał Timmy i Steve musiał mieć jedną z tych niezbyt zadowolonych min. – Nie wiedziałeś?

\- Wiedziałem, a raczej podejrzewałem – przyznał, ponieważ nie chciał kłamać.

Nie byli razem, ale Timmy najwyraźniej w tym znalazł swoją szansę. Nie zamierzał burzyć jego koncepcji, szczególnie, że czuł, iż to może faktycznie doprowadzić ich gdzieś. Wszystkie jego instynkty krzyczały, że powinien się trzymać od faceta z daleka, więc postarał się odprężyć, pokazując po sobie tylko lekkie zdenerwowanie.

Szło mu zresztą genialnie. Nie musiał udawać jak bardzo jest zazdrosny o Danny'ego. Miał to w sobie od bardzo dawna.

Timmy spojrzał na niego z pewną dozą satysfakcji.

\- Bo to jest dupek. Nie wypuszczał cię do nas, żebyś nie odszedł z kimś innym, ale sam się zabawiał. Masz moje słowo - ciągnął dalej Timmy. – Nie wierzę, że takiemu facetowi jak ty to nie przeszkadzało.

Steve wzruszył ramionami, starając się patrzeć pod nogi. Miał nadzieję, że jego ramiona są dostatecznie obwiśnięte. Potrafił czytać z ludzkich reakcji, ale powtórzenie tego w równi fizyczny sposób nie było tak proste. Nie był zawodowym aktorem.

\- To nie tak, że miałem na to wpływ – przyznał, odchrząkując, jakby był zakłopotany.

Timmy przewrócił oczami.

\- Nikt nie ma wpływu na Williamsa, zaufaj mi – powiedział mężczyzna, jakby go doskonale znał. – Wydaje mu się, że jest lepszy od innych. Wiesz, że nadal mnie nazywa amatorem? To żałosne. Wrócę do klubu w ciągu najbliższych dwóch tygodni. Charles wie, że popełnił błąd – poinformował go Timmy.

\- To nie było trochę w porządku – przyznał Steve ostrożnie. – Wiesz, to była wasza prywatna kłótnia. Ludzie są podenerwowani – ciągnął trochę niezdecydowanie, ale widział katem oka jak Timmy chwyta przynętę.

Miał cholerną nadzieję, że mężczyzna wyzna mu coś, co połączy go z tymi morderstwami. Timmy jednak zaplótł dłonie na piersi, gdy patrzył na niego.

\- Dokładnie – powiedział facet. – Williams zawsze to robi. Zasady są dla innych, ale nie dla niego. Jestem pewien, że przez ten cały czas miał cię tylko dla siebie. Pewnie nie chciał, żebyś zobaczył różnicę między nim, a ludźmi, którzy faktycznie mają w sobie to coś – prychnął Timmy.

Steve najchętniej rozkwasiłby mu gębę, ale uśmiechnął się wymuszenie.

\- Słuchaj, to nie tak… - zaczął z lekkim protestem, ale Timmy uniósł dłoń, jakby chciał go uciszyć.

\- Nie musisz go bronić. Wiem jak to jest, gdy dopiero zaczynasz, ale po roku… Po roku Steve – przeciągnął jego imię w nieprzyjemnym sposób. – Jesteś gotów na o wiele więcej niż leżenie na kanapie. To co robicie pewnie nie wiele różni się od wanilii, on sądzi, że to jest to, ale to jest po prostu żałosne. I powiedz mi patrząc prosto w oczy, że nie chciałeś zrobić z nim czegoś poważnego, a on cię powstrzymał – dodał Timmy, więc Steve uciekł strategicznie przed nim wzrokiem. – Ha! Wiedziałem – powiedział uradowany mężczyzna. – Wiedziałem to od samego początku. To jak na niego patrzysz. Szkoda twojej lojalności, on nigdy tego nie odwzajemni. Nigdy nie miał nikogo na stałe i nie szuka… - poinformował go całkiem poważnie. – Co innego ja… - przyznał ostrożnie. – Naprawdę stać cię na więcej Steve – ciągnął dalej.

Więc uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego trochę zaskoczony.

\- Mógłbym ci wiele pokazać – przyznał Timmy. – O wiele więcej niż Danny. Pokażę ci to, czego on ci nigdy nie da – dodał z pewnością w głosie.

I Steve może uwierzyłby mu, gdyby wszystkie lampki w jego głowie nie świeciły się na czerwono.

\- Tak? – wyrwało mu się i Timmy uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo.

\- Dam ci to, czego on nie ma – kusił go wyraźnie mężczyzna. – Jeśli tylko się zgodzisz – dodał.

Steve rozchylił lekko usta, a potem podrapał się po karku, mając nadzieję, że wygląda na odpowiednio zdenerwowanego.

\- Widzę, że się wahasz. Nie musi o tym wiedzieć – dodał Timmy. – To może być nasza tajemnica, a potem zdecydujesz, czego chcesz.

I ta kolejność była fatalna. Decydowanie powinno przyjść pierwsze. Steve wiedział o tym, podobnie jak o tym, że Timmy miał naprawdę pokręcony umysł.

\- Nie możemy zrobić tego u mnie w domu – przyznał ostrożnie.

\- Hotel? – zaproponował Timmy.

Oczywiście, że nie zaprosiłby go do swojego mieszkania.

\- jasne. Tylko się wykąpię – powiedział, planując w głowie już całą akcję.

Chin i Kono mogliby obstawiać wejścia. Danny czuwałby najbliżej. Dorwaliby sukinsyna w ostatniej chwili. Timmy jednak położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, zapewne uspokajająco w jego mniemaniu, ale Steve kurczył się w sobie.

\- Pachniesz cudownie, zaufaj mi – powiedział mężczyzna. – Może pojedziemy teraz? – dodał i wszystko w nim krzyczało 'nie', więc po prostu oddał Timmy'emu swoje kluczyki, pozwalając się zawieźć w nieznane.

ooo

Wysłał szybkiego smsa do Kono i wyłączył telefon, wiedząc, że dziewczyna szybko połapie się w sytuacji. Wstawała najwcześniej z nich i alarm zapewne został już wszczęty. Wytarł się czystym hotelowym ręcznikiem i spojrzał w lustro, zastanawiając się w zasadzie czy to dobry pomysł. Timmy nie był wojownikiem. Podejrzewał, że zdjąłby faceta jedną ręką, ale podejrzana torba, którą facet przepakował od siebie, nie nastrajała go pozytywnie. Naprawdę nie cierpiał prądu.

\- Steve? – spytał mężczyzna przeciągając nieprzyjemnie jego imię.

Najchętniej rozkwasiłby mu gębę, ale potrzebowali konkretów. Przetarł twarz jeszcze raz, nadając jej wyraz niepewnej ekscytacji i wyszedł z łazienki.

Timmy miał pokaźny zestaw lin, co go nie zaskoczyło. Mężczyzna spojrzał wymownie na łóżko, ale Steve skrzywił się lekko. Pokój miał poprzeczną belkę, która o wiele bardziej go interesowała.

\- Och – wyrwało się Timmy'emu, który natychmiast zaaprobował ten pomysł.

Przerzucił linę przez belkę i pokiwał w jego stronę palcem, zapraszając go w swoją stronę. Steve zrobił kilka oddechów i podał mu swoje ręce, które tamten związał. Nie przepadał za byciem naciąganym w ten sposób. Za bardzo kojarzyło mu się to z Wo Fatem i kilkoma dniami w Korei, które nie były wakacjami. Jakoś stamtąd wyszedł, a tamci byli zawodowcami. Więzy Timmy'ego nie były nawet w jednej trzeciej tak dobre. Jego mokre od prysznica dłonie, ślizgały się o siebie, upewnił się, że nie wytarł całego żelu.

\- Wydajesz się nieśmiały – powiedział Timmy, pewnie na widok jego bokserek.

Nie zamierzał jednak paradować z fiutem na wierzchu, gdy SWAT wpadnie mu na pomoc. Chociaż sądził, że Danny zjawi się tutaj pierwszy. Wiedział też, że w związku z tym jego zbliżająca się kara miała się odbyć na poważnie. To było pogwałceniem wszystkich zasad i już nie mógł ścierpieć dotyku Timmy'ego.

Facet ewidentnie był bardziej zainteresowany sobą niż nim. I nie dotknął nawet jego sutków. Steve starał się myśleć o Dannym, żeby chociaż jego penis wyglądał na zainteresowany, ale Timmy zaśmiał się lekko.

\- Wciąż się denerwujesz – stwierdził mężczyzna. – Co powiesz na całusa?

Mógł rzucić jakąś śmieszną zasadą, że się nie całuje, ale Timmy nie czekał na jego reakcję, tylko wsadził mu swój język do ust, starając się siłą wziąć to co chciał. Steve najchętniej ugryzłby go, ale po prostu zawisł, czekając aż się to skończy.

\- Nie rób tego więcej – poprosił go cicho, ale najwyraźniej jego ton nie był do końca posłuszny, bo Timmy poczerwieniał na twarzy.

\- A jednak jesteś pieprzoną dziwką, prawda? – spytał wściekły mężczyzna, tracąc w ciągu sekund panowanie nad sobą. – Dziwką Williamsa! – warknął. – To był pieprzony pocałunek. Niczego nie potrafisz zrobić dobrze?! – spytał i Steve nie wiedział nawet kiedy w jego rękach pojawiła się jednak z tych śmiesznych maszynek, które wytwarzały napięcie.

Chin sprawdził kto zamawiał je ostatnio w internecie, ale było tych osób zaskakująco wiele i odpuścili sobie. Wiedział jednak dokładnie jak wyglądają, więc spiął się, kiedy Timmy przyłożył mu cholerstwo do żeber. Bolało jak jasny szlag, ale nie mogło się równać z tym, co zrobił z nim Wo Fat, więc zagryzł zęby i pchnął Timmy'ego stopami na jedną z szafek, słysząc wyraźnie w oddali syreny. Mężczyzna wstał, czego się najbardziej obawiał, ale on był już przygotowany do kolejnego kopnięcia.

Timmy pewnie nie spodziewał się, że zasięg jego stóp jest tak wielki i kiedy dostał porządnie w twarz, padł nieprzytomny na dywan. Jego noga trochę bolała i miał kilka kropli krwi na skórze, ale nie wątpił, że Timmy wyglądał w tej chwili o wiele gorzej.

Drzwi wyważono bez ostrzeżenia i Danny wpadł do środka w bronią w ręku. Chin i Kono byli zaraz za nim i Steve uśmiechnął się dumnie, starając się wyswobodzić z cholernej liny.

\- Chryste – wyrwało się Danny'emu i wyciągnął z kieszeni kamizelki kuloodpornej nóż.

A narzekał na niego i dziwne skrytki dla granatów. Steve jednak w końcu mógł rozmasować bolesne nadgarstki, gdy Kono sprawdzała puls Timmy'ego i radośnie zakuwała go w kajdanki.

\- Za co go zamykamy? – spytała Kalakaua?

\- Napaść na policjanta – odparł Steve i spojrzał na zegarek. – Na policjanta na służbie. Pod przykrywką. Mam jego DNA – dodał pół żartem pół serio, patrząc wymownie na swoją nogę.

Lou pojawił się w sekundę później z chłopakami i uniósł brew, jakby naprawdę nie chciał tego komentować.

\- Poważnie McGarrett? – spytał Grover. –Williams, czy ty nie miałeś go pilnować?

Danny nie powiedział jednak ani słowa, patrząc na niego tak, jakby nie wierzył w to co się działo. Steve chciał jakoś zmyć z niego ten wyraz twarzy, ale Williams uniósł obie dłonie do góry, jakby się od niego odgradzał.

\- Nawet się do mnie nie odzywaj – warknął Danny.

Kono starała się nie zwracać na nich uwagi, więc złapał Williamsa za ramię, nie pozwalając mu tym razem tak po prostu odejść.

\- Nie rozumiesz – mruknął półszeptem, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Timmy powiedział, że da mi to, czego nie możesz dać mi ty… - zaczął i Danny poczerwieniał na twarzy.

\- Nigdy więcej mnie nie dotykaj – warknął Williams, wyszarpując swoją rękę z jego uścisku.

Może zaprotestowałby, ale Lou patrzył wprost na niego i Steve zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że stoi w samych bokserkach na środku pokoju hotelowego i to nie było coś, co chciał mieć wpisane w CV. Wziął od China patyczek i zebrał krew Timmy'ego ze swojej stopy. Pozwolił sobie zrobić nawet kilka zdjęć, a potem wziął ubranie z łazienki.

Kiedy jednak wybiegł przed hotel, samochodu Danny'ego już nie było.

ooo

Spodziewał się, że Williams będzie na niego wściekły, ale Danny przeniósł swoje rzeczy na komisariat jeszcze tego samego dnia. Co pewnie nie powinno go dziwić, ponieważ wraz z końcem tej sprawy, nie współpracowali oficjalnie. Gubernator zresztą zadzwoniła zarówno do nich z gratulacjami jak i kapitana HPD.

Timmy okazał się jeszcze bardziej niestabilny niż przypuszczał. Prokuratura wydała oficjalne oświadczenie i nawet chyba próbowali przeprosić Kono, ale nie z nią takie numery. Spodziewał się szybkiego procesu i sporego hałasu. Wiele szczegółów sprawy przedostało się do prasy, chociaż Timmy'emu nie bardzo chciano wierzyć. Szczególnie, gdy przyszły jego wyniki badania psychiatrycznego.

Steve próbował zadzwonić do Danny'ego kilka razy, ale bezskutecznie. Williams nie odbierał, a wręcz rozłączał go uparcie. I pewnie to miała być jedna z tych grubszych akcji, które kończyły się prawie miesięczną ciszą. Był jednak naprawdę zdziwiony, gdy Danny nie pojawił się na progu jego domu w dwa dni później. Umówili się wcześniej, że przecież spędzą ten wieczór razem, ale Williams najwyraźniej uważał, że naprawdę **wszystko** między nimi zakończone i ta myśl nie była miła.

Wiedział, że to nie będzie trwało wiecznie, ale ta sprawa nie różniła się o wiele bardziej od innych. W końcu Kono wysyłali jako przynętę tak wiele razy, że kupiła sobie nawet taką koszulkę w sklepie wędkarskim, chcąc pewnie dać im coś do zrozumienia. Nie był seksistą, po prostu kobiety były częstszymi ofiarami napadów. I teraz, kiedy nadarzyła się okazja z przyjemnością ją zastąpił.

I to nie tak, że podjął niepotrzebne ryzyko. Mogli połączyć Timmy'ego z miejscami zbrodni. Mieli jego DNA oraz sprzęt, którym zadał opisane przez Danny'ego i Maxa rany. Proces miał przebiec tak gładko, że spodziewali się wyroku skazującego w ciągu kilku tygodni. Był wyszkolonym SEAL, więc ryzyko dla niego było znikome. Timmy nie miał zarejestrowanej pod swoim nazwiskiem broni. Nie potrafił walczyć. To było jak sto do jednego dla niego, nawet, gdyby był bardziej skrępowany.

I był pewien, że kiedy Danny przemyśli wszystko, pójdzie po rozum do głowy.


	22. Chapter 22

W piątek, ponieważ takie było ich szczęście, ściągnięto ich pod niewielki sklepik z pamiątkami, w którym zadekował się jakiś wariat z pistoletem. Oczywiście takich nie brakowało, ale ten nieszczęśliwie wziął zakładników, więc Steve nie wróżył mu długiego życia. Naprawdę mikroskopijna budka z kolorowymi koszulami mogła pomieścić najwyżej trzy osoby i to pod warunkiem, że wszyscy troje stali naprawdę blisko siebie.

Steve nie wierzył, że żadna z dwóch pozostałych osób nie walnęła faceta w twarz. To był najlepszy sposób, aby zamroczyć kogoś i dać sobie czas na ucieczkę.

Danny nie spojrzał nawet w jego stronę, chociaż musiał widzieć, że już przyjechali. Jego ramiona były spięte i nie spytał Kono jak zamknięcie ostatniej sprawy. Lou pojawił się u Kamekony na zwyczajowej imprezie, ale nikt nie skomentował braku Dann'ego i wychodził z siebie. Temat wydawał się zakazany. I może Williams poprosił kolegów, aby po prostu o nim nie wspominali.

Kono spojrzała na niego niepewnie, jakby wiedziała, że coś nie gra, ale nie potrafiła rozgryźć w czym tkwił problem. I Steve też nie miał pojęcia. Podejrzewał, że posunął się o krok za daleko. Że to właśnie była granica, której nigdy nie powinien był przekraczać. Danny jeszcze wcześniej ostrzegał go, że kiedyś przegnie, ale bardziej spodziewał się poważnych kontuzji czy własnej śmierci niż tego, że Williams po prostu przestanie się do niego odzywać.

I to nawet nie było to. Czuł, że przestał dla Danny'ego istnieć i wszystko w nim się kurczyło. Pojęcia nie miał czy to przez stres zaczął gorzej sypiać, ale nie mógł zmrużyć oka, odkąd jednak nie mieli swojego spotkania. Wiedział, że to nie jest uzależnienie. Cath miała pojawić się za tydzień w bazie w Pearl, ale przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że mogliby się spotkać. Chciał zakończyć tę znajomość i wiedział, że nie będzie mu miała tego za złe. Nie łączyło ich nic więcej prócz dobrego seksu i naprawdę żałował, że z Dannym nie było inaczej.

Może gdyby byli przyjaciółmi Williams nie odstawiłby go od tak na boczny tor, zostawiając go samemu sobie. Nie wiedział nawet, że tak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do tej normalnej troski Danny'ego. Jego pytań, które mężczyzna co prawda kierował do Kono, ale przecież przez to właśnie Steve wiedział, że facetowi na nich zależy. Może nie jako na zespole, ale ludziach, których znał.

Lou spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi i Steve miał nadzieję, że ta sytuacja szybko się zakończy. Danny nie zwracał na niego uwagi, co nie było normalne. Nie potrafił też wykrztusić z siebie jakiegoś wrednego komentarza, który zwróciłby uwagę Williamsa w jego stronę. Wiedział, że to tylko pogorszyłoby i tak fatalną sytuację, ale ludzie zaczynali się na nich patrzeć.

Cholerne HPD najwyraźniej nie miało się czym zająć w wolnym czasie.

\- Nie wiem co spaprałeś, ale napraw to – warknął Grover, mijając go niby przypadkiem.

Spojrzał sugestywnie na Williamsa, który nie wyglądał ani na wyluzowanego, ani na w pełni kontrolującego sytuację. Steve nie do końca wiedział co o tym myśleć. Podejrzewał, że Danny wrócił do klubu jeszcze tego samego wieczoru, nadrabiając swoje pieprzone zaległości. I chciał być wściekły, ale bezradność odbierała mu chęci i siły.

Dlatego tak bardzo nienawidził czystych sytuacji. Z jednej strony wydawało się, że wszystko gra, ale tak naprawdę w najmniej spodziewanym momencie wszystko leciało na łeb na szyję. Gdyby nie pozwolił Danny'emu się zdominować, może nadal byliby kumplami. Może Williams nie byłby zawiedziony tym, że Steve się jednak nie zmienił. Może w tym tkwił problem, że po raz kolejny zawiódł Danny'ego. Nie miał złudzeń. Zawsze coś paprał i dlatego w wieku trzydziestu sześciu lat był sam, a jedyna kobieta, która go rozumiała godziła się jedynie na seks bez zobowiązań, wiedząc jak bardzo pokrzywiony był.

Kono dotknęła jego ramienia, wyrywając go z zamyślenia, więc zagryzł wargi i zrobił głębszy wdech.

\- Wrzucę do środka granat dymny – zdecydował w końcu, bo tak naprawdę nigdy się nie zmienił.

I nigdy nie zmieni. Wiedzieli teraz o tym obaj, a skoro Danny nie chciał go takiego, nie było sensu patrzeć w przeszłość.

ooo

Kiedy medyk opatrzył jego ramię, Danny'ego już nie było. W zasadzie nie wiedział czego się spodziewał, ale cholerna nadzieja była naprawdę żenująca. Kono musiała podchwycić jego wzrok, bo poklepała go po ramieniu uspokajająco.

\- Odjechał dosłownie przed chwilą – poinformowała go półszeptem. – Został tutaj przez cały czas, chociaż nie musiał. Wiesz to jest tylko przejściowe… - zaczęła, chociaż słyszał w jej głosie niepewność.

Kłócili się, ale nigdy aż tak. I Steve nie wiedział jak sobie z tym poradzić, bo do tej pory spędzali popołudnia razem. Nawet pieprzony weekend został opanowany przez Danny'ego. Na jego cholernej lodówce wisiała lista zakupów, które chciał zrobić dzisiaj, po to, aby ugotować Williamsom rodzinny obiad. Coś mu jednak mówiło, że Danny poda córce jakieś kiepski wykręt i zamknął się we dwójkę przy odmrażanej pizzy. I nienawidził tej myśli, bo miał już przygotowany plan. Mieli popływać, a potem pobudować zamki z piasku.

I wszystko szlag trafił.

\- Steve – zaczęła Kono.

Pewnie coś pojawiło się na jego twarzy, ale naprawdę był zmęczony i nie spał od trzech dni. I wiedział, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z wahaniami serotoniny w jego pieprzonym organizmie. Nie wszystko dało się wyjaśnić hormonami.

\- Jadę do domu. Weźcie resztą dnia wolnego. Nie chcę was widzieć do poniedziałku – powiedział i to miało zabrzmieć jak żart, ale ewidentnie mu nie wyszło, bo Kono zesztywniała. – Naprawdę wypocznijcie – dodał już łagodniej.

Chin spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, jakby wiedział, że Steve się sypie od środka, ale Kono zaciągnęła go do wozu. Naprawdę chciał zostać sam i zamierzał pić dopóki nie zapomni. A potem jeszcze trochę, ponieważ to nigdy nie wystarczało. I naprawdę plan był doskonały, dlatego zmarszczył brwi, gdy dostrzegł na swoim podjeździe nieznany samochód. Odbezpieczył broń, chowając ją niezbyt dyskretnie za swoim biodrem.

Jeśli ktokolwiek chciał dzisiaj kłopotów, na pewno je znalazł. Nie był w nastroju na zabawy, a jego koszulka przesiąknięta potem i krwią była jedynym sygnałem ostrzegawczym na jaki było go stać.

\- Rany boskie, co ci się stało? – spytała Carla, ściągając okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

Bardziej spodziewałby się Wo Fata oddającego się w jego ręce niż jej. I może jego zaskoczenie było doskonale widoczne, bo kobieta uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

\- Uwierz mi, że nie narzucałabym się, gdybym nie miała do ciebie interesu – przyznała Carla.

\- Kogoś porwano? Ktoś nie żyje? – spytał.

Carla wydęła usta.

\- Nie, interesu, który dotyczy naszego wspólnego znajomego – podpowiedziała mu, chociaż zmarszczyła brwi. – Wyglądasz fatalnie. Spałeś w ogóle? – spytała i podeszła do niego, ale zatrzymała się zaraz, jakby sobie przypomniała, że w zasadzie się nie znają.

Naprawdę łatwo było o tym zapomnieć.

Spojrzał na nią wymownie. Dalej blokowała wejście do jego domu.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć co się stało? – spytała nagle.

Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz – przyznał, zastanawiając się czy Danny już poinformował ich jak zginęli ci ulegli.

Po tym aktorze, którego znaleziono w klubie, było oczywistym, że ich śmierć nie była bezbolesna. Prasa jednak nie położyła jeszcze łap na szczegółach, a pierwsza rozprawa Timmy'ego miała się odbyć lada dzień. Spodziewał się wezwania w każdej chwili i był niespokojny. Nie wiedział jak wiele mógł zdradzić.

\- O Danielu – odparła, zaskakując go trochę.

\- O Dannym – powtórzył i uniósł brew do góry, przybierając w miarę obojętną maskę, ale Carla wydęła usta zirytowana, jakby jego postawa ją naprawdę wkurzała.

\- Tak, Dannym. Danielu, któremu jeszcze tydzień wcześniej jadłeś z ręki. Nie dosłownie, ale przecież nie miałbyś nic przeciwko temu. Prawda, Steven? – spytała dziwnie ostro i wyprostował się mimowolnie na dźwięk jego tonu.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć co u Danny'ego może go spytasz? – podpowiedział jej.

Cholerna komunikacja przecież była taka ważna.

Carla spojrzała na niego zirytowana.

\- To samo mu powiedziałeś? Że nie ma pojęcia o czym mówi? Bawiłeś się przez ostatni tydzień dobrze? – spytała.

\- Zwariowałaś? Co cię napadło kobieto? – warknął, gdy nagle znalazła się w jego przestrzeni osobistej.

I może była niewielka, ale to co od niej emanowało to była czysta złość.

\- Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, mój dobry przyjaciel wygląda, jakby ktoś go zdeptał. Uwierz mi, że znam Danny'ego Williamsa o wiele dłużej niż ty. I widziała go na kolanach, ale nie widziałam go w takim stanie, więc chcę wiedzieć co takiego zrobiłeś – zażądała.

I może powinien był bardziej zwracać uwagę na jej ton, ale jedyne co dźwięczało w jego uszach to jej słowa. I czyste klarowne skojarzenie.

\- Ty jesteś jego przyjaciółką – odkrył zaskoczony. – Tą, dla której był uległy…

Carla wydawała się naprawdę zaskoczona.

\- Opowiadał ci o mnie? – zdziwiła się.

\- Nie podał nazwiska, ale… - urwał i odchrząknął. – Słuchaj, nie wiem co się dzieje z Dannym, ale…

Złapała go za nadgarstek i ścisnęła naprawdę mocno. A potem spojrzała mu z wcześniejszą wściekłością prosto w oczy.

\- Wiesz, Steven – poinformowała go spokojnie. – I nie udawaj idioty, bo widzę, że wyglądasz jak gówno. Wiem, kiedy ludzie ukrywają takie rzeczy. Obserwuje ludzi od lat i wiem kiedy ból komuś sprawia przyjemność i kiedy nie. Tym się zajmujemy, zapomniałeś już? Więc powiesz mi co się stało.

Steve wypuścił westchnienie z ust.

\- Nic – odparł. – Po prostu nic. Zakończyliśmy sprawę. Nie wiem co ci mam powiedzieć jeszcze. Chcesz wiedzieć czy się łudziłem, że jednak to się nie urwie? Łudziłem to słowo klucz. Po prostu mnie zostawił i się do mnie nie odzywa – poinformował ją gorzko.

Zmrużyła oczy, jakby wiedziała, że coś jest jeszcze i Steve przygryzł wargę.

\- I mogłem znowu postąpić tak nierozważnie jak zawsze mi wypominał – ciągnął dalej. – Nie było szans na inne przydybanie Timmy'ego, więc zagrałem w jego małą grę. Jestem SEAL, potrafię zabić, jeśli to konieczne. Danny jednak najwyraźniej…

\- Czekaj – przerwała mu. – Poszedłeś z Timmym? Dobrze to rozumiem? Poszedłeś z nim z własnej woli?

\- To robili wszyscy poprzedni, prawda? Słuchaj, nie znam waszych zwyczajów, ale jakoś dopadł tych ludzi, a w odróżnieniu od innych nie jestem bezbronny… - wyjaśnił jej.

Carla jednak potrząsała głową, jakby w to nie wierzyła.

\- I Danny pozwolił ci na coś takiego? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie wiedział. Po prostu skorzystałem z okazji – przyznał.

\- Acha. Skorzystałeś z okazji, żeby pójść z innym powiedzmy szumnie dominantem do jego domu…

\- Pokoju hotelowego – poprawił ją.

\- To nieistotne, Steven – warknęła Carla i puściła jego rękę. – Jesteś idiotą, wiesz o tym? – spytała całkiem poważnie. – To nie jest naprawdę trudne, żeby się komunikować. Danny znalazł cię przywiązanego do łóżka?

Steve przełknął ciężko. Niedokładnie w ten sposób, ale dostatecznie blisko. Nie widział jednak powodu, aby zdradzać je te szczegóły.

Przypominał sobie dokładnie jak przerażony był Danny początkowo i wściekł się dopiero, gdy Steve próbował mu wyjaśnić dlaczego na pierwszym miejscu znalazł się z Timmym sam na sam. I może dobór słów nie był szczęśliwy, ale zeznawał w sądzie tyle razy, że z przyzwyczajenia cytował podejrzanego.

\- Co zrobiłeś, Steven? – spytała Carla i wydawała się naprawdę zmęczona.

Przygryzł wnętrze policzka.

\- Timmy próbował mnie zwabić do siebie obietnicą, że niby jest o wiele lepszy od Danny'ego. Powiedział mi, że Danny sypiał przez ten rok z ludźmi, gdy rzekomo byliśmy razem i udałem, że to mnie przekonało. Ale nie rozumiesz, musiałem się tam dostać. Nie mieliśmy nic na gnojka…

\- Pominę fakt, że podjąłeś niepotrzebne ryzyko. Podejrzewam, że powiedziałeś jeszcze coś głupiego, bo ewidentnie nie grzeszysz rozumem – warknęła Carla. – Nie wiem jak, ale wytłumacz mu to jakoś. Nie rozumiesz nawet połowy tego co się stało. Zapewniam cię. I wiem jak jego mózg działa, więc pewnie podejrzewa, że poznał cię z człowiekiem, który mógł cię skrzywdzić. Znam go, więc wiem, że pewnie puszczał ci pogadanki o bezpieczeństwie przez ten cały czas. Widziałam, że traktował cię tak, jakbyś był z pieprzonego szkła – poinformowała go sucho. – I najgorsze jest to, że w pełni świadom tego wszystkiego dalej poszedłeś za Timmym. Za jego obietnicami. Chciałeś więcej? Wiesz, że ludzie, którzy proponują ci więcej nie chcą twojego dobra? Wiesz co powinieneś zrobić, jeśli chcesz więcej? Poprosić Steven. Wtedy ktoś wie, że jesteś gotów na więcej – warknęła Carla.

\- To nie tak – powiedział pospiesznie. – Wiedziałem, że Timmy jest szemrany od tamtego wieczoru, gdy Charles go wyrzucił.

\- Nie wierzę, żeby Danny…

\- Danny nie wiedział – wszedł jej w słowo. – Ta sprawa na niego działała. Pewnie jeszcze tego samego wieczoru poszedłby i stłukłby go na kwaśne jabłko, a potrzebowaliśmy dowodów i to dobrych. Facet jednak pracuje w biurze prokuratora – dodał z naciskiem.

Carla przetarła twarz, jakby nie wiedziała nawet co zrobić z tymi wszystkimi informacjami. I po prostu potrząsnęła głową.

\- Więc co mi próbujesz powiedzieć? – spytała w końcu.

\- Próbowałem mu wyjaśnić, ale nie odbiera mojego telefonu. Nie odpisuje na smsy. Słuchaj, nigdy między nami nie było dobrze – przyznał. – Ale… - urwał i podrapał się po lepiącym się nadal od potu karku.

Tak cholernie potrzebował prysznica.

\- Nie dogadujemy się, ale nawet wtedy, kiedy ze mną nie gadał, czekał, żeby sprawdzić czy zaszyli już dziury w kulach – przyznał. – Dzisiaj tego nie zrobił. I wiem, że się plątał, bo Kono go widziała, ale nie podszedł. Nie chce ze mną rozmawiać, ale jeśli będziesz go widziała… Powiedz mu, że przepraszam i, że chcę żeby było jak wcześniej. Niech mnie wyzywa od neandertalczyków. Po prostu wykasujemy ostatnie dwa tygodnie…

\- A chcesz je wykasować? –weszła mu Carla w słowo.

Coś nieprzyjemnie zacisnęło się na jego krtani.

\- Chyba nie mam wyboru, no nie? – powiedział.

I miał w planach zabrzmieć żartobliwie, ale mu nie wyszło.

\- Zawsze masz wybór – odparła Carla. – Tym się różni Danny od Timmy'ego – dodała, jakby nie wiedział o tym sam. – Obserwowałam cię w klubie, bo Danny jest cholernie zdolny. Wyciąga z ludzi to co najlepsze, ale do tego potrzeba zaufania. I wiesz, że nie wiem jak było między wami wcześniej, ale nie mogłeś udawać tego haju, Steven. Mógłbyś oszukać wszystkich, ale nie mnie. Ja też byłam po drugiej stronie i wiem ile trzeba, aby po prostu oddać komuś wszystko. Więc jeśli miałbyś wybór, wróciłbyś do klubu? – spytała szczerze.

\- Danny – zaczął, ale Carla machnęła dłonią.

\- Odpowiedz na pytanie – poprosiła go spokojnie.

W zasadzie myślał o tym wcześniej. I już wtedy miał gotową odpowiedź. Carla się jednak myliła. To leżało daleko poza jego możliwościami.

\- Tak, ale…

\- Więc jesteś członkiem – poinformowała go spokojnie Carla. – Masz mój kredyt zaufania. Z mojego polecenia wpiszą twoje nazwisko na oficjalną listę – dodała całkiem poważnie. – Nie spieprz tego.

Spoglądał na nią na pewno z fatalną miną, bo poklepała go po policzku, jakby był naprawdę uroczy w swoim zagubieniu.

\- Problem w tym, że kiedy raz kontrolowałeś kogoś, a on zdecydował się na swoje własne życie, ta osoba przeważnie wścieka się, gdy zaczynasz się ponownie wtrącać. Nawet dla dobra tej bestii – ciągnęła dalej Carla. – Nie ma mnie tutaj, Steven. Gdyby Danny wiedział, wściekłby się, więc to będzie nasza mała tajemnica. Nie rozumie, że skoro go znam i jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, to mnie zobowiązuje do wyciągania go z gówna, w które się pakuje – wyjaśniła mu Carla spokojnie. – Jeśli piśniesz mu słówko na temat naszej rozmowy, sprawię, że twoje życie stanie się gorsze – powiadomiła go jeszcze.

\- Czekaj – rzucił, widząc, że zamierzała odejść. – Co mam teraz zrobić? Mam tam wejść sam?

Spojrzała na niego i przewróciła oczami.

\- A jesteś z kimś? – spytała go ostro. – Rzecz w tym, że sądzisz, że nie. I że nie byłeś. I nie zamierzam się mieszać do waszych idiotyzmów. Zacznij od fundamentu, Steven. Jesteś sam. Wejdziesz tam sam, ale możesz wyjść z kimś. Więc po prostu się tym razem postaraj tego nie spartolić – poradziła mu.

Chapter Management 


	23. Chapter 23

Steve podrapał się szczęce. Golenie nie wyszło mu tak dobrze jak zawsze. Jego dłonie lekko drgał, więc naciął się w kilku miejscach i cholerna krew nie chciała przestać płynąć. Miał nadzieję, że ściągnął wszystkie resztki papieru toaletowego, których użył do zatamowania tych mały krwotoków.

Billy jak zawsze stał w wejściu i po raz pierwszy Steve się zastanawiał czy Carla mówiła poważnie. Mogła żartować, nie znał jej. Równie dobrze jej zemsta w ten sposób byłaby jeszcze słodsza. Zapewne jego członkostwo zostałoby pogrzebane wraz z tą wizytą, jeśli faktycznie nie poczyniła formalności.

\- Cześć – przywitał się niepewnie i Billy uniósł brew do góry. – Słuchaj, podobno…

\- Wchodzisz? – spytał Billy.

\- Tak, tak – powiedział pospiesznie Steve.

Widział camaro zaparkowane z tyłu. Jego ciężarówka się nie zmieściła za budynkiem. Podejrzewał, że wielu gości jednak miało inne miejsce, gdzie zostawiali swoje samochody.

Klub wydawał się nie zmienić nawet o jotę. Przynajmniej w porównaniu do pierwszego razu, gdy tutaj był. Danny siedział na jednej z kanap w otoczeniu swoich przyjaciół. Carla miała u stóp uległą, która łasiła się do jej nogi. Dziewczyna nie patrzyła zbyt trzeźwym okiem na świat, więc pewnie wróciły z jednego z prywatnych pokoi. Dyskretnie się rozejrzał, ale Williams najwyraźniej nie przyszedł z nikim.

Nie miał planu. W zasadzie sądził, że Danny ruszy wściekły w jego kierunku, gdy tylko go zobaczy. Williams jednak zesztywniał i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, a potem zacisnął dłonie w pięści. To była jedyna reakcja jaką uzyskał, a ubrał jedną z najlepszych koszul, jakie miał. I pewnie Danny nawet nie wiedział, że zostały kupione specjalnie dla niego.

Stał kilka minut przy barze z butelką wody w dłoni i planował kolejny krok, gdy ze swojego biura wyszedł Charles. Nie był ani trochę zaskoczony na jego widok i Steve po raz pierwszy odetchnął z ulgą. Czuł jak Danny wwierca dziurę w jego plecy, ale nie mógł się odwrócić, bo Charles zatrzymał się tuż przy nim.

\- Komandor McGarrett – odezwał się mężczyzna z dziwną nutą w głosie. – Mam dla pana kartę członkowską – dodał i wyciągnął coś wielkości karnetu na basen.

Czarna, błyszcząca powierzchnia posiadała tylko jeden napis – nazwę klubu. Nie wątpił jednak, że ktokolwiek miałby wątpliwości.

\- Dziękuję i Steven – powiedział, odchrząkując.

Schował ją do tylnej kieszeni niezbyt pewny co teraz, a Charles uśmiechał się do niego nadal miękko.

\- Ja i Maolake jesteśmy partnerami – zaczął nagle mężczyzna. – Znamy się od wielu lat, ale jesteśmy razem dobre dziesięć. On nie pamięta o rocznicach – przyznał facet, chociaż Steven pojęcia nie miał dlaczego ten w ogóle mu to mówi. – Nie chciałbyś dołączyć do nas od czasu do czasu? – spytał wprost mężczyzna.

\- Nie – odparł, patrząc mu prosto w oczy i Charles roześmiał się, jakby usłyszał coś naprawdę zabawnego.

\- Więc życzę miłej zabawy, Steven – odparł Charles. – Nie możesz winić faceta, że próbował – dodał, chociaż Steve miał dziwne wrażenie, że to był jakiś cholerny test.

Kiedy odwrócił się, Danny rozmawiał o czymś z Carlą i chociaż nie słyszał ich słów, wiedział, że Williams jest poruszony. Nie wściekły – wtedy usłyszałby każde słowo. Wziął kolejnego łyka i wypuścił powietrze z płuc, czując jak krew dudni w jego uszach. Carla kazała mu tego nie spieprzyć, ale źle mogło pójść dokładnie wszystko. Nie wiedział nawet jak rozmawiać z tymi ludźmi, a potrzeba przywalenia w pysk każdemu, kto go dotknie, naruszy jego przestrzeń prywatną mogła się aktywować w każdej chwili.

Czytał, a nawet wszedł na jakieś pieprzone forum, ale wszędzie mówili jedno i to samo. Miał zdać się na swój instynkt, a ten podpowiadał mu, że ruszanie się z domu bez granatów oznaczało zły dzień.

Podrapał się po szczęce i poczuł, że znowu zaczyna mu się lać krew. Nie wiedział co zrobić z butelką wody, więc po prostu zabrał ją ze sobą, kiedy ruszył w stronę Danny'ego. Planował w zasadzie spytać czy Williams porozmawiałby z nim, ale jego kolana same się ugięły pod nim, gdy ukląkł obok kanapy. Usłyszał jak Danny wciąga głośno powietrze do płuc.

\- Łoł – wyrwało się jakiemuś facetowi.

\- Steven – powiedział Danny twardo.

Nie był pewien czy powinien się odezwać. Na razie po prostu nie podnosił głowy. Danny kiedyś w tej pozycji dotykał uda Carli, ale lepiej było nie dotykać kogoś, kto był na niego wściekły. Wiedział, że Williams nie życzyłby sobie tego.

\- Zostaw chłopaka, ma jaja – zaśmiał się facet i Steve nie był do końca pewien czy go lubi.

\- Steven – warknął Danny i tym razem to było kategorycznie żądanie odpowiedzi.

\- Nie rozmawiasz ze mną, Danielu – przyznał cicho i miał nadzieję, że nikt inny go nie słyszy, ale nie miał złudzeń.

Normalnie leżał na tej kanapie, a Danny głaskał go, ale jakoś wątpił, żeby coś takiego na niego jeszcze czekało i coś dławiło go od środka. Jego dłonie nadal drżały. W zasadzie nie był pewien czego bał się bardziej. Tego że Danny będzie tutaj, czy że się nie spotkają.

Usłyszał wyraźnie, że wszyscy wstają, więc pewnie Williams jakimś magicznym sposobem odesłał ich. Nie chciał patrzeć na Carlę, żeby jej nie zdemaskować, ale był cholernie pewien, że życzyła mu szczęścia.

\- Nie możesz mnie stąd wyrzucić – dodał na wszelki wypadek.

\- Nie jesteś mój, żebym miał nad tobą taką władzę – przypomniał mu Danny i to naprawdę cholernie bolało.

\- Masz ochotę zrobić coś dzisiaj? – spytał i Danny prychnął.

\- Nie – powiedział krótko mężczyzna, ale Steve nie spodziewał się innej odpowiedzi.

\- Dobrze – odparł, zastanawiając się co teraz.

Nie miał ochoty wstawać, więc został w tym samym miejscu. W zasadzie w tej pozycji dostrzegał wiele. Jak małe stopy miał Danny i, że jego łydki były naprawdę silne, zapewne od biegania za przestępcami. Williams brzydził się normalnymi ćwiczeniami.

\- Dobrze i to tyle? – spytał Danny z niedowierzaniem.

\- A co mam zrobić jeszcze? Nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, nie jesteśmy razem i nie chcesz niczego ze mną zrobić. To chyba wiele rozwiązuje – stwierdził, starając się oddychać spokojnie, ale nie szło mu tak dobrze jak kilka minut temu.

Danny wstał, więc westchnął i oparł się wygodniej o kanapę. To nie był aż tak genialny pomysł jak się spodziewał. I w zasadzie cholerne członkostwo nie było mu już potrzebne. I tak nie zamierzał tutaj wrócić.

Williams opadł z powrotem na swoje miejsce i Steve zerknął niepewnie w jego stronę. Chciał opuścić głowę zaraz później, ale Danny złapał go za brodę i przytrzymał.

\- Patrz na mnie, Steven – powiedział Williams, więc nie uciekał wzrokiem.

Zastanawiał się czy jego rezygnacja jest widoczna. Była ilość porażek, które mógł znieść w ciągu jednego dnia.

\- O co ci do cholery chodzi? – spytał Danny nagle.

Steve poczuł coś gorzkiego w ustach i starał się uśmiechnąć, ale to nie wyszło mu zbyt dobrze.

\- O nic – odparł po prostu.

\- O nic? Przychodzisz tutaj i sądzisz, że robisz co? – spytał Danny.

Steve w zasadzie nie miał pojęcia co robił. I może dlatego tak chaotycznie rzucał się w każdym możliwym kierunku, żeby sprawdzić czy cokolwiek zadziała. Ale nie działało, a jemu nie pozostało za wiele opcji. Danny najwyraźniej znowu go wykreślił. W końcu od tego zaczęli. I nie powinien być zaskoczony, że na tym kończyli. Nic co robił nie było dostatecznie dobre, a tamtemu facetowi podobało się, że jednak się odważył i ukląkł. Ale nie – to było za mało.

Dobrze znana złość zaczęła go wypełniać. I spodziewał się, że wrócą do starej sprawdzonej metody wyzywania się. Wątpił jednak, aby teraz to było dla żartu. Wziął kolejny wdech, starając się jakoś uspokoić i wstał, odpychając rękę Danny'ego.

\- Robię błąd – powiedział mu całkiem szczerze. – Ale przynajmniej teraz to ja mogę odejść bez słowa. Więc zobaczymy jak ci się to spodoba – rzucił i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Widział jak Carla marszczy brwi, ale naprawdę miał w nosie, jeśli zamierzała cofnąć jego członkostwo. Zamierzał zgubić cholerną kartę. Kono na pewno byłaby tak miła, że wykasowałaby jego nazwisko z list. Nadal nie wiedzieli jak się włamali na ich serwery, więc mogli to wykorzystać.

Na zewnątrz było zaskakująco chłodno. Albo po prostu wydzielał więcej ciepła, kiedy się denerwował. Miał wrażenie, że jego koszula przesiąkła potem.

\- Steven – warknął za nim Danny, ale nie zwolnił, ponieważ samochód był na wyciagnięcie ręki.

Williams złapał go jednak za nadgarstek, zmuszając do obrócenia się.

\- Co do jasnej… - zaczął Danny.

\- Nie odzywaj się do mnie – powiedział Steve, zdając sobie kompletnie sprawę, że prawie go cytuje sprzed kilku dni. – Nie mów do mnie ani słowa – dodał, aby mieli pewność.

\- Nie masz pojęcia – zaczął Danny, ale wyszarpnął swoją rękę, która zaczynała nieprzyjemnie mrowić.

\- Nie, nie mam. Cieszy mnie natomiast, że ty masz pojęcie i masz zawsze rację. Jesteś zadowolony? Zadowolony z tego, że naprawdę jestem w tym tak fatalny? Miałeś rację. Wygrałeś. Moje gratulacje – przyznał spokojnie, czując jak wszystko powoli wraca na stare śmieci.

\- O czym ty, do kurwy musisz? – warknął Danny.

\- Nie będę ci zawracał głowy. Tego chciałeś, prawda? Proś, a będzie ci dane, nie tak to szło? – zakpił.

Danny patrzył na niego coraz bardziej zaskoczony.

\- Steven, co się dzieje? – spytał Williams całkiem poważnie i jakimś cudem cała jego złość wyparowała.

\- Nic, Danny – powiedział i wzruszył ramionami. – Nie dałeś mi wyjaśnić o co chodziło z Timmym – zaczął i widział jak coś naprawdę mrocznego pojawiło się na twarzy Danny'ego. – Ale dopiero teraz wiem jak bardzo cię to nie obchodzi. Więc nie będę zawracał ci głowy.

\- Mówisz bez sensu – warknął Danny. – I jeśli chodzi o to, że wtedy wyszedłem…

\- Zostawiłeś mnie. Zostawiłeś mnie na cały tydzień samego. I nie odezwałeś się ani słowem – uściślił Steve i Danny zesztywniał. – Timmy nie zagrażał mi nawet przez pół sekundy. Jestem wyszkolonym zabójcą – poinformował go sztywno. – Wkurzyłeś się na mnie, że wykonywałem…

\- Masz rację – przyznał Danny, wchodząc mu w słowo. – Przekroczyłem linię, ale to ty poszedłeś do niego, bo chciałeś więcej…

\- Nie – przerwał mu Steve. – Wiedziałem, że z Timmym coś nie gra. Dlatego nie chciałem, żebyście go wyrzucali z klubu. Nie mieliśmy go jak obserwować, Danny. Zabijałby dalej i nie mieliśmy nawet pojęcia, gdzie przebywał. I facet wyśledził mnie, a potem zagadnął do mnie po biegu. Wiem, kiedy mnie ktoś śledzi i kiedy patrzy na mnie tak, jakby chciał mi zrobić wiele naprawdę złych rzeczy. I miałem go puścić, kiedy sam się wystawił? I te słowa, które zacytowałem, bo mi setki razy powtarzałeś, że powinniśmy być podczas zeznań najbardziej wierni oryginałowi, to był punkt, w którym wiedziałem jak zwabia tych ludzi do siebie, rozumiesz? Wiesz na czym się skupił? Wiesz co mi mówił? Że przez ten rok, gdy byliśmy rzekomo razem, sypiałeś z innymi. Że nie wchodzisz w stałe układy - wyjaśnił i Danny zdrętwiał. – To nie tak, że nie wiedziałem wcześniej. I gdybyś mnie nie nauczył tego wszystkiego co wiem, nie dorwałbym tego gnojka, a on dalej zabijałby spokojnie ludzi, którzy nie potrafili się przed nim obronić – przyznał i nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek powiedział tak dużo.

Danny spoglądał na niego tak, jakby nie wiedział co z tym zrobić, więc Steve wyjął kluczyki do samochodu.

\- Odjeżdżasz? – zdziwił się Williams.

\- A po co tutaj zostanę? – spytał, nie odwracając się nawet.

\- Myślałem, że przyszedłeś do klubu…

\- Żeby z tobą porozmawiać. Moja misja wykonana i jak każdy dobry żołnierz wracam do bazy – zakpił.

\- Marynarz, sądziłem, że jesteś marynarzem – odparł Danny i to naprawdę musiała być alternatywna rzeczywistość.

\- Nieważne – rzucił tylko, ale Williams przysunął się do niego bliżej.

\- Możesz na mnie na chwilę spojrzeć? – spytał Danny, więc nerwowo postukał w drzwi samochodu, zanim się odwrócił.

Mężczyzna stał z rękami w kieszeniach i całkiem poważną miną. Jedną z tych, które zapowiadały długie pogadanki, więc Steve przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie zamierzam tutaj wracać i zawracać ci głowy, więc sobie odpuść. Dostatecznie wiele się już nasłuchałem – odparł zirytowany.

\- Nie to chciałem powiedzieć. Dlaczego sądzisz, że jesteś fatalny w byciu uległym? – spytał Danny całkiem poważnie.

\- Może dlatego, że mi to powiedziałeś? – prychnął.

Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową i skrzywił się lekko.

\- Nie, jedyne co ci powiedziałem to, że się nie odważysz. Miałeś w sobie za dużo buntu i uważałeś, że to słabość – wyjaśnił Danny. – Że to poniżające – dodał.

Nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć.

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że jesteś w tym fatalny, Steven? – spytał Danny odrobinę bardziej natarczywie.

\- To nie ma znaczenia – odparł i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dla mnie ma – powiedział spokojnie Williams.

\- Nie, dla ciebie właśnie nie ma. Jestem fatalny i pozostanę w tym fatalny – prychnął.

Danny zbił usta w cienką kreskę.

\- Zawsze musisz być tak uparty? – spytał zirytowany Williams. – Dlaczego nie możesz odpowiedzieć mi na jedno cholerne pytanie. Czy kiedykolwiek cokolwiek mi powiedziałeś wyszło poza naszą dwójkę?

\- Nie, ale mnie już raz zostawiłeś, nie odzywając się. Jaki jest sens rozmowy teraz? – spytał całkiem szczerze.

Danny spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Myślałem, że chcesz sobie znaleźć kogoś innego. Timmy był wyborem żałosnym… - zaczął Williams.

\- Był żadnym wyborem – warknął Steve. – Poza tym zwariowałeś? Widziałem jak ci ludzie na mnie patrzą. Co mieliby niby ze mną robić, skoro prawie nic się nie da? – spytał i roześmiał się gorzko.

\- Nic? – spytał Danny. – Oświeć mnie, Steven o co chodzi. W jednej chwili klękasz przy moich stopach, jakbyś… - urwał i spojrzał na niego z pewnym zrozumieniem, które Steve'owi się wcale nie podobało.

\- Tylko na ten wieczór – warknął, wiedząc, co Danny'emu chodziło po głowie.

\- Nie, ukląkłeś, jakbyś był mój – powiedział Williams pewniej. – Dlaczego to tak trudno przyznać?

\- No tak, w końcu zawsze możesz powiedzieć nie – przypomniał mu Steve jedną z wcześniejszych rozmów. – Tylko, że akurat w tej kwestii wolałem się oszukiwać – przyznał. – Niczego…

\- Niczego ode mnie nie oczekujesz – wszedł mu w słowo Danny. – Wiesz, że tak bardzo to podkreślasz, że zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że w ogóle mnie nie chcesz? – spytał, marszcząc brwi. – Timmy miał rację. Od lat nie byłem z nikim w związku. Nie od czasu mojej przyjaciółki. A potem była Rachel i rozwód. Nie sądziłem jednak, że nie zauważysz mojego zainteresowania sobą. Steven, masz w sobie coś. Wszystko co robiliśmy było wspaniałe. Jesteś wspaniały. Nigdy nie podważyłbym tego. I chciałem z tobą porozmawiać na ten temat. Jesteś… - urwał. – Zastanawiałem się czy po zakończeniu sprawy chciałbyś to kontynuować – przyznał.

Steve zerknął niepewnie na klub.

\- Nie to – warknął Danny. – Nie musiałbyś w ogóle chodzić do klubu – dodał.

Westchnął i zrobił większy wdech.

\- Takie byłyby reguły? – spytał całkiem szczerze, ponieważ pierwszy raz jego decyzja faktycznie miała zależeć od ceny, jaką musiałby zapłacić.

Wiedział już jak wysoka bywała.

\- Reguły? – zdziwił się Danny. – Nie ma więcej reguł. Są zasady bezpieczeństwa, ale te przyswajalibyśmy powoli… - urwał, chyba zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nie o to chodziło.

\- Reguły naszego układu – podpowiedział mu Steve spokojnie i Danny zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

\- A jeśli nie byłoby układu? – spytał Williams zaskakując go lekko. – Zaprosiłeś mnie i moją córkę do siebie – przypomniał mu i brzmiało to trochę jak oskarżenie.

Jakby Steve właśnie tym odsłonił się najbardziej. I może to nie było zbyt dobre posunięcie taktyczne, gdy patrzył na to przez pryzmat obecnej sytuacji.

\- Nie chcę układu, ale jeszcze bardziej nie chcę rozmawiać o teoretycznym związku między nami na brudnej ulicy przed klubem – przyznał Williams i znowu wydawał się zirytowany.

Steve niemal czuł jak jego ciało pulsuje od tłumionej energii. Może Danny też czuł to mrowienie pod skórą, które wydawało się rozsadzać go od zewnątrz.


	24. Chapter 24

Danny milczał przez całą drogę do jego domu. Po oświadczeniu, że nie będzie rozmawiał pod klubem o tym, po prostu wpakował się do jego samochodu, zabierając kluczyki. I prowadzenie ciężarówki szło mu fatalnie. Auto było o wiele zbyt duże dla niego – chłopca z miasta – jak sam o sobie mówił.

Usiedli w fotelach naprzeciwko siebie w kompletnej ciszy, która zaczynała przeszkadzać Steve'owi.

\- Więc… - zaczął i urwał.

\- Powiedz mi czego chcesz – odparł Danny i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Chcę wiedzieć o czym myślisz – przyznał, bo milczący Williams nigdy nie oznaczał niczego dobrego.

Pojęcia też nie miał do czego doszli na ulicy przed klubem. To faktycznie nie było najlepsze miejsce do krzyczenia na siebie. Znajdowali się na wyspie, a to oznaczało, że każdy znał każdego.

Danny uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Myślę o tym, że było nam dobrze. Na pewno mnie z tobą było dobrze – przyznał ostrożnie Williams. – Myślę o tym co powiedziałeś wcześniej, że myślisz, że nie można z tobą zrobić wielu rzeczy. Naprawdę się tak czujesz? – spytał z niedowierzaniem. – Nie miałem na celu nigdy sugerować ci niczego takiego. Nie chciałem po prostu, żebyś wplątał się przypadkowo w taką sytuację jak tą z Timmym. Bondage nie jest dla wszystkich. Mogłeś dostać ataku paniki, mogłeś sobie zrobić krzywdę. Mogłeś się w sobie zamknąć i ktoś mógł ci zrobić krzywdę, bo nie do końca panowałbyś nad sobą. I jest wiele rzeczy, które mógłbyś wypróbować w niezaawansowanym poziomie na razie. Sądziłem, że ból cię odrzuci, ale jeśli się go dawkuje; sprawia ci przyjemność – wyjaśnił.

\- Danny, to nie jest tak, że czegoś…. – zaczął.

\- Tak, to nie jest tak, że czegoś nie zniesiesz, prawda? Problem w tym, Steven, że musisz być w swojej głowie w dobrym miejscu. A o czym pomyślałeś, kiedy Timmy związał twoje nadgarstki? – spytał szczerze Danny.

Przełknął, nawet nie decydując się na odpowiedź.

\- No właśnie. Prowadziłeś inne życie i to jest całkiem w porządku. Znaczy na pewno fakt, że cię torturowano nie jest w porządku. W porządku po prostu, że to są twoje ograniczenia. Za to, kiedy prawię ci komplementy, nazywam dobrym chłopcem, w twoich oczach pojawia się taka desperacja, że mógłbym dojść na miejscu, gdyby nie fakt, że mam cię na wyciągnięcie dłoni – przyznał Danny. – Każdy jest inny – przypomniał mu. – Co nie znaczy, że gorszy. Nie potrzeba nawet zbyt wielkiej wyobraźni do skonstruowania sceny, która odpowiadałaby twoim potrzebom.

\- A co z twoimi potrzebami? – spytał wprost Steve.

Danny wzruszył ramionami.

\- Skarżę się? – odbił piłeczkę Williams. – Powiedziałem ci, co mnie interesuje. Nie mam zbyt wielu fetyszy, chociaż zaglądając do twojej szafy wiem, że kiedyś po prostu muszę cię mieć pod sobą, gdy będziesz w mundurze galowym – stwierdził. – Niektóre rzeczy odkrywa się przypadkowo. Niektóre moglibyśmy odkryć sami. Niektóre rzeczy, które podejrzewam, że są twoim wielkim nie, można sprawdzić za jakiś czas. Może się okazać, że zaufasz mi do tego stopnia, że powiedzmy pozwolisz mi na związanie się lekko. Tak, żebyś miał możliwość uwolnienia w każdej chwili – wyjaśnił. – Pytanie czy chcesz temu dać szansę.

\- A jaką mam pewność, że znowu nie odejdziesz bez słowa. Dasz mi jakieś uprzedzenie? – spytał całkiem szczerze, bo skoro wykładali karty na stół, równie dobrze mogli grać do końca.

Coś nieprzyjemnego przebiegło po twarzy Danny'ego i mężczyzna spuścił wzrok.

\- To nie było fair z mojej strony i przepraszam cię za to – powiedział Williams zduszonym tonem. – Wiem, że to wiele schrzaniło. I to ci się pewnie nie spodoba, ale na razie nie będzie tak jak do tej pory. Nie umówimy się na żadną scenę, dopóki mi nie zaufasz na nowo – ciągnął dalej Danny i spojrzał na niego, marszcząc lekko brwi. – To co chciałem powiedzieć po klubem, to że chcę cię zabrać na kolację – przyznał. – Chciałbym, żeby moja córka faktycznie mogła tutaj przyjść w niedzielę na rodzinny obiad. Zaproponowałeś nam rodzinny obiad – przypomniał mu. – Ale to oznacza włączenie Grace w nasze życie, więc chciałbym się po prostu z tobą umawiać.

Steve wiedział, że jego brwi są lekko zmarszczone.

\- Moglibyśmy się spotykać, to nie jest wbrew zasadom, bo nie pracujemy razem – ciągnął dalej Danny. – I przez ten czas po prostu rozmawialibyśmy, popracowalibyśmy nad zaufaniem sobie wzajemnie. I kiedy rozwiązalibyśmy nasze obecne problemy, moglibyśmy od czasu do czasu odgrywać sceny tak jak do tej pory.

\- Chcesz się ze mną umawiać? – spytał w końcu z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

Danny spojrzał na niego całkiem poważnie.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz, to wszystko może zostać tak jak było. Albo w ogóle – odparł mężczyzna.

\- Nie, nie… To byłoby… - Steve urwał nie wiedząc nawet jakich słów użyć. – I na razie kolacja? – upewnił się.

\- Tak, zjemy coś, pogadamy – rzucił Danny i wzruszył ramionami.

\- I to oznacza, że nie będziesz chodził do klubu w czasie, gdy my…

\- Steven – warknął Danny. – Nie będę chodził do klubu. Wbrew temu co twierdził Timmy, ja nie zdradzam.

\- Wiem – mruknął. – Po prostu wydaje mi się przynajmniej dziwne, że zostawisz to wszystko na nie wiadomo jak długo…

\- Stop. Byłem mężem i jestem ojcem – przypomniał mu Danny. – Rachel nie interesuje ten świat. Nigdy nie interesował. Myślisz, że uprawiam seks tylko, kiedy mogę komuś przyłożyć dwa razy w tyłek? Steven – westchnął i zacmokał z niezadowoleniem.

\- A więc jest seks – stwierdził Steve, ponieważ to zaczynało mu się coraz bardziej klarować.

\- Oczywiście, że jest seks – prychnął Danny. – Będziemy mieli czas dla siebie, który przedyskutujemy i z góry zaplanujemy. Oraz ten czas, gdy będziesz miał chwile na swoje wariactwa, bo nie mam żadnych złudzeń, że jesteś postrzelonym neandertalczykiem.

Steve skinął głową, ponieważ faktycznie nie było sensu udawać, że było całkiem inaczej. To wyglądało o wiele za dobrze, ale miał świadomość tego jak wiele mogło pójść nie tak. I Danny faktycznie chciał, aby ugotował dla nich obiad. A włączenie Grace w to, oznaczało, że obaj musieli się naprawdę postarać, że to wypali. Williams wydawał się mieć w to cholerną wiarę i to trochę go uspokajało. Danny w końcu chciał, aby poznał oficjalnie jego córkę, a to sporo znaczyło.

\- Przemyśl to – poprosił jeszcze Williams, ale Steve w zasadzie nie miał wątpliwości od chwili, gdy zobaczył Danny'ego w tym małym mieszkanku, w którym naprawdę nie powinna sypiać żadna dziewczynka.

\- Czy ty dalej wynajmujesz to coś? – spytał, wiedząc, że Danny chwyci w lot o co chodzi.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z irytacją we wzroku.

\- Kiedy będziemy się dłużej spotykać, wiesz… Tak, że Grace faktycznie mnie zaakceptuje, chcę, żebyście chociaż weekendy spędzali tutaj – przyznał. – Nie proszę, żebyś się wprowadził, ale… - urwał w zasadzie nie wiedząc w ogóle dlaczego to powiedział.

\- Jesteś nienormalny, wiesz? - spytał Danny, ale bardziej go to bawiło niż był przerażony jego długoterminowymi planami.

\- Och, zamknij się – mruknął.

\- Zamknij się? Steven, cóż za dorosłe podejście – zaśmiał się Williams, ewidentnie kpiąc z jego chwilowego dyskomfortu.

I Steve spojrzał na niego zirytowany. A potem jego wzrok padł na usta Danny'ego. Nigdy nie dostał prawdziwego pocałunku, ale najwyraźniej byli w związku albo planowali tam dotrzeć, więc mógł robić cokolwiek chciał. Podniósł się więc ze swojego fotela i w trzech krokach dopadł Danny'ego, który zamrugał lekko zaskoczony.

\- Pokażę ci coś dorosłego – przyznał Steve, a potem wplótł dłonie w jego włosy, które były zaskakująco sztywne.

Zapewne od cholernego żelu, który Danny nakładał każdego dnia. Usta Williamsa były takie jak zapamiętał, miękkie, reagujące. W zasadzie mężczyzna tylko początkowo pozwolił mu panować nad pocałunkiem i pogłębił go, nim Steve zdążył z niego zaczerpnąć w pełni. Nie miał nic przeciwko, tym bardziej, że to on się oderwał pierwszy i zaczął całować wszystkie te rejony, które pozostały dla niego niedostępne przez ostatnie tygodnie. Danny nie pozwalał mu się dotykać, ale teraz mógł zrobić dosłownie wszystko, więc zaczął rozpinać jego koszulę, szczęśliwy naprawdę, że jego wzrost umożliwiał mu w zasadzie klęczenie przed fotelem i jednoczesny dostęp do całej tej skóry na odsłoniętej szyi Danny'ego.

Miał w planach rozebrać go tutaj. Rankami tylko miał okazję przypatrywać się nagiemu Danny'emu i wiedział, że musi położyć dłonie na jego tyłku jeszcze dzisiaj.

\- Steven, ja nie wyciągam na pierwszej randce – szepnął Williams do jego ucha.

\- To dobrze, bo to nie randka – przyznał Steve. – Pójdziemy na kolację i możesz wtedy nie wyciągać – dodał.

Danny prychnął.

\- Jakiś ty ugodowy – zakpił Williams.

Steve zatrzymał się na jego obojczyku i spojrzał w jego oczy.

\- Na pewno nie chcesz teraz… - zaczął niepewnie. – Możemy nie…

\- Jąkający się Steve McGarrett, no nie – prychnął Danny. – Tak zyskałeś przydomek Gładkiej Gadki? – zakpił.

\- Przeważnie nie mówię, ale ściągam koszulkę – odgryzł się i uśmiech Danny'ego się tylko poszerzył.

\- Więc może nie powinieneś odchodzić od schematu? Ściągaj koszulę marynarzu – polecił mu Williams, ale nie było tam tej siły, do której się wcześniej przyzwyczaił.

\- Jestem… - urwał, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, bo Danny tym razem się nie pomylił.

Williams zaśmiał się lekko, a potem przyciągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku, pracując przy guzikach jego koszuli.

\- Naprawdę mi się podoba – przyznał Danny, kiedy się od siebie oderwali. – Chryste, musisz w nich częściej chodzić. Nie zauważyłem jej wcześniej – dodał.

\- Kupiłem je w weekend – wydyszał przy jego skórze, robiąc mu nad lewym sutkiem malinkę.

Danny pachniał cudownie. Jak słońce i piasek, i trochę ciężko, męsko. I pewnie nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że pokrywające jego ciało włoski, tylko trzymały ten aromat bliżej skóry. Uwielbiał zanurzać w nich nos.

\- Kupiłeś je dla mnie – stwierdził Danny, jakby czytał w jego myślach.

Wydawał się dość zaskoczony i Steve spojrzał na niego ponownie. Miał w planach zaprzeczenie, ale żaden dobry pomysł nie pojawiał się w jego głowie.

\- Kupiłem je… - zaczął i urwał. – Dla ciebie – przyznał w końcu i Danny uśmiechnął się do niego jeszcze szerzej.

\- Spotka cię wiele dobrego – obiecał mu Williams, porzucając kompletnie temat, a potem zsunął się na podłogę i mogli się objąć, stykając się klatkami piersiowymi.

Steve nie marnował wiele czasu i po prostu ich obrócił tak, że Danny wylądował pod nim i mógł przygnieść go do płaskiej powierzchni swoim ciałem. Williams nie wydawał się protestować, więc zaczął rozpinać jego spodnie jedną ręką, starając się całować jego klatkę piersiową. Zadanie nie było łatwe, gdy Danny masował jego barki. Znał dotyk jego dłoni w tych miejscach. Podobnie jak ust i naprawdę nie mógł się doczekać aż znowu Williams położy na nim ręce. Tymczasem jednak zwiedzanie należało do niego, więc zsunął się niżej wcale nie zaskoczony, że na bokserkach Danny'ego widnieje wilgotna plama. Sam był w nie lepszym stanie. Przyłożył do krocza Williams policzek, czując ciepło bijące od jego bioder. Zastanawiał się nawet czy nie ściągnąć jego bielizny zębami, ale Danny nadal miał na sobie spodnie, co pewnie utrudniłoby mu zadanie.

\- Chryste, Steve – jęknął mężczyzna, kiedy po prostu zaczął całować go przez wilgotny materiał.

Jeśli on robił wiele hałasu to nie wiedział jak nazwać dźwięki, które wychodziły z ust Danny'ego. Ten mężczyzna nie potrafił trzymać ust zamkniętych nawet na chwilę. Westchnienia, które pojawiły się na samym początku, gdy całował jego fiuta, szybko przeszły w jęki, kiedy twardy penis znalazł się w jego ustach. I chciał zobaczyć co Danny ukrywa jeszcze, więc wsunął go do swojego gardła tak daleko jak mógł nosem nurkując w ciemnych włoskach, które porastały jego podbrzusze. I ten zapach był uzależniający. Wiedział też, że Danny jadał jednak cholerne ananasy, kiedy nikt nie widział, bo jego sperma była odrobinę słodsza jak każdego na wyspie.

Był w zasadzie skończony, kiedy Danny zaczął łkać. Mężczyzna rozpadał się pod nim i pozwolił mu na to. Pozwolił mu na wzięcie tego wszystkiego, co było poza jego zasięgiem do tej pory. I nie miał złudzeń, że ta pozorna pasywność była jednorazowa. Danny cały czas pilnował, aby nie zadławić go wchodząc głębiej do jego gardła. A nawet jeśli orgazm go zaskoczył – Steve przyjmował to jako cholerny komplement.

Danny dyszał, zrujnowany na jego podłodze i Steve uśmiechnął się lekko, bo czerwone rumieńce na twarzy mężczyzny wcale nie dodawał mu uroku. I to było tak perfekcyjnie niedoskonałe, że jego serce ściskało się lekko. Williams złapał go mocno za ramię i ściągnął na siebie, całując usta, które jeszcze parę minut wcześniej doprowadziły go na szczyt. I może to było coś, co mieli robić od czasu do czasu, skoro żadnego z nich nie brzydził smak nasienia.

Ciepła dłoń wsunęła się w jego spodnie, gdy Williams rozsunął jego rozporek i Danny zaczął nieśpiesznie mu obciągać, zakrzywiając swoją rękę w doskonały sposób. I Steve nie zamierzał za bardzo się kontrolować, więc po prostu wbijał się w niego, wymuszając o wiele szybsze tempo. I kiedy doszedł, Danny uśmiechał się do niego krzywo, jakby wiele naprawdę zadziornych myśli przechodziło mu po głowie.

\- Hm? – spytał, ponieważ chciał wiedzieć.

\- Zapytałbym kto był sponsorem twojego członkostwa, ale jestem detektywem i znam Carlę – odparł Danny.

Zesztywniał lekko, nie wiedząc co powinien powiedzieć. To była ich 'mała tajemnica', która najwyraźniej wyszła na wierzch przed upływem doby. Danny faktycznie znal się na ludziach, ale musiał też wiedzieć, że Carla martwiła się po prostu o niego.

\- Wiesz, to nie tak… - zaczął.

\- Znam ją – westchnął Danny. – Widziałem, że coś kombinuje, ale twój widok mnie wyprowadził z równowagi – przyznał i objął go ciasno ramieniem. – Wiem za to co zrobimy, kiedy tylko dojdziemy do tego etapu, że zaufasz mi trochę bardziej – dodał i Steve zadrżał, ale nie zaprzeczył.

Jeśli mieli znowu go rozchwiać tak jak poprzednio, nie chciał zostać sam. I chociaż faktycznie ufał Danny'emu, to pojawiły się teraz pewne granice, które nie do końca mu odpowiadały. Wiedział, że pewnie Williams ma swoje własne problemy z zaufaniem mu. W końcu on też spieprzył sprawę. Jednak zamknęli śledztwo i ludzie byli bezpieczni, więc to liczyło się przede wszystkim.

\- Hm? – spytał, starając się ułożyć tak, żeby nie przygniatać Danny'ego swoim bezwolnym ciężarem.

Zawsze zasypiał po seksie i pewnie zaraz musieli wstać, jeśli nie planowali tutaj zostać całą noc. Przy Dannym się nie budził i to mogło być pewnym problemem właśnie teraz.

\- Coś co ci się nie spodoba, gwarantuję ci – obiecał mu Williams.

\- Zamierzasz mnie ukarać – odkrył. – Za Timmy'ego? Już tłumaczyłem…

\- Nie za Timmy'ego. Za to co pozwoliłeś mu zrobić, chociaż wiedziałeś, że to nie jest coś komfortowego dla ciebie. Nie możesz robić takich rzeczy, nawet jeśli sądzisz, że ktoś tego potrzebuje – wyjaśnił Danny. – Chcę być pewien, że mogę ci ufać. Chcę wiedzieć, że jeśli kiedyś mnie poprosisz, żebym cię uderzył, to nie będzie wynikało z twoich urojeń, że nie wystarczasz mi – ciągnął dalej Williams. – Chcę, żebyś czuł się w tym pewnie. Jeśli będę czegoś chciał, na pewno cię o tym poinformuję. A wtedy usiądziemy i to przedyskutujemy. Sprawa wygląda dokładnie w ten sam sposób, jeśli chodzi o ciebie. Czujesz, że możemy iść dalej? Powiedz mi o tym, a ja to zaaranżuje – obiecał mu. – Czasem może coś ci się spodobać, ale inne rzeczy nie i to jest okej. Określimy granice, których dopilnuję – dodał.

\- Wiesz o tym, że pracuję w jednostce no nie? – spytał Steve nagle i Danny prychnął. – I będę na bieżąco robił wiele rzeczy, które ci nie opowiadają – dodał.

\- Nie będziemy tego mieszać z pracą – odparł Williams spokojnie. – Każdy ma swoje obowiązki. Nie chcę, żebyśmy byli w związku BDSM w pełnym wymiarze. To nie jest coś, czego szukam, ale jeśli…

\- Nie, ja też nie chcę. Chcę wiedzieć co zrobisz, kiedy ja zrobię coś głupiego – powiedział Steve.

\- Nawrzeszczę na ciebie – stwierdził Danny. – Nic więcej. Wyjątkiem jest to, gdy pozwolisz komuś się trzymać w zamknięciu, żeby go dorwać. Żadnego pozwolenia na porywanie cię. To wtedy będzie mieszało z naszym związkiem i mówię temu nie. Poza tym bądź pewien, że Lou i ja cię odbijemy, a wtedy, kiedy położę na tobie ręce, nie dojdziesz przez tydzień. Zapomnisz jak wyglądały orgazmy – zagroził mu.

Steve zadrżał lekko i to bynajmniej nie ze strachu.

\- Chryste, to cię kręci – stwierdził Danny. – Zakaz pływania – zdecydował.

\- Hej! – zaprotestował.

\- Jaki jest sens kary, skoro cię kręci? – spytał Danny. – Wymyślę coś jeszcze, ale potrzebuję czasu – przyznał. - I będę pamiętał, żeby cię trzymać na krawędzi dłużej niż krócej – dodał, całując go lekko w czoło.

Steve ułożył się wygodniej, decydując jednak, że podłoga zaczyna wyglądać coraz lepiej.

\- Co Grace lubi na deser? – spytał, zastanawiając się czy nie zrobić czegoś z dodatkiem ananasa.

\- Foki – odparł Danny i prychnął w jego włosy.


End file.
